If I say I miss you, will you come back?
by EVAunit42
Summary: Star and Marco have known each other for years. But what happened? Why have the two gone their different ways? Whose fault was it? And how does writing in a journal suppose to help? Find out in this AU of Star vs. Straight up Starco
1. When I first met you

Hello Fanfiction. I am alive. Sorta. Life got incredibly busy. So I am well aware that this is not an anime based show, so I apologize to my fans that have no idea what this about. I love this show as it is highly creative and fun. and my best friend and I are literally Marco and Star. I am 95% sure Disney was watching us as they made this show. If you have an questions about my other stories, they are currently not being continued simply cuz i ran out of ideas. I will let you guys know if I ever go back.I plan to write different shows for now such as Gravity Falls, more NEG, and some other ideas i got bouncing around in my head like a crossover.

Now, to this story. This is an AU where Marco is the prince of Earth and how the two met. Told through diary entries, the story will switch between Star and Marco various encounters throughout the years until it ends with the present day. This story was inspired by The Right Prince because i thought it was a cool idea. So I am a little rusty so helpful criticism or let me know you like the story. If you haven't watch star vs, then why are you reading this? I own nothing but this story I wrote. So enjoy and hopefully I'll have another chapter or story up soon. Thanks for reading! I also would give credit for the picture of the story but I honestly can not remember where i found it. So i apologize for that.

* * *

They told me if I wrote in this, I'd feel better...I sure hope so.

Umm...dear inanimate object...I guess.

I guess I really want to talk about Marco. The first time I met Marco, we were both 12 years old. My parents had invited royals from across the dimensions to view a rare occurrence in Mewni: A star storm. While the event is indeed as scarce as they claimed and infinitely more beautiful than many visual treats across the universes, that wasn't the true intent of the event. In reality, my parents were trying to get me meet the various princes to see which suitor I wouldn't kill. I wasn't required to be married by a certain age but I wasn't the standard bred princess, so meeting a prince that could put up with me was a huge deal.

I loved exploring the outside world that surrounded my home. The Forest of Certain Death, The Mountains of Insanity, the Ocean of the Tears, Bork. I couldn't help it. I loved the sights of Mewni and the stuffy castle walls held very little interest for me. All I did at home was how to learn to a proper princess: Proper diction, proper manners, proper behavior around other nobles. Proper, Proper, Proper. Ugh. Seriously I can't write like this anymore. I feel like my mom and while I love her, I don't want to be her.

Anyway, I had just finished taming my newest unicorn, Pickles. Hey I was twelve! Stop judging me book! Anyway, as I stood in some dark corner of the castle, waiting for the star storm while having the added benefit of dodging the princes, I wondered why did everyone considered me wild. A rebel, unfit for a princess. So I like to have fun, fight monsters. Was that so wrong? Apparently it was. Everyone had something bad to say about me but only my dad said good things. Mom was stern but loving but I could never feel as open with her as I could with dad.

Wait, where was I? Oh yeah! Marco. I remember when I first laid eyes on him. It was completely impossible not have noticed him. No, literally. His parents had shoved him directly at me and he stopped just inches from running into me. Marco had turned back to his parents but they had already slipped into the crowds. Marco had let out a sigh and slowly turned back to me. Marco's widen at the sight of me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't returned the favor. His light brown eyes were a color I had never seen before. Green, blue, purple. Bo-ring. Marco brown? Pretty. His black hair was well kept but I remembered vaguely snickering at his dark red uniform and white dress pants.

"So, do you always let your parents push you into princesses as an ice breaker?" I teased gently. I was caught off guard when Marco slyly smiled back and replied "only the prettiest ones" That was not the answer I was expecting from the clearly nervous boy in front of me and I felt flustered. "I'm Prince Marco Diaz" he told me as he took a quick bow "From Terra." "Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni" I met his bow with a handshake. Surprised but quickly recovering, he firmly shook my hand. I was surprised that I felt rough callouses on his hands. Most of the princes I had talk to before the event were not as understanding as Marco was and certainly had smoother hands than mine and I could always see the grimace they gave me whenever I offered my hand. Marco did not. In fact he seemed very eager to meet me as if he had heard the most incredible things about me. Which I knew was not true.

"Princess Butterfly" Marco started but I quickly scoffed and waved my hand at him "Just call me Star" Marco paused for a moment before grinning slightly "Okay, Star. I guess you can call me Marco" "Wow, praise a girl and suddenly we're informal" Marco blushed as red as his uniform. Looking back, I had to admit that was the moment I found Marco endearing. "Come on, let's go have some fun!" Marco seemed confused and his confusion only grew when I bolted away from him. Princes were lazy. They never did anything unless were directed to or they just had their underlings do it for them. "Star!" Marco called after me but I was lost in the thrill of something finally exciting! As I dodge through the thick, dancing crowds. "STAR! WAIT UP!" Marco sounded like he was just behind me and that made me run harder since someone was finally joining in on the fun. I turned back to see him hot on my heels, just a little more and he could've touch my shoulder. "Wow, you're keeping up?!" "STAR WATCH OUT!" As I looked back in front of me, I could see the wide eye waiters carrying some plates of food, praying to every deity in existence. Except Tony. He just glares at me because the mess I was about create.

I closed my eyes, fearful how angry my mother is going to be about ruining her party. but to my surprise, no impact, no disappointed groan from mom. Not even a single murmur of Star did it again. Silence. I open my eyes to find myself leaning forward but not falling into the waiters. "Star, are you okay?" I could finally feel Marco's arms wrapped around me tightly and I could feel his breath tickling my neck. I pull away from him "T-thanks Marco...umm...Can't catch me!" I stick my tongue out at him, a stupid move I admit but honestly aside from my parents, no one has ever hugged me and I suddenly felt like the ball room was much too small As I bolted away from Marco, I decided to take this game into my real home turf. Racing through the castle, my mom calling after me as I try my best to lose Marco in the maze that is my home. Despite my best efforts, Marco is actually managing to wear me out. As I barely skirted past the maids, nearly knocked over vases and even almost tripped over a rug, I could hear Marco's voice just behind me. "Be careful Star!" "STAR!" and my favorite "Seriously Star slow down!" "What's the matter safe kid? Too dangerous for you?" I poked at his careful nature as I spared a glance backwards. His eyes melted into annoyance and began picking up his pace. Apparently he was just letting me win. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake him and I really did want this game to end. So I ended up panicking. So much in fact, I actually leapt out the window to lose him in the garden.

I landed awkwardly and splash myself with a healthy coating of mud. Luckily our mad dash had taken us to the first floor.. As I picked myself up and check the state of my dress, I couldn't help but pull at my hair. This was the new dress mom just bought me! SHE WAS GOING TO KILL ME! I bit my lip nervously, pacing back and forth. If I had the wand I could totally just clean myself off with magic but I wasn't suppose to get that until I was 18! I'd normally beg Hilda but she told me if anything happened to this dress I might as well just start running for the hills. And I couldn't go back in with all this mud on me. I didn't care, having been more dirty on my adventures than this, but this was mom's big party! And one of those princes were suppose to be my ! I was so dead though from embarrassment or maternal rage it was too soon to tell.

"Star?" Marco had appeared at my side, no longer annoyed, just concerned "Are you okay?" I don't know what I said. I just remember tearing up a bit as I explained what exactly I was freaking out about. Or I tried. I don't remember honestly, I was too caught up in fear to really understand what I was saying...or if I had said anything remotely coherent. Hee...Marco told me about that word...Anyway, Marco just stood there, listening to me ramble and panic and I had no idea how much time had past until he had gently squeezed my shoulder and I paused to look at him. "So you're saying" he said slowly to make sure he had gotten the whole story "That you are embarrassed about the mud and people saying stuff about you and you're scared about your mom getting mad about the dress." I carefully nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "Well" He looked thoughtful for a moment, his cheeks chubby with some baby fat he hadn't outgrown yet, "I can't do anything about your mom or the other party guests. Still it can't be helped..." Marco let go of my shoulder and turned to the mud...umm lake? Swamp? Puddle? It was definitely bigger than a puddle. The mud thing and without stopping for a moment, leapt face forward into it.

I rushed forward "Prince Diaz!" But Marco held out his hand to stop me and got to his feet, wiping his face of the mud that he dunked himself into. "I told you it's Marco" He said with a grin "Besides, it looked fun" I couldn't believe he gotten his clothes dirty just to cheer me up. "Marco...I..." His eyes looked fearful as he stared past me "S-Star" I whirled around to find the last person I ever hoped to see. "Ludo!" "Star Butterfly!" It was Ludo, son of Ludor, the former ruler of Mewni before my grandparents and the other royal families had managed to rebel against him by stealing his magic wand. I hadn't been even close to being born at the time but even I knew the story. After all, my parents were still trying to fix the damage he caused. Though, I did know about Ludo, he wasn't what I expected at the time. Mostly due to his phase he was going through. "Why do you have a goatee?" The little imp creature shrieked "It makes me look cool! Now give yourself up Princess and I'll make sure you nice and safe when I trade you for my father's wand!" I rolled my eyes "Psst, even at 12 I'm taller than you!" Ludo stroked his goatee "Maybe but you aren't bigger than my minions! Buff frog! Bearicorn! BRING ME THE PRINCESS!"

I remembered the sight of the two minions had filled me with dread. While Ludo would get more minions over the years, Bearicorn and Buff Frog were always there from the beginning. I think Bearicorn was Ludo's babysitter and Buff Frog had been a general serving his father during the rebellion. I prepped myself to fight, after all I was trained by the royal guard though I had never fought anything as big as these two before. As Bearicorn rushed at me, arms wide open to scoop me up, I tensed up and was ready to wildly lunged at him when I heard a battle cry from behind me. Marco flung himself towards the much bigger monster and kicked him squared in the jaw. As Bearicorn reeled back, Marco briefly hopped on one foot to help his pain. When Bearicorn recovered and lunged at him instead, Marco sidestep his attack and planted his fist into the same place he had struck with his foot. "OWW OWW OWW!" Bearicorn cried, clutching his jaw and I expressed my amazement at Marco "You can fight!?" Marco gave me a cheeky grin as he inched closer to the unsuspecting Bearicorn "It's called Karate!" Marco then tripped Bearicorn while pushing the monster down with is hands. Bearifcorn groaned as he hit the ground but he refused to get back up. Marco smiled and I beamed at him.

Then, without warning, Buff Frog had snatched him up and trapped him in a bear hug. "MARCO!" I had completely forgotten about Buff Frog. Without thinking, I launched at myself and kicked him as hard as I could in the jaw. He let go of Marco who had backflipped and kicked Buff Frog. Ludo was crushed under the weight of Buff frog. As Ludo struggled to get Buff Frog off of him, I could hear the rushing of footsteps. I slyly grinned at Ludo who simply snarled at me. "UP! UP YOU IDIOTS! We have to go!" Bearicorn limped over and Buff Frog helped Ludo to his feet. Digging through his robes, Ludo held the dimensional scissors and began cutting through the fabric of reality. "I'll get you Star Butterfly!" he shouted as they escaped "Just mark my words! I'll!" The portal closed, cutting off his goatee and causing his skull cap to be left behind.

Before what we had accomplished had really settled in, we were surrounded by royal guards men and the entire party guests. "Star! What is going on? You're dress! It's filthy! Did you dirty yourself again? Where did you run off to?" "I..." I couldn't handle it. I began to tear up. "Queen Butterfly?" Marco stepped forward, respectfully bowing when mom turned to him "We're sorry, we were playing outside when this...lugo?" "Ludo" I quietly corrected "Oh right, this Ludo guy came out of nowhere and attacked us. It was so quick, we got startled and tripped in the mood." Mom's eyes widened from fear and I was tempted to look at Marco. He just lied to my mom. Straight to her face! With like no hesitation or anything. "Oh Star, I'm so sorry" I felt mom and dad embrace me, regardless that I was covered in mud. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dad asked quickly, eyes full of anger and fear. I shook my head "Marco protected me. He fought off Bearicorn." If they hadn't believed our story before, they did now. "Well, she saved me from Buff Frog." Marco shyly admitted. My parents stared back and forth between us, unable to believe that two 12 year old children fought off some of Ludo's strongest monsters (At the time). "Well you two very fortune. Thank you Marco for protecting our daughter." He gave a shy grin "Of course, she is pretty awesome." I couldn't help it. I reached and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back but quickly let go when his parents began cooing and teasing him.

I giggled as the royal guardsmen reported that they had found Ludo's skull cap and ridiculous goatee. "It appears we need to increase the training Star is to receive from the royal guard...er babysitter" I let out a cheer as a hushed awe fell over the party guests. I stared into the night sky and I saw it. The star storm. Flashing streaks of light began to fill the dark, rushing left to right, up to down. Some of the lights twirled around each other as if they were dancing before fading into the inky blackness. Others crossed each other before turning around to cross each other again. I let out a sigh of happiness as Marco stood by me. "It's so beautiful." I cooed. Cooed? Seriously? Umm I sighed. To this day I wasn't sure what Marco said. I'm sure he replied that "it was beautiful" but as I turned my head to face him, I remember his eyes darted away from me, a light red tint on his cheeks visible only as a light passed closer than any other. Did he mean...

I think I'm done for the night inanimate object.


	2. When I made you smile

You know that moment where you write a short chapter and it suddenly grows into something you weren't planning. That's this chapter. Before I start, I'd like to thank OrangeBeanGamer, andrew567, Norsk Unicorn and Axis24 (Check out Nothing comes Easy for a great story) for following this story. Thanks also to SVTFOEfanatic and Norsk Unicorn for the reviews.

Now to keep you updated, this episode is kind of based on the episode Cheer Up Star. I'm trying to show different writing styles between Marco and Star so I used a loose version of the episode so I could focus on that. I'm still figuring out ways to show that they are writing in journals. I do have a chapter planned where both Star's and Marco's journal tell the whole story like regular font for Star and Bold font for Marco. Still working on it. For sure I am doing the Mewberty episode but in a more horror movie style.

I also don't know how long I plan to make this series since I have lots of ideas floating around. there's a small mystery here but that isn't the focus. Anyway, I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter should be up within a week. Hopefully. Sorry for the format, still having trouble using this site

* * *

Dear journal, my sensei said writing you would help keep my mind clear from...unwanted distractions. So I guess to make this clear to you inanimate object.

I hate you and this is a waste of time.

That being written, I'm not really sure what to write in you. I mean what do you write in journal? Annnnd I just wrote that in the journal...that too. Stop it Diaz!

My name is Marco Diaz. I'm 17. I am the crowned prince of Earth, heir to the dimension Terra. Umm I am currently...well since there is no way that anyone can ever find this, at least for the next couple of months and you are my journal, there's no point to write it down. Why did I even write this down? I'm doing it ag...

No really, what do I write in you? I mean sensei said you'd help me regain my focus but all I want is...but I shouldn't...but then again no one...

Dear, Journal

I miss Star. There I admit it.

That's right. I miss Star Butterfly. I know, I know every time my sensei asks what's wrong, I lie to his face. I say nothing is wrong and that this is all just a new experience and such an honor and I'm missing my family but no. I miss Star. I mean I shouldn't but...She is...was my best friend. And honestly, it feels like a part of me is missing. I...I need a second.

I'm back annnnd talking to a book. Greeeat. You know ever since I met her, I just...I just had so much fun, there was finally someone just as crazy as me. And maybe just as lost. My family was just made the rulers of our universe like 20 years ago and we're all still learning everything. Proper way to eat, proper greeting. Just exactly how dimensional scissors work.

I think we balanced each other out well. She was fun, adventurous and beautiful. Umm anyway, I was cautious, maybe a little paranoid. She help me have fun and I helped her stay out of trouble and sometimes, made her smile. Like this one time when were 13. I had known Star nearly a year at this point. While I wasn't able to see Star every day, I did manage to spend a lot of time of her. Most weekends we would see each other. If I didn't go to Mewni, she came down to Earth. Though we still lived in our house as our castle was not yet completed yet. Still Star didn't care and looking back, most of the stuff we did was hang out either just us or with my royal guardsmen Alfonso and Ferguson. Still, it was some of the best days of my life...

I think it was the beginning of the year...or middle...or end. I could never remember when most of my memories actually took place. Star had that effect on you. Everything just seemed like one giant fun party. It was the weekend and it was time for Star's visit. Except she hadn't shown. I patiently waited, hoping that she was just forced to do some extra princess training or something but as noon bleed into 7 at night, I knew she wasn't coming. Our dimensions ran on the same 24 hour day cycle so there was no way she was just waiting for it to be the proper time on my part. To say I was hurt would be an understatement. I mean, I wasn't hurt too badly. I AM a misunderstood bad boy. Star always had the cutest grin whenever I told her that.

I had no idea what I had done and even then, Star was usually very forgiving. As I dishearteningly made my way upstairs, I heard the magic mirror ring and paused a moment when dad answered. "Queen Butterfly" he said with his usual accented greeting "This is a pleasant surprise though I do no think you called for hellos." "King Diaz, Queen Diaz" Star's mom replied in a controlled, elegant voice "I am calling in to regards to Star's visit." "Oh yes, how is she doing? Marco was quite upset when she hadn't shown up with Manfred." Mom asked quizzically. I remembered muttering under my breath that I wasn't upset. "Well I am afraid I may need Marco's help this time." she said, a hint of emotion betraying her cool tone. "What's wrong with Star!?" I shouted, racing into the room, turning bright red at my parents smug looks "Umm Queen Butterfly"

Queen Butterfly pursed her lips. I knew she wasn't a fan of me. Sometimes I kept Star in check but far more often I encouraged Star's behavior and I wasn't exactly the most princely prince. But come on, with those puppy eyes, who could anyone say no to Star! Seriously Marco, stop it. Ugh. "Star won't say. Ever since last night all she's done is sulk in her room and no one can seem to coax her out. Marco, do you think you can convince her to talk about whatever is bothering her?" I remember feeling a little confused "What about Pony head? I mean Princess Pony Head" I corrected as Queen Butterfly gave me a soft glare. How do you softly glare? She found a way. Probably learned how because of Star. "Princess Pony Head was unfortunately unable to console her about whatever has upset her. In fact, I think she made it worse. Marco, if you could come tomorrow..." "No! Star needs me now so that's when I'm going!" I shouted, cutting off the queen. She glared but I refused to apologize as I bolted from the room, gathering some clothes in case I was going to sleep over.

When I had returned to the living room, my parents and the queen were in deep conversation but my appearance had stopped it right away. "Mijo" my mom said calmly. For a minute I thought she was going to derail my whole go right this second plan but she simply held out the dimensional scissors "We can not go with you Mijo as we are meeting the Lunar King and Queen tomorrow along with their daughter Jackie. So you will have to go by yourself." Despite my concern for Star, I did felt a rush of excitement...and fear. That was the first time I had ever used the scissors by myself. Usually my parents came with me to drop me off and pick me up at Mewni.

As I took the scissors from my mom, what she had said completely sunk in. "Princess Jackie is going to be here tomorrow?" I cried, my face flushing. "Yes, it seems her babysitter is not available." As I discovered becoming crowned prince, every planet in our solar system had a royal family. I'm not 100% sure they actually live on the planets (Having seen Jackie Lynn Thomas on Earth more than a few times) but they were important to the structure of the royal...whatever I am part of. Despite the fact I may or may not have had a massive crush on Jackie and that would've been the first time I actually physically talk to her (Instead of a year later), Star was more important. Is...was. Umm So with deep breath I took the scissors and cut my way into Mewni.

It was now 7:30 at night. Queen Butterfly showed me, quietly, to the guest room, and told me the whole entire staff was at my disposal. I nodded in agreement, still refusing to apologize for previous outburst, something she had clearly been fishing for. I made my way to Star's room and gently knocked "Star? Are you there? It's me, Marco" I slapped myself, of course it was me. Who else was she expecting? I was about to call the tactical retreat when I heard a quiet "Marco?" Taking that as a sign, I pushed open the door. Star was still dressed in her pj's: The purple sleep dress with the moon on it. The one that makes look very ador...so she was still dressed for bed. While that wasn't as uncommon as you think, her sky blue eyes were red and irritated from crying all day. "Marco" she coughed weakly "W-what are you doing here?" "It's Saturday" I answered matter of fact. "Oh...I'm sorry I...i forgot." she looked down, ashamed. I bit my lip: it had maybe lightly stung that she had forgotten she was suppose to visit today, I couldn't blame her. She looked so sad. Even her pink hearts on her cheeks were cracked in two. "Stay here. I'll be right back!" I told her as I raced down the stairs.

With help of Fitz the cook and an hour or two later, I managed to make a treat for Star. "Ooooh Star!" I shouted as I kicked open her bedroom door. "Look what I made you!" As she turned to me, I could see the faintest ghost of a smile on her face. "It's Marco's super awesome nacho's" Star murmured. I nodded "Come on, I can't eat these without my best friend." "of course" she said as she reached for a nacho as I did the same. Our hands touched, holding the same cheesy, unhealthy nacho. We stared at each other before Star messily pulled the snack away from me, splashing some cheese on her face. I couldn't help but laugh. Star glared at me but the smirk on her face made it clear she wasn't mad. "I guess my nachos are that good huh?" Star nodded "Why don't you try some?" and with that began the great Nacho war. Well I guess it was really Nacho War one.

After all the ammo was gone, Star's stomach rumbled loudly causing her to turn as pink as her hearts (which thankfully were whole once more). She quietly begged me to make some more. Luckily I had actually made a bigger batch than normal and just put the left overs away. I had woken Fitz up and after being sworn that one day I owed him a favor, I took the remaining nachos to Star. We munched on the food for a bit. I decided to let Star come to me about the problem rather than force it out of her. Eventually she told me the story. She was in the market place when she had ran into Oskar Greason, the son of the royal musicians? That doesn't sound right. Ugh, why don't journals come with autocorrect. Auto Correct. Long story short, she finally worked up the courage to give him her personal mirror number. This was Thursday and he told her he would call her sometime Friday. Friday passed and Star was crushed. "I guess I'm just not cool enough for a musician." She muttered sadly. I shook my head, taking a large bunch of nachos glued together into my mouth "You kidding me, you're the coolest girl I know." As I wiped my hands on the napkin, I turned to Star who seemed to be staring into space in my direction. "Thanks Marco" She gave a small smile which spurred me on.

"Come on! It's only 9. Let's go have some fun!" I jumped to my feet and before she could protest, grabbed her hand tightly and began racing us out into the hall. Like I said, time flew so fast with Star Butterfly" One moment we were pranking Luis the head...butler person? Running around the hall, she finally introduced me to Pickles, her unicorn. Baked a cake. Umm there was the fencing duel in the garden, sneaking by her mother who had come down to find out what the noise was about, something with fireworks and a Mewnian Llama or was that the next time I was over? Anyway, by the time we got back to her room, we both crashed onto her bed, giggling and laughing well past midnight. "Thanks Marco, I feel great! I don't even care if Oskar that didn't call." I knew I was smiling at her when her mirror's robotic voice called to her "Call from Oskar" Star let out a gasp and quickly danced her way to the mirror. "Hello, I'm calling this number" Oskar opened with a monotonic voice. He had long hair that covered his eyes and some, what I assume, fake fangs. "Hiiiii. Thank you for calling this number" Star gushed, her hearts glowing softly. "I'm sorry. My parents, like, had some concert they wanted me to go to next town over. We just got like back" Oskar explained. "Oh oh, it's okay!" Star waved his explanation off like it was nothing. I felt a little annoyed. It certainly wasn't nothing how depressed she was.

I turned to leave, deciding to give Star her privacy as she had waited and cried over this phone call for the last two days. As I reached the door, however, I heard Star call me "Marco? Wait a second." I turned to her but she was already facing Oskar. "Thank you for calling but I have a guest. I'll talk to you later?" "Kay" Oskar replied, waving bye to the two of us as he disconnected the call. "Wha...Star?" Star walked over to me "Night's not over yet. Come on Marco, I want to show you something." I felt her hand grip mine as she lead me back out into the hallway. I knew I was bright red but Star was far too focus on our destination. A few winding turns and a few stair climbs later, she lead me onto the roof of the castle. "Whooooa" I let out as I stared into the sky. Mewni's night sky was more colorful than Earth's. Instead of a black background, it was more of a dark purple with various stars of different colors dotting the sky. A few streaking lights passing through reminded me of the star storm event I first met Star. "Beautiful isn't?" she asked me, taking in my reaction. Star knew I was big into astronomy but I usually did not have time to check the sky back home. "It's amazing. Star, why did you cut your talk with Oskar short?" she just beamed at me "Because my best friend traveled dimensions to cheer me up." she hugged me tightly and I returned the favor "Thank you Marco" I nodded at her "Anything for you Star." We had spent all night up there underneath the Mewni night and totally fell asleep shoulder to shoulder.

I miss Star. I haven't seen in her a year and half. But she doesn't miss me. I mean...she...didn't even. Sigh. Great, now I'm writing my sighs in here.

Umm how do I end this? er...well this is my journal and no one will know.

Night Star. I...


	3. A wand is a terrible thing to lose

Well that was quick. Turns out my week was not as busy as I thought it was going to be. So I would like to thank all my readers out there. I am very happy you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you my new followers and reviewers. I appreciate any input from you people. You are who I am writing after all. I would like to apologize for any spelling, grammar or word order mistakes. In informal writing like this, i tend to be looser with the rules of English because it is easy to get into the writing. Working on it but yeah.

This chapter marks the first time where i came up with an idea for this story. One that wasn't loosely based off an episode. There was a lot planned for this chapter but in the end i decided I would let this experimental chapter go forth as written to see what you guys think of it. I worked hard on this as you can tell by the fact its a much longer chapter. regardless let me know how you feel about it, good or bad. For some fun facts what was going to happen in this chapter, there will be some author notes at the end.

So the next chapter will be up sometime in a week hopefully. To answer SVTFOEfanatic's question, the last chapter(s) will be Marco and Star meeting in person. I might switch to the 3rd person point of view but I'll cross that when I cross it. From now till When i put the next chapter up, i'll be answering any questions you have about the story. If i don't answer, it's probably because it's a secret or i don't know how. Just put them in the review for chapter 3 and I'll answer them before or when I put the next chapter up.

So to keep you guys excited, the next three planned chapters (subject to change) will be Mewberty (different than the episode), a costume party (This will probably have the biggest Starco moment thus far) and Ludo causing Star to go berserk. I haven't decided which order to do these in yet. Might even push them back. Well until next time, keep reading and enjoy the story! I own nothing but the ideas in my head

* * *

I miss Marco I miss Marco I miss Marco I miss Marco I miss Marco I miss Marco I miss Marco.

Oh, hello inanimate object. I didn't realize I was writing in you. I kinda spaced out. Been doing that a lot more than usual.

I had a dream about him. Last night. I mean it's not like I always dream of him. You know what? I admit it. I dream of Marco. Not all the time but often. Most of my dreams are just our fun times together and all my nightmares are nothing but that shattered, lost look he gave me a year and half ago. It was like I reached into him and just broke him.

You are not helping me you stupid book? Can I even label you as a book? Nothing but memories and an unhappy ending in you.

Last night was different if I'm going to be honest. Everything was so clear and crisp like I was really seeing him in front of my eyes. I had no idea where he was. The walls were so bleak and devoid of anything that would make it homey. Nothing in the room but a desk with a book and his bed. He was sleeping on his side, his black hair was little longer than he normally kept it and much more wild than I remember. I could see a little bit of hair growing on his chin too. I felt creepy just staring at him there, taking deep breaths and letting out a cute snore when he exhaled. I miss him so much that I couldn't help it. I reached out to him as if it would to prove to me that this was really Marco. I remember my fingers gently brushing his cheek before he shot up, awake. Then I did too.

I am still confused. I could feel his breath, I could feel his skin underneath my fingers. Even the beating of his heart that precious second I touched him. It felt so real. But that was impossible! Not even my training wand could do something like that. Maybe mom's wand but not mine. I mean this thing is on its last legs. Good thing too because I turn 18 in a few months.

Still, this wand has been a huge help though when I first got it, I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown. I woke up the morning of The Event as we like to call it peppy and happy as a Star Butterfly should be. La la laing and dancing my way down the grand staircase and into the main hall, I couldn't wait till Marco showed up a few hours later. As I made my way downstairs, I heard mom call "Star, please come in here" I frowned. Was I in trouble already? I literally had just came down the staircase. I've been up for 10 minutes, though I was awake for an hour. Hey, journal I'll have you know my bed is comfy and I refuse to get up before 9! I remember being slightly confused when I went into the throne room to find not only my parents in the room but also Marco! "MARCO!" I cried before flying at him, giving him a bone crushing as he chuckled and lightly hugged me back. I pulled back, staring him at with a lost look on my face "What are you doing here so early?"

Marco opened his mouth to answer but mom beat him to it "I asked him to come early so we may get some important business done. Though" she eyed Marco distastefully "I admit I was rather surprise Prince Marco had decided to come dressed so...lax." Marco turned a bit pink in the face, shrugging as he tried his best not to look embarrassed. He was wearing his trademark street clothing: A red, really soft and warm hoodie, some black jeans (And in true Marco fashion, well pressed and tidy) and his really too big sneakers. The only royal item that he had on him was his sword, sheathed inside a scabbard belt.

"Soooo, that still hasn't answered my question about what is going on" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. "Haha, I know you're excited dear" dad answered, chuckling lightheartedly "But I think it is best that we simply begin. That should clear everything right up. Dear?" Mom cleared her throat and held out the family magic wand, stolen from Ludor and scared treasure of the Butterfly dynasty. I let out a sequel of upon realizing what was about to happen. Mom softly glared (How she can glare softly I'll never know) at me but I couldn't help but begin to eagerly dance on my tip toes. "I, Stellar Butterfly, Queen of Mewni and current guardian of the Butterfly Wand, decree that when you, Star Butterfly, reach the age of 18, you will take over my role as protector and mistress of the wand. Please touch the wand." She held it out towards me and I could swear I was hyperventing or whatever Marco called it. I bit my lip, unable to even think that this day had finally come. As I clasped my hand around my mother's, I could feel the energy of the wand course through me. I felt I could do anything, fight anything, finally clean my closet of that bear that's being living in it!

"Star Butterfly, do you accept the responsibilities and consequences that come with being the bearer of this wand?" "YES! YES! YES!" I shouted, nearly letting go of the wand but Marco cleared his throat to remind what I was about to do. Not a good thing to let go of the wand during the contract. "I mean" I smiled widely "Yes Mo...Mother." Mom pursed her lips but went on "Then let us prepare you for that day. Will the witness step forward?" Marco pointed at himself, unsure of his role in all this. "Yes, you my boy. We need another royal to ensure that has been done correctly for legal issues." Marco nodded, still confused but stepping forward. He looked to my mom for guidance "State your name to the wand and say you have witness this event." Umm...I'm Marco...Prince Marco Diaz of Terra and I have witness this event?" The room exploded in a blaze of light, engulfing me and mom as I felt lighter than air. As we pulled apart, the wand slipping from my grasp. I opened my eyes to see I had a wand of my own! Instead of the light blue elegant heart of my mom's wand, mine was shorter, pink with a huge star in the middle and surround by tiny hearts! How cute. And those wings! Ugh, I was I had wings like that.

"I've got my wand! I've got my own wand!" I leapt in joy, holding my wand high to the ceiling "This is going to be soooo cool!" I was so wrapped up in my delight, I almost missed the fact Marco had fallen backwards onto the floor. "That was unexpected." he muttered as I let out a giggle. "Come on safe kid." he pouted, muttering "I'm a misunderstood bad boy." I rolled my eyes as he got to his feet. "Now Star. This is just a copy of my wand. It isn't as strong and you have to charge it more frequently than you would with the real wand." "Uh huh, yeah mom. Gotcha mom" "And you have to charge it right away, it is only at half power at the moment." "Yep. Sure mom. Marco is here, it's fiiiiine." "And you have to clean out the stables and clean the main hall by yourself." "yes sure mom I...! Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I didn't. I mean..." I waved my hands wildly in hopes to somehow distracted her. Mom smiled mischievously "Remember, if it ever runs out of power, it will cease to function and I am afraid you'll have to wait 4 years to handle the real deal." I scoffed "Don't worry mom, I can handle it!" passing the wand from hand to hand. I let out a massive sneeze and I felt the wand slip out of my hold. I held my breath as the wand clattered to the floor. One, two, three heartbeats passed. We all seemed scared to move in case it set off the magical object.

"see?" I nervously began to bend over to pick up the wand "Everything is perfectly...completely under..." my hand barely tapped the wing and without warning, it flew straight up, fluttering wildly as it began to glow with a bluish light. "no, no, no!" I lunged at the flying wand but it was too late. It with a mighty woosh, it blasted a small comet towards mom and dad. My mom raised her wand to defend herself but there was no need. Marco, selflessly as always, leapt in front of my parents and took the comet head on. As he tumbled backwards, rolling uncontrollably, I grabbed the wand, gently patting it so it could calm down. "It's okay little wand. It's okay. I'm sorry" I gently whispered. "I'm okay!" Marco called "Just hit by a flying puppy." "Puppy?" I raced forward and immediately let out the loudest aww I could. In Marco's arms there was a small beige-yellow puppy with these adorable black eyes. As it saw me, it jumped straight into my arms, licking me as I held it close to my check.

"Looks like you have a dog" Marco commented, brushing off the dust and dog hair from his body. "I'm afraid animals are not allowed inside the castle walls" Mom stated sternly "And Mewni may be too dangerous for a puppy." I pouted, making my eyes as wide as I could "Pleeeeeeeeease mom!" Mom looked unimpressed "No Star." I knew I must've looked very crestfallen as my mom quickly added "I suppose Prince Marco can keep it on earth. This way it is safer than it would be here and you could still play with it." "It is not an it. His name is Sir Pinkington of Mewni!" "Umm Star?" Marco peered carefully at the cutest puppy in the world "I think he is a girl." I gave him a raise eyebrow "I stand by the name" "Okay Star." Marco smiled as he leaned in for a closer look "Hey little guy...er, girl." Sir Pinkington let out a loud yelp as two laser beams blasted Marco's forehead. "OWW!" Marco's eyes teared up as he rubbed at his burn mark carefully. "Hee oooookay bye mom bye dad!" I quickly grabbed Marco's arm, startling him as he quickly waved good bye to my parents.

"So" Marco finally spoke up as we entered my room "You finally got the training wand? AWESOME!" I let Sir Pinkington race out of my arms and did a little dance "I know right! This is going to make my life soooooo much easier!" Marco looked a little uneasy "Still, you should be careful. Who knows what that wand could do" I smirked at him "Seriously Marco, stop being safe kid. This isn't as powerful as the real wand. I mean if I had used the real wand, I probably would've made like 8 of those puppies!" Marco wasn't convinced "I don't know Star, you did just create life. Kinda a big deal you know?" "Psst" I waved him off "You just don't understand magic like I do" "Well" he replied "I'm not magical. Or a princess." "You're magical at being my best friend! HUGS!" I glomped at Marco out of nowhere and I could tell by his stiff back I had caught him off guard. Haha Marco wasn't usually okay with people invading his personal space but I am...was the rare exception.

As we hugged for, honestly probably longer than necessary, Sir Pinkington decided he had enough wandering around for the moment and leapt right at me. Looking back, I probably should've put the wand on my bed or something. Without thinking, I let go of both Marco and the wand and caught Sir Pinkington with both arms. As the wand fell to the floor, I quickly dove for it but hee, forgetting my puppy was in my arms, totally missed it. It bounced off my head and surprised, flew into the air. Marco tried to reach for it but to the wand, he was a complete stranger. It rose higher and bolted straight out my window. Marco and I raced to the opening to see it rushing towards the forest. A loud cry of a bird echoed through the air and suddenly pretty big sized black bird had gripped it in its claws and drifted slowly towards the market.

"Oh man" I cried "this is bad! If mom found out Charlie got the wand, she is going to kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" deep breath here "iiiiiiiiiiiill me!" Marco turned me towards him, his hands gripping my shoulders reassuringly. I miss that. "We'll get the wand back..." Confusion washed over his face "Whose Charlie?" hearing the name, I sprung back into action. "OF COURSE! Charlie! Come on Marco." "Star wa-whoa!" I gripped his wrist and began rushing us down the stairs, through the halls and out of the castle.

"Star! STAR! Who is Charlie?" without even looking back, as I was too busy guiding us through the streets of Mewni, I answered him "Charlie is a black market dealer who likes nicking royal objects. Usually it's some old socks or shoes we don't want anymore, so we let him slide." I felt Marco slack but I just pulled harder, forcing him to keep up "Black market dealer? Star do you know what that means?" "The illicit buying and selling of goods in violation of legal price controls, rationing and a bunch of other things. Yes Marco I know" "Oh..." I could feel Marco uneasiness "so that was his bird?" "Teddy, yeah. Nice bird. Doesn't talk much." "Talk much? Star that doesn't make..." I skidded to a halt, forcing Marco to crash into me but I wasted no time bursting into the little shop.

"Charlie!" I yelled, scaring the various customers out of the door. "Ah" Charlie smiled uneasily "Princess Butterfly." I remember him tugging beard nervously "What brings you here?" I stomped over to his counter and slam my fist onto it "You know exactly why I'm here!" I bit my lip as I let out a small "oww." "Umm..." Charlie ran his hand over his clean shaven head "I really don't. I haven't left the store all day and I haven't been to the castle in weeks." I narrowed my eyes "Charlie, where is Teddy?" Charlie's face switched from fear to greed "I'll tell you for a price." I let out a small growl but Marco put a calming hand over mine. "I'll make you a deal" Marco told Charlie as suave as he could. I still remember the pure confidence dripping from his tone. Umm, anyway, I think he said something like "I'll give you this sword for the bird's location." Charlie eyed the sword's hilt carefully "oooh, yes I'll take it! The sword for the bird!" Marco smiled devilishly, something I had never seen before and honestly, it was kind of...! Excuse me, I need some air.

Where was...right umm...Marco. Marco slowly pulled out his sword, it's well crafted shine reflecting in Charlie's greedy eyes. And as quick as I could blink, Marco pressed the sword against Charlie's neck. "Whoa, whoa man! This isn't..." Marco simply shrugged "You said you'll take it. So where do you want the sword? Neck? Stomach? Maybe you need a trim for your hair." It was strange being so calm while Marco was threatening a shopkeeper. Maybe it was because I knew he wouldn't actually do anything. Marco refused to hurt anyone unless he was forced to defend himself or me. "Look" he murmured low and dangerous "Your bird took Star's wand and we want it back." Charlie glanced over to me, a smile on his lips "you got your wand? Congrats! I'm sorry, I didn't know. I heard Teddy come back but I didn't see what he brought. Come on. He's probably out back." Carefully. Charlie pulled away from Marco who put his sword away and led us to the back storage room.

As we walked the cluttered and claustrophobic back room, random stuff, junk, and nick knacks stacked high and towering over us, I felt myself hovering closer to Marco. I knew Charlie wouldn't try to betray us but I always felt more comfortable the closer I was to my best friend. "His room's back here. He doesn't like talking to customers." I nodded in agreement though Marco still seemed very confused. "Teddy." Charlie called through the closed door at the end of the room "Are you in there buddy?" There was no response but we could hear the ruffling of feathers. "Come on buddy, this isn't a good time." Charlie opened the door. There he was, that stupid black bird. All around the floor were torn up newspapers, Teddy was preached on a stand as sunlight poured in through an opening in the roof. In his claws was my newly formed and totally awesome wand!

"Oh, you do have it. Okay buddy hand it over" Charlie turned to me sheepishly "I am so sorry Princess Butterfly. I'll give you a 50% discount on your next purchase." I couldn't help but glare at the bird. It hadn't moved a single inch. Charlie caught my gaze and turned to his bird "Teddy. I am not joking. Give the wand back to the princess before we really get into trouble." Teddy narrowed his eyes as he extended his wings, casting a dark shadow over us. "Caw!" teddy shouted towards us. Charlie looked mortified "Whoa, dude that's not appropriate language!" "Caw! CAW, CAWWWW!" I couldn't believe he had actually said it out loud. "DUDE! What the heck!" Teddy tossed the wand into the air and caught it in his beak. "mppaw mppcaw mpcaw!" "HIT THE DECK!" The wand sizzled with magic as large, razor sharp feathers came straight at us. Charlie fell to the floor as Marco grabbed me around the waist and pushed us into a small niche in the wall, the feathers narrowly missing us. Teddy spread his wing once more and took to the sky. "Dude!" Charlie shouted after him as he stood under the opening "I put you through flight school! And space camp! Did you even use that associates degree in business?"

Marco and I rushed to the outside world finding the bird soaring above us, cawing and flinging razor sharp bird seeds onto the ground. "What is with that bird? Seriously, who does this?" "I'm still trying to get over the fact you speak bird" Marco admitted as we took shelter under an umbrella. It didn't help as the bird seeds just cut through, narrowly missing us. "I can only speak Mewnian Bird. The other dimensions birds just have too thick of an accent. Seriously, have you heard your birds?" Marco looked at me deadpanned "umm no. Anyway, I thought no one else could use the wand! That's the reason I was a witness right? How is..Teddy able to use it?" "Marco, that's not how being a witness works. You were there in case I ever argued to get the wand earlier or something. You would've been called in to prove I agreed to the terms set by my mom. Anybody can use the wand! Though." We leaned back together as a giant beak impaled itself just a few feet from where we were hiding "using it well is another story."

As the minutes went on, less bird seed was being tossed into the street and the beaks being dropped were getting smaller. "Hey I think it's running out of power!" I cheerfully exclaimed. Terror filled me the moment I had finished that sentence "OH NO! It's running out of power!" Marco opened his mouth but I quickly placed my finger over it. His lips are incredibly soft... "I can't get another. Only one training wand until the wand trades owners. I am sooooo dead." Marco shook his head "we need to get that wand away from psycho bird here." Marco let out a little chuckle "Alfred Hitchcock would've never guessed this is how birds would attack." "Marco, this is not the time for a joke! Even if I don't get it!" he turned to me "it's not a joke. It's a...oh, forget I'll show you later! Come on I got a plan!" Marco stood up and offered his hand. I took it and calm down a little when he squeezed my hand.

"Okay, I'll distract the bird, you hit it." I looked at him in disbelief "I am not going to hurt an animal!" Marco pointed upward, Teddy wasn't even trying to get away. He was just circling around the square, cawing evilly as Charlie shouted very umm...not repeatable things. "Good point" I conceded "But how?" Marco put his hand to his chin before his went wide "I got it!" He reached into his pocket and handed me a y shaped stick with an elastic band around it. "I have my slingshot!" "Psst, clearly you don't know your weapons. It's a spike launcher" Marco looked at me full of concern "You...what?" I rolled my eyes "You put a spike ball here, pull it back and launch it at your enemies! Come on Marco, if Earth has these, you should be able to tell what it is." "Apparently we have more to talk about than I thought. Anyway" he bent over, picking up a rock off the floor. "Wait till he is distracted by me and attacks then you shoot the rock at him." I didn't agree right away. I didn't want to get Marco hurt because me. I looked down at my feet, desperately thinking of another plan that wouldn't risk Marco. I felt my body relax as Marco wrapped his arms around me and held me close "I'll be fine. I promise," he whispered into my ear. I nodded in agreement. "Right" I hugged him back "Please be careful" As pulled apart, he gave me a cheeky grin as he ripped off a piece of a nearby barrel to use as a shield "You know I will. I'm the safe kid!" Tugging his sword free, Marco began banging loudly on his makeshift protection and taunted Teddy.

It was the hardest few minutes of my life. Current time not including. Watching Marco dodging those razor sharp feather arrow things, watching him be pelleted by those needlelike bird seeds and nearly be crushed to death by those oversized beaks? Terrible but finally I saw my opening, Teddy flew too close to the ground and with a might pull, I knocked my wand out his beak. Teddy tumbled in midair, lost from my unexpected attack. I lunged for my wand for what felt like the 14th time today and the moment I felt my hands wrap around its hand, a weak power flowing through me, I faced Teddy, still freefalling towards the ground and in a voice that was more vindictive than I meant, screamed at the top of my lungs "NASTY PSYHCO BIRD CAGE!" a hand burst forth from my wand, grabbing Teddy mid-flight and morphing into an uncomfortably tiny cage. As Teddy squawked very mean things towards me, Charlie gingerly lifted the cage. "I guess I'm taking you to Saint Falco's asylum for mentally and criminally disturbed birds." Charlie turn to me and Marco, guilty clear in his eyes "I'm sorry Princess Butterfly. I hadn't realized Teddy was...well this psycho. How could I have not seen it? I hope the doctors can help him remember the good bird he used to be. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Marco looked at me and I at him and we both shared a smile.

"These ice creams are good" Marco told me as we watched the sunset from atop Charlie's shop, licking his kinda sort of not actually chocolate cone. "Charlie used be an ice cream maker. But then his father said he was incredibly disappointed in him. Crushed Charlie and he hasn't picked it up since." I answered matter of fact, enjoying my Mewni Berry surprise. "Shame, it is really good" Marco hummed in contentment but something was bugging me. "Marco" I started "Why are you only facing me with the left side of your face?" Marco looked at me, careful not to show the other side of his face. "Marco" I warned, glaring at his attempts "What are you hiding?" "N-nothing Star!" he stammered. "MARCO DIAZ!" he let out a sigh, biting his lip as he slowly showed me his right side. There was a thin red cut across his cheek. No doubt from Teddy's attack. As I was overcome with a sudden rage and urge to roast that bird, Marco held up his hands "It's okay Star! Look!" he quickly fished out that Band aid thing he told me about when I cut myself on Earth "See? It's all right. I just stick this sucker on and..." "Let me do it" I cut him off. He looked at me and realized I was feeling guilty. "Okay Star. Sure." I gave him a small smile as I took the band aid from him and pressed it over the cut. And, because this lengthy day was over and everything had turned out alright, planted a kiss right over the band aid. "So it heals faster" I muttered, focusing completely on my ice cream. "Right, so it heals faster" Marco repeated before lightly shoving me with his shoulder. We smiled at each other as the hard day turned into a peaceful night.

Marco got a really cool scar that day. You could only see it in the right light, a thin pale cut on his check. We've done so much together...it was easy to forget how much we really went through. No matter horrible it got, how dark it seemed, impossible it was, Marco made it better. Marco saved me as much as I saved him. Maybe even more than I did. He was always there. Especially when _that_ happened. I'm not ready to talk about that. It feels me with so much fear whenever I think about it.

Night inanimate object. I guess you are helping. A little. Who knows, maybe I'll dream of Marco again and feel his cheek under my fingers again.

* * *

Author notes: I always planned for this to be a Star loses her wand moment. The mad, power crazy bird was there from the beginning but the actual events would've led up to the showdown were different. Original Charlie was suppose to be more shifty, unlikable and untrustworthy. He is not a reference to Charlie Booth (as i just realized I named him Charlie). He was going to force Star and Marco to get him a rare crystal tiger. The owner of the tiger wanted a twisty flute. The owner the flute wanted a Mewinan Fighting Rose which Star vaguely knows what it is. It isn't until Marco tries to grab the flower and is counter grabbed by the flower that Star remembers its a humanoid flower with a thrist for human/Mewnian flesh that likes to hide underground. Star uses Marco's sword to cut him free and together defeat the flower and finish the trade quest. everything else happens as normal until Star and Marco decide to fight Teddy. Ludo and a few of his minions would've appeared forcing Marco to fight them off while Star tried to get the wand back from Teddy. The ending of them eating ice cream was not planned. Since this was an original story line, i decided to simplify it and see how you readers would like it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	4. The day I almost went too far

So here we are, the next chapter. I would like to thank you for all reading, reviewing and following this story. I was going to write this chapter later but then I saw Sleep Spell and was overcomed with Starco. Seriously Disney, did you expect me not to ship those two!?

For this chapter, i decided to promote some excellent background music. When the big moment happens (you'll know) this is the song I imagined was playing watch?v=Y8CSjDC18b0 though this one works too watch?v=W8dXOz_XZL8 the songs should be the first ones that pop up in the search engine (Sorry this site is weird)

I also changed the format a bit, hopefully to help you read this easier. Let me know if you like the new format so I can go back and change the other chapters. The next chapter will be up within a week and maybe I'll finish the first of the series of AU stories of Starco. So please enjoy this chapter and once again I own nothing.

* * *

Dear Journal

I think I'm losing my mind. Or maybe I've already lost it? I mean how do you tell you when you've gone off the deep end? Well I mean if I don't think I'm crazy, I wouldn't know I've gone...! Stop it Diaz! I swore she was in the room with me. I was sleeping, dreaming of things that are umm totally unrelated to any blonde haired, blue eyed princesses we know, when I _felt_ her. I know it sounds crazy but I felt her soft fingers brush my cheek. When I bolted awake, I was alone in my empty room. I could feel my cheeks flushing and still tingling as if she had actually touched me.

I miss Star more than I could even describe but I didn't think I start imagining her touch. I've been and done some insane things over the course of our adventures but literally nothing like that. Every time I write in you, I just miss her more and more. And, deep inside, I feel like she misses me just as badly.

But that's just wishful thinking. I mean I'm just Marco and she's...well amazing and a beautiful princess. I know it ended horribly and I hurt her bad...

Sorry, sorry. Even after all this time, it still hurts. A lot. And I cant really write it down yet. I mean I know I left to save Star but looking back now, after all this time, I was stupid. She doesn't need saving and I just ended up destroying the most beautiful relationship I ever had. I just keep looking back at all the chances I had...for you know to tell her how awesome of a friend she was! Is! Was...

Man, that sounds feeble even to my tired eyes.

I really should've told her back when my parents threw that costume party for all the dimensions.

It was a massive party to celebrate not only the fact our unnecessarily huge castle had finally been finished but also as a way for my parents to build diplomatic ties with the other dimensions. While the adults had stayed contained in the throne room, talking more than anything else, my parents left the ball room to be the site for a party for all the royal teens to mix and mingle. After all, if the adults couldn't get along, maybe the kingdoms would have a better chance with their kids stepped up to rule.

I also think it was my parents trying to find me a girlfriend.

I hope they're doing good. I miss them, even with their embarrassing behavior. God it has been a long time if I'm missing that...

Anyway, I remembered how excited Star was. Apparently costume parties weren't a thing on Mewni and she was always eager to party and try something new. In hindsight, I really shouldn't have let Star pick BOTH of our costumes. When she said we should dress up like two fictional best friends, I honestly thought she would've picked something from her favorite shows like Batman and Robin or Spud and Trixie from American Dragon. I never thought she would pick she would pick her ultimate favorite show...

"Tuxedo Mask and Sailor moon?!" I cried out in surprise as she held out the tuxedo for me to put on.

It was about 2 hours or so before the party and we had met up in my room so she could finally give me the costume she had been hiding from me all week. To say I was shocked would be an understatement

Star nodded happily "I know right! I thought it was perfect too!"

I bit my lip. Star was a huge fan of Sailor Moon. A reckless blonde girl who uses a wand to fight evil? That show was practically made for Star. That being said, she had only watched a few episodes at that point and was unaware of the romantic implications our pairing would bring. Star later told me, with a nervous chuckle, she only picked Tuxedo Mask for me was because he was the only helpful male character on the show.

I mean she had a solid point and I didn't want to ruin her first costume party. Besides, most of the people there would be other royalty and the rest would be the staff who already thought Star and I were a thing. All the royal families from my universe had declined. So on the surface, it seemed like there would be no trouble.

If I never see that Tuxedo Mask costume again, I still won't forgive the trouble it's caused.

The time for the party was inching closer and closer. I put on the costume slowly as if I were handling some kind of nuclear weapon. "Cape" I muttered to myself "Check. Top hat?" I tried to flip it on to my head but ended up smacking myself in the face. I could hear the ghostly laugh of Star if she had seen that sight. "Check" I growled as I placed the mask over my face.

I frowned at the mirror. I thought I looked stupid. It was literally just Marco in a suit and mask with a top hat. And the suit made me look burly and thicker than I really was.

Still, it was what Star wanted and I was not going to let anything ruin this night for her.

"Ooooh Star! Are you done yet?" I knocked on my bedroom door, forcibly kicked out when Star announced she needed to change. That had been an hour and half ago.

"Almost Marco! I mean Marco Mask!" I could hear her cute giggling through the door. "Just open the door Star." "Not yet!" "Star..." I could feel my patience slipping away. It was a uniform and skirt...a really short skirt...

"Reeeeeady!" I wish I could go back and duct tape my mouth shut. Nothing could prepare me for how much Star caught me off guard.

When your best friend is a princess of a certain level of...umm beauty, you tend to forget how beautiful she is. Then she likes to remind you in a way that makes a hammer to the face seem reasonable. This is all hypothetical of course.

"So how do I look Tuxedo Mask?" she let out a quiet giggle at my stun silence, knowing my answer was obvious.

Her long blonde hair had been curled into ringlets. She had done something to make her blue eyes to shine brighter than usual. She was wearing a long, flowing pink dress that seemed to sparkle as the light reflected off it. A plastic copy of Sailor moon's wand in her elbow length white gloves. And to top it all off, a sliver tiara atop her head.

"Star? Are you..." she nodded happily "Sailor moon! Well I guess Princess Serenity but they are the same character anyway."

Before I could issued my complaint about her not actually being Sailor Moon, I saw the happy glint in her eyes as she twirled around in a circle, her dress trailing after her, the smile on her face seemingly too huge for her face to contain and it died on my lips.

"You look great Star" She stopped mid-twirl, her head turning back to face me as a small grin formed on her face. "You look great too Marco! Come on!" I felt her hand slip into mine as she pulled me forward, too eager to wait another moment. That definitely wasn't going to help things...

Hours later, the party finally began. As Star and I watched from the sidelines of the ball room, we couldn't help but noticed how silly some of the costumes the other royals were wearing.

"Look! Albert is a lizard!" Star playfully elbowed me to get my attention.

"But at least he is something I know" I muttered, gently rubbing my side "Rocket looks like some sort of wolf jellyfish hybrid. It's freaking me out actually."

"Marco lighten up. This is a pretty awesome party! And everyone isn't wearing those stuffy dresses and suits." "Except us" I murmured low so Star wouldn't hear but she sharply elbowed me a second time.. I turned to her to find her smirking at me before we comfortably fell into a peaceful silence amongst the chattering and dancing teens.

I could've spent the whole night just next to Star. Just leaning against the wall with my best friend, joking about the others and being near her. But of course, fate had other plans.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Star squealed into my ear, making me jump. She stared into the crowd, her pupils turning into large hearts. Never figured out if that was normal for Mewnians now that I stopped and think about it.

"Whoa, whoa. What is it Star?" I asked curiously, peering into the crowd trying to figure out what would cause Star to go crazy. I mean I knew but I was really hoping I was wrong. I mean I invited him for Star so I doubt I was wrong...great idea Diaz...

Star practically melted into the floor her hands clutching the fake wand close to her heart as she let out a dreamy "Oooooooskar"

Even after all this time, I still remembered how annoyed I was at that moment. I mean it wasn't that I didn't like Oskar. He seemed like an okay guy and his music was pretty good when he wasn't purposely playing that ear bleeding dissension. It was just his general attitude. I mean I've seen Star spend hours to hang out with Oskar, their talks usually are one word sentences. Can a word be a sentence? ! Not now Diaz! His general disinterest really just irked me.

"Marco, Marco, Marco! You think I'll be able to dance with him?" She asked so fast I wasn't sure if I actually heard her correctly.

I took a second to answer. I really just wanted Star to hang out with me because I really didn't want to be by myself but at the same time, she was tearing herself in half deciding if she should try to ask him or not

My moment of silence caused Star to look so dejected that my mouth automatically answered for me "Go for it Star. It isn't everyday you two are at an event like this"

"Right!" Star's eyes burned with a determination that I only seen when she was fighting Ludo or chasing me down to get the remote back "Wish me luck Marco!"

I opened my arms for a Star hug but she had bolted into the crowd, disappearing so quickly I lost her in the sea of crowd. I mean I wasn't hurt or anything. It was just a Star hug. Nothing...umm...

It had only been a moment when I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around towards the person, I found myself staring directly into the face of Janna, Princess Jackie's handmaiden. If I had moved any closer, people might've thought we were in love.

"Hey Marco." She smiled with Cheshire cat grin, her green beanie on top of her head as usual "All by yourself? I can keep you company." I chuckled nervously. Janna had a huge crush on me and while I admit she was pretty and cool when she wasn't stalking me, she liked to stalk me! And she talks in a way that I can't tell if she's messing with me or is actually trying to flirt with me.

"It's okay Janna. I was about to go get something to drink" I lied in attempt to find away to get her to stop violating my personal space. She grinned as she inched closer, her breathing tickling my lips.

"Okay Marco." She pulled back, still grinning "I'll leave you to it. Besides I have a feeling we're gonna see each other reeeeeally soon"

"Why is that?" I replied, falling straight for her bait.

She held up the keys to the castle "Cause I got your castle keys!" and just like Star, disappeared into thin air.

"I'm sorry about that" A voice called from behind me "She seems to really have a thing for you. Though I think her method may be a little too extreme."

"Yeah" I answered, still frowning after Janna's theft "I mean this isn't the first time, so I carry an extra set of keys whenever she decides to take mine. Still annoying" I sighed, turning around to find myself face to face with Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Princess Jackie Lynn Thomas..." I let out breathlessly. I seriously hope my eyes didn't turn into hearts like Star's. With my luck, it would've been contiguous.

She let out a small laugh I admit was cute. Unlike the others, I knew exactly who she was suppose to be. Despite the fact she kept her short blonde hair, she had colored her normally blue streak into a red one. With the blue bow tied on the back of head, I could tell she was going for Ariel when she was dressed for land. Weird but totally worked for her.

"I told you last time Marco, just call me Jackie" she gave me a sly grin as I struggled to get her name out "Ri-right J-Jackie...S-so enjoying the party so far?"

She nodded, her gaze never leaving mine "Yeah. Pretty sick party so far. Though I guess you're missing your Sailor moon huh?" I was confused for a moment before remembering my costume or even how to breath.

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere." Jackie clicked her tongue at me disappointingly "You shouldn't lose your date Mask." My eyes widened "Star isn't my date! I mean we came together...and she picked our costumes" I noticed Jackie's eying me like she didn't believe me "but that's because this was her favorite show!"

Jackie looked nodded in agreement but I knew she didn't accept my answer.

"Anyway" She went on after a moment of silence "It is still pretty ironic that you are Tuxedo Mask and you are actually prince of Earth." I nodded in agreement "Just a little hee hee...hee"

I really wish I could edit my memory. That chuckle was completely uncool. But the night wasn't out of surprises yet.

"So, since you are prince of Earth." Jackie started cautiously and I nodded in agreement "And are dressed as the prince of Earth..." she took a step forward and I resisted the urge to take one back "Shouldn't you be dancing with the princess of the moon?" "Yes?" I answered, unsure of where this was going. She gave me a cocky grin "And I am the princess of the moon...so...shouldn't we be dancing?"

I can not begin to tell you how much of an idiot I looked like at that moment. The stuttering, the point back and forth and no doubt the goofy grin on my face. Jackie stood there, waiting for me to come back together.

"You...and me? Really!" I grinned at her. She covered her mouth and tried to hide her laugh behind her hand "Yes Marco. I think that's what I was implying." I eagerly nodded as I led her to the dance floor, pinching myself to make sure this was really happening.

As I turned to face her, I realized this was the second time I had actually talk to her. And now I was dancing with her. My luck really seemed like it was changing. As I lightly gripped her hand in mine and placed my free hand on her waist, she scooted closer to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

As we span, twirled and circled each other rhythmically, I felt like nothing could ruin this moment in time. Then my eyes spotted Star.

She was off to the side, looking down into a cup of punch, clearly sad and disheartened. Clearly whatever she had planned with Oskar hadn't worked out. I bit my lip, tempting for a moment to leave her be for a few more minutes. I mean she left me without a Star hug! N-not that was a big deal! But when she sighed sadly, the pull on my heartstrings was too great. I sighed then pulled away from Jackie.

Jackie noticed my look and traced my eyes to Star "it looks like your princess needs you" she muttered quietly "Jackie I..." Jackie raised her hand up, stopping me "You owe me a dance Mask." with a wink and smile, she disappeared into the crowd. Man, why are all the girls I know Batmaning me?

I shook my head as I made my way over to Star, trying to catch her eye but she refused to lift her gaze from her cup. I coughed loudly when I reached her but she made no indication that she even heard me. This must've been really bad.

"Star" I softly called to her. She shifted a little so I knew she was hearing me but she still refused to look me in the eye. I felt a surge of anger, first of many to tell the truth, but I bit it down when Star glanced at me, doe eyed and eyes full of disappointment.

"Hey Marco. W-what's up?" she sniffled a bit as she tried to avoid me "Why aren't you dancing with Jackie? Looked like you were having a blast."

Now that I think about it, was that a hint of jealousy I heard in her voice? Was she actually jealous of Jackie? How come I never noticed that...

"Well my best friend is sad at her first costume party. Kiiiiiiinda takes priority" I gave her a small smile, one she happily returned before it disappeared into a frown. "What happened?"

"I found Oskar and it went pretty good. I mean I think it did. We were talking. But he told me he was only here to drop off some stuff for the musicians. They're his cousins." I made a vow right there and then not to ever hire any member of his family ever again.  
"and he left. I didn't even get to ask him to dance. I'm never going to dance..."

This confused and hurt me a little. "Star, we dance all the time!" I paused, counting all the times "You literally danced to this dance!"

"Not like that Marco" Star began gnawing on her hair, a clear sign that she was nervous. She looked at me but I just smiled reassuringly "Come on Star. Tell me"

She took a deep breath "I mean I know we dance. And that is fun, don't get me wrong Marco...but..I want a real dance." she looked at me but I still wasn't sure what exactly she meant. "You know the types we hear about in fairytales. A princess, a prince and that one special dance..." she murmured, looking fearful of my answer "I know no one wants to dance with me. Just a silly princess with a silly idea."

"It isn't silly..." I answered with a grin "I understand." she gave me a small smile and sighed contently as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I remember how it felt like my heart was about to leap from my chest. It was hammering so hard I was sure Star could hear it echoing in her ears.

"S-so...if you want to dance..."I began carefully. She lifted her head and stared directly into my eyes. As if this wasn't hard enough already... "I'll dance with you."

She blinked at me. Once, twice before letting out a loud laugh. "That is a sweet gesture but you don't know how to dance properly. You told me that yourself."

I felt a surge of annoyance despite the fact I had actually told her something similar but not quite what she thought "Come on princess doubty pants!" I gripped her hand tightly and led her to the middle of the dance floor as the band switched gears, tuning previously unused instruments.

"Marco, you can stop. I know you want to cheer me up and I'm much better. Honest! let's just hang out on the side." Star said with tone that was both teasing and restrained like she was fearfully egging me on.

For a moment I felt the sudden urge to do just that. I mean it wasn't that I believed she was happy again. It was that moment I realized my best friend was a beautiful, magical princess. Something that I had been long aware but I had buried in the back of my mind, dragged to the forefront by the passing of the stage lights.

For one brief second, I saw Star as she truly was. Her eyes were the bluest color I had ever seen, impossible to tell if they were baby blue or sky blue. Her long blonde hair seemed impossibly vibrant and I was tempted to run my fingers through it. Her hand in mine felt right and soft. I...i would know Star's hand anywhere..

As I placed my around her waist, taking her other hand in mine as she gripped my shoulder...well I might've held on a little too tight.

As the music began, I felt like I was getting lost in Star's eyes. I just loved the look of surprise and joy that filled Star's face. "Marco..." she whispered before smacking me gently on the arm "you told me you couldn't dance!" I grinned mischievously "I said I hate dancing, not that I couldn't."

When Star smiled at me, I felt like I could just pick her up, twirl her around and just...! umm hug her. Yeah just hug her. For being a great friend. "

"This is just us moving in a circle. Okay Wild man" she giggled "Show me what you can really do."

and I did. It was amazing how effortlessly dancing with Star was. Our steps were in sync, when I twirled her she perfectly landed into my arms. Each time I held her, I could feel how much smaller than me she was becoming. I mean I was just an inch taller than her at that point but I could also feel the difference between us. Suddenly the image of Star I had built up over the years was changing.

It was at the moment that I realized that she was a girl and I was a boy. And as I leaned in, completely lost in a sea of my thoughts, I realized that I wanted to kiss her. Yeah...i wanted to kiss Star. I don't know what came over me but I knew deep inside I wanted to kiss her...maybe I had for a long time. I mean I don't anymore...

But before I could cross that line, go further than two best friend should've gone, the music had stopped and turned into an upbeat, cheerful tune. Star pulled away from me and the spell was broken.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask" Star breathlessly muttered as she mockingly bowed to me. "Any time Princess Serenity" I mocked back. We glared at each other before bursting out into laughter, playfully shoving each other as we took turn dancing terribly.

We never talked about that night. I don't even think Star remembers our dance or even was aware of what nearly happened. I still think what would've happened if I had gone through with that kiss. Hadn't been safe kid. There were a few moments I could swear Star...and I...wishful thinking.

I'm going to bed now. Night journal. Night Star. I miss you more than you can imagine


	5. Mewberty (Insert horror soundtrack here)

Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. Really motives me to keep these stories going.

First order of business, if you haven't heard, I have another story up called there's always a star and a hoodie. A bunch of AU's that feature everyone's favorite couple. I am pleasantly surprised the reception that story has received. Give it a look if you haven't yet.

now to this story. I am extremely proud of this chapter but at the same time, amazed how it came out. I had planned for this to be short but as I began writing it morphed into well...what it is. I hope you enjoy it. I personally think it is my best chapter yet but then again, i am the author. This is once again from Marco's point of view (Why he has chapters in a row will be explain shortly) So once again I thank you all, enjoy the story and I own nothing.

* * *

Hey Journal, sorry I'm late. Kinda had to deal with some giant killer lava wasp things.

If I never see a wasp again, I still won't be happy.

I mean I honor and respect my sensei but seriously when would I ever fight giant killer lava wasp things? I'm a close range fighter. Whenever would I ever decide to charge at bugs that bathe in fire?

I think I have a 1st degree burn.

Yeah, that is definitely a 1st degree burn. Hold on, let me go fix this up.

I'm back annnnnd I'm talking to you like you're a person. Well I mean writing like you're a per...ugh sleep deprivation is not a healthy way to live Diaz.

You know when sensei gave you to me, I thought he was joking. I mean what kind of 18 year boy keeps a journal? (Today's my birthday btw. Second birthday away from home) but I don't know, the more I write in you, the more I feel that you are... _alive._

Wow that was annoying to write, note to self don't try fancy handwriting again.

And between the two of us...well I guess just me since you can't actually be sentient or anything, I...I can feel Star's presence in you. The more I write, the more I remember events clearly, the more I feel like she's with me. Is that crazy? It's pretty crazy right?

Well normally I can feel her presence. Right now, I feel like before I got you. Alone, sad...empty.

There's something about you I can't put my finger on but sensei gave you to me so it can't be evil.

Right?

Why am I even asking you, you would be in on the plot! Okay, got to stop talking to the book.

Anyway, as I was dodging and ducking those wasps of certain death, I couldn't help but noticed their wings. It was six burning red wings bunched together in pairs of 3. It reminded me when Star had gone through Mewberty.

Now that is a day I couldn't forget even if I tried.

It was that rare Friday that I had finished all of my princely duty much sooner than expected. So I had decided to surprise Star in Mewni. I figured she would be bored out of her mind and seeing her smile whenever she saw me was just...

So I grabbed my dimensional scissors, changed into my classic hoodie and was on my merry way to Mewni.

As the portal spat me out into the courtyard of the palace, I could instantly feel something in the air. Something was wrong. I looked around only to find the entire courtyard was completely deserted. No servants, no guards, not even friendly villagers who came on a daily basis to seek the help of the royal family. No one.

I turned to face the palace door, I noticed a number of chains zigzagging across, keeping it sealed shut. Right at the base of the web of chains was a hastily constructed sign with the words "Don't Open. Mewberty inside." Normally I would've scoffed at such a funny word but I quickly found out in Mewni, a funny name doesn't make it harmless.

I had a gut feeling that everything was alright. Nothing was actually wrong but my heart wasn't taking calls from my brain. I was just worried for Star. I mean she was my best friend and whatever that Mewberty thing was sounded deadly and serious.

I turned away from the door and jogged as quickly as I could to the side where a massive, thick white wall separated me and the garden. Luckily, Star taught me a secret way into the palace. I used that secret entrance all the time. I remember sneaking int the palace and spending all night with Star, looking into the night sky and talking endlessly about all the places we had been to.

All dimensions exist somewhere in each other's night sky..Mewni is actually this bright, purplish pink star you can see perfectly on Earth but I can't see Mewni from this dimension...

I snuck in, my intuition was telling me it was dangerous for me here. Not that Star was in danger or the palace was being held hostage but that I was not safe here. But I couldn't keep the worry from gnawing at me. What if Star needed me? I mean we fought so many battles together, I always felt very exposed and vulnerable without her. I still do honestly. And I could say with great confidence that she feel...felt the same way.

As I climbed the stairs that lead to the palace, I briefly wondered how was I going to get into the palace. No doubt the door was locked and regardless of the situation, Queen Butterfly would absolutely kill anyone who dared to break one of her glass doors (and I know this first hand as she nearly murdered Ludo when he attempted a sneak attack a few months prior)

I kept staring at the door, hoping it would just magically open itself for me. I sighed and I heard a slight rattling. I gently pushed on the door only to find it hadn't actually been closed. I shook my head, vowing to have a serious chat with the royal bodyguards.

I walked through the door and made sure to shut the door behind me, locking it tightly. I remember expecting a team of baddies to sneak through the garden and ambush me if I had left it open. Seriously, no idea what I was thinking.

As I inched quietly through the palace, I noticed as I progressed to the main hall, the normally bright, colorful palace walls were darkening, curtains blocking all sunlight and plunging the world into dim darkness.

When I finally managed to reach the hall, I let out a gasp of disbelief. I still remember it clearly. The massive hall looked down right tiny, more like my living room than the grand entrance to the Butterfly dynasty.

The walls were covered with light and dark purple hearts. Extremely thick and wide strands of what I just call web full of hearts shooting off in random directions, making a maze that was impossible to that seemed to catch the little light in the room and glimmering rather beautifully in the darkness. Beneath me, as if superimposed onto the ground, were several purple tendrils spiraling into different directions, a trail of hearts following each one as if chasing after them.

There were a lot of hearts. First clue now that I look back.

"Star? Are you here?" I called out, hoping this wasn't as bad as it looked.

I heard a loud moan like response and some soft rustling coming from the throne room, where the forest of webs was thickest and the tendrils seemed to originate from.

As I drew my sword, I remember how hopeless I was feeling at that moment. I had no idea what this thing was but I somehow knew Star was somewhere in the throne room.

I slashed and stabbed at the webs, surprised how easily my blade cut through it.

My curiosity was too much and I touched one of the webs, marveling how soft it felt under my touch. More the texture of marshmallow than spider silk and less sticky than I expected. I pulled away and I felt a soft hand atop the back of mine. I glanced down to find a one of the hearts sticking to me. I picked it up from my hand. It felt more like skin and incredibly soft.

"What the..." I murmured as I continued to the throne room. I breath a sigh of relief upon seeing the doors had not been blocked. With a rough shove, I was surprised that very little webs and tendrils actually were inside.

Instead, I found myself staring to an over size purple cocoon shaped like an enormous heart. And it pulsed like one too, letting out a soft pink light every other second.

I approached it, not really sure what the hell I was seeing. I mean it was a giant heart! I didn't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't that.

I don't know what came over me but I inched closer to it, drawn to it. Before I realized what I had done, I pressed my hand against the smooth surface of the heart, feeling it pulsing under my fingers.

And without warning, I felt a hand roughly pushed against my own.

I screamed like a little girl as I flailed backwards, swinging wildly but not actually hitting anything.

I could see the silhouette of a hand reaching against the heart, towards me.

The heart cracked down the middle and it felt like time was speeding up and slowing down.

With a might crash, the heart split in half and I was amazed how much steam was pouring forth.

I could see someone or something inside stirring. I had no idea what it was and I was in no hurry to find out.

It rapidly shot to the ceiling, gathering more and more air as the steam finally evaporated

I could not believe my eyes. I still can't believe what I saw if I'm being honest.

It was Star but she didn't look like Star. Her eyes were replaced with glowing lavender hearts that seemed impossibly wide. She had six arms and six large flower like wings, 3 on each side. Her normally long blonde hair was twisted into two beehive like cones that shot in two different directions. She was wearing her long blue dress but barefoot. But the strangest thing of all was that she was purple! Well not really. Tinted purple is more like it. Even her clothes!

I could hear the buzzing of her wings echo softly through out the throne room as she began searching for something.

I should've snuck away but I was utterly and completely lost.

I mean I just saw my best friend turn into...well an insect version of herself. I mean I knew her name was Butterfly but I hadn't actually expected her to change into a bug. It was a little jarring.

That being said, I acted the only way a Marco could.

I called her name. Man was that the wrong thing to do.

Star shot at me, gaze focused on me like a laser. She blinked a few times before moving her head closer like she was getting a closer look. Then slowly the most eerie yet eager smile I had ever seen graced her face.

"Maaaaarco." She whispered but it sounded loud despite its volume.

Then she lunged straight for me.

Letting out another manly scream, I bolted for the door. Star was much faster than me and I had to dive to avoid her scooping me up. She whirled around, smiling some more and calling my name softly.

I glanced up in time to see her arc her hands back and a series of webs heading straight for me.

I rolled onto my feet and began cutting at the webs, careful not to step in it or even touch as Star began moving left and right in an attempt to outmaneuver me.

"Maaaaarco!" She cried as she began getting the hang of her web power. Each second I was fighting her off she was getting better at making more intriguing traps. Shooting at different directions, cutting off my escape and forcing me to switch my path. Or coming at me at odd and awkward angles for my body to twist to counter.

I had no idea if the Star I knew was still in there but I had to find out some other way.

I don't remember how but I found myself barricaded inside the library. As I tried to gather my breath, something gleamed out of the corner of my eye.

It was Star's book of spells!

I raced over, roughly opening the cover and began frantically turning its pages in hopes there was something about Mewberty within its pages.

"Monster Arm...Fixing bones...raptor hit squad?" I shook my head before letting out a groan "This thing is huge! I'll never find a chapter on Mewberty! If it's even in here!"

I pounded my head against the book, feeling the tension rising in my body. I couldn't keep outrunning Star.

"Did someone say Mewberty?" a voice from beneath me called out in a sing song voice.

I lifted my head back just in time to see a pair of two purple, diamond shaped irises staring at me from inside the pages of the book.

"Wha?" I let out as a little, blue skinned white bearded man in a yellow tunic literally floated out of the book "Who...are you?"

"I am sir Glossaryck!" he raised his arms above him in a rainbow arc, his name appearing in some purple diamond font "Of terms" he waved downward with one hand to make the rest of his title to appear. And without an explanation, the words disappeared into thin air.

Glossaryck stared deeply at me, concentrating on me as if we met before.

"I know you! You're pudding boy"

I stared at him, lost at his words. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah pudding boy! I remember you"

"I'm sorry" I said repeated cautiously "I've never met you before."

He peered into my eyes, stroking his beard for what felt like the longest time.

"What's your name?"

"Prince Marco Diaz."

He seemed satisfied by my answer. "Ah, see you are _that_ Marco. Hello Prince Marco!" he gave me a bow that I am sure was mocking me.

"Just Marco" as he folded his hands, I couldn't help but stare at his fingers. "Hey you got six fingers!"

It was his turned to look lost "Yes, I suppose I do"

I felt a surge of excitement, momentarily forgetting exactly what was going on at that moment in time "I have a question for you. Have you been to Gravity Falls?"

His eyes widen as if he knew the name before hiding behind a veil of disinterest "Let me guess, do I know about a thick red book with a golden hand and number printed on it?"

"YEAH!"

"Nope, I don't."

I was about to press him about his clear lie but a loud bang reminded me that Star had been chasing me and was probably back on my trail. I decided this situation was more important but made a mental note to let Dipper know about Sir Glossaryck (He didn't but it turned out to be irrelevant anyway)

I shook myself out of my stupor "Sir Glossaryck, I need to know..."

"About Mewberty right?" He muttered in a bored yet knowing voice.

This guy knew more than he was letting on but I was pressed for time "Yeah"

Glossaryck looked at his stopwatch "If you are _that_ Marco, I suppose _this_ Star is..." he put on some reading glasses before diving into the book.

"HEY!" I cried after me as the wooden door began to crack under Star's renewed assault.

"Got it!" he cried out before leaping out of the book. "You have to please her Mewberty."

I know what he said but it didn't stop me...

I stammered out "W-what do you mean...p-pleasing her Mewberty?!"

Glossaryck rolled his eyes, muttering something about Marcos being thick headed "It means you have to let her do whatever she's going to do."

I couldn't keep the nervousness out of my voice "What is she going to do?" A shrug "a-and if I do, will she go back to normal?"

Glossaryck shrugged "Maybe" He raised his hand to stop me as I opened my mouth "Mewberty is like a runaway dump truck: hot, fast, and full of garbage. It cannot be stopped and whatever happens, happens."

I remembering my mouth hanging open when the door finally gave way, cracking into many splinters as Star raced into the room, twirling in midair in a graceful and majestic way.

As she scanned the room, I could see Glossaryck disappear into the book, leaving me alone with my insect best friend. She locked eyes with me and dove straight at me.

I resisted the urge to reach for my sword that I left on the table as she stopped just inches from me, hovering so she could keep herself eye level with me.

There was nothing but near silence. I could feel the sweat dripping down my brow as Star just stared at me as if she was pondering what she was going to do, her wings the only sound but I barely heard them.

Then, without warning, the last thing I expected happen.

Star leaned forward and ….softly pressed...her lips...against...mine...

I can't believe I had forgotten that. Even now I could've swore I had dreamt that moment, that it actually hadn't happened. How deceptively soft her lips were...

I remember opening my eyes, unaware that I had closed them and I was still lip locked with a now normal Star. I pulled away quickly, actually stunned at the kiss rather than the actual ordeal like I originally thought.

Star let out a sigh of relief before letting out a yawn and sleepily opening her eyes. The goofiest smile on her face as she slowly blinked away her sleepiness. "Good morning Marco." She smiled before a pink blush covered her face "Marco! What are you dong here today? Of all days!"

I gave an anxious laugh as I quickly explained about how I had a short day and decided to surprise her with a visit.

Star, in turn, told me that she hadn't told me about her Mewberty because it was only one day. The palace had been evacuated and sealed off because as Mewberty ran its course, she would've been obsessed with boys and a bit crazy. Mewberty lasted a whole 24 hours due to the fact it was impossible for any one person to satisfy her Mewberty, which was the only other way to progress through it. While there was a chance for her to remain as bug Star, so named by Star, it was practically non-existent due to her royal blood.

I nodded, taking in all the information. I was just so happy Star was okay. I guess this whole trip was for nothing.

Star smiled at me when she caught the sight of the wrist watch I had given to her. She peered carefully at the remaining time.

"Wait, I'm a whole 12 hours ahead of time! How did the Mewberty stop?"

I remember feeling my cheeks tinge with red as her sky blue eyes landed back on me. I chuckled nervously as Star's eyes widened as if she realized something.

"Marco..." she murmured breathless as if remembering something absolutely incredible.

I quickly cut her off "I hugged you! That is all you wanted' I coughed, shifting uneasily. I remembering that being the first thing that popped into my head but forgot why I had even said it

As I caught Star's eyes, her cheeks pink and her laugh just as nervous when she replied "I-I can't remember anything, so I guess it was a hug. Who knew it would be stopped by a hug?" She let out an anxious laugh as if something was bothering her.

I nodded in agreement before deciding to hug her tightly. I could feel her body stiffen in surprise before melting into relaxation. I could've stayed like that all day. Then the fluttering sounded and I leapt back in shock.

Star let out a gasp as she turned around. We both could see a pair of tiny wings. They were exactly the same shape as her bug form wings, just on a smaller scale.

Star smiled at me and began saying at rapid speed how she finally got her wings and now she could probably fly and it was going to be cool and she was totally going to kick Ludo's butt.

I just smiled at her, happy I still had Star in my life.

We spent the rest of the day messing around in the completely empty castle since no one was expected for another 12 hours. We started testing out Star's flight (She couldn't fly yet) chasing each through the palace with no danger of running into someone (Inanimate objects were still fair game). I remembered how happy I was as I snuck back home. It was a Friday when Mewberty hit which meant the next day, Star would be at my house for her weekend visit.

I remember staying awake through out the entire night...thinking about something. Obviously the kiss now that I remember. I guess that is why I had an intense desire to kiss her a few months later at the costume party.

Good thing Star didn't remember the kiss. Might've made it more awkward between us.

Though...wait Star mentioned a bunch of little things that she had done while rampaging through Mewberty.

Did Star lie to me? Did she remember...

But it's too late now...

I...

Night Journal...

Night Star, wherever you.


	6. The day Star nearly killed me

Hello fanfiction! See, see i told you i was working on it! Sorry for the delay. Between searching for a new job and writing the other story, i kept pushing this oneback because i wanted to make it good. This story is harder than the one shots because I have to build an overarching story while coming up with story ideas that fit in this universe. I don't want to rely too much on my own version of the episodes because i feel like I'm stealing from the show instead of borrowing the great theme and characters but at the same time i don't want the original stuff to be eh.

I apologize for the wait. It will be updated within a week so no worries. This story has at least 4 more chapters in it but we will see if it gets more. thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. So please enjoy and i own nothing

* * *

Everything hurts. Everything hurts. I'm pretty sure my wounds have wounds. I think I got another burn mark. I don't think I can write in you tonight I'm just too tired.

Good night Journal

Night Star

Hey Journal...

Okay so I can't sleep. Sue me. You can't actually sue me right?

I don't why but I keep feeling that somehow you are alive. That you actually are hearing and feeling my thoughts and words. I just feel better when I talk...er write in you. And I'm remembering so many things. Things I honestly forgot in the madness of daily life.

I still can't believe Star kissed me during Mewberty. I mean I knew it was purely instinctive but why did that exactly mean? Did Star have feelings for me at the time? Or was I just a really good friend?

I knew Star for 3 years but I felt like I've known her my entire life. I keep thinking back and no matter what I think of, no matter what event I try to remember I just automatically add Star into the memory. I...I couldn't imagine my life without her.

But now I have to.

I hope she's doing okay. Scratch that, I hope she's doing good. I know we fought but...I still want the best for her even after everything she said.

I worry about her. I mean I'm not there to help her anymore. She never needed help. Between her fighting style and her wand, why would she ever need a simple guy from Earth? All I have is karate and a sword. Sometimes I wondered if she ever actually needed me. I doubt it.

Actually...that isn't true. There was one time I was the only who could have saved her and I'm really glad I had. I just wish I could've prevented the near tragedy that happened a few months later. Poor Star. I hope she doesn't have nightmares about it still...

I remember it was sometime after Mewberty. I only remembered that detail because Star used to send me magic photos of her various attempts at flight. Haha it was really cute to see her with biggest grin on her face in one photo only to find her smiling like she won the lottery in the next as she lay in the water fountain from her crash landing.

It was my turn to visit her in Mewni. I had been avoiding her for a few weeks. Of course I told myself I wasn't actually avoiding her, things just kept coming up. I was lying to myself. I see that now. I guess I was so scared that I changed everything with Star I just...freaked after she kissed me. I was scared she would remember and hate me forever. If you ever told me one day Star Butterfly wouldn't be a part of my life anymore...well I would've beat you up then gave you a really close haircut.

I remember I brought some rubber gloves, cleaning supplies and Star's birthday gift. Star mentioned something a stain not coming off of her favorite dress and nothing on Mewni could get rid of it. I remember her freaking out because she had managed to score a date with Oskar and she wanted to wow him with that dress. Oh, that's right! Star was going to spend her birthday with Oskar. That's why I had brought Star's gift early because I wasn't going to be able to give it to her on her birthday...

As I walked through the portal, I remembered feeling extremely tense. For some reason, I had gotten in my head that Star was mad at me and didn't want to see me. I took some calming deep breaths, convincing myself that of course Star wanted to see me. I was her best friend.

For an instant trip, it felt like an eternity. When the portal finally showed me Mewni, I was not expecting to see a bunch of people running around in a panic, their arms flailing as if trying to wave off something from attacking them.

I barely managed to get a "Huh?" out when a bolt of lightning streaked right my head, narrowly missing my skull but scorching off a small piece of my hair.

I dropped down to my knees, trying to trace the bolt's origin when I heard a familiar voice called to me "Prince Diaz! OVER HERE!"

My eyes scanned my surroundings and I felt a mixture of confusion and shock that I had not ended up in the palace courtyard but rather the main square of the village. I always assumed that all dimension scissors just dropped you into fix locations. It hadn't occurred to me that could actually pick the location I would be dropped off at. Thank god I figured that out. Most useful information I've ever discovered.

I rushed over to the voice the called to me and found myself staring at 2 familiar faces and one I would only see one other time.

"Prince Diaz" King Butterfly nodded to me as he peered over the overturned cart we were hiding behind "I'm afraid your visit is most untimely"

"Perhaps not dear" Queen Butterfly murmured to her husband as she raised her elegant wand high above her head, a dome of clear and rather refined looking glass appeared over us, shielding us just in time from a rouge pink lightning bolt that smashed against the barrier with so much force the glass cracked just a bit.

I opened to ask what was going on but was quickly cut off by the third person "Queen Butterfly, I'm afraid Star's behavior is unacceptable. This is reckless behavior is unbecoming of a royal princess from such a prestigious dynasty such as the Butterflies."

I glared openly towards the man. I felt intense dislike for the man after hearing him talk just for a second. How dare he speak about Star that way! Who did he think he was?

"Sorry Prince Diaz, Felix Atherton, Headmaster of Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

The black haired man bowed to me and offered his hand but I refused to shake his hand. Nobody badmouths Star in front of me and expects me to be polite.

His silver eyes glanced knowingly in my direction and I felt like he was pulling the thoughts out of my head and examining them for some kind of research project.

"So you are the prince Marco Diaz I've been hearing so much about. Apparently you have made quite the impression among several princesses at my humble little school."

I finally took a good look at the older man. Despite the fact I later found out that he was the son of Olga, the founder of the school, and had been running the school for nearly 20 years after his mother's untimely death, I would've pegged him as 27 at most. His hair was well trimmed with such perfection that even I wouldn't put that much time into it. He wore a dark gray business suit with a red tie which I found odd since that style seemed to only exist on Earth.

"I was here merely as a guest of Queen Butterfly." Felix answered out of nowhere, answering my silent question.

"I see" I told him, unsure how to response at his seemingly knowing gaze.

"It is the best interest of all royals to maintain a healthy relationship with the headmaster." King Butterfly explained as the queen created a diamond directly in front of an incoming rainbow dagger "Saint Olga's has had an excellent track record after all."

Felix smiled, clearly taking pride in his work and I felt a little guilty at my dislike of him.

"So what is going on? Where's Star?" I crouched closer to her parents, noticing the warzone that the square had turned into.

I had my answer quickly as Star flew high into the sky, her normally purple wings now jet black. All of her was jet black like someone had dunked in a vat of ink and hadn't completely dried her off. Even at this distance it looked like the black shade all over her was alive, crawling around as swirls of shadows surrounded her. Her normally bright blue eyes were blank and lifeless. This wasn't my...the...this wasn't my Star.

"What's going on?" I cried as Star raised her wand in the air and swung at directly at us.

The rainbow that came out this time was faded, the bright colors looking more gray and black. Queen Butterfly rose her wand and fired a storm of sharp, blue diamonds ripping the diamonds to shreds and inching their way towards Star. Star crossed her arms just as a black orb surrounded her. I tried not to flinch upon hearing the dozens upon dozens of diamonds embedded themselves in orb, the soft flesh like thud that echoed from it.

"We don't know" King Butterfly answered "She told us she gotten a birthday gift from you and raced to her room to open it. Next thing you know she was flying out here, completely mad and attacking the townspeople. Luckily she hasn't hurt anyone but she refuses to answer to any of us."

Something was wrong. I hadn't mailed a package to Star. I wasn't even aware that I could mail things to Mewni. Before I could voice my concerns about this package, Queen Butterfly spoke and I could hardly believe what she was saying.

"She must've attempted the living shadow spell. I recognize it. It must've taken her over and using her body to get revenge or some other nefarious plan."

"Wait a minute..." I tried to get my point across the but the adults were huddled together, pushing me out of the conversion.

"I'm afraid you were right Queen Butterfly. Star should have been enrolled in Saint Olga's right away. I recognize the spell from when your mother attempted it. Did you not warn Star about the dangers of such a spell?"

"I had and she appeared to understand the dangers of it. Apparently she is more reckless than I believed.

I moved closer "wait a minute, Star..."

"Honey" King Butterfly turned to his wife with a strange sense of pity and attempting to understand "This is Star. She can be a little reckless but she would have never attempted a spell if you had said it was dangerous."

I nodded in agreement but the next words out of the Queen's mouth hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Apparently our daughter is incapable of basic reason."

"HEY! Your Highness!" I shouted out of nowhere, cutting off any more of the increasingly pointless and frankly untrue conversation "I have Star's gift right here. I did not send her anything!"

The three pairs of eyes glanced at each other as they wondered exactly what I was implying.

"But the necklace..." Felix muttered fearfully.

I glanced up at Star again and saw she had a jet black necklace on. One I had never seen before and I'm pretty sure she didn't actually own one.

I dropped my bag full of the things I brought and raced out from behind the cover.

"STAR!" I called out to her, ignoring the frantic calls of the others to come back into hiding "STAR! I'M HERE!"

Star turned to me and for a brief second, I felt like it was Mewberty all over again.

"M-Marco?" Star asked uneasily, peering closer towards me like she couldn't tell who I was "h-help me..."

She shook violently and aimed her wand directly towards me.

I leapt just out of the way of a pink lightning bolt just missed my arm but I could feel my hairs standing up as the bolt exploded behind me.

"MARCO!" Star cried before slipping back under the control of the shadows. She began aiming at me again but I was already racing down random alleyways in attempt to confuse her.

The necklace must've be causing Star's...well whatever was going on.

I turned around the corner and picked up a loose brick that had fallen from Star's barrage. I tossed it as far way as I could. Star dove towards the ground and when she rounded the corner, I ambushed her, my arms wrapped around her as my finger clasped around the necklace

The next thing I knew I was staring into the face of Queen Butterfly, her wand over me and showering me with a blue dust. I felt sore and could smell something burning.

"Foolish prince Diaz." Queen Butterfly told me honestly "But useful."

"W-what happened?" I asked, trying to ignore my dry throat and soreness radiating throughout my body.

"When you grabbed the necklace, the necklace blasted you with lightning. It is has been clearly cursed."

I nodded in agreement, happy Star hadn't actually attempted a dangerous spell.

"That explains Star's sudden fondness for electricity. Is there any way to remove it with your wand your Majesty?":

Queen looked at me thoughtfully before shaking her head "If I attempt to remove the necklace with magic, there is a high chance that Star will be seriously hurt. And physically removing it would only be only possible if we could withstand the lightning attack by the necklace."

I let out a sigh before my eyes fell upon my bag. "I GOT IT!" I shouted, scaring the other three people.

I start rummaging through my bag "This has to be the most ironic and least heroic convenience in the history" I muttered to myself as I pulled out the rubber gloves "Some heroes get a horse, or a sword. I save the day with rubber gloves."

Queen Butterfly pursed her lips while I explained what exactly rubber was and how it could help. I thought she was going to chastised for pure stupidity but she nodded slowly before washing me in a flash of light.

I thought she was going to knock me out to stop me from being useless. But when I opened my eyes, I found a clear, translucent glass hugging my chest, formed perfectly around my clothes.

"The gloves will protect your hands but this will protect your body. It draw the lightning to it but will only stop the lightning for a few moments so work quickly"

I bowed to her, thanking her for her help as Star flew by us again, attacking us with minimum results.

Star let out a gasp of frustration as she began bombard the town with more lightning, hovering over a building, close enough to reach her.

I knew if I made it up there, I could easily take off the necklace.

I turned to Queen Butterfly and she nodded in agreement. She muttered something under her breath and suddenly I was floating upwards towards Star. When I reached the roof of the building, I grabbed onto the ledge as the spell wore off and quietly climbed atop.

Star was 10 feet away from me but it seemed like an entire football field away. I inched my way carefully and slowly as Star began raging at her failed attacks against her mother. I remember praying to every deity I knew in hopes Star wouldn't fly off to another building. But as I got closer and closer, my hopes lifted. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Then I sneezed. I swore it came out of nowhere. One minute I've almost reached her and suddenly I was staring a bright pink ball of pure death racing straight towards me.

I dove forward, narrowly avoiding the attack but I quickly lost my grip, sliding down the roof tiles, grasping wildly at anything I could but the gloves didn't allow me a good grip.

"no, no, no!" I screamed before narrowly catching myself from falling to my death. The bad news was I was now dangling off a two story building, completely helpless from future attacks.

I looked down, briefly wondering if there was some way to fall with hurting myself too badly. When I glanced up, I found myself staring at Star, gripping onto my hands tightly, trying her hardest to pull me up.

"Marco, I don't have much time!" Star told me, panic in her voice. I nodded in understanding. I was only going to have one shot at this.

Without warning her, thinking the shadow would be warned too, I lifted one of my gloved hands to the necklace, pulling at it roughly once I thought I had it.

Lightning surged out in every direction but my rubber glove absorbed the damage. As I pulled, each time more desperate and frantic than the last, I could feel the bolts being drawn to my chest, smashing against the magical chestplate over and over. I could hear the glass cracking under the relentless assault and knew my time was running out.

So, with all of my strength, I pulled backwards, letting go of the ledge as the lightning cracked the chestplate into tiny shards. Gravity mixed with my own weight was too much for the chain and it broke in half. As I fell towards the floor, the necklace coughed out one bolt that clipped me in the forehead. Darkness for the second time that day.

When I managed to open my eyes, I found myself shivering as a rush of air and my legs dangling uselessly. I had to admit for a moment I thought I had died. But when I heard Star excitedly call my voice, I glance downwards to find myself high in the air.

I turned back to Star used her wand to create a giant butterfly to carry us down to the ground.

I remember falling to the ground, my legs unable to support my weight. Star gently supported me as I handed the necklace to Queen Butterfly.

I later found out the necklace had indeed been cursed with the exact same living shadow spell found in the book. Eventually the Queen, king and headmaster agreed Ludo must've memorized the spell back when his father possessed the wand and book and had caste the spell on the necklace before sending it to Star. Even a weaker version of the spell could overwhelm someone who was caught unaware.

I didn't know about that. Ludo believed more in brute force. The idea of him using magic to sneakily try to take out Star seemed...odd. But I didn't have a better theory and I was too tired from the attacks to care.

As Star and I sat on the palace steps, the sun setting on a very eventful day, I could feel Stat guilty fidgeting next to me. She kept brushing her hand against my arm, up and down like she deciding if it was okay to embrace me. After all, despite whatever happened, I knew she was beating herself up about nearly killing me.

I couldn't stand the idea of Star hating herself so I lifted one arm as high as I could and wrapped it around her, drawing her closer to me. She sighed in content and muttered a small thank you before putting her head against my chest.

"I'm sorry Marco" she whispered quietly to me

I stroked her hair gently in attempt to calm her down "It's okay. You couldn't control yourself. It's okay."

She bolted away from my chest and stared directly into my eyes, fear and guilty staring me straight in the face. "It was horrible. I could see everything, I could feel every motion as I hurt my own people. Those I'm suppose to protect. I couldn't hear anything but the looks on their faces..."

She trailed off looking deeply ashamed. I couldn't help myself. I gently pressed my lips against her forehead and played with some of her loose hair with my fingers. It felt incredibly soft.

"So you can heal faster" I gave her a dopey grin. She smiled back at me and laughed uncontrollably.

"God Marco, that was so cheesy and lame!"

I chuckled lightly "You love it"

"So you forgive me?"

I smiled at her "nothing to forgive. Now here's your real birthday gift."

I handed her a small, tiny blue box. She peered quizzically at me before opening it. For a moment I thought she was going to hate it especially given the events that just happened. But the bright smile her face chased away any worries I had.

She twirled it in her fingers as if it was made of glass. "I love it Marco" she whispered as she placed the necklace around her neck. A small star with butterfly wings hung proudly in the center. And, while we sat there, arms around each other and just enjoying the silence of the moment, I felt so happy. And confused to be honest.

I never told Star the truth behind her necklace. It wasn't well made. I should know. I made it. Took several jewelery and blacksmithing classes. I don't know why. I guess I just wanted it be special for Star. She is an amazing girl after all.

I think I'm finally tired.

Night journal

Night Star. I...

I love you Star. I wish I told you that


	7. The cult of Diaz

Hello fanfiction!The author of the journals here. Just kidding, watched few episodes of gravity falls waiting for the new Star to come out. Once again thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I say it all the time in the other story but I will keep saying it here. I am very happy and thankful for my readers. You people make writing a blast.

To my reviewers Julie and Snowdrop, i'm sorry if the wait was hard for this story. I usually write out where i want to take this story and start planning ahead. my other story, always a star and hoodie (Shameless promotion done) is much easier to just go with the flow and i recommend reading that so you get Starco fix while i work on this story as that is updated more often. because it is a fix universe and storyline, it usually takes me a week to work out where i want to take it and what is going to happen in this story so it doesn't become stale and boring. I also had a request for my other story that turned into a huge story. I got a little too caught up in that one haha.

Now i am going to be honest, if you read my newest chapters of there's always a star and hoodie, that was very intense to write. I am not sure if anything afterwards can be as good as that one but i will keep trying and I hope you keep enjoy my stories. Without further ado here is Star's much awaited return. Now if you excuse me, Marco has to go sing to Star so please review, enjoy the story and I own nothing.

* * *

Hello inanimate object.

You're not mad at me are you? Because I feel like your all mad and restless that I hadn't been writing in you last few days. I mean it was 2 days, not a week. Well you shouldn't be! I was off doing princess things and duties and manners and...

Ugh who am I kidding?

I'm sorry I've been gone these last few days because I needed to get away.

2 days ago was Marco's birthday. March 10th.

It's hard you know? That morning I woke up and scurried over to my mirror, hair a wild mess and still in my jam jams. We used to wake up as early as we could and just wish each other a happy birthday regardless how horrible we looked in the mornings. Marco said because we were best friends, we knew we looked horrible but we would look horrible together. Not that Marco could ever look horrible if he tried...

When Marco's parents answered, a knowing gaze with their sad smiles, I stood there shocked. I had forgotten that Marco wasn't around anymore. It really hit me hard, harder than the previous year. I could see how much Mr. and Mrs. Diaz missed their son (They told me they preferred that I called them like that rather than your highnesses, refreshing to tell you the truth.) Even his parents weren't allowed to know where he went.

I couldn't help but start crying in front of them. Marco isn't due back for another half a year but each second without him just reminded me that this was punishment for how I treated him, how I acted. Even if he came back, he would probably just avoid me. I mean I wouldn't talk to me after what happened and I love me

I begged my mom to let me out of the palace, just send me anywhere as far as I could from my room, from all my memories just for a few days.

Unfortunately that meant a small party for princess Jackie. Jackie is a cool girl and I like her well enough but Marco did too. A lot. I remember all the times he would turn bright red in her presence, quiet and all shy. Haha I don't even think he realized Jackie was flirting with him.

Ugh, there's that feeling again.

You know that feeling right? Like an intense dislike for something even though there's no reason to be?

It happens every time I mention Jackie and Marco in a sentence. There, it happened again. Let me feed Sir Pinkington, it'll calm me down.

You know...it's been a year and half since...yeah but I can still remember Marco as if I saw him yesterday.

I mean I still remember his little habits. Putting his stuff in order, making a cute pouting face whenever I moved anything out of place. OH! The way his eyes seemed to change from these darkish chocolate brown eyes to a caramel light brown in just the right light. His transformation into Marco, P.H.D. With this adorable spin and these cute little glasses that made him seem older than he was. The way his body stiffened whenever I hugged him...how soft his lips felt...

Mewberty is the worst. I could remember every second of it but at the time I was confused, it felt like I was watching television program of myself. I hadn't realized what I had done until mom explained that while raging through Mewberty, my basic instincts would take over. Anything I thought was a dream during that time had actually happened.

I'm still don't know why I kissed him. Why my basic instincts thought that was a good idea. I just remember feeling intense...desire come over me. Like I did not want anyone else to have Marco. Like the very idea of Marco not being mine was just...unthinkable, unacceptable.

Luckily he didn't seem to remember the kiss.

Looking back, Marco has always been the safe kid, my best friend, my partner in crime, well Marco. We were inseparable. Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. If you saw one of us, the other was nearby. It had always been like that. Us on our adventures, having fun, saving the day.

But there's that moment in time where your little bubble pops and suddenly you realize a whole wave of things you hadn't before. Lots of tiny details you can never forget

I mean I always knew Marco was a boy. But I never understood that Marco was a _boy_.

Not until I met the cult of Diaz.

That was an eye opening adventure.

It was a few weeks after his 14th birthday and long before the Mewberty mishap I managed to sneak away from my mom long enough to go visit Marco a day earlier than expected.

As I the portal spat me out into the backyard, I took a moment to make sure I had actually packed the surprise I had in store for Marco.

It wasn't his birthday gift. I really don't know what to call it. I was just walking through the market and there it was. Something that screamed Marco. I just had to get it for him.

I remember walking through Marco's home. They had a castle of course. A modest, tiny thing compared to mine in Mewni. The Diaz's didn't like the idea of having a giant palace to live in but understood the need for the royal family to have some symbol of power. So they reluctantly allowed the castle to be built near their old home. But the castle was for show. Only used for meetings and appearances. The Diaz family preferred to live their daily lives in their home.

"Hola Star, you here a bit early no?" Mr. Diaz nodded to me while put the finishing touches on another flattering statue of his wife.

"Hi Mr. Diaz! Mom let me come early, so I decided why not?"

Mr. Diaz gave me a knowledgeable glance before returning to his work. We both knew I had snuck off. There was no way my mom was going to let me go early even if I was the only one who could save Marco.

I opened the back door and met the smiling face of Mrs. Diaz, matching hers with one of my own.

"Hiya Mrs. Diaz!" I waved excitedly before she embraced me tightly. Mrs. Diaz was so affectionate, I just love how she treated me like her own daughter.

"Star, mija, it's good to see you!" She smiled brightly as she finished adding some seasoning to a pot of grounded beef "We weren't expecting you so early!"

I shrugged "Mom said I could."

Mrs. Diaz just laughed, clear she hadn't bought my lie but happy all the same.

"Soooo" I said excitedly "are you going to tell me what mija means yet?"

Mrs. Diaz held a stirring spoon to her chin, looking up in deep thought before giggling and poking my nose "Not yet mija"

I pouted before giggling it off "Okay, okay. Did you need any help Mrs. Diaz?"

"I don't think...actually" she said after a moment "I do. I need Marco to hurry back with the groceries. Alfonso and Ferguson went with him about 30 minutes ago but knowing those boys, they're probably goofing off again. Star, could you be a dear and go get them?"

I nodded, happy to help in anyway. Besides the store was only about 10 minutes down the street from the Diaz house. I had gone plenty of times with Marco and remembered how easily we had gotten distracted in the past.

I skipped out of the front door only to run straight into Ferguson and Alfonso, Marco's personal guards and best friends.

"I'm just saying if I had a real prehensile tail, I could pick up the laaaadies"

"Ferguson, you can't even pick up your own sword without complaining."

"Swords are heavy! And Marco can defend himself just fine"

"Hey guys!" I cut in, more in a rush than being rude

"STAR!" They cried as they both reached over and gave me a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you." Alfonso nodded happily.

"It's good to see you guys too. Aren't you guys suppose to be with Marco at the store?"

Ferguson actually looked a little nervous "Well you see..."

Alfonso jabbed Ferguson's side as he began "Ferguson saw this girl..."

"And begged Marco to let him woo this lucky female and needed support for this lady" I finished.

Ferguson rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "It's not like I do it all the time!" we stared disbelieving "only, you know, most of the time."

I laughed before patting Ferguson's shoulder "Don't worry, next time I'm in town I'll set you up. I'm a great matchamker."

"Could it be like today?" Ferguson begged with pleading eyes.

"Nope! I got to go get Marco from whatever is distracting him at the store."

I waved goodbye to the two as I skipped happily into town.

The trip took no time at all but as I searched high and low through the supermarket, there was no sign of Marco. I remember asking the cashier had she seen Marco but she replied he had left 15 minutes before I arrived.

I remembering being confused. If he left before I got here, we should've passed each other on the street. Maybe I had missed him I told myself.

As I began skipping along back to, I heard a struggle down an alley. Well struggle was too strong of a word, more like a really loud argument.

"Come on you guys! I totally would fit in" A familiar shouted loudly.

"You aren't a good fit." A second voice replied

"Yeah, I mean you are a little stalkerish" 3rd person joined in

"Oh come on! You guys aren't any better than me" The first argued but the other two weren't hearing it.

"I'm afraid you just not getting in." the 2nd stated matter of factly.

"It's okay, we'll take good care of him. I mean he always is kind to us!" The 3rd voice happily giggled as the loud footsteps walked away from my direction.

I quietly made my way over only to find Jackie's handmaiden Janna mumbling angrily to herself.

"It's no fair, I liked him first. I've always liked him. Stupid princesses"

"Janna?" I called softly to her but she still reacted explosively

"p-princess Star!" She muttered fearfully as she bowed as quick as she could.

"Please Janna, just call me Star. We've been over this." I smiled. She sure was acting weird today.

Janna stood up, still very much on edge like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have "I'm sorry Star."

"Are you okay? I heard what sounded like a really bad argument."

Janna school her rapidly before eying me closely, a scary predator look in her eyes "Actually Star you are just the person I need."

Before I knew it, she was quickly dragging me in the direction the other two had gone.

"Janna, I'm happy to help but right now I need find Marco"

Janna didn't stop but I could see her grin, like she had won the lottery or something.

"In that case, you really need to come with me"

She had dragged me to the outside of an abandon school house, the tiny ones Marco should me whenever we watched Eastern...oh wait that's not what the movies are called. Northern? Westerns? Southerns? Whatever, a movie based on a direction!

"Janna, what's this got to do with Marco?"

Janna smiled evilly "Marco's trapped inside"

I glanced at her, unsure why Marco would be trapped in a school house. I mean school was a nightmare but to actually be trapped in one seemed...laughable.

I started bursting out laughing "Janna, this is pretty silly"

Janna's evil grin didn't fade but her eyes told me she was serious.

I was confused. Marco was trained in karate, he was a skilled swordsman. How on Mewni could he be trapped inside a school house that didn't even seem like it had a lock?

"Janna" I started "I don't want to sound mean but..."

"Oh! Right! You don't know about the I love Marco club."

"The wha?" I could feel a strange sense of confusion, like I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The I love Marco club seemed like some kind of joke, no offense to Marco.

"Well they call themselves that. Everyone else calls the cult of Diaz"

"Marco...has a cult..." I said the words but I didn't believe it. Marco didn't seem like the type to start his own cult and definitely didn't have the ego to make it about himself.

"Well Marco has a cult but Marco doesn't know about the cult. It's kind of this underground thing. It was formed by a lot of the princesses who find Marco hot and charming and all that jazz" Janna explained but I remember just coming back to the fact that the word hot was just used to describe my best friend.

"Yeah, so they currently holed up in the school house, deciding how exactly to break the news to Marco. They're kinda hoping to win him over with flattery. So you" Janna began pushing me towards the front door "Go in there and narwhal blast them! Oh and if you could tell Marco that I totally led you here to help save him, I'd really appreciate that."

Janna gave me a big smile but it was like I was seeing her in a whole new light.

"Janna" I asked cautiously "Do you like Marco?"

Janna scoffed "Duh. I mean have you seen Marco? What am I saying? Of course you have. You're his best friend."

My brain began to struggled to understand what I had just heard. Marco had fangirls? Marco had a cult? Girls thought Marco was hot? It was making my head spin.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation cuz that's not gonna happen!" Janna pushed me through the door. I turned back to her but she had already given a thumbs up and ran off.

"Well this was certainly an unwanted surprise." a voice called from behind me.

I turned around to find myself staring at a dozen girls, all cloaked in red robes and hoods I couldn't recognize most of them but the leader in front, her long flowing red hair and green piercing eyes was a familiar face.

"Rebecca? Rebecca Hart?" I muttered in complete surprise.

Princess Rebecca Hart was one of the royal families of Mewni. A beautiful girl who was kind and sweet but acted out for her parent's attention. I was friends with her growing up but not to the degree I was with Marco. I remembered she had been sent to Saint Ole...Saint O's a few weeks before.

"Hello Star" she told me with a strained friendliness "Umm, what are you doing here?"

"Umm" I glanced around looking for Marco. I was convinced it was a prank "I'm looking for Marco."

The crowd of princesses giggled uncomfortably, like they were trying to hide the fact they had him trapped here.

"Really? Oh well no Marco here!" She said a little to fast for my taste. Just behind her, propped on the school desk she was trying to cover with her cloak was Marco's legs, pants and sneakers in plain view.

"Rebecca, what's going on?" I asked cautiously, carefully watching the increasingly nervous princesses.

Rebecca pouted, not in angry but more like I had spoiled a surprise "You know what Star, you just have to ruin everything! Seriously it isn't fair how much you hog Marco to yourself!"

My jaw fell open as every girl in the room began nodding angrily

"Hog Marco? He's my best friend! I don't hog him, he can do whatever he wants"

The princesses scoffed as one as Rebecca spoke once more "You are such a liar! If that was true, how come he always refused my invitation to go to the Solar Sea Falls?"

The Solar Sea falls was a very beautiful but highly exclusive restaurant. They sail you on a boat in the middle of a sea that reflects different cosmic bodies randomly. Star storms, planets, galaxies. Girls and boys would kill to get a chance just to see the entrance. It was also a very popular to go on...

"Date" I murmured in a complete daze "You wanted to go on a date with Marco?"

Rebecca gulped nervously, shyly looking at the floor "Not like a d-date date. More like...you...umm...a hang out..."

"a date..." I repeated, dumbfounded "With Marco..."

Suddenly every princess had looked to the floor in embarrassment. Had they all asked Marco out? And had he rejected each one?

"Well yeah" a princess to the right of spoke up "I mean he always opened the door me and asks how I'm doing. We barely know each other but he does it every time."

"He once helped me catch my pet wilding when I accidentally lost it during a party" someone else spoke up.

"He helped me off the floor when I slipped on some mud."

"Threatened my ex when he attempted to kidnap me."

Each princess here had something great to say about Marco. I found out most of these princesses had escaped from Saint O's which was even more confusing. These were supposed to be the nastiest, meanest, most horrible royalty but each one acted like a shy school girl.

I could feel a strange dislike at this information growing in my chest. Not anger but something close to it.

"So, we all think it is unfair you are hogging Marco all to yourself!" Rebecca chimed in after a bit.

"Rebecca" I said slowly "Did you escape Saint O's just to see Marco?"

Rebecca shook her head "Saint O's terrible. Everyone treats like we're criminals, like we were horrible people. No one cares what we want, no one wants to listen to us just because we're troubled...I don't know...I guess I just wanted to feel like..."

I knew what she meant at once. Marco would get annoyed at you, frustrated sometimes but he would never purposely disrespect you, regardless of your background, of the troubles you had caused.

"ugh, just get her already!" Rebecca shouted, pointing directly at me.

The princesses sprung to their feet, and began rushing towards me, some with jealousy in their eyes.

I drew my wand as quick as I could "Narwhal blast!"

The sea creature flew into a pair of girls, trapping them underneath it as rainbows sparkled around them.

a girl lunged at me but I held my wand to her face "Floaty Bubble cage!'

A shower of bubbles rained over some of the girls before expanding, helplessly trapping them in huge bubbles floating in mid-air.

A princess gripped my wand and attempted to pull it away from me. I raised my foot to kick her away before remember she wasn't a monster. I tugged at my wand as another princess grabbed me from behind.

I nearly lost my grip on my wand from being pulled in two different directions. If this kept up, I was about to be overrun.

"Anti-gravity fireworks!" I shouted. The wand let out a series of lights that exploded in mid-air, each shock wave from the blasts lifting us higher and higher until the two girls floated harmlessly in mid-air.

I pointed the wand to myself "Returno gravity normalis"

I fell to the floor with a thud, rolling to my feet before gluing two more princesses to the floor.

That just left Rebecca.

Rebecca rose her fists as if she was going to attack me but she glanced backwards and let out a small sigh before putting her hands down in defeat.

"Huh? What gives?" I questioned, not completely ruling out a surprise attack.

She looked at me with a sober face "Marco wouldn't want us to hurt others. And what we did was wrong...We're just so tired of being...being treated like we were the worst thing in the world...I guess we just wanted a reminder that we weren't as bad as people made sound. Marco never treated us that way. We were always people to him, not trouble."

The guards from the school tracked down the wandering girls. Those who had escaped were returned to the school at once while those rare few that weren't enrolled were sent back to their respect dimensions and families. They ended up in Saint O's anyway.

Marco came to and I had to job of explaining that a cult obsessed with him had kidnapped him and attempted to get him to accept them as his disciples when he awoke.

Marco didn't believe me. He said he doubt anyone would want to follow him and told me I would have to work on my pranking.

I hadn't managed to give him his gift. I still have it, wrapped up and all.

As we laid next to each other on his bed later on, watching one of his favorite movies called Clue, the question that had been bugging me in the back of the mind finally came to the front.

"Marco..." I said softly "Why didn't you tell me some princesses asked you out?"

Marco looked surprised that I had found out about that but he didn't seem embarrassed. In fact it didn't seem like a big deal to him.

"Those girls just wanted hang out. Honestly, I figured I could just say hi during those royal parties and make it up to them then. I mean they wanted me to visit on the days I was going to see you. Kind of already had plans to see my best friend, you know?

Marco smiled warmly at me and while I returned his smiling gesture, it dawn on me that Marco was completely unaware to the fact those girls weren't asking to hang out. They were asking him out.

After that day, I began to see what the girls meant. He was polite, caring, listened, threw himself into danger to makes sure everyone was okay, adventurous.

And I noticed the girls eying him, shyly attempting to get his attention but Marco, being Marco, oblivious to it all. He never figured out he was becoming the most popular prince in all the dimensions

Nearly every other prince was rude, stuck up, acted superior to everyone else and worst of all, acted like you should love them.

Marco was never any of that. He is kind, he is caring...shy...he is handsome...

I admit, because I can in this book no one will read, after that day, after I realized Marco the boy became Marco the _boy_ , I would get flashes of annoyance whenever some princess attempted to get Marco to hang with them. He would always politely refuse but spend some time during the parties to give them some of his time.

It was jealousy. I was jealous that other princesses were trying to cut into my Marco time. A bit ironic given what I did to him...

I suppose that's why my basic instinct was to kiss him months later during Mewberty .I was trying claim him as mine in some small way in fear that I was going to lose him.

…..and I ended up losing him anyway...

I miss you so much Marco.

It hurts. I feel like piece of me is missing and I want it back so desperately.

But no one knows where you are. Do you still think of me?

I hope you do...I think about you everyday...

Good night inanimate object

Good night Marco, see you in my dreams.


	8. Missed it by that much

Hello fanfiction! Starting off with a big happy thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorite. You readers rock and i love you all. Thank you reviwers H mae, SVTFOEfanantic, julie, snowdrop, MCPlayer and my guest reviewers. I really appreciate the reviews and the love you readers show my stories. It makes me very happy.

Okay somethings to cover first. I realized that H Mae brought up a good point. In nothing comes easy by Axis 24 (Great story from a great writer, really need to review that one among others) In his story, Star is the one with a cult. I had completely forgotten cuz i tend to get caught up in writing. While in the last chapter Marco is the one with the cult, i had came up with the cult idea as something to shock Star in a realistic yet extreme way so i thought of a group of girls extremely interested in Marco. I know i called the chapter cult of Marco but it was really more of a fangirl group. Still cult sounded better a shock title and would worry Star into action because of its name. Star's realization was also based off a real life event when a girl asked my best friend (who is also girl) if i was dating anyone. It caught her off guard and it was in that moment that she realized while she and I saw each other as best friends (gender being tossed aside) I was in fact a guy who might get some interest from girls.

SVTFOEfanatic's review brought up a very interesting point too. You want to cry fanatic and let it out, you do it. Emotions are powerful and let you really empathize with heroes, villains and life in general. all of the great stories have people we empathize with. We feel their struggle, their joy, their failures, their successes their pain. When I write my stories, I try to feel exactly what the characters are going through so i can properly describe it with words. So don't worry, i get emotional too writing these stories.

Okay now a few author notes. First, this is an experimental chapter so i really appreciate what you guys think of it. This is the first attempt at the dual journal entries. the idea being that both Star and Marco are writing at the same time about the same event. I think this was the best way to do it but i would like your input. Next this is the first event that actually happens in the present. next, Marco's journal entries are **bolded** while Star's will be regular font. Lastly, this is not this week's chapter so expect another within a day to 3.

Now an author's warning, this is going to hurt. just warning you. I wrote a goofy, happy chapter Gotham Academy AU for my always a star and a hoodie story, so i had to balance it out with this one.

So thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, I write for your enjoyment! I hope you keep enjoying the story and I own nothing. now excuse, i have to go weep in the corner.

* * *

 **Dear Journal**

Inanimate object!

 **I...umm...today...**

It was...but...I...not...ugh!

 **Let me start from the beginning**

 **My sensei had sent me on an errand. This was completely out of nowhere. I mean most of the time I'm training and the small down time I usually have I spend wandering the forests, just...exploring...not at all remembering others times...that I...explored other places...or dimensions...**

 **Anyway, this morning, when I woke up my sensei was waiting for me outside my room. He had asked me for a favor. Well I say ask but in reality as his student, I actually had no choice in the matter. He told me he had a special package that needed collecting and since I would be heading into town, to pick up some groceries while I was there, something for a nice soup.**

 **I was beyond confused. You have to understand journal, I have been here for nearly two years. Never in that amount of time have I ever left...wherever here is. There was no nearby towns, villages or anything that would have a population. Sensei grew his own food and medicine. And now I was told to go into town and pick up some things? Yeah let's see how well you take it after so long in isolation.**

 **He handed me a pair for dimensional scissors. For the fleeting moment I was tempted to go to Mewni and you know, see how the kingdom was doing...maybe get some of that Mewni red berry fruit I love so much...drop in to see Star... You know, stuff like that. But then he had informed me that it was a two way pair of scissors so could only go to wherever he was sending me and straight back here. "No wild teenage shenanigans" he told me**

 **I silently nodded in agreement, trying not let my disappointment show. It would've been a stupid idea to go to Mewni anyway. And I honestly didn't think I was ready to go back yet.**

 **So sensei handed me a slip for an oddly familiar shop name, a list of some food and spices he wanted (all sounding just as familiar as the shop but I hadn't placed it yet.) gave me directions on how to get to the store where the package was waiting and sent me on my way.**

 **It was surreal to be using a pair of scissors again. I had forgotten how warm and cold the portal felt whenever you crossed through. Brought back a lot of memories.**

 **As I stepped out of the portal, I held the list close to my face, trying to read my teacher's tiny and frankly extremely difficult writing. Seriously why did he have to write like that? I mean I've seen other notes he's written, big, wide and completely legible! But whenever he writes something for me? As tiny as possible and bunched up together.**

 **I walked straight ahead, my sensei telling me the store was right in front of the portal exit for these scissors. The sounds of life echoed all around me. Vendors shouting if I wanted pickled giant's toes, someone trying to sell me bone wind chimes, and overall the sounds of people.**

 **It felt nice after all this time.**

 **I remember thanking someone who held open the door and walking as close to the counter as I could without crashing into it.**

 **As I was reading the last item on the list when someone had called out "How can I...Oh, good morning Prince Diaz"**

 **I dropped the list from my hands, eyes wide in shock. Someone had called my name and even knew my title!**

 **I looked at the cashier only to have my heart drop through my feet when I recognized the beard face of Charlie the black market dealer.**

" **Mewni..." I muttered completely in shock "I'm in Mewni..."**

Okay, okay let me back up a bit. I mean I know I practically screamed at you. Not that you would actually hear me but something happened today.

I didn't get much sleep last night. I...I just couldn't. So I may have woken up late today. I routinely missed princess training so it wasn't a big deal. As I laid in bed, I briefly wondered why I had the urge to go outside, explore the village, visit Charlie specifically.

I mean I still go out, don't get me wrong, but this wasn't just like an urge, this was a full on longing. Like the best thing that could've happened to me was going to see Charlie today and while Charlie was a cool guy, it felt very confusing to me. I just couldn't understand why I had to go see Charlie.

I tried to shake off the feeling as I lazily put on a simple blue dress, ignoring the rapid tapping of my mom trying to come into my room. Longing didn't go away. In fact it actually got stronger the more awake I was becoming. It was so surreal.

I remember passing the mirror, glancing in it for a moment before rushing back to it. My hearts were glowing. My pink hearts gently glowing between pink and brighter pink each second changing colors. That has never happened. I remember pinching my cheeks as loud as I could

"Oww! what's up with these things?"

I remembered mom mentioning something Mewberty affecting my hearts. It turns out the heart birth marks were extremely rare, so uncommon there hasn't been a girl Butterfly born with hearts in hundreds of years. No one knows quite how but my hearts...I guess turn on and off but it's based completely on instincts of something I want or need. Like a physical hello pay attention flag

Of course that was useful as the remembrall, a small orb that turns smoke red whenever you forgot something. Yes thank you for reminding me I forgot something but how about you remind what I forgot!

I shook my head in frustration before walking over to my window. Sometimes looking at Mewni helped me feel better.

As I began crossing over to the window, Sir Pinkington's ears perked up, going from sleepy to full on awake as she bolted up from her doggy bed.

Sir Pinkington was no longer a small cute puppy but now a towering adorable dog of doom! She had blue eyes and long, yellowish fur. Marco once told me she looked like a Golden Retriever, whatever that was. She had to come back to Mewni...when...Marco...

Anyway, Sir Pinkington raced to my closed bedroom door, scratching at it wildly while whining the loudest I had ever heard her. The only time she was that loud was when Marco...

"Knock it off" I told her but instead of listening to me, she barked at me angrily and began charring my door with her laser eyes.

"Pink" I told her tiredly as I made it to my window "I'm not really in the mood for..."

And there he was. I mean I think he was. I ...UGH I was in my room which is pretty high up in the palace and I couldn't really see and it was just

I saw Marco. I swear I saw Marco. Or someone who looked like him or maybe it was him and I just...UGH!

He looked... Just like Marco. Well kind of. I mean this was like Marco took handsome pills. He was always cute but now. Anyway, His hair was much more wild and longer but still well kept much like that dream I had a wild ago. He didn't seem as skinny as before, filling out as he grew into a man. I mean it was the near perfect image of Marco but he seemed older. Of course it has been a year and a half.

We locked eyes...or I did. It is kind of hard to tell when you are like 300 yards away from each other but that guy had Marco shade eyes! Even from this far I could see that.

And without warning, he turned away from as he began disappearing into the crowd.

I was so stunned I probably would've stood at my window all day but a loud bark from Pinkington jolted me awake.

I raced over to her, gripping her snout tightly but gentle as I stared directly into her eyes

"Is Marco here?"

She took a deep whiff of the air and locked eyes with me before nodding.

I threw open my door, scaring the hell out of mom

"Star" She began in her usual strict tone "You today's missed princess training and we need to make..."

"Marco's here mom" I tumbled out desperately "Marco's in Mewni!"

Mom looked shocked and a bit disbelieving but she caught the sight of my cheeks and without another word she let me pass, Pinkington racing ahead of me as I ran as fast as I could down the hall and down the steps, each feeling like a lifetime.

 **I made small talk Charlie, asking him how was Teddy after his rehab. I could feel my heart wildly racing the more it dawned on me I was in Mewni.**

" **He's good. Makes me breakfast now." Charlie said nonchalantly as he could**

" **That's...great" I replied "So umm I'm here to pick up this"**

 **I handed him the receipt, my hands sweaty and trembling. He peered at it for a moment before motioning to the back "It'll be about another 10 minutes"**

" **Oh" my voice cracked a bit "Okay. I've got...something to grab too so I guess it'll be okay. I'll b-be right back."**

 **I stepped outside, the light from the sun blinding me as Mewni refocused itself in front of me.**

 **Everything was exactly like how I remembered it. Nothing had changed except the people. Some of the small kids were now preteens, some of the shopkeepers waved happily to me as I inched by, returning the greetings but trying not to draw any attention to myself.**

 **It was like Mewni marched forward in time without me. Well...it had...so did Star.**

 **I was done with the list, avoiding eye contact whenever someone asked if I was Prince Marco, the princess's best friend. I replied I wasn't, just someone passing through.**

 **I hadn't realized in my attempts to avoid the palace, I made my way down the vendors directly to it.**

" **Hey" someone approached me "Aren't you Prince Marco?"**

 **I turned to find myself staring into the face of Tony, the head butler of the palace**

 **I wanted to say no, I wanted to say I wasn't me but I didn't reply, turning away from him instead. I guess part of me wanted to let Star know I was here. I mean I wasn't coming back for awhile, sensei asking or not, and I wouldn't have to deal how angry she was going to be yet. God I should've said something.**

 **Tony walked away from me before entering the palace.**

 **I let out a sigh that sounded dejected even to my ears. This hurt, a lot. I can't handle this.**

 **But at that moment I decided to look into Star's room, fate decided to remind me what I had lost.**

 **Star walked in front of the window and I could feel the breath being knocked out of me. Literally I just let all my air out in one "Wow"**

 **She was beautiful. She was wearing her blue, informal dress. She hadn't changed much but I could start to see the curves of womanhood grace her body. Her long blonde hair seemed much more golden than I remembered.**

 **Then we locked eyes. Well...probably not, I mean I was like 300 yards away. It would've been impossible for her to lock eyes with me but I saw her eyes.**

 **I had forgotten how stunning her sky blue eyes were, even from this distance I could see Star blue eyes...**

 **I felt a terrible longing in my heart and I cracked. I couldn't handle this. I turned away and quickly walked through the increasingly thickening crowds back to Charlie.**

I kicked down every door in my way, I shoved every person who dared slow me down on way into the village. I mean I didn't do it to the villagers but the guards and palace staff were used to my antics, so they were less likely to get mad about it. Key word here being less.

I had lost Pink who had no trouble outrunning me into the crowds but I knew what direction she was going.

Marco was here! Marco was here! I could say sorry, I could apologize! I could get my best friend back!

 **I left Charlie's quickly. As I made my way back to the alleyway I came from, I briefly was tempted to go to the palace to see Star. I mean she must still be mad but maybe if I apologized, tell her how much I missed her...maybe show her the journal entries I wrote...**

 **I shook my head. I don't think I could handle a raging Star. She never got mad mad...and what I did...**

 **I paused for a minute, taking in the sound of the vendors selling me pickled giant toes, skeleton wind chimes, heck even the barking of a dog somewhere in the madness of life one last time for the next 6 months.**

 **I took one last deep breath as I struggled to fish out the scissors from my pocket, carefully balancing my sensei's package and the groceries.**

I spotted Pinkington at Charlie's place, the very place my guts had been telling me to go. But now my instincts were telling me that wasn't where I should go, I should go directly across from it into the alleyway.

I didn't know what to do but I decided to follow best lead I had.

"MARCO!" I shouted into the room, scaring the various customers and Charlie himself. Teddy looked at me apologetically and slinked off the counter out of my sight.

"OH!" Charlie gave me a small smile "hello Princess Butterfly. Nice surprise, if you are looking for Prince Diaz, you just missed him. He left a few seconds ago. Well I think it was him anyway. Hadn't seen him in a while and he looks a bit different now."

My heart ached so badly in that the moment as I turned around, searching everywhere I could see but all I saw was an empty alleyway and some vendors selling some giant toes and wind chimes.

I took a look at myself at a nearby mirror, my hearts had stopped pulsing and changing colors now back to their regular pink.

I remembered how heavy and lost I felt coming back home, Pink whining softly as she nuzzled against while I sat on my bed.

Had Marco been here? Even Charlie wasn't sure it was him...

… **.I didn't think it would hurt so much seeing Star again...**

 **I...miss her...so bad I...sorry I need a tissue.**

Did I get my hopes up? Did I really just imagine Marco? I...I...

 **She looks good...probably dating Oskar...happy...living...without...**

 **Wow I wrote in you early, it's dinner time. I'll be back in a bit journal...i just need to...wash my face and eat...**

….I miss him so much...I just want to see him again, is that so much to ask for!

Sigh, hold on inanimate object, it's dinner time and Tony needs me for something...


	9. This was not what we were promised

Hello fanfiction! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. A special thanks to H mae, SVTFOEfanatic, Julie, fanfictionfordayz, guest and MCPlayer26 and I am sorry i hurt you. I think the original may have been worse.

I actually had a different idea. I was going to actually break the cliche. In the original ending i was going to have Star and Marco actually see each other for a brief moment. Marco, having already opened the portal, would've actually been so surprised he would've tripped and accidentally went through the portal. Both Funny and devastating at the same time...umm funvastating? haha sorry that was lame. In the end i decided them barely missing each other would hurt but still be completely understandable

Now this is the actual chapter this week. Since the dual journal entry worked so well, i am using it again for this chapter. Once again Marco is **bold** while Star is regular text. To make up for hurting you, i made this chapter cheerful. I also am going to tell you that this is the lift to the last hill that is the roller coaster of If i miss you. I've got another dual chapter planned, a star chapter and then the final story arc. I'm telling you now, it is going to be a wild ride.

Before i let you loose, one more announcement. in my other story, always a star and hoodie, i have just opened up to requests. Please check that story, chapter 14 i believe, for rules and guidelines. This will be opened until midnight monday.

Now thank you once again for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I am thankful for all you readers and very happy for the support you have shown me. It means so much to me. Keep being awesome you readers! Now enjoy this fun chapter because from here on out there'll be fun but not as much and it is going to get intense. Thank you again! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

….I'll...write in you in a second...I...need a moment...

 **Hey Journal, I'm back from dinner. Sensei asked me about my trip...**

 **I told him I went to pick up the package, some extra stuff for the soup and came home...**

 **He asked about Star.**

Inanimate object. Marco was in Mewni...Marco was...hold on...

 **I told him I didn't see her, I just went shopping. He looked right at me...he knew I was lying.**

Here was he...he was in Mewni.

Tony told me he ran into Marco just outside the palace. That was him I saw!

Poor Tony, I just kept pelleting him with question after question. I mean it's been a year and half! A YEAR AND A HALF! But Tony was understanding and answered whatever questions I had.

I asked him how he looked, Tony told me Marco was growing up to be a fine man. I...I asked him again.

I could feel my heart clench itself, my blood turning cold, I was so scared that Tony was going to tell me Marco was good, carefree...so much happier without me...

 **I decide to tell him I saw Star through the window of her room. He asked did I talk to her. I told him no. He asked me if she was still as adorable as ever...**

 **I told him she's beautiful...**

Tony paused, making me worry even more. He was happier with me. He didn't miss me at all. He...isn't...my best friend anymore. I swore I could feel my hearts on my cheek rip in two as a sudden despair came over me.

"Star, I watched you two grow up together for 3 years" Tony began, gently putting a hand on my shoulder "You two tormented me, made a huge mess of the castle every other week. I remembered how you two used to sneak into the kitchen for a treat only for the dinner to end up over the walls when you decided to make Marco admit you were cute. I remember hearing you two scurry across the palace roof, spending god knows how many hours up there just staring at the stars until you two fell asleep next to each other"

I stared at him, confused by what he was trying to say. I had forgotten a lot of that actually. Latest trend with me.

Tony gave me a sad smile "Marco was absolutely miserable. He looked like he had the world pulled from under him and was drifting around lost and confused. It's like he's lost his other half. His best friend. His Star."

"w-why..." I croaked out, tears in my eyes "How could he miss me? After what I did...how..." I ashamed to say I started crying.

"Star. This is Marco we're talking about it. You know him better than anyone else."

I stopped and began thinking about what Tony was implying.

I did know Marco. I knew him like the back of my hand. I knew him better than I knew myself. His dreams...his crushes...his hopes...fears...I knew Marco. And then the answer hit me like a narwhal nuclear blast.

"He blames himself..." I said slowly, unable to believe the words pouring out of my mouth "He blames himself...h-he doesn't blame me! He thinks it's all his fault..."

Tony nodded in agreement

"That's...that's why he didn't come to see me...he was ashamed..."

I couldn't stop the tear dripping down from my eye. All this time...

"Oh Marco..."

 **Sensei asked me what I meant by that...I said she looked amazing...beautiful. He said I better be careful, sounded like I was in love...**

 **I said I was...**

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I have to find him! I need to set the record straight and apologize to him!" I shouted, not even causing Tony to flinch. Years of experience.

"You can't. You must wait six months for him to return."

I could feel disappointment fill my body but my determination was still burning strongly "Oh right. When is he supposed to come back?"

Tony glanced around, warily watching out for someone

"You didn't hear it from me" he told me in a conspiratorial whisper "But rumor is he is coming back on your birthday"

I couldn't stop the grin on my face if I tried "The best birthday gift ever."

I feel good. I mean I still feel guilty but now I knew why Marco was avoiding me. He thought it was his fault. The worst part was I knew where he got a silly idea like that...I remembered how childish and unreasonable I acted...

 **My sensei asked how could I be in love with a girl that hurt me. I told him she hadn't hurt me, I had hurt her. I broke my promise to her...I didn't understand how she was feeling at the time...after what had happened to her. I mean at the time I was just so caught up in me...but now, that I look back, there's no way I could blame her for acting like she did...it was scary what happened and no one came out of it okay. Even I wasn't okay for a while...**

 **I retreated to my room though my sensei just slipped me a letter. Let me see what it is. Probably just some ads. Seriously, how do I still get ad mail in a dimension no one knows about?**

It feels nice to have a plan. To have an idea what to do. Six months. Six months and Marco is back. I'll apologize like I should have and I'll finally get my Marco back.

Did I just write...you know what I did! I'll get MY Marco back.

Just six more months. You'll keep me company until then right? I still need to talk about _it_ but...not today. Soon. I'm feeling better so...soon.

Oh, I got a letter. Hold on a bit inanimate object.

 **I feel so old right now. You'll never guess what it is. It's a wedding invitation. A wedding invitation to Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding. Wait, Rapunzel's 18 now! Her birthday passed a while ago. Oh god I can feel my skin wrinkling.**

I'm so excited! Rapunzel's getting married! Some time after my birthday! I'm so happy for her, maybe Marco and I can go together. N-not like a date o-or anything. As two reunited best friends catching up on lost time...I can feel your disbelief _book_.

 **I can't believe Eugene finally had the guts to ask Rapunzel. Good for them. They were perfect for each other...somehow. Maybe Star and...I'll have a fun time if I go by myself right? Maybe I can ask to be a groomsman. I mean I've been stuck in dimension for a year and half but who knows, Eugene...I mean FLYNN RIDER always liked me since I met him at the sleepover.**

I remember when I first officially met Rapunzel. I mean I always heard about her given that our families had an alliance but I hadn't actually met her until the sleepover at her castle

I remembered how surprise it was for both Marco and me to be dropped off at the same castle. We'd had been to sleep overs but always boys or girls only. This was the first time we were at a coed sleepover...even if it wasn't exactly what it was...

 **I remembered Rapunzel walking up to me sometime before the sleepover took place and ushering me to meet her father, Star closely rather closely behind. She was practically stepping on my toes when Rapunzel pulled me away.**

Princess Elsa and Anna were there too! Then out of nowhere Rapunzel just grabbed Marco's arm and began dragging him off. I felt a spike of...umm...annnoyaanceee? Yeah that thing as I chased after them.

Then I felt bad for Marco.

 **Rapunzel begged me to convince her father to let Flynn and his friend Kristoff sleep over, albeit not in the same room as the girls. Apparently the coed sleepover was a cover to get me to come so I can convince the king for prince Eugene to sleep over...**

I remember how calmly Marco told the king who he was and how he would personally assured that the boys would cause no trouble. I mean I forgot how much pull Marco had with the adults. I mean we always got in trouble, fights, adventures, places we weren't suppose to be but Marco was so responsible that he had no trouble convincing the adults we were in good hands. I remember how calm, cool and confident he was speaking to the king.

 **I could feel the sweat running down my back as I nervously tried to convince the king to let the boys stay. I was furious at Rapunzel's last minute bait and switch but it was too late. Nothing left to do but play the hand dealt to me. The king looked at me thoughtfully and agreed. The boys would stay in the guest room, the girls in Rapunzel's.**

 **The moment the king had agree, the boys grabbed me by the arms and started dragging me away while the girls did the same to Star heading in the opposite direction. "NIGHT STAR!" I called to her.**

" **Night Marco!" she called back.**

"Don't worry!" The boys called back to us "We'll take good care of your husband!"

I glanced at them utterly lost "Husband?"

" **And don't worry Marco, we'll take good care of your wife!"**

" **W-wife?" I muttered, turning bright red at the notion they were implying at.**

"Giiiiirls?" I asked playfully "Why did the guys call Marco my husband? And why did you call me his wife?"

The girls giggled a bit "Because..."

" **You two are practically joined at the hips!" Eugene teased as they dragged up the stairs.**

 **I shouted "We are not joined at the hip"**

"We are not fused together" I pouted at them

Rapunzel, her long blonde hair tied up in a rather thick umm...ponytail? turned around, walking backwards while peering at me quizzically "When was the last time you two didn't do something together. And I don't mean when you two are at your own homes" Rapunzel cut me off as I opened my mouth to answer "I mean when you two are together, minus bathroom breaks, how often are you apart?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. We practically spent every second together.

" **So what? I like hanging out with Star" I muttered, cheeks bright red.**

 **Eugene and Kristoff grinned at each other "See! Married. Let me guess, when she's mad at you, she makes you do something for her." Kristoff interrogated with a knowing smirk.**

" **Well..." I started uneasily**

"But Marco's nachos are the best! They are so delicious!" I whined "Is it my fault I love triangle food?"

The girls grinned at each other while we entered Rapunzel's massive room "See, married"

I turned bright red. The idea of marrying Marco was...was...

I remember flushing even worse "So what are we doing?" my eyes glancing at the ground."

Rapunzel gave me a huge smile as she tore away a curtain to reveal a blank wall "Right now, we are painting."

I yayed and clapped while briefly wondering what the boys were up to.

 **I ducked under Eugene, his deadly weapon in his hands. He gave me a sly smirk as he swung the weapon in his hand, aiming for my head. I dove to the floor, the soft thud of his weapon crashing against the wall as it missed my head.**

 **Eugene wasn't finished though. Using all his might, he swung his weapon over head, ready to crush me under its weight. I rolled out of the way before sliding my legs under a table. As he ran towards, a manic look in his eyes, I gripped the edges and launched myself forward below table, skidding to the other side to the waiting Kristoff.**

 **Kristoff lifted his weapon high and brought down with tremendous force. I lifted my pillow just in time to absorb his attack. Kristoff staggered backwards as Eugene leapt off a nearby desk, his pillow connecting with Kristoff's head. Kristoff went down with a dramatic flair but I was already slamming into Eugene, pillow against his stomach.**

" **There is no way the girls are having this much fun" Kristoff called from the floor.**

I slowly tried to regain my balance as Elsa twirled around me "You can't hesitate. Keep your momentum moving."

"Easy for you to say" I muttered as the icy floor reflected my scared face "You're the one that lives with snow."

Elsa gave me a nonchalantly shrug as she magnificently took to the air, spinning repeatedly mid-air before landing with a flourish.

I rolled my eyes as Elsa's little sister Anna had the same problem I had. Well she was a little more skilled, especially Elsa stepping in here and there to help straighten her out. It was no surprise that Rapunzel, who knew more things than wikipedia, may have not been as gracefully as Elsa but was just as expertly gliding through the ice covered room.

I glanced over to the wall, our newly created paintings freshly drying against the cold night air. Anna had drawn a pudgy snowman she lovingly referred to as Olaf. Elsa had completely cheated and sprayed fantastic ice crystals before simply tracing over them and coloring them in. Rapunzel had gone wild drawing a small green chameleon riding atop a white stallion over a bright yellow sun.

I drew a star and a small spider.

I remember Elsa accidentally spraying me in the face with icy as she came to a stop.

"O-oh" she said nervously, quietly approaching me "I-I'm so sorry Star."

I smiled at her as I drew my wand "Ice cream cupcake blast!"

" **Seriously?" Eugene asked me in disbelief.**

 **I nodded, pulling out my nachos from the kitchen's stone oven "Yeah. That's it."**

 **Kristoff stared at the food, not sure if he really believed me either. "it is literally just chips and cheese"**

 **I laughed at them "Your ignorance is laughable. I should know, I just did! HA! You foolish mortals know nothing of Marco's super awesome nachos!"**

 **Both looked at each other before reaching one and taking a bite.**

 **I could see the tears in their eyes as their face's twisted in sheer bliss.**

" **How is this so good?" Eugene cried, quickly reaching for another.**

 **Kristoff nodded happily "This is amazing!"**

 **I grinned proudly as I heard the approaching footsteps. I turned to find the girls covered head to toe in ice cream and frost.**

" **Did an ice cream twister hit?" Eugene teased, gently moving a finger against Rapunzel's cheek before eating it.**

 **Rapunzel was bright red as she slapped his chest.**

" **only after a blizzard" Kristoff muttered as he walked to Anna, handing her a small towel to wipe her face. He gave her a smile before hastily handing another towel to Elsa.**

" **Staaaar, what did you do?" I asked, peering carefully at her.**

"Elsa started it!" I whined

Elsa scoffed "Mine was an accident. Don't go be running to your husband because you were losing."

"I was not losing!" I playfully yelled, completely ignoring my heart beating rapidly as I purposely ignored her comment.

"Star" Marco called to me, clearly warning me.

I pouted a bit, pretending to be angry.

" **Star." I repeated "Clean everyone up"**

 **Star turned to me, pouting but I could see the twinkle in her eyes saying she was just playing.**

" **Clean everyone up or no nachos. They are freshly made."**

 **Star rolled her eyes before letting out a giggle "Haha okay Marco. Super cleany bubble storm!"**

Maybe I should've tried the spell out before releasing it all over the kitchen. I remember how everyone was completely covered in bubbles and we all just laughed as played around with them.

When the bubbles finally disappeared, Marco kicked us out of the kitchen, scolding us for ruining his nachos. I remember sharing a smile with him before leaving with the others.

We decided to head outside the castle so the smell of Marco's nachos didn't make us realize there was no way there was enough for 7 people.

It was a lot colder inside the castle than outside. I knew castles tended to be drafty but sometimes I wish someone could just magically change the temperature in a room from hot to cold or the other way around.

As I stood next to Elsa, I couldn't help but glance over at the others. Kristoff was lightly teasing Anna about how she fell into a snow bank while Anna countered with the time Kristoff had ran face first into a tree. Despite being Eugene's friend, Kristoff clearly had a history with Anna.

Eugene was just watching Rapunzel as she ran around on the grass, tumbling this way and that, his normally defensive and sly eyes softening at the sight of her.

I totally called it they were going to get married.

Of course the peaceful night hadn't lasted long.

Without warning a portal had opened just a few feet from Rapunzel and Ludo, Buff Frog, Bearicorn and large amount of monsters I had never seen before came strolling out: Ludo's clearly been saving up to hire new monsters.

"Rapunzel I'm here for your magic hair!" Ludo cried, using the same tone and pose he used when he announced himself to me.

"Ludo!" Rapunzel said, in the exact same way I usually answered to Ludo.

Eugene stepped closer to Rapunzel, their bodies in a fighting stance as Rapunzel pulled a frying pan from out of nowhere.

I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth "This is the weirdest thing to see. Is this how Marco and me look when you do it to us?"

"I don't know..." Marco replied as he stepped next to me, clearly in shock as much as I was.

"What?" Ludo looked around angrily "Who said...! Star Butterfly!"

"Ludo" I answered confused.

There was an awkward silence in the air as the monsters glanced at each other uneasily.

"What are you doing here?" Ludo questioned.

I replied "Sleepover. You?"

Ludo peered at Rapunzel "Umm magic hair"

I nodded like I had a clue what was going on.

Rapunzel inched over to me "You know him?"

"Yeah. He tries to steal my wand from time to time"

"Really? He tries to steal my hair and its magical powers."

"Cool, cool. This is really awkward..."

Ludo crossed his arms "I have a lot of evil schemes in the works. You aren't the only magical princess I'm after."

I nodded in understanding "I figured. It's just...a little weird to actually see it you know?"

"Completely" Marco agreed.

"look" Rapunzel sassed towards Ludo "I'm having a sleepover, can we hurry this along?"

"What?" Ludo looked surprised "oh, of course."

Ludo raised one little hand to his mouth and coughed before shrieking loudly "GET ME THAT WAND!" He stopped, lost before shouting out "I MEAN THE HAIR! I MEAN...GAH JUST GET ME BOTH!"

The monsters roared loudly before changing straight for us.

Eugene yelled at the type of his lungs "Avengers assemble!"

We all let out a groan

"Just stop dude" Kristoff chastised him.

"I..." Eugene started but Rapunzel was already pulling his ear to get him to stop "Elsa!"

Elsa raced forward "On it."

With one wave of her hand, the entire field ahead of us was covered in a slippy ice surface. The monsters began slipping all over the place. And without missing a beat, Elsa waved her hand towards us, each of our shoes growing a set of ice blades as a beautiful wave of ice passed through us.

Eugene, Kristoff and Rapunzel wasted no time, leaping straight onto the ice and expertly began rushing towards the near helpless monsters.

I tried to follow but I could barely keep my balance on the ice. I nearly fell face first when I felt a hand wrapped around my waist, steadying me on my feet. I turned to the smiling face of Marco next to me, holding tightly as he guided me on the ice.

 **I don't know what I was thinking. I just wrapped my arm around her waist. I mean I didn't want her hurting herself and Star's never really ice skated before.**

 **I remembering holding her weight up, guiding us as she attacked the monsters with narwhals and bashing a monster's head with her wand whenever they got too close.**

 **Elsa and Anna were on the snowbank, off of the ice. Elsa created blocks of ice and snowballs for Anna to toss towards the monsters we couldn't reach in time, keeping them distracted as we worked our way through the small army.**

 **Kristoff would charged directly at the monsters, shoulder tackling any of them that stood in his way (Given how much they were sliding around, I doubt they had much of a choice about getting out of the way) If a small monster was in his way, Kristoff sent them flying through the air and I felt a little pity for them when I heard them crack against the ice. When a big monster was in his way, Kristoff would literally knock them off their feet before rubbing his shoulder before continuing his assault.**

 **Eugene and Rapunzel were a deadly pair. Eugene was constantly guiding Rapunzel, hands tightly intertwined as he swung her around like a dance partner. As Eugene flung her past monsters, she would smack them with a frying pan as hard as she could before the pair twirled away in a different direction and a different target.**

 **The battle was going great until Anna had accidentally knocked a monster out right in front of our path. I barely registered her "Sorry!" as I felt Star stiffen under my grasp. Without warning, I turned to her and placed both of my hands on her hips.**

Before I could ask what Marco was doing, he lifted me high into the air and launched upwards. I remember feeling an odd sense of calm as I fell back to Earth. No panic scream, no yelling Marco's name. Just Star tumbling back to Earth.

I knew I was safe the moment Marco caught me bridal style, gliding through the ice as I wrapped my arms around around his neck.

Ludo retreated, dragging all his monsters off the ice until he was left. He glared at every single one of us before raising his hands in defeating and sulking angrily into the whirl vortex.

It was nice to have back up.

I let Marco skate us off the ice, a rapid heartbeat pulsing under my fingertips. I was so sure Marco could hear my heart ringing in his ears.

 **As I held Star tightly, my heart racing, I tried my hardest not to think how light she was. I could easily carry her. As we approached the others who were already off the ice, I tried to slow my heart down. It didn't work.**

 **No one seemed to notice what had happened between Star and I. They were more concerned with each other.**

 **Eugene and Rapunzel shyly shared a smile together, quietly telling each other how good the other was at skating.**

 **Anna was checking Kristoff for injuries. Kristoff had been downed during the fight and hit his head the ice pretty hard. Anna's finger brushed against where Kristoff's head collided with the ground and he let out a sharp wince before quickly trying to shrug it off. Elsa simply rolled her eyes, creating an ice pack for Kristoff's head.**

 **I gently put Star down and she happily twirled to face me.**

" **You okay?" I asked quietly**

 **She nodded "You?"**

" **Yeah. I'm okay" I told her with a smile.**

We made our way back to the castle, Marco promising to make us nachos. Turns out he brought a lot more than we thought. I remembering entering to the kitchen to ask Marco something

"Marco...can I ask you a favor?" I cheerfully asked.

Marco turned to me "Sure Star, what is it?"

"Could you maybe put some nachos aside just for us? S-so we don't have to fight the others for them?"

Marco grinned brightly, revealing two bowls, a large massive one that was easily bigger than my head and a smaller one that I recognized as the one from home he always uses for us

"Way ahead of you Star"

 **We didn't sleep until the sun was rising. I, unfortunately, had the honor of being woken up to explain to the king why 7 teenagers were asleep in the main hall surrounded by empty bowls and nacho crumbs. I told him the truth about the attack and we were all just too full of adrenaline and worry for each other to properly sleep. The king nodded. Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel sleepily made their way back to the girls room and Eugene and Kristoff went grumbling to the guest room.**

 **I tried to wake Star but she was fast asleep. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before lifting her off the cold floor.**

 **I bit back a yelp when she wrapped her arms around me and cuddled into my chest. I tried to pry her off but she just clung on tighter.**

 **I didn't have enough strength to carry her back to Rapunzel's room, so I asked the king if there was a spare bed room on the bottom floor.**

 **Each time I tried to lay Star on the bed, she just hung on tightly, refusing to let me go. I took a deep breath, gently maneuvering myself and her onto to the bed. As she nuzzled against my chest, my eyes felt heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.**

I knew Marco trying to get me to go to bed but he was just so warm and the castle was so cold. So I maaaaay have purposely hung onto him until he gave up. And as he wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled against his warmth before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 **Why is this so hard? Why did I have to see Star today? I just...maybe I shouldn't go back. I hurt her so badly. She has every right to be angry me. I am the worst person ever...I'm so selfish and idiotic. I...I need to sleep.**

I miss Marco. I drove him away. I own that. But I refuse to let him blame himself!

6 more months. 6 more months. 6 more months.

 **Good night journal**

 **Good night Star...I'm sorry for everything.**

Good night inanimate object

Good night Marco. Se you soon. You have no idea how bad I want to see you. I'd give anything to have you here right now.


	10. Tournament of Kings

Hello fanfiction! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me and helps me write the stories you love so much. A special thanks to H. mae (Such fluffy and they are about 15-17 years old), SVTFOEfanatic (I'm happy this helps you get to sleep and i used two people who everyone knew loved each other but themselves because they were pretty dense) TypicalHyphen (it is coming soon), Fanfictionsforday (I'm glad you liked the little jokes and excellent guess) Mcplayer and guest. Thank you so much. you readers rule.

Now we are here at the top of the hill before the massive drop. Please feel free to look behind, marveling at where we came from because where we're going is going to be completely new territory. I'm going to be straight with you readers. I cut out a chapter for pacing sake and also because stopped fitting after this one. So after this is the final story arc. I left some clues, some things that seemed odd. all that jazz. This has been the most intense chapter i've written yet. I had a busy day but i decided i made you great people wait long enough though i am sorry if there's some massive mistakes. there shouldn't be. what else? the next two chapters will be back to single POV for reasons made clear at the end of the chapter. **Bold is Marco** regular is star

So that being said, thank you for everything. The reviews, favorites and follows. I love you all and I am so happy you love the story. Seriously you make me proud to do this and make it a blast. So in honor of a month of writing this story (On july 14ish haha sorry i hadn't kept track) I present to you the beginning of the end. right now there's at least 5 more chapters to go so don't panic too much. So thank you once again, enjoy, I own nothing and in the words of my favorite clown the joker

Here...we...go!

* * *

Hello inanimate object, you'll never guess who stopped by the castle today.

Jeremy Birnbaum!

Oh right you don't know who he is, sorry.

Jeremy is a nasty kid. He's vicious, childish, and honestly very mean to everyone, even his parents and especially Marco.

He's member of one of the royal families in Marco's dimension and one of the wealthiest.

He's got blonde hair with this dull blue eyes. He's about 2 years younger than me and Marco.

Of course that means his parents get him whatever he desires. He is their little boy. Which means he's rotten to the core and loves gloats how he's better than anyone.

He's just the worst.

Officially, he came to drop off some treaty papers from his parents to mine. But the moment he saw me, he couldn't help but start taunting.

It was so maddening to stand and hear him mockingly say how it was a shame Marco was missing, how once again he wouldn't be able to pity his way to victory at the tournament this year, just like how he was absent the year before.

I gently (in a totally not gentle way) reminded Jeremy that at least Marco could still compete in the competition if he chose too unlike Jeremy was banned for life.

Jeremy began muttering under his both how he was being mistreated and how this year the committee would rectify their mistake and let him compete.

Then, like clockwork, he began taunting Marco, about how much of a coward he was for running away to some dimension just because he was afraid to face Jeremy.

I won't lie inanimate object, I narwhaled him in the face. One...two...13 times.

And as he limped away, I shouted after him to never insult Marco in front of me again or I would show him what a rainbow fist to the stomach felt like.

I have never seen someone run so fast away from me before.

Still, seeing Jeremy reminded me that the tournament was just a few days away.

I remembered how excited Marco was to compete in it when he finally turned 15.

 **Hey Journal, sorry I'm...well no I'm on time. My bad**

 **Anyway I thought I was late because I was reading my mail. Seriously how does junk mail find me? I mean it's like they have a tracker on me or something. It's infuriating to say the least. The things you can't avoid in life: Death, Taxes and getting junk mail.**

 **Anyway, aside from mostly junk mail, I received my invitation for the Tournament of Kings. I totally forgot it was a week after my birthday. Of course, just like last year, sensei forbid me from going. And as much I disliked it, I understood. I could be in serious danger at such a high profile event. I mean it happened the first time I was entered.**

 **Still, aside from the end, it was a pretty fun experience though I admit at the time I hadn't felt like I was having fun because of Jeremy.**

 **I hate Jeremy. He's snooty, I'm better than you kid from one of the royal families back in my dimension.**

 **He always made fun of me, tried to embarrass me on a constant basis, mocked my family. And of course, he was insanely rich so he had the best tutors which he loved to rub in my face.**

 **I could hear his stupid laugh now, making fun of how he was smarter than the entire ruling family put together.**

 **God even after not seeing him for 2 years, he still makes so angry!**

 **Deep breaths Diaz.**

 **Well I guess it's time I start writing towards...the event.**

 **Where to start...**

 **Oh!**

 **The Tournament of Kings ironically featured no kings. It was a royal competition for the children of royalty. Anyone could enter as long as they were at least 15 years of age and under 20. It was a well respected, huge event. Like the super bowl and winning it was not only a unique prize each year and fame but also brought prestige and great respect to your family.**

 **It was also insanely dangerous. Like sign this wavier dangerous.**

 **But I didn't care. I had turned 15 the week before and I was dead set on entering the tournament. Until my parents sat me down to talk to me.**

 **My parents were worried of course and I nearly didn't enter after my talk with them but Star convinced to go through with my plan. She's always supported me...**

 **Anyway, unlike the others who were competing, I was there for only one reason: Respect.**

 **You see my family had only been in power for about 20 years, we weren't even considered a baby kingdom. Many people assumed we would be overthrown or taken out soon.**

 **My parents worked tirelessly to earn the other kingdoms esteem and while they did a great job, some times people always found something to complain about. Namely me.**

 **They began whispering how I was unfit to rule once my parents stepped down, how Star Butterfly was a horrible influence on me and how I would simply party and joke as my kingdom fell around me when it came to my time.**

 **I was beyond angry, I was furious. How dare they talk about Star like that! How dare they insult my family's ability to raise me properly? and honestly, it was one of the few times I held myself in high regard. They did not know me but they judged me like they did. So I decided to show them. I was going to win this tournament and prove to them I was going to be a great leader...by wiping the floor with their children.**

 **Hee looking back, I might've been a touch too aggressive.**

 **I remembering walking onto the field and it felt like a stepped back in time...or into a Renaissance fair.**

 **The world was alive with music and laughter, random tents set up to sell their wares to anyone who passed by. A mix of mostly pleasant, with a few gross ones thrown in, scents filled the air and everyone was allowed to attend. Peasants sat next to nobility, princesses and princes next to shop keep owners and paupers. It was really touching honestly. Most people didn't care who you were. People were there to have fun.**

 **I remembered how much I hated wearing my formal suit, a refined well pressed red military style tunic and black dress pants. It was unusually hot that day and I could feel my body slump from the heat. But since I was competing, I had to look good.**

 **I remembered how beautiful Star looked.**

Yeah, I remember, I was wearing this long blue flower sundress with stars painted randomly across them. I was wearing some my boots that looked like some demon with teeth on them.

I remember meeting up with Marco and getting caught off guard by his appearance. Man did he look so good in that tunic, his hair well kept as he stood as straight as he could.

I could tell he was tense with nervousness, I mean he was to compete against other royals in an attempt to gain some credibility. So naturally, I had to cheer him up.

" **Maaaaarco!" Star called from one of the vendors, smiling brightly at me while she beckoned me over "Come on! Check this out!"**

 **I remembered uneasily making my way over. I was scared because there were only a handful of people competing this year, something about the main prize not being worth it. I remember hearing it was different this year than the others but I didn't remember why. It made me nervous. Maybe even if I won, it wouldn't do any good...**

" **What is it..." I started but she held up what the man was selling**

"aren't they cute?" I asked him, holding up a red flower wreath before gently putting it on my head, giving him the biggest smile I could before posing with it.

 **I remember feeling red and despite how much pressure I felt, smiling at how adorable Star looked**

" **Yeah it is pretty cute."**

 **Star gave me a smile as she twirled once more**

 **I turned to the man and quickly handed him some coins, a lot more than the thing was actually worth, but as he tried to shove my change back to me, I held up my hand and simply told him to keep doing excellent work. If it made Star happy, it was worth more than whatever its cost.**

I remember Marco offering me his arm and I gleefully took it before panicking about having just stole a wreath from that poor vendor.

I tried to make my way back but Marco just held on tighter as he told me he already paid for it.

I glanced back to the man who simply raising his thumbs up in approval towards Marco.

I waved a thank you to him before Marco and me walked around a bit, taking in the sights and fun of the event before a loud voice boomed from all around us.

"Competitors, please sign in at once."

Reluctantly, I untangled myself from Marco and gave him a huge good luck hug.

Marco paused for a moment and asked me for a favor.

Naturally I agreed.

 **I remember the look on Star's face when I removed my sword sheath from my belt and handed it to her, shock and surprise spread all over her face like wildfire.**

" **I'm not allowed to use my own weapons" I explained "and I don't want to leave it in the weapons locker, so I'm giving it to the one person I can trust with it."**

 **Star looked awestruck that someone actually trusted her with something of great importance but that was nothing new for me. I trusted Star with my life.**

I remember tearing just a bit when Marco told me he trusted me with his family's heirloom. I held on to it tightly and nodded that I would take care of it.

Marco's smiled was totally worth saying yes.

He gave me a hug and walked off, me screaming at him I would be cheering him on.

I glanced happily at the sheathed sword before a thought occurred to me. I have never gotten a proper look at Marco's sword. Never once in my life. I mean yeah I've seen it but that was usually in the middle of battle, when everything was fast pace and blurry.

I mean I told Marco I would watch it and I am actually watching it.

I remember holding my breath as I slowly pulled the sword from the sheath, my eyes widening at its beauty.

It was extremely well crafted. The sliver blade was so polished I could use it as a mirror, the golden hilt shaped like a t and no sign of wear or tear. Marco said his family found this blade 20 years ago though some people have claimed it is much older than that.

And I stared at it, transfixed by how gorgeous it looked. And honestly, it was almost like a soft, gleaming glow was radiating off the blade like it had been dipped in sunlight.

"Princess Butterfly" a voice called, seemingly out of nowhere.

I freaked, quickly shoving the blade back into the sheath while trying my hardest not to drop it in shock.

I turned around to see Felix Atherton, headmaster of Saint O's

"I'm sorry if I startled you" Felix told me, his sliver eyes full of worry and regret.

"I-it's okay" I told him calmly "It is nice to see you sir. What may I ask are you doing here?"

Felix laughed cheerfully "It is a party of course and I often don't get to stretch my party legs. I'm hoping to have some fun. I heard your friend Prince Diaz is competing today, correct?"

I nodded quickly

"I hope he wins. He is a good boy, will be a fine ruler one day but so many nasty things said about him"

I smiled. Finally someone understood.

Felix looked at his watch "I better get going, the line for chicken legs is getting longer and unlike you, I do not have seat saved for me. Good bye princess Butterfly"

He politely bowed to me and I was such in a good mood, I happily returned the favor.

I tried to calm my racing heart as I tightly wrapped the blade around my dress and made my way over to the seat Marco's parents were saving for me.

" **All set up Prince Diaz, please head to the preparation room and get ready. The first event starts in 15 minutes."**

 **I nodded, making my way back into the prep area. There were about 7 other people back there. Usually there were 20 or so royal members competing but whatever this years prize was failed to peak the interest of many competitors.**

 **I peeled off my military tunic, carefully folding it while putting it in a locker that said Diaz. I let a sigh of relief out, my body becoming several degrees cooler in my plain, thin white under tunic.**

 **I grabbed a shoulder guard for my left shoulder, some bracers for my forearms, shins and the least rusted sword I could find. I was much lighter than most swordsmen, so armor wasn't my forte and I wasn't skilled enough with a shield to handle a sword at the same time. But I hoped my speed and dexterity would win me through the day.**

" **Well, well, well if it isn't Marco Diaz" A voice called mockingly behind me.**

 **I whirled around in astonishment to find Jeremy staring at me with a condescending grin on his face.**

" **Competing too I see" he asked me as he began gearing up for the event**

 **I remember feeling a sense of dread at his arrival. At 13 years old, there was no way he should've been allowed to compete. I only felt good about this year because as much I as hated Jeremy, he had always been the superior fighter and I wasn't going to face him. Now I was in direct contest with him**

" **You aren't suppose to be back here Birnbaum" I snarled, trying my hardest from panic.**

 **Jeremy shrugged "My parents paid a little fee and agreed it was okay for me to be here. Besides" he grinned sickeningly as he approached me "I never miss an opportunity to show you how much of a loser you are. And this event seems like the perfect chance."**

 **I opened my mouth to retort but a booming voice called from above "Competitors to your starting gates, the first event is about to begin!"**

 **I glared at Jeremy before walking away as fast as could, nerves starting to cripple me. How was I suppose to win now?**

I chatted happily with Marco's parents, doing my best to keep them and myself calm. Fatalities were rare in the tournament...though not unheard of. But Marco and I have fought dozens of monsters. Marco had this in the bag.

Still, as I glanced around the small arena with random assortment of rocks of varying heights and widths, I was curious what exactly was the first part of the 3 part challenge.

Then the center platform was lowered and a loud, bone chilling yell could be heard from within.

And I had to hold on to a gasp when the first challenge was raised out of the pit.

 **I began took deep breaths, wanting anxiously for the wooden gate in front of me to spring open. 8 opponents, 8 people to beat. I got this...never mind one of them was Jeremy whom I had never won a match against before.**

 **I groaned as I shook my head. I could do this. I could do this.**

 **"Alright, for the first challenge, you must retrieve the item from the guardian. This is to test your perception and reactive abilities. Your points will be tallied based on how well you do and naturally whoever gets the item shall receive extra points. Are you ready?"**

 **I leaned into a sprinting position**

" **Are you set?"**

 **I could hear the gates creaking open as they slowly began to rise in front of me, my muscles tensing as I prepared to run as fast as I could.**

 **But before the gate had even reached halfway, a roar echoed loudly all around me, violently shaking the timbers of the stand I was underneath and showering me in sawdust.**

 **"GO!"**

 **The sun blinded me for a moment and when it cleared, part of me wished it hadn't.**

 **In front of me was a massive troll, easily 10 feet tall. It's thick, muscular gray skin mottled with various burn marks and wounds. In one hand a relatively small club (Relative to the creature, to me it looked like a baseball bat that could use me as a ball.) and in the other a small, fragile looking orb. No doubt what we had to grab.**

 **As I stared at the beast, the others had sprung into action.**

 **One of them had sprinted directly at the beast, gripping its legs tightly in effort to move it. As its foot began to lift from the ground, the troll let out a salivary snarl before backhanding the guy directly towards me.**

 **I dove forward, ignoring the rushing of a body passed me and the loud thud and cry of pain echoing from the darkness.**

 **I kicked up dirt as I rushed towards the beast who was swinging wildly at my opponents**

 **One of them had a shield and thought it was strong enough withstand a direct blow from the club, but as I covered my eyes, the shield breaking apart into splinters throughout the arena and the man's arm cracking with a sound I could only describe as broken, well I think he learned his lesson.**

 **The troll lifted its club to the sky and brought down towards me. I rolled out of the way, swinging around a rock as the club connected with the ground, knocking everyone to the floor but I was spared the sudden gust of breeze that helplessly tumbled everyone else around like ragdolls.**

 **I peered around the rock just in time to see the troll reach around for me.**

 **I quietly slipped onto all fours and began crawling as silently as I could away from the encroaching hand.**

" **HIYA!" Jeremy's voice cried out as he began rushing at the creature but the troll laughed, gently blowing at my foe, sending him face down into the dirt.**

 **I held my chuckle in when I heard a loud rumble coming from the troll's stomach. I looked up behind my rock to see the towering troll pat his stomach wistfully.**

 **At the moment, he seemed...well not like a monster at all.**

 **I knew I was crazy but it was clear no one was going to beat him with brute force and there was no way anyone of us were going to team up. I briefly wondered if this was why not a lot of people signed up this year.**

 **I cautiously calm out of my hiding spot slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements when the troll's eyes focused on me. I could hear the crowd gasp when I carefully plunged my sword into the dirt.**

" **What" The troll spoke in a tone that dripped confusion "Are you doing?"**

 **I took a deep breath, slowly making my way closer to him "My name is Marco. Yours?"**

" **Umm...Harold" the troll answered wearily, eying me for some sudden attack.**

" **I really want that orb" I told him "What did you want for it?"**

 **The troll peered at me before gently rubbing his chin "Well...they told me not to just give it to you guys...but I won't lie, I'm pretty hungry."**

" **I bet" I nodded enthusiastically "I mean it must be hard work to keep that protected and away from us."**

 **Harold looked at me with appreciation "it is actually. I know it's just a game but swords and all that stuff still hurt you know?"**

 **I felt guilt about raising a sword against this creature.**

" **How bout I make you a deal? I'll buy you food and you give me the orb?'**

 **Harold looked unconvinced but when his stomach roared even louder than the first time, he seemed downright...sheepish.**

" **Umm...can you?"**

 **I thought long and hard, trying to remember all the rules I had read. "There isn't a rule that says I can't."**

 **I carefully patted my pocket for my coin bag, happy that I had forgotten to take it out of my pants. I pulled it out slowly so Harold could see I wasn't trying to pull a fast one.**

 **I waved down one of the food vendors "What would you like?"**

 **Harold glanced at me like I was crazy "I am a troll...I eat a lot"**

 **I shrugged as I threw my bag to the food vendor "Whatever he wants"**

 **The vendor quickly counted the coins as Harold asked for about 50 chicken legs.**

 **The vendor counted carefully before replying "Umm, sure! B...be right back"**

 **And I sat down, next to Harold who held a tight grip on the orb**

" **It's okay, I get it. A deals a deal. No worries I understand" I told him happily as we began making small talk. Mostly about his life in the woods and how he volunteers for the games to get some extra food for his family.**

 **The audience stayed in stunned silence as the vendor returned a couple minutes, hauling an entire cart for Harold to eat himself.**

 **And as Harold took a bite of the first leg, tasting it carefully in case I drugged it, he let out a joyful laughter before carefully handing me the orb.**

" **A deals a deal"**

 **I nodded happily as the crowd exploded in applause.**

 **I was in the lead by 300 points. Jeremy was the closest at 50 and 5 of the competitors had been taken out due to injuries. Like I said sign this wavier dangerous. But still those were pretty good odds and I had been the first person in the entire history of the event to find a peaceful, diplomatic solution to the first challenge.**

I rushed towards Marco, gripping him as tightly as I could. I remembered how scared I was watching all those people get tossed around like playthings. I nearly blasted the troll with my wand when Marco disarmed himself in front of it.

"I am so proud of you Marco!" Mrs. Diaz squealed excitedly

"Me too mijo though I could have done without the heart attack" Mr. Diaz gently scolded.

Marco blushed in embarrassment but I couldn't help but swell with pride at his victory. I don't think there was anyone here that expected you could reason with a cave troll, let alone thought it possible but Marco did.

As we celebrated Marco's first win, I noticed Jeremy sulking around some tents, muttering to himself and holding a large amount of coins in his hands.

Had I realized what the sneaky little punk was going to do, I would've nuclear rainbow blasted him right there and then.

But I hadn't

 **Unfortunately, I lost the second event. It was a foot race across a very gnarly obstacle course. I mean I later found out why I lost but at the time it was devastating.**

 **I remember how easy the course was for me. I had been done this type of stuff with Star all the time!**

 **I remember climbing the randomly appearing spiked wall okay, keeping a good distance ahead of everyone as I leapt across the lava pool, and dodging the arrow traps from every direction was going great but right as I slid under the ax that was short enough to cut me down at the knees, I felt a wave of illness overcome me. I had tripped and stumbled over the barrier before landing face down on the ground, getting zero points for not staying on course.**

 **Jeremy had won that one handily and the others had been decently injured, so it came down to me and Jeremy in a solo sword fight. 350 to 260. 100 point final match.**

I paced back and forth outside Marco's tent, the doctor checking up on him to see if he could compete.

I've know Marco and there was no way he would've gotten sick like that. He was always so healthy and it was unlike him to just fall over like that.

I let out a sigh when I caught Jeremy sneaking into a nearby tent. Something felt off about so I snuck closer, hanging just outside the flapping tent.

"Jeremy" a female voice cried timidly "I don't think you need me for this. I mean you always beat Marco at swordfighting."

"Shut it. Now you still got the stick right?" a fearful silence "Good. If, for some reason I start losing, you point that stick at Marco. It'll make him feel ill again and I should be able to get the upper hand."

"Jeremy, this is going really far for..."

"I said shut it. You want the money for your starving family? Do what I say."

I let out a gasp and raced off to tell Marco before a thought stopped me. Where was this saboteur going to be? I knew Marco could take Jeremy but without proof, there was no way anyone would believe us. No, the best way to help Marco to stop the saboteur so Marco could fairly defeat Jeremy and turn both in at the end. Even if Jeremy somehow wins, there's no way he'd be keeping the prize.

I made my way back, unsure what tent was the one I was eavesdropping until I heard a voice talking from within. It didn't sound exactly Jeremy but given the announcer had called for Jeremy to come to the arena as Marco was fit to battle, he might've been in a rush.

"No excuses, no failures. Now wait at the tower for a clean shot."

The voice replied much more coldly this time "Yes, I will not fail you."

I guess Jeremy managed to get some obedience out of the poor woman. She sounded like she would do anything

And as the white hooded female slowly inched her way across the crowd to the tower, I followed as close as I could. No way was I letting them get away with this.

 **I glared at Jeremy who smugly grinned back at me.**

" **Fighters ready?" we nodded together. Just seeing his face made me see red. He was behind me getting sick, I knew it.**

" **Get set"**

 **My hand hovered over my wooden sword. All the fear I felt was gone. I needed to do this, I needed to win. I needed to make my family proud and I was going to break anyone who stood in my way.**

" **GO!"**

 **Jeremy rushed me with his classic forward thrust but I effortlessly batted away his attack, twirling my blade expertly as I aimed for his head. He ducked, slashing wildly in a circle to keep me away as he regained his footing. Then he swung widely at me, forcing me to block sidewards at an awkward angle. I could feel his smug self-satisfied grin and anger boiled within me. I let go of the attack, spinning like a dancer on my feet as I rushed him with a thrust of my own, catching him the chest and knocking him off his feet. It only ended when one of us was knocked out of the ring and as Jeremy raced to his feet, I brought my sword against his sword, forcing him to defend awkwardly this time. Before I keep up the attack, a wave of nauseating illness overtook me again and I struggled to find my strength. I knew he was behind it when Jeremy gave me a nasty smirk.**

I heard movements above me, the white cloaked lady was up there and telling by the desperate cheers for Marco, I knew the spell was being launched.

I remember openly the door, wand at the ready, pointing directly towards her as I told her to stop what she was doing.

She turned to me, her red eye looking sinister against the wide window of the prop tower.

"Stop right now" I warned her "Or I will blast you out this window!"

She gave me a wicked grin before spinning around as fast as lightning, a sharp whistling filling the air as an arrow embedded itself in the wall, just an inch from my cheek.

I sprung into action, crouching down as I fired a narwhal blast directly at the girl.

The girl leapt high into the air, legs catching onto the ceiling as she hung upside down like a bat, my spell shattering the window and sailing to the outside world.

"I thought Jeremy hired you to make Marco sick!" I cried towards her, my body ready for her attacks.

She smiled wickedly "I don't know who this Jeremy is but he didn't employ me. Besides I was hired to kill Marco Diaz!"

I felt shock throughout my body as she lunged directly at me, two bolts from her wrist mounted crossbows coming straight at me.

"Rainbow cocoon shield!" I screamed, just in time for the colorful barrier to spring to life, the two bolts sinking deeply into it.

My eyes narrowed as the assassin landed gracefully on her feet, two more bolts already loaded and ready to go.

 **I tried to block Jeremy's attack but taking his attacks full force was just wearing me out and making stomach churn. I knew he was doing this but I hadn't the slightest idea how. Something had happen and someone had been screaming but right now, the world was in a deep blur and I was too weak to properly process anything outside the fight.**

 **Jeremy relaxed, playing with me like a cat would with a corner rat. "What's wrong Diaz?" he mocked "Too sick to fight? You should've stayed home"**

 **I tried to focus but the world was spinning and getting worse each second. And every moment I was like this, Jeremy was steadily pushing me towards the outside of the ring.**

I ducked just in time for the arrows to shred the wreath off my head.

I let out an angry growl "Marco bought that for me! Bubble cage!"

The assassin popped my bubbles with ease, spring boarding off the walls as she launched her counter attack.

I leapt high into the air, twirling as more arrow bolts narrowly missed me by inches. The assassin let out a scoff of disbelief but was caught off guard when I landed and held my wand against the floor and shouted "Tower Shaker music!"

A loud pop song began playing, roughly shaking the tower with its loud bass as the assassin lost her footing for a moment. I pointed my wand directly at her and shouted at the top of my lungs "Crippling narwhal blast!'

The whale caught the assassin by surprise, sending her sprawling out the window into the crowd below.

I wasted no time and leapt out the frame after her.

" **Well" Jeremy cheerfully called to me "I guess I win Diaz"**

 **Despite my sickness, I refused to let Jeremy win completely unscathed. So I began to laugh.**

" **Hey!" he called angrily to me, forgetting that he still hadn't won yet "Why are you laughing?"**

 **I laughed even loud, trying my hardest to hold in the contents of my stomach**

" **STOP LAUGHING!" He shrieked but I paid him no mind.**

" **You have no honor" I told him "No one respects you. People fear you and you use that fear against them. Even your own parents. They aren't even here to see you today are they?"**

 **Jeremy shifted apprehensively but I wasn't letting up**

" **You are the worst. You should be chasing those fears away, not taking advantage of them. You never are going to win, even now"**

 **Jeremy opened his mouth to retort but someone shouted from the crowd "I'm sick of this!" and there was a loud cracking of wood.**

 **At once I felt better and before Jeremy could get a handle on the situation, I span around him, using the flat of my blade to knock him off his feet, sending outside the ring.**

 **His cries of defeat were drowned out by the loud roar of cheering that shook the very air around me.**

 **I glanced over to where some guards were holding a girl tightly by the arms.**

 **I made my way over to her and she began apologizing at once.**

" **I-I'm sorry prince Marco...Jeremy...he...my family is poor you see and..." her shoulders slumped in defeat "there is no excuse for such a dishonor"**

 **But I realized what had happen and as the guards looked to me to see what should be done, there was only one thing to do.**

" **Breaking the tournament of Kings rules is a serious offense" I told her and she flinched in fear "Are you certain that Jeremy was the one behind all this?"**

 **She nodded sadly "And I helped him"**

 **she then presented both the wand and the money that matched the numbers that came directly from his personal savings.**

" **As punishment, Jeremy Birnbaum is now permanently banned from ever competing again"**

 **Jeremy practically burst into tears as he was led away but when the guards motioned to take the girl away, I halted them.**

" **You" She was shaking in fear "Are to receive monetary aid from my kingdom, provided you perform some work for me when I ask of it. Is that acceptable?"**

 **She looked shocked like Christmas had came early and eagerly agreed on the spot, thanking me a million times before gripping me tightly, sheepishly letting go when she realized what she was doing.**

 **I gently hugged her. The poor girl has gone through a lot today.**

 **And right when I was feeling great, an arrow whizzed directly at my face, stop short only because of large, thick bubble.**

"MARCO!" I cried from the crowd, leading Harold directly to the arena "I need to show you something! Go on Harold"

 **Harold had dropped a woman at my feet, black hair, red eyes and decked with deadly weaponry.**

" **Star..." I asked, unsure what was going on "What..."**

 **But at once the woman began to convulse, eyes rolling in the back of her head as black smoke poured out of her body before disappearing with a strong breeze.**

 **As the woman laid there motionless, I knew what had happened. She...**

 **Star explained to me it was an assassin sent to kill me.**

 **I felt the world shift wildly under my feet. Someone wanted to kill me? But why?**

 **Before anything could be answer, someone had made their way across the crowd.**

 **Countess Lacuna of a really, really uptight dimension. Like stick up her butt uptight.**

 **She accused that Star purposely blasted her with a narwhal. Star countered that she had fought an assassin and the assassin had dodged her attack but Lacuna wasn't having any of it.**

 **She demanded Star be punished and unfortunately, Lacuna was a powerful politic ally. Losing her would have horrible consequences for Earth and Mewni.**

" **I have a suggestion" Felix gently called from the crowd "What if Star were to attend Saint Olga's for a small amount of time?"**

 **Lacuna looked like this could be an idea but Star looked like someone tried to kill her today. I gently held Star, calming her down as Felix began negotiating with Lacuna.**

 **Lacuna demanded a year minimum, I remember holding Star even tighter when she was on the verge of crying but Felix managed to talk her down to a month which Lacuna hesitatingly accepted.**

" **It won't be so bad Star" Felix told her kindly "I promise" he glanced backwards towards the retreating Lacuna "I'll make it as painless as possible"**

 **Star just nodded numbly as Felix gently placed his hand on our shoulders and gave us a small smile of pity before taking his leave to tell her parents.**

 **Before I could do anything, I rushed onto the stage, people whispering to play along. It had been a long, emotional day and they needed just a spark of joy to prevent it from ending horribly.**

" **Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz" a short, pudgy man called to me "This year, we have decided to grant the winner of the Tournament of Kings a very special prize"**

 **He handed me a beautiful crown of blue and yellow roses. I was no gardener or even a plant lover but even I saw how amazing these roses were.**

" **You, my fair and just prince, have the honor of giving this crown of exquisite roses to who you think is the most beautiful girl in all the dimensions."**

 **I barely got out a "huh?" as a wave of girls screamed loudly all around me.**

 **Suddenly I could see their faces peering at them, their eyes shining with some kind of emotion like they were excited that I was doing this. Like I was mr. popular.**

 **I felt myself getting embarrassed at all the attention. They just wanted the crown and now I had to choose some girl to receive it.**

 **I got lost in a sea of faces when one stopped my heart. Jackie Lynn Thomas was smiling brightly at me, cheer in her eyes. Had she been here the whole time?**

 **And in that moment, I knew who to give the crown to.**

I felt numb and empty. All this hard work, staying out of trouble that could be connected to me and for what? I ended up going to Saint O's anyway.

I told myself it might not be so bad, that maybe it was better than I thought but I knew at the moment nothing was going to cheer me up. At the moment I felt like my world had ended.

And I heard about Marco's prize. It was pretty cute and I spotted Jackie here earlier so no doubt she was getting it.

I hadn't realized the excited whispers had gone silent as footsteps softly echoed around me. Marco giving the prize to one lucky girl. Even I had to admit those roses were breathtaking.

But as I silently mourned my freedom, unwilling to ruin Marco's day, I was surprised to see two familiar looking shoes standing directly in front of me.

I lifted my head, tears lightly pooling in my eyes to find Marco standing in front of me, a shy smile and bright red cheeks on his face as he carefully placed the crown on my head.

I couldn't speak as he just smiled at me "I figured this would be a good replacement for your wreath."

"But...what about...Ja..."I hurriedly quieted my voice as I glanced in Jackie's direction.

He tightly embraced me "You are my best friend, you saved my life today. You deserve this crown more than anyone else here" he whispered into my ear and I smiled, holding him tightly. Marco always had my back and I had his. Maybe Saint O's wouldn't be so bad.

 **When I saw Star forlorn and so sad...i realized something.**

 **I was in love with her. I...i couldn't stand the idea of being apart for a whole month...I...i wanted to see her smile.**

 **I told her I'd stay the weekend and would write letters everyday while she was at Saint Olga's. Maybe even get a one day visitor pass.**

 **Had I know what was going to happen...I would've ran away with Star right there and then.**

I still have that crown...they are still beautiful. I don't think they can wilt.

So that Monday morning I...

I can't anymore. Not yet

 **I'm...tomorrow I'll...talk about Saint Olga's.**

Tomorrow...I'll be ready to finally talk about Saint O's

 **Good night journal, good night Star...love you...**

Good night inanimate object, good night Marco.

Thank you for the roses.


	11. Saint Olga's

Hello fanfiction! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! thank you for the reviews, the follows, and favorites. they mean the world to me and make writing so much fun. A specical thanks to H mae (Excellent questions) SVTFOEfanatic (Marco is one amazing guy and awesome questions) Fanfictionfordays (Right on the nose) MCPLAYER and Rayfe (here is more!) Julie (all good things must end and thank you for your kind words) and of course guest (Be alive for more has arrived.

Okay straight forward time. It took most of the day to work this out and write it and such. if there are major mistakes. please, please tell me so i can rewrite this. I honestly do not mind. i write for you readers!

So here we go. the beginning of the end. Feel the nice breeze as we rush down the track into the next exciting turn and hill! Some questions will be answered though not all. Honestly i am scared this will piss you off but at the same time, i want to see your reactions. Hope you have your theories ready! This is from a single perspective, Star's.

And before i turn you loose, if you read always a star, i have an au called gotham academy in there. it is now its own story (Shameless plug here) and i have two new chapters up for it, so if you get a chance please give it a peek for new content or a new story if you haven't read it before.

I love you all, sorry if i sound rushed, i am quite tired. This was incredibly emotionally and draining. I hope you like. Thank you for everything readers, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows keep being amazing people! I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Hello...inanimate object.

Okay, I can do this, I can do this I can...

I need a second. Or 3 or an hour.

No, I need to do this now. Right this...

okay, so it's midnight. Sorry. I...I don't like talking about Saint O...

Saint O...

Saint O..l..G..a...

Saint OLGA'S

Man that was a nasty shiver down my spine.

As I no doubt cried to you last time, I was sent to that place keep peace between myself and the completely unreasonable person with the stick so far up her ass that she's...

Excuse me for my...out...writebust?

For that

At first I had to admit it wasn't so bad. AT FIRST. Key word is AT FIRST.

Despite the outside of the castle/prison being exactly how I expected it to be, the inside was incredibly spacious and well kept. I mean I think my mom would want tips on how they kept everything so spotless.

I had my own room, which you know was nice. I mean I couldn't put anything up, have any pictures of family members, no personal touches, no knick knacks. What else? No color that hasn't been approved by the headmaster, no drawings, no art, no figures, no personal clothing, no posters, no personal items.

Ugh, I think that was the hardest part, the no personal items. No crown of roses from Marco, no wand, no crown from Marco, or the necklace he gave me, the picture he drew me, or...

They said I could keep it on the property but I decided it was best if left all that stuff at home.

Annnyway, Saint whatsit followed a pretty basic schedule.

Up at 7, put on the standard ugly dull gray uniform they gave you (Consisted of 2 different shades of gray! As advertised), food which was pretty good honestly, and off to class for 8 hours to learn proper manners, behavior, etiquette, and some pretty cool stuff about magic.

After school there wasn't much to do but wander around or study.

The first few days I wandered as much as could...or was allowed

There were a great deal of locked doors at Saint...thing. And even more guards watching them.

I still remembered how intimidating those guards were. Each a different height and weight but all in the same uniform: Brownish gray suits in design, crisp well pressed undershirts, black gloves and those very creepy, very very unnerving masks with glowing ruby red eyes.

Sorry, I just scared myself a bit.

The guards were the very definition of professional. They had one goal: Keep everyone in line. And boy did they do it. Any small rule broken got you their full attention.

I remember how emotionless they sounded whenever they were forced to speak to anyone. At the time I thought it was just them trying to maintain the relationship and respect they needed from the princesses...

Oh yes, nearly forgot about my fellow princesses.

To tell you the truth, most of them were not that bad. I mean one or two of them like Ashley "The Biter" Clement and Rachel "I'll chop your hair off when you aren't looking so for the love of all that is sacred don't ever take your eyes off her" Richmond totally deserved to be there but the others? Debatable.

I mean there were a few rude ones in the bunch, some so vain they might as well be supermodels, the ones who had no idea how to handle social situations, and of course the mes, the ones who were too bright too often when it was not needed.

But in general we were good girls who may have needed some help how to properly represent our kingdoms.

And the longer I stayed at Saint...place, the more it was obvious it was helping them grew into respectable ladies. Each day girls were a little more polite, a little more empathic, a little better.

It was also clear I was one that really shouldn't have been in there.

I may have been wild, crazy, reckless and a bit irresponsible but I was sweet, kind, caring and helped others. A lot of these girls had one, two of those traits max.

Though bonding with the others wasn't as hard as I thought it be.

We were all young teenage girls so naturally we talked about monsters we fought, our favorite pets, what dimensions we had been in, who we knew, and how long we were in for.

All great subjects...except the one that I didn't like talking about.

Boys.

I know what you're thinking inanimate object. Star you love boys. Well thank you, you know me well even if it is just the one...

The subject of boys wasn't pleasant because all the princesses had one name on their lips...the same I knew very well.

I am really glad I had to deal with the cult of Marco (Apparently all the girls had graduated before I had arrived except for Rebecca who had been released a few days after I got there) because Marco Diaz was the most popular boy in the slammer.

Everyone just kept talking about him. How hot he was, how cute, handsome, how good he looked in general, how adorable. So many words to describe how attractive he is...from a you know...neutral stand point...stop judging me!

Anyway that naturally tunneled straight into Marco himself. How kind he was, modest, talented, protective, how sweet, smart, clever.

I could feel my hearts turning pinker each time someone had something good to say about Marco. Even princesses who had never seen or even met Marco had began talking about him, asking about him, dreaming up their own version of the mysterious prince from Earth.

None of these girls personally knew Marco. None of them had grown up with him, spending countless seconds just being in his presence. None of them had seen him at his best, at his worst, at his happiest, saddest. No one but me. I knew Marco best

But, as they kept talking about all the things Marco was and I found myself agreeing with them time and time again, I came to the conclusion that the version of Marco I knew...that I grew up with...well it wasn't the only version of him.

Seeing all those other girls talking about my best friend as a complete stranger...it opened up a view point I had never noticed before.

My best friend was the perfect man. He was the standard all others were held against. Marco Diaz, shy, dorky Marco who used to stay up with me just so we didn't have to stop talking. The one who never thought much of himself. The one who had befriended a troll...he was...well...'

I hadn't realized it then...I hadn't realized it when I began writing in you...

but right now, remembering that time where I sat there, everyone gushing over Marco...just wanting to see this amazing person in real life...

Mewberty was trying to tell me something...my hearts the other day were trying to tell me...

Back then I was so busy racing towards the future, to the next day that...I never realized that I was...

and now, wallowing my self loathing and pity, I failed to recognize what my heart had discovered so long ago...but I failed to acknowledged. Until this moment

Journal...I...

I think I'm in love with Marco

I...I never been in love before...I always thought I knew what it was...

I mean you grow up hearing about it all the time you know? Your true love. True love's kiss.

But that doesn't tell you what love is. Sure you think find it here or there...I thought I did with Oskar...but love isn't just...a positive emotion...it isn't just giggling and dovey eyes at each other.

It's...it's two people becoming one isn't it?

It...it is the sweet echoes of life directed at one another.

The good, the bad, the worst times, the times you can't remember, the times you wish you'd forget.

Love is feeling the others heart beating in sync with your own. A rhythm that belongs only to you two. Feeling their pain, their sorrow, their joy, their happiness...

It's getting nervous about being alone with them, having your heart race a million miles a second when they touch you, feeling your brain slowing to a halt when they

smile at you! The feeling they are always with you even if they aren't!

And true love isn't found! True love is created! Formed through moments of joy, sorrow, pain, fear, suffering, bliss!

I LOVE MARCO DIAZ!

I LOVE MARCO! I LOVE MARCO I LOVE MARCO I LOVE MARCO!

I love Marco...

Saint Olga's, Saint Olga's, Saint Olga's! SAINT OLGA'S! SAINT OLGA'S!

That's why it hurt so much that day...why I felt like part of me was being torn from me...why I snapped...

I thought I was losing my other half...I got so caught up in me...i forgot how much Marco was hurting too...we both suffered so much, how much we both faced...

Without a doubt the best thing about Saint Olga's was Marco's letters. Sometimes when I stood out too brightly, I got scolded, demeaned, ignored. I realized Rebecca was right about the staff at Saint Olga's, they did not care about you only who you were going to be.

Headmaster Atherton often would intercept me before I called it a night, handing a small treat before wishing good luck the next day.

Inside would be Marco's letter.

I remember staying up all night rereading every single one.

Just reading how his mom was begging him to get married (he failed to mention who exactly his mother had lined up for him. I-I'm not jealous or anything. It was years ago!) How Ferguson and Alfonso were coming up with ideas to bust me out of princess jail. How some girls kept getting lost and asking for directions only to seemingly not care where they were actually going (I remember clenching my teeth, no doubt princesses trying to make a move on Marco while I was gone.)

Each letter was something new but they all ended the same way.

A number. The number of days until the month was up and I was back with Marco.

I wasn't suppose to keep the letters to tell you the truth. They were like a reward for good behavior. I could see any new ones for one night but the old ones had to be turned in and locked away, only with a teacher's permission I could reread the older ones. Something about keeping focus or some nonosense

That first half of the month was good...

but after that 15th day, everything started snowballing.

The staff was getting harsher with me. Random accidents kept happening around me and I was constantly being accused of things like someone was trying to get me into trouble.

I vowed the first day I would be on my best behavior but once I heard about detention, I decided to really focus on that.

Detention was one of those rooms that were always locked regardless of anything. They say the harshest punishment was given out there, only reserved for worst troublemakers. No one knew what it was because everyone refused to talk about it. I did not want to find out what it was.

I remember walking towards the main hall, Rebecca passing me with a guilty look in her eyes.

I told her to take care and that I'd see her really soon. She opened her mouth like she wanted to tell me something but one of the guards escorting coughed loudly and she simply gave me a smile.

Atherton stopped visiting me, teachers picked on me, guards eyed me distrustfully not that I could tell but I just had a gut feeling about it.

But the worst part?

Marco's letters. I wasn't receiving any new letters...It was like Marco just...forgot about me...

I remember feeling so sad the first day...the next...and the next.

I remember thinking had something horrible happened to Marco? What if he got in a fight and I wasn't there to help him! What if he gotten seriously hurt?

I remember crying, the idea that because my reckless behavior, I wasn't there when Marco needed me most. His parents probably wouldn't tell me out of spite. His so called best friend in princess jail for being reckless and wasn't there when he needed her most...

Guilt gnawed at me for the next few days. Suddenly the end of the month seemed so far away, each second felt like another weight was being added onto of me and I was expected to keep it up.

But it was that 23 day that broke me...

A teacher had accused me of picking a fight with another princess and to my horror the other girl agreed. I was forced to clean up the chalkboards using a very smelly and fairly disgusting eraser while the chalk dust made my face burn and itch uncontrollably.

I remember wearily walking to my room, just hoping I could read one letter from Marco before he...vanished...

but as I lifted my mattress, a sense of dread came over me and I found myself staring at nothing.

Not a single letter was left. Not a single letter was there. The guards must've found them.

I felt my heart grew heavy, tears streaming down my eyes as heavy sobs racked my body.

Why had Marco left me? Why had Atherton stopped watching out for me? What did the whole school seemed to come after me? Why me? Why was this happening to me!

It turns out...there was a good reason

I remember hearing the wooshing sounds of magic nearby, something tickling my nose as I tried to get some sleep

"Psst, B Fly"

I groggily opened my eyes, sleepiness stinging at them as I struggled to understand what exactly I was staring at it.

"Heya girl" A disembodied head told me quietly but still making the back and forth head bobs.

I shouted in a panic, flying off my bed as I hit the floor with a very loud thud. I groaned out in a pain as the wooshing sound came closer.

"B Fly!"

I stared up into the face my best friend...well my best friend on Mewni Princess Pony Head, a magical light blue disembodied unicorn head.

"Pony Head!" I exclaimed, reaching out to hug her as we both whispered "hugs"

When we broke apart, I knew something was wrong. She looked nervous, scared and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Pony Head was never scared and we once stole treasure from a wizard. It takes a lot of guts to steal from a wizard, trust me.

Pony Head had been here a total of 5 months before I arrived but the day before I came to Saint Olga's, it was rumored she had gone missing and managed to escape from the school, a first in the school's history. So naturally it meant security had been increased. She was serving a five year stint in here so I couldn't blame her much for escaping, especially after the rotten few days I had.

"I thought you escaped" I asked her, questioning why she had returned.

She nodded quickly, eyes darting around in search of the guards "I did but I came back the moment I found you were here B Fly"

I opened my mouth but she had already began talking over me "It isn't safe for you here B Fly"

I scoffed "I can handle myself Pony Head. Thanks for the..."

"No! Star you don't know what's going on here. There's a reason there's so much security and so many guards. There's a reason I escaped"

"Pony Head" I told her, disbelieving of her attitude "It's just a school. That feels like prison" I conceded "But it's okay, I'll be gone in like a week."

Her eyes widen "We have to go now! If you're leaving in a week, tonight's their last chance."

"Pony Head I..."

There was a creaking of a far off door echoing throughout the walls of the school, the deep thud of the guards boots softly patrolling the floor.

I felt uneasy. Guards never patrolled this part of the castle this late.

"Star, we have to go!"

I stared at Pony Head fearfully. She never used my real name...

"Star, let me guess. You've had a horrible week right?"

"How did you..."

"Teachers mean? Accidents happening, you getting blamed for stuff that wasn't your fault?"

I opened and closed my mouth, flabbergasted how she knew all this despite not being here for the last few weeks.

"And you stopped receiving letters from Earth Turd huh?"

That clinched the resolve I was feeling.

"Lead on"

We quickly made our way through the near silent halls of the Saint Olga's.

I was afraid of running into guards but Pony Head seemed to know where they were, where to hide from their glowing red eyes, when to stop moving and when it was clear.

"Come on! This way!" She whispered as she floated towards the west wing of the school.

"Pony Head, what's going on?" I whispered as we ducked under a desk, narrowly avoiding being spotted by a rather tall guard.

"I don't know but they need someone from Mewni and since I escaped and Rebecca just got released."

I nodded, that meant I was left.

"Whose they?" I asked carefully

Pony Head looked frightened and I decided it was a question best asked when we got out.

I followed, trying to stop the churning of my stomach. The west wing was the most heavily guarded part of the castle. No one, not even the teachers were allowed there and we were heading straight for it.

Two massive wooden doors stood before us but luckily it seemed no guards had been posted here.

Pony Head gripped the handle of the knocker, pulling it with all her might as the door mutely swung open, a chilling moan filling my body.

Pony Head rushed in and I followed, slipping in just as the door quietly shut behind me.

I still remember what I saw...I still have nightmares about that...place...

I need a second.

I...I'll work my way down.

If the rest of the castle had been polished to perfection, a shining beacon of productivity at Saint Olga's, then clearly that place was meant to represent the seedy underbelly of the school, left to fester and rot away to nothing.

The walls were stained black, cobwebs seemed thick and everywhere. The air was impossibly cold like life itself was sucked from the air.

The floors were cracked, furniture abandoned and decayed away from the ravages of time.

And the room was filled with cages, dirty, filthy cages that hadn't been cleaned in years

But they were in use.

I felt my heart slow to a crawl, a sick feeling spreading from stomach to the rest of my body as I peered into the faces of my fellow princesses. Each hunched over in fear and quietly begging for forgiveness, that they would be good girls if they just didn't have to stay here another night.

There must've been dozens of these cages, each one holding a princess. I remember looking away from one that caught my eye. I jumped when she gently gripped my hand tightly, fear in her eyes.

She had been walking down the hallway when she suddenly broke a vase and blamed me.

Unfortunately for her, I had learned how to talk to adults and convinced them that she had been the culprit

I remember how scared she had when she was being carried away, screaming that she had only done what she was told.

"Help us" She whispered, scared and frightened beyond everything I've seen. "Please"

I held her hands as tight as I could, shivering from how cold they were.

"I will. I promise I'll help you."

I glanced around all around, taking in the sight of those poor girls. I couldn't take them with me. I had no idea how to free them, how to get them out of here and soon the sun would be rising.

"All of you"

I felt a fury of blind rage I've never known before. I was going to be back, I was going to bring Marco, get my wand and get every single person I knew and we were going to tear this infernal building brick by brick and Atherton was going to answer for this, whether he knew about it or not.

I saw Pony Head motion to a broken window, just above one of the cages. I could easily climb that and get out.

Suddenly the lights turned on and I was blinded, caught guard for a second.

I felt two thick gloves grab my arms and realized there had been guards silently laying in wait.

"B FLY!"

A blast from her horn stunned one of my captors and I smashed my elbow into the other one's shoulder.

There was the grinding of metal on metal and I raised just above the window was metal bars descending ready to block the window.

The doors were thrown open and 5, 6, 12 guards rushed in, heading straight for me.

I tried to run but they caught up to me easily.

One of they tried to grab me in a bear hug but I had kneed him in the stomach, gripping his back tightly as I threw him into the incoming guards

I ducked under another guard, my fist connecting with another's face as one tried to sneak up from behind getting a head full of Pony Head's laser for his trouble.

One raced forward, trying I hadn't seen him but I flipped forward, kicking at his stomach mid-air as I tumbled into a guard who had gotten to his feet and knocked off balance once more.

As I fought, I realized the true intent of the guards. I could fight off these guards easily but they weren't here to fight me. They were here to stop me from leaving and when I saw the bars about to cover the exit, I realized they were about to win

Without warning, one' gripped my arm again, this time holding on much tighter than before. Before I realized it, I was struggling helplessly, hands held behind my back as the guards focused on Pony Head.

"B Fly!"

"PONY HEAD!" I called to her "FIND MARCO!"

She stopped, unwilling to leave me but with these many guards and time about to run out, it was the only option.

"FIND MARCO!" I repeated, trying to stop the desperation from creeping into my voice.

Pony Head nodded and at the last possible second, slipped free of the school as the bars narrowly missed her.

I let out a sigh of relief as the guards turned to me as one.

My heart was beating frantically but I refused to let them see my fear.

I opened my mouth to make a clever comment but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and the world blurred uncontrollably, the rays of the morning sun spinning around in a spiral of colors.

When I awoke, I had been strapped onto an operating table, heavily restrained as a massive machine hung over me, random lights blinking here and there. Control consoles scattered throughout the room, the multicolor lights doing nothing to help calm me.

I tried to control my breathing but panic was beginning to set in. Where was I, what was this place? What was going to happen to me?

"Ah, miss Butterfly. Right...on time"

I looked to see Felix Atherton hovering at the top of some stairs, grinning menacingly as he made his way closer to me.

"W-what is going on?" I cracked, I bit my lip in determination. I refused to show any fear despite that was all I was feeling.

"Simply put" he said coolly "A plan a life time in the making."

He walked by me, making direct eye contact with me as he circled around like a vulture who had just found his next meal

"When my mother, Olga, started this school so many years ago" he began, fingers gently playing with my hair as I struggled to get away "She had a dream. To help princesses become better people"

I rolled my eyes "Better royalty you mean."

Felix clicked his tongue in disappointment "No. No such thing. My mother believed every princess was special in their own way and rather than stifle, destroy that spark of individuality that made someone who they were, she would encourage it. Embrace"

Felix puffed up his chest mockingly as he recited his mother's own words "True nobility comes not from being superior to your fellow people but being superior to your former self."

Felix let out a hollow, humorless laugh "She had so much influence, so much power! And all she wanted to do was make little girls into pathetic women"

I glared at him but he shrugged "I told her time and time again to use her power to become powerful, influence of life itself...she refused naturally..."

Felix's smile turned to frown, one full of disappointment "Made it a shame I had to kill her."

I felt my stomach bubbling uneasily, the air becoming cold as the true weight of his words hit me.

"Y...you killed your mother..." I whispered, too horrified to speak up.

"She lacked vision. She lacked resolve. She lacked drive" Felix stared at me with cold, empty eyes, no ounce of regret or empathy within them, speaking as if he was discussing the weather "So I made sure she lacked a life while she was at it."

I felt my body struggle to get free, disgust threatening to upturn my stomach.

"but...she was your mother! SHE LOVED YOU!"

Felix shrugged "Her mistake I suppose."

I fell back against the table, my body suddenly drained

"You are...were a such man...a good man"

Felix laughed hollowly "An act, a mask to get what I want. Fooled everyone didn't I?"

"W-what do you want?"

Felix's grin became impossibly wide and unnatural, as if something vile and inhuman was living just beneath the skin.

"Control mostly. Death works too. The device above you is simply put a brain altering machine. One zap and suddenly I get to plant little thoughts in your head."

I paled upon realizing what he meant.

"I used this machine for years, twisting little girls into powerful puppets" he told me nonchalantly before motioning to me "Countess Lacuna for one. Big help getting you here"

"Why?" I croaked out, sorrow threatening to spill out but how could I just lay here...just listen to these horrible things."

Felix smirked slyly "I become the real power. Forcing wars, treaties all while bringing the universe closer to the end. I haven't gave the word because all I was missing was..."

"Me..." I muttered in a daze

"The Butterflies are powerful, powerful dynasty. Add the fact you are the wielder of a powerful wand and head of a host of powerful alliances and well...last piece of the puzzle"

I felt even colder. If he got me, he could get Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Jasmine. Countless princesses and powerful empires...

I had to stall for time. Maybe Marco was on the way. Maybe a whole army was...maybe no one was...but I had to try. I had to buy as much time as I could.

"I-if I'm so important, why haven't you gotten me here sooner!"

Felix's joyful mask broke apart, revealing an angry, snarling beast underneath

"I tried. I tried so hard! It's funny. Something makes sense at the time but when you really stopped and think about it, questions start coming up"

His creepy grin returned and my body involuntarily shivered in response

"Like how did Ludo get dimensional scissors when he was banished to barren wasteland?"

My eyes widen, my mouth ready to answer but Felix just kept going

"And how did Ludo managed to get into the castle, the exact area you were"

My mouth turned dry as memories began flashing through my mind.

"Where were the guards when they should've been positioned everywhere during an important party?"

I took a deep breath in and out but I couldn't stop myself from shaking, fear building up.

"How did Oskar's parents know about that concert next town over? And how did they magically get free tickets to it?"

he smirked at me, circling me once more, taunting my helplessness

"Why did a friendly, happy bird act out of character and suddenly decide to just steal your wand?"

I glanced up at the machine above me

"How did Ludo managed to put a curse on that necklace you received for you birthday, one, mind you, that acted just like a forbidden spell your mom warned you about?"

"How did those girls managed to escape and go noticed for so long? And how did they know exactly where to find Mr. Diaz?"

Felix smiled sickeningly at me "Where did Ludo get the money to hire all those new, shiny monsters? He's a monster from a barren wasteland. Money doesn't grown in the ground"

"You hired the assassin to kill Marco!" I shouted, raging against my restrains trying to break free so I could murder him.

He nodded "Caught on slowly. Of course I did though hiring implies the girl had a choice...no one who works for me does so of their own free will"

I thought about the staff, the guards...all prisoners to this monster.

"Everything I did was to force your parents to fear for your safety or to see how reckless and dangerous you were...Everything would have gone according to plan except for..."

"Marco" I murmured happily.

"Yes" he said displeased "I hadn't anticipated you would meet Marco so soon but one must plan around such things."

"You won't get away with this"

Felix smiled, his hand gently pressing down on a button.

The machine above me roared to life, slowly inching closer to me as two Tesla coils popped out of the main body of the machine and began sparking electricity between them.

"Normally I would've weakened you so more. Depressed minds are so much easier to destroy."

I thought back to my horrible week, my missing letters, those princesses trapped in those horrible cages

"But I don't have much time, so I'm just going to wipe your whole mind."

"What?"

Felix hovered over my face, blocking the machine for a moment.

"Normally I would subtly start making alterations to your thinking process over weeks so no one notices the dramatic change buuuuut" he held my chin tightly, roughly moving it back and forth as I tried to bite him "I don't have you for that long so I am just going to wipe your mind."

he pulled back and stared at me evilly "Everything that made you Star Butterfly. Every preppy thought, rainbow, puppy, cheerful memory is about to stop existing. You're going to be my mindless puppet" he began laughing loudly "And you aren't even going to realize it!'

"NO!"

I struggled in vain against my restrains, desperate break free.

"Go ahead cry" Felix taunted "I love watching you girls cry. Do you know how many princesses struggle on that table? Tears in their face, begging me to let them go, begging for anyone to help.

Felix's face turned into pure disgust "And when the machine comes to a complete stop, its whine charging up as it prepares to make who they we disappear, they always cry., they always call for their love. Their hero, the knight in shining armor to come to save them."

Felix let out a harsh chuckle "And no one ever came to save them."

His face became a mask of indifference "So cry little Butterfly. You aren't going t be any different."

I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction but as the machine inched closer, I became scared. Not because I was about to be a pawn in a bigger game, not because everything that made me me was about to vanish...

It was because I didn't want to forget Marco. Every single one of our times together came rushing into my brain and I began to cry.

I didn't want to lose that! I DIDN'T WANT TO FORGET MARCO!

And against my will, against my courage and against my better judgment I called out

"Marco! MARCO HELP ME! PLEASE MARCO I NEED YOU!"

but no one answered and as the machine finished getting into place, electricity building within its horrible design, Felix laughing manically, I closed my eyes...I didn't want to see this...in a moment I wouldn't remember anything but I knew what I wanted my last word to be.

"Marco..."

There was loud bang and a flash of light, my body tingled. I closed my eye, desperately trying my hardest to hold on to anything I could, any thought. Anything that reminded me that I was Star Butterfly!

A moment passed...then another...and one more and I realized Felix was cursing, screaming madly.

I tested my memory. I loved puppies, my name is Star Butterfly. Best friend is Marco Diaz, I hate Felix, I want to get the heck out of this machine.

I opened my eyes to see the machine bellowing black smoke, powering down and shutting off forever.

I let out a sigh of relief when I spotted a figure standing on top of the stairs and I couldn't hold my joy. I began to cry tears of joy, the biggest smile on my face as he stood there, eyes full of rage and righteous fury, sword drawn, its blade glowing as if it was dipped in gold.

His hoodie was a little tattered as if he had battle an army to get here but he was so handsome in that moment.

And when he locked eyes with Felix, kill intent clear within them...Marco was just...amazing.

Felix paled but his face was set in a grim determination as Marco pointed his blade directly at Felix's heart and angrily muttered.

"I am going to fucking kill you"


	12. The Raid on Saint Olga's

Hello fanfiction! Author here. Thank you for all you amazing readers for each and every single Review, favorites, and follows. They mean the world to me! I love you all!

A special thanks to to H mae (i really should carry an icebox for you and if you think Marco was cool there, you haven't seen anything yet!) SVTFOEfanatic (he was more clever than we thought) FanfictionforDayz (Your long wait is over and such excellent questions) Strikers (If you seen the last episode of Star...well...yeah) Ultragamerkitty (Thank you for your kind words) cartoons4life *sorry got busy this week here you go!* Recon82 (We're approaching the end) aleprettycat (dont let it hurt too much) sammie (About a week anywhere from wed to sat. I was a little busy this week so it was late) and julie (Hope you enjoy this chapter) and guest (I am so happy for your review. and sorry it's not going better from here on out)

Okay so how about that Saint O's episode huh...yeah...that's a thing. Makes me wonder which was more...year mine or theirs?

so here is Marco's side of the last chapter. Single perspective. Next chapter will be back to dual so if you were missing that, it's coming back.

Now sit back, please scream your heads off as we approached the next dip in our roller coaster. So enjoy the story! I love you all, thank you so much for your kind words and your favorites, reviews and follows. Please Enjoy, let me know about any big mistakes and I own nothing!

* * *

Dear Journal...

I don't know how to do this? I mean this...this...

Okay, I can write this. This part of the reason I am writing in a journal. I have to write this...

I remember the morning of

It was dark and stormy on earth, as if the world itself was telling me something terrible was about to happen. Something just...unthinkable.

I remembering walking down the stairs, dejected and honestly quite depressed.

Star had been hauled off to Saint Olga's and I just missed her.

I remember how hard it was the first few days, how many times I would instinctively head to Mewni only to find her parents staring at me in confusion upon my arrival.

I wrote her a letter everyday...

Okay...maybe I wrote...more...than one...

Fine! Stop giving me that look you stupid journal

I wrote at least 3 letters to her a day. I mean only sent the least pathetic sounding of the bunch because...she didn't need to know what the others said.

You don't need to know either! No, you don't need to know that the others were long ramblings about how much I missed her and how I wish I could give her the biggest hug I could because I seriously couldn't handle her not being a mirror call away or one snip of a scissors from my arms...

Well played book. Well played.

I...I couldn't tell her that. It sounded so pathetic...so needy...so...umm...in...love with...

I couldn't. She was my best friend. She still talked about Oskar. She did not like me like that. She doesn't like me like that...

geesh, I really am a loser. What kind of prince can't get the princess? I mean...I know I'm not much to...well much of anything but...I still have something right? Who am I kidding, no princess has ever been interested in me, especially the one I wanted to impress the most.

Ever since I gave that crown to Star...princess Jackie just didn't seem like the right fit anymore...I...fell for my best friend and I don't remember when it happened. Had it been Mewberty? Was it that costume party? Maybe it was the night I met her and I made the passing comment how pretty she was, the one my parents overheard... I just fell and I couldn't stop myself from falling deeper...I didn't want to.

So I tried my best to keep myself sane, giving no sign of how badly I missed her, how often I stared at the pictures of us that littered my room...how often I stayed up late up with Pink, stroking her fur because she was our pet.

I told her how mom kept begging for me to go get married already (I failed to mention that it was Star she was begging me to marry. Star didn't need to know how badly my parents wanted her to be their daughter in law) how Ferguson and Alfonso were planning a princess jail break just for her (So they could bring her straight back to me. I wasn't very good at hiding my...dispirited state from anyone). I mentioned how a bunch of girls, both royalty and regular people, kept coming to my house, asking for directions in the most random directions. I mean I still have no idea what was that about and I hoped Star could shed some light on their actions because staring at me with red tinted cheeks and giggling happily seemed odd behavior for people that were lost. I knew Star couldn't write back but I wanted to give her some time to come up with an answer because I was stumped. Still am actually.

I remember how I used put a number at the bottom of each letter, how much time till she returned, the only indication on how hard I was taking our separ...

I don't know why I did that. I guess...I wanted her to know how much I missed her. That I was literally counting the seconds until she came running at me full force, I would pick her up, twirling and kiss her soft...

Whoa, where did that come from? I'm just going to...

annnnnnd I can't erase that...or this...seriously Diaz stop writ...

The weather was dark, Pink was moody and I felt horrible. Not physically but like something terrible was about to happen to me.

It started before, about day 15 into Star's sentence. I remember sending my letter but for some reason, the euphoric joy I felt of making Star happy wasn't there. I felt a deep sense of being empty and lonely

And it just got worst as the days went by.

On that day, I received a letter. It was from Saint Olga's telling me that once again, for the 12th time, my request to visit one Princess Butterfly had been denied.

I was furious. Felix had promised me that I could see Star anytime I wanted but either he was too busy or failed to inform whoever was in charge of handling this crap.

Normally I would've been calm and patience. It was one more week till Star returned, I could handle it right?

Except I couldn't. I was losing my mind with Star and another week seemed like...hee...seemed like another year...irrrroooooonnnny.

I remembered shoving my breakfast down my throat before using the dimensional scissors. I had planned to cut straight into Saint Olga's but imagine my surprise when I found myself outside its castle walls, far away down some dirt road.

I felt off, I felt weird and I felt like I was in danger. I glanced down at my left hand and noticed something I had never seen before.

I...I have only seen it once, when I had gone to Saint Olga's that day...I...I'm not sure how I got it...or how it works exactly but...

On the back of my hand...there was a purple heart. Small like...umm...the ones Star had made during Mewberty.

It just sat there, on my hand, just magical appeared. I peeled at it in an attempt to get it off but all it did was softly glow with a purple hue at me. It was physically a part of me...and I wonder if it was because Star...umm...let's skip that.

I stared dumbfounded at it, flashing back to the kiss I had once shared with Star. Well Star in her boy crazed form. Before I could think too deeply about it, something had collided with me, sending tumbling to the floor.

"Oww, that hurt" I muttered in pain as the other person began cursing at me.

"Hey do you not have any manners? What were you raised in...Earth turd!"

My eyes shot up and I found myself staring at Star's best friend from Mewni, Princess Pony Head.

To tell you the truth, I never really liked Pony Head before that day. She was really possessive of Star and had threatened to skewer me with her horn once. An empty threat since I threatened to skin her alive with my sword if she tried.

We tolerated each other for Star's sake and I admitted there was a few moments we had bonded. It wasn't until that day we really came together as friends.

"Pointy Head?" I said slowly, getting to my feet without making any sudden movements. She was supposed to be in Saint Olga's. Had she escaped? Should I turn her back in? Or pretend I hadn't seen her.

"Oh thank god, someone up there is looking out for B Fly" Pony head practically burst into tears at the sight of me. Made me even more suspicious. She had never been happy to see me. Ever.

"Pony Head did you escape from princess jail?" I asked cautiously. Didn't want to get ran down by an escape convict.

She broke into this huge rant about how it was important and we needed to go right away and something about Star. Pony Head is usually loud but coherent but this time she was so spooked she keep whistling and neighing instead of using actual words. I couldn't understand the whole picture she was trying to paint for me.

"Pony head" I said gently "Slow down. Now tell me and..."

"B Fly is in trouble!"

My eyes widened, my heart dropped and the dread feeling had increased to unbearably heights.

"She's at Saint Olga's, how could she be..."

"They're trying to brainwash her!"

Pony head explained everything. How she overheard Felix talking about Mewni with a little too much interest, how because of her being a unicorn, she could feel the evil rolling off the headmaster in waves, how she realized that they were trying to use a member of the royal family to get close to Star, luring her to Saint Olga's somehow to control. How Pony Head managed to escape in an attempt to warn Star only to find out from her parents she had already been in Saint O's for a few days when Pony head finally managed to arrive. Pony Head made a beeline straight back to the princess jail and just literally tried to free Star but was forced to leave her behind when she was overpowered by the guards.

"And she told me to find you! AND HERE YOU ARE!" Pony cried loudly so more, the relief at my presence filling her with a renewed hope.

I felt like Felix had stabbed me directly in the back. He was after Star! MY STAR!

I remember hugging Pony Head with the same tender care I would've with Star, letting her tears soak into my hoodie. She was Star's other bestie and if Star cared for her, I did too.

I let go of her, and began making my way towards the castle.

"Wait Marco!" Pony Head neighed in front of me "You can't just go in there!"

"The hell I can't, he's got my Star!" I let out a bull-like roar

Pony peered at me carefully as if a lost piece of the puzzle finally had fit into some grand picture and it was properly visible

"He's got an army. You can't fight him alone especially now that the castle is on lock down"

She was right. Everyone knew how many guards Saint Olga's employed. It was an army But I couldn't just wait around

I pulled out my scissors, cutting a portal in front of me.

"Marco what are you..."

I handed her the scissors, carefully putting it in her mouth, my gaze never leaving the dimension I was about to enter.

"Go to my house"

"Marco I don't..."

"Pony head, listen." I turned to her, my eyes bore directly into hers so she understood. I caught the sight of the purple heart out of the corner of my eye, the purple glow pounding slightly faster than it had before like it was a racing heartbeat gripped in fear.

"Find Ferguson and Alfonso. Tell them to get my list"

"Marco how is a list..."

"That list is an entire list of favors owed to be by various royals and people in power for all the things I did for them. No one on that list can deny me those favors"

Pony Head's widen upon realizing what I meant. Being a nice guy was about to finally pay off.

"You use every single favor on that list to get me an army. Whoever they can spare. You tell them the whole situation and if they don't believe you, tell them I saw it with my own eyes. On my Prince Marco's word, it is all true. Then you lead them straight back here"

"But the scissors...

"I need some answers first. Go Pony Head, it's time for us to get our Star back."

Pony Head rushed forward as I embraced her tightly, giving her a nod before leaping into the portal I had opened moments before.

Ludo's castle stretched high above me, his monster minions playing a game of soccer of things

I began crunching my way across the dead land of dirt and more dirt, vision tunneling until all I saw was Ludo's front door.

The monsters took a while to notice me. it wasn't until I was stomping across their game that they took note of me. While it was actually when I had accidentally blocked a goal shot but that's not important.

"Got a lot of nerve coming here Earthing" Bearicorn grumbled, pounding his fist against his open hand "Take one more step closer and..."

My hand went for my sword all by itself, gripping it tightly as I slashed the air just in front of him, a gleaming steel blade chopping off the smallest piece of his horn that I could.

He looked shocked and bewildered at me. Cutting off any piece of any creatures magical horn was the equivalent of neutering them. You just didn't do it.

"I..." he started but I wasn't even closed to finish

Before the others could overcome the daze of what just happened, I held my blade right to his throat, cutting a bit of his fur off to help make the point.

"I am no mood for this. I do not have time to waste. I am very angry, very impatient and my best friend is in danger" I stepped closer, letting all my emotions out so he could properly see what he was facing "I am going to speak to your boss right now and" I leaned in, whispering in the monster's ear but still loud enough for everyone on the now silent field to hear properly "I am not taking prisoners today"

I stepped past Bearicorn, climbing the steps of the castle while he fell to his knees, the other monster's awkwardly returning back to their soccer game as I kicked open the main doors.

Buff Frog and Ludo jumped in surprise, a large piece of cheesecake falling from Ludo's as I strode into the room.

Buff Frog narrowed his eyes before leaping high in the air, charging headfirst at me. I snarled in annoyance, sidestepping at the last second, gripping the back of his head as he missed before pushing him towards the door. As he tumbled, confused and daze at the turn of events, I lifted my foot and kicked him straight out of the castle, forcing him to stumble down the stairs.

I heard Ludo shifted in his thrown and without ever glancing backwards, I held the hilt of my blade loosely before spinning around, throwing into the open air and embedding it just an inch from Ludo's face.

"Whoa, whoa what did I do that warranted this much hostility?" Ludo muttered nervously "I mean I don't like you and I tried to steal the wand but this hardly..."

"Who do you work for?" I shouted, angrily inching my way closer to him, fire blazing in my eyes.

"i-I don't.." Ludo began, looking everywhere but my direction.

I picked up a butterknife that had been left on a nearby table and flung directly at Ludo, its dull blade scraped against his skull helmet before neatly digging itself into his throne.

"That's my throne!" Ludo cried "Are you like a professional knife thrower or something?"

I shook my head "Nope, first time I ever tried."

Ludo''s eyes widen as he tried to scamper off his throne but it was too late

I grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against his throne as my free hand grabbed the fork he had been using for his cheesecake, twirling it expertly in my fingers.

"Tell me who you work for right now or I'm going to second in command"

Ludo's eyes peered quizzically at me "Why would you need to talk to my second in command?"

"Because you're going to be dead in 5 seconds unless you tell me."

Ludo scoffed "you wouldn't dare!"

"I just cut off the tip of Bearicorn's horn. I would dare"

Ludo's face paled

"He said he kill me if I ever told anyone!"

"Well guess what" I held fork close to his throat "I'm going to kill you too and between the two of us, I'm currently the closest. NOW TALK!"

"Felix! It was Felix Atherton!" His eyes widen, pleading with me to believe him.

I did. The necklace, the new monsters, even how Ludo had gotten out of this dimension. That mixed with Pony Head's own story clinched it. Felix was behind it.

"So he pays you to what get Star in trouble?" I muttered

Ludo shook his head "Don't be stupid! He supports my claim for my father's wand! It is my birthright! And when he told me all those years ago that he supported my claim to the throne of Mewni as well, I jumped at the chance of his sponsorship! I had nothing else"

"What you had was puppet strings controlling you"

Ludo's face twisted in pure rage "How dare..."

I squeezed his throat, just enough to let all that cockiness drain out of his face "He was using you so Star's parents would think she's in danger and send her to Saint O's." I explained to him "The monsters, the necklace sent by you. All trying to force Star's parents to send her to Saint O's"

"Well that's one little bratty princess out of my..."

"and" I went on, squeezing his throat a little harder "Since she is now at Saint O's and about to be brainwashed" The purple heart on my hand began pulsing faster, my heart racing with it "He's going to get the wand he lied to you about and guess what's the first thing he's going to want to do?"

Ludo thought about it before looking up to me much like a child asking an adult for the right question "Fix up any loose ends"

"Which means you. So you have two options: Help me"

Ludo scoffed once more

"And try to get the wand from two people who won't kill you orrrrrr Let Felix control Star whom he will no doubt sick on you to make sure no one ever finds out and I doubt Star is going to be holding back this time"

Ludo let out a sigh "What do you want?"

"Either help me storm the castle or stay out of my way" I told him straight to the point "Show up to help Felix and I'm cutting you down right where you stand."

Ludo gave me a slow nod

"Now where is the brainwashing room?" I asked fiercely

"How should I know? I didn't even know he had one...although...I did hear strange noises coming from his office."

"Thanks" that was the strangest thing. Me thanking Ludo "Now let me borrow your scissors"

I rolled my eyes when Ludo refused to budge "I'll give them back"

Ludo slowly handed them to me, wearily watching me as I cut a portal back to Saint Olga's, handing it back to him as I pulled my sword from his throne

"You're not going to take them? How do you plan to escape if you don't have a pair?"

"I am not going to escape" I told him, a dangerous edge to my voice "I'm not leaving until I get Star free and every other poor princess in that castle, then I'm going to kill Felix"

"Could you, you know, make sure he is really dead. Like can't come back from the dead type dead?"

I nodded before leaping into the portal.

I found myself staring back at Saint Olga's. There was no sign of Pony Head and my nerves were becoming frayed, more so the faster the heart on my hand was beating.

Star needed me now and now is when I was going, army or not.

I made my way to the outer wall, its smooth surface slipping away from my grasp. I hadn't ran into any guards on the outside which meant they had all been pulled back within the castle walls.

I let out an annoyed grunt before angrily plunging my sword into wall, surprised how easily it had sunk into the bricks.

I won't lie. I still don't know how I managed to climb that wall. I just remembered sliding my sword in one spot, gauging the next place to climb, leaping off the wall only to dig my sword in somewhere higher and repeat the process until I was at the top.

Directly across from me was iron bars, each one covering a massive piece of metal bolted over the window except for the one across from me. That had iron bars but there was an opening where a slab of steel hadn't been bolted on yet. That must've been Pony Head's exit!

I tensed my legs, taking a deep breath as I prepared to make the jump but right as my foot left the wall, a door had opened, catching me off guard and making me mess up my jump.

I bit my lip in concentrated as I tried my hardest to pull myself up from the ledge, no leeway to climb up but those iron bars to seemed just out of my reach. I remember hating how smooth all the walls at Saint Olga's had been. Another reason to kill Felix I suppose.

I heard the grounding down of dirt underneath thick heavy boots somewhere below me. A guard on patrol no doubt. If he spotted me now, I would be completely helpless

I managed to get a hold of the bars though it wasn't easy. My hands were screaming at me in pain, not used to carrying so much weight with so little support. I took quiet, deep breaths as the crunching of the dirt began to die away from me.

I pulled angrily at the bars, disappointed how well built they were, I didn't think anything I had could cut through them but I had to try. Star needed me.

I carefully pulled out my sword, its white steel blade shining brightly through the darkened night. With one might swing, I tried to cut the bars, putting all my force into my attack. To my surprised, the blade sliced through the entire row of bars like they were butter folding under a hot butterknife.

Butter knife. Man I was a jerk

I pried the bars from their spots, giving me a large enough opening that I could comfortable get through with no problem.

My feet landed on some uneasy ground, shifting my weight around wildly as I carefully leapt onto the ground.

A dozen or so hushed whispers of fear echoed around me and I could not believe my eyes. Princesses in torn outfits, huddled in cramped cages, crying for anyone to let them out, begging for forgiveness and how they'll be good, obedient girls from now on. Some of them tucked away in a corner, scared at the meaning behind my appearance.

I felt sick, I felt like throwing up, I felt angry, I felt pity.

How dare they do something like this? How was treating anyone, any living being like this considered okay?

I stared at the lock of one cage. Surely if my blade could hand iron bars, it could handle one measly lock.

I raised my sword high above my head, glaring as if somehow that could weaken the lock before driving my blade down towards it, cutting it neatly in half and popping the cage door with a satisfying pop.

The princess rushed out, a blonde with dull blue eyes who embraced me, crying into my shoulder as she clutched at my shirt wildly. Seeing her break down made me ache for Star terribly. What had she had to endure here?

I gently pried myself from the crying girl, telling her my work wasn't done.

It took me a few minutes but I refused to let these girls be held like this. I sliced through every single cage lock I could, not stopping to excuse thank yous or praise or even rewards of a kiss (they were just being polite like all princesses were raised too)

When I had freed them all, I told them to wait in the back of the room, climb up to the window and get out that way when backup arrived.

I turned away from the hugging, crying girls to find myself staring directly at 8 or so guards. The girls let out a hushed gasp of fear, hands holding each other as the guards began making their way towards me.

I don't know if I could take them but I had to try and quickly! The heart was practically flashing every other second now! Star must be in serious danger.

I held my sword close, fully intending to strike down anyone who attempted to get past me when the most beautiful noise I ever heard echoed through the near silent night

"WOOF! WOOF!"

I let out a sigh of relief when Pink, that beautiful golden retriever, came leaping through the open window, tumbling down the tops of the cages and took her place at my side. She was almost as tall as me! Reaching my hip in terms of height.

The guards began laughing at my backup, scoffing how was a little puppy going to help

I smiled. This pup had been created by Star Butterfly

"Sir Pinkington?" I called to her, gently rubbing her ears, ignoring the cooing of the princesses behind me as Pink began scratching her leg happily.

"Pinky" I stared directly into her blue eyes and she stared back, curious what I was about to say.

"Pink, tear them up"

Pink's eyes looked at me in surprise like she couldn't believe what I was saying. We had taught Pink that command but only to be used under the most...extreme of situations as she tended to get lost in the rush.

I nodded before taking a few steps back, putting as much distance as I could between me and our dog, Pink crouching low and seemingly giving an amused grin towards her enemies.

One of the guards laughed even louder "Psst, yeah Pinky" he mocked "tear us up! Come on you stupid little..."

"You heard them Pink" I said, body prepared to flinch away in empathy "Tear them up!"

Pink's eyes narrowed as her eyes began to glow a bright blue, the sound of a cannon charging loudly ringing in everyone's ears.

"AWWWROOOOOO!" Pink cried as a massive beam of pure energy shot from her ears, knocking three of the guards off their feet and sent them sailing into the thick heavy doors.

I covered my eyes when I heard their bodies crunch against the solid wooden object.

Before the others reacted, Pink had raced towards one, gripping his arm tightly in her jaws before diving straight down, tilting her head forward, tossing him into a nearby cage.

The others leapt at Pink who opened hear mouth wide and began blowing fire all over their clothing, sending them running around in a panic while she blasted them some more with eye lasers.

One had foolishly leapt on Pinkington's back in an attempt to slow her down but Pink just rolled her eyes as a surge of electricity passed through her body and shocked the guard off her body, just in time for her tail smash into his cheek and sending him unconscious to the floor.

"Go pink!" I shouted, the princesses behind me letting out a loud cheer.

"Get outside, get as far as way as you can. Hopefully someone will be here shortly to help you get out of here" I told them, whistling for Pink to come here.

"What are you going to do?" One girl asked timidly

"I'm going to save my princess."

I tried to ignore the reddening of my cheeks as one the princesses cooed how cute that was. I climbed on Pink's back, firmly but gently holding onto a patch of fur

"Pink, can you smell Star?"

Pink took a deep whiff of the air. And another. And another before putting her snout down, making deep shaming noises.

I pursed my lip. I didn't bring anything of Star's with me. This was a whole last minute attack.

I let out a disappointed sigh. This place was huge! I would never find her in time too...

I found myself staring at the purple heart, glowing softly with a pink light now. If Star had...marked me...

I lifted my hand to Pink's nose, her wet nose tickling me but I tried my hardest not to laugh

Pink sniffed once, twice, three times letting out an excited cheer as she pointed her nose forward, legs propped up in that classic that a way pose.

"Thank god, let's go get our girl Pinkington!"

Pink let out a happy bark, her massive bat wings folding from underneath her fur and stretching out as we prepared to fight.

"Who are you?"

I turned to them, Pink taking her deep breathing to fill her lungs with much needed air.

"I am Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz and I'm burning this school to the ground after I save everyone."

Pink took to the air, flying straight towards the large wooden doors, the princesses cheering my name. Felt nice honestly.

When we passed through the doors, an arrow came sailing towards my head, 3 more towards my dog.

I batted away the arrow with my sword midflight as Pink took in a quick breath and charred the others.

I glared around the room filled to the brim with guards. It was like watching a large churning sea shaded gray and brown. Some held nothing in their hands, others bows and arrows. Pink swayed left and right, nearly avoiding most of the arrows of the next wave but some managed to rip up my hoodie a bit.

I needed an army and I needed it now.

The front door began freezing, ice covering every inch of the doorway before a loud thud shattered it into a million tiny crystals, the wind sweeping them away.

I let out a whoop of joy as Ferguson and Alfonso strolled into the room, full decked out in battle armor (and a possum suit in Ferg's case) eyes ready for a fight

"Ferguson! Alfonso!"

"Don't forget me Earth turd!" Pony cried from the group, floating next to my best friends, looking ready to kick some butt and take some names.

"We got this, you go get Star Marco!" Pony Head called out to me.

"Star Liberation Army!" Ferguson called behind him "ATTACK!"

Ferguson, Alfonso and Pony Head rushed forward with more effort than I had even seen from them and a host of familiar faces began piling in after them.

Ferguson had leapt a nearby guard, clawing his uniform while using his prehensile tail to distract another.

Alfonso began tripping a guard, letting out a furious battle cry as a swarm of pixies came from nowhere like a swarm and began buzzing around the archers.

Pony Head flew above the room, using her magic horn blast to take out any arrows that were coming their way.

"CHARGE!" a deep, familiar voice called from outside

I let out the biggest grin I could when Harold forced his way into the room, taking a wide swing to knock over some guards as Kristoff, Anna and an apparently sentient snowman raced in after him, pelting anyone not on our side with snowballs, Kristoff tackling anyone who came close to Anna.

Elsa slid in with a pale young man I had never seen before, his pale white hair almost a perfect match for hers. And as they began freezing the floor, tripping up the guards to prevent them from regrouping, I figured she might be dating that guy. No matter how much it seemed he didn't quite belong, he was alright in my book

"FOR STAR" The duo voices of Eugene and Rapunzel galloped in, frying pans high in the air while riding atop Maximus, Rapunzel's horse with her pet chameleon Pascal riding on her shoulder, leaping onto any free guard and crawling all over their body until Eugene or Rapunzel smashed them with a frying pan.

"FOR STAR!" Jackie called out, Janna, Rebecca and a small chunk of princesses following her closely as they began swarming the guards and...well...get even with them.

I chuckled, lost in the sight before me. All our friends and allies, with a few more pouring in, were coming to help save Star.

"Hey MARCO!" Eugenie called from the ground "AVENGERS!

I held my sword high into the air "ASSEMBLE!"

The Star Liberation Army boomed back at me as one, nearly knocking me off Pink.

"Come on girl, let's go save mommy" I muttered, Pink gracefully twisted midair before desperately flying up the stairs, her worry matching my own.

I can not begin to tell you how long the trip felt. Twisting here, there, up another flight up stairs, narrowing avoiding another gathering army of guards that were slowly forming and making their way downstairs.

I was getting nervous. I had no idea how many people Pony Head convinced but at this rate we needed to win. We needed to bring in Felix to face justice.

But the odds were getting worse.

Pink blasted down that stupid headmaster's door, plopping me inside before angrily searching for someone's butt to kick.

"Pink, pink, pink listen to me" I grabbed her snout gently, making sure she was calm enough to hear me properly "There's another army heading their way. You have to warn them and help them"

She pouted. She wanted to look for Star too but that army could easily catch ours off guard and we needed them to stay in the fight.

She nodded, licking my face before turning around, looking at me one last time

I gave her a goofy smile "Tear them up"

She let out a bloodthristy howl before disappearing in a large sonic boom.

I stumbled backwards from the force of her speed, my hand sinking through a portrait of Felix's mother Olga

I was mildly surprised I found no wall.

I took a step back, staring face to face with a kindly old woman who didn't seem to have drop of ill temper in her body

"I'm sorry" I told her "Your son ruined your life work..."

Her face remained the same though I thought I saw a glimmer of disappoint in her eyes for a moment.

"Marco! MARCO HELP ME! PLEASE MARCO I NEED YOU!"

"STAR!" I screamed back, her cries stabbing directly into my heart. How could I let this happen? How did I not see this coming?

I leapt through the picture, sword drawn as I running down the hidden staircase as fast as I could, barely noticing my steel blade slowly becoming gold each step I took closer to my foe.

I kicked open the door only to find myself staring at massive, evil looking machine crackling alive with electricity, Felix laughing manically as he began pressing buttons to finish the process and Star...oh Star.

She was strapped down onto a table, helplessly squirming to get free, tears running down her face, fear in her eyes, her last desperate whisper filled with hope and faith, both unshakeable even now at the end.

"Marco..."

I didn't even think twice. I tossed my blade directly at the machine, not even close to happy when it exploded and broke down with a loud pop and flash of light.

I outstretched my hand to my surprise, it flew straight back into my palm, glowing warmly.

I could've cried at Star's face, hope and a smile gracing it like she had no doubt I would come for her. I'm horrible...how did I let it get that far?

I locked eyes with Felix, face locked in a grim determination. I pointed my blade directly where I planned to skewer him

"I am going to fucking kill you!"

He bolted, climbing a far end staircase as the consoles nearby began to smoke and burn

I leapt off the staircase, cutting Star free as quickly as I could

I froze when she held tightly, crying into my shoulders about how scared she was,about how everything she knew and loved as about to be erased from her mind, how she knew I would come for her. I held her tight, stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Star, you need to get back to the lobby"

Her eyes were confused and frightened"W-what? Marco"

"I need to catch Felix"

her eyes widened at the mention of his name and I could see the fear that seemed to permanently embed in them.

"There is an army of friends waiting for you. I'll be back"

Before I lost my nerve, I kissed Star's forehead before racing off after Felix, barely making it before a wall of flames sealed the exit behind me.

I took a deep breath, calming my heart.

And I began my mad dash against a madman.

* * *

Next time: The Battle For Saint Olga's


	13. Battle for Saint Olga's Part 1

Helllloooo fanfiction Author here, hope you are all doing good. Thank you so much for every singe review, follow and favorite. They mean the world to me and You readers make writing so much fun.

a special thanks to H mae (With this battle, i had to add in all the awesome characters that were in the story. maybe i'll add more soon. I am really glad i got to show how badass Marco can be. Yep that was Jack Frost. I salute you for your work as well!)

SVTFOEfanatic- You my dear reader will find out soon. i think we all get very angry when our favorite princess from another dimension gets harmed in anyway.

fanfictionfordayz- hopefully ill get to part 2 tomorrow.

striker- Badass Marco is the only Marco...oh and smooth marco that's a good one too.

Rayfe- thank you so much for your kind words

aleprettycat- I am very glad you enjoyed the pillow fight scene and i figured if this is a shared universe, Ludo would try to get other princesses powers to help him get the wand. and I got to admit i smiled when i wrote "Let's go save mommy" Jack frost is not disney so i didn't want him getting into trouble. Disney watches everything. shhhh

snowdrop- well then, i guess i'm killing them all. thank you so much for your review.

Julie- I am so glad you enjoying the story. it makes me so happy to hear you fantastic readers tell me how much you enjoy these stories. i write them for you readers after all.

and of course my guests, in order i am deeply honored that this is your favorite fanfiction and i'm sorry for the long delay, got really busy. hope you didn't scream too much and it ends on a cliffhanger so you readers come back for more :)

so we're now making our way down the second hill of this roller coaster, shifting left and right as we gain speed, the finale rapidly approaching. Thank you so much for waiting. I didn't mean to take so long with this one but things happen. I will try to get part 2 out tomorrow but i have a doctor's appointment and a babysitting gig so we shall see. I currently have plans not to be in on the weekend so do not expect me to update during that time. If those plans change, i shall let you wonderful people know.

I guess really the only author's note is that this how it was planned the entire time. haha seriously aside from the ending, why the split happened and first chapter, this battle arc has been planned out from the beginning so i hope you have fun reading it. Dual perspective, your favorite haha with Marco **Bold** star regular.

oh also check out H mae's tumblr at hains-mae for some really cool colored of Mewberty drawings she did a while back and i think idrawcartoons1314 on instagram has some new content too. oh and fanfictionfordazy as this super cute kissing booth oneshot for Starco that i'm totally inspired to try my hand at. and check out if the mask kept on from theoringalseaweedrain. A really cool, interesting story about what happens if Marco's mask stayed on during blood moon ball. its a great read.

So i kept you waiting long enough! please enjoy the story, thank you all so much for all the support and reviews, favorites, follows, everything means the world to me! thank you. please enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

"GRAB THE GIRL!"

I let out a whimper of fear, rounding the corner in a hurried, frantic run, praying to anyone, everyone to come save me.

I know that...that I am a capable fighter even without my wand but a year and half ago, I didn't. I was scared, lost, confused. I mean I almost became a mindless puppet for a mad man planning to plunge the dimensions into some kind of chaotic, genocidal war. And it didn't happen because my best friend, who...who was just so amazing, so brave, so...

He saved me. He came to me in the darkest moment, when I needed him most and he just...saved me.

….I'm horrible...

I couldn't help but lose my courage. I was still in his lair, in the evil, twisted halls where countless princesses fell prey to the monster behind the gentle mask of man. Where so many lives were altered, good nature if sometimes rough around the edges girls turned into sick toys for his goal for...whatever it was.

I turned back, the glowing, ruby red eyes of the guards shinning through the dim light of the halls, a shiver going down my spine when I remembered I had literally just been in this situation hours before.

But this time there was no Pony Head, the slumbering, unknowing guards had been awoken and began chasing after me like mindless, obedient robots...which they were...which I had almost...

I turned straight into a dead end, the sound of the guards footsteps slowed to a tauntingly held out pace.

I raised my fists to defend myself.

A flash of a thought bounced around in my skull. the machine, large, menacing and full powered hovered above my head, prepared to take everything I've ever known away from me.

I felt my body stiffen in fear, my heart beat wildly and uncontrollably as I fell to my knees, clutching my head in hopes that it was the only machine. There was no other. That there was no way for me to become a helpless plaything in Felix's grasp.

I pathetically called for Marco, incapacitated by an untamed and new found fright as the guards shadows slowly came closer.

 **The staircase opened into a large, all encompassing room, stretching high into air, the ceiling just a sea of shadows above my head.** **Star's heart mark on my hand pulsed softly, giving me the courage to keep going.**

 **The entire room filled me with a foreboding sense of dread, like something unnatural was at work here.**

 **There was a single carpeted path, a dull, faded black texture that stretched before me, two rows of powder, dreary white columns on either side. In between each row of columns, Thick, gray and rusted metal chains hung down, arranged like nooses ready to ensure unsuspecting prey who dared cross its way.**

 **I drew my sword, a golden light I've never seen brightening the dark, gloomy room as I made my way closer to the front.**

 **I suppose I didn't wonder too much why my blade was glowing at that moment in time, the singular idea of bringing down Felix had only room for one more thought. Star.**

 **I shifted uneasily. I was so worried about her, the fear in her eyes, the amazing bright self worth and confidence that normally shone through every fiber of her being, snuffed down to a small flicker of life, shaking in a harsh wind.**

 **I didn't want to leave her. I wouldn't have if I stayed a moment longer but Felix was too dangerous for me to let him stay loose and Star would never recover as long as he was out there, waiting...watching for his opportunity to strike.**

 **I had to slay this monster and it had to be done now.**

 **My eyes narrowed in pure hatred at the sight of him, his crisp sliver suit well kept even after the maddening chase, his hands held behind him as he stared ahead, through a glass stained panel to the badlands that surrounded the castle.**

 **The panel was beautiful, if slightly confusing. Splashes of all sorts of color created a story. Two figures, a man and woman, standing back to back together. The woman, with long, yellow hair, held up a staff with a brilliant colored green gem at the top, waves of lightning spreading from its tip and through countless, shadow- like monsters. The black haired man was slashing a breathing taking sword skyward, cutting down several slithering, dark tendrils that seemed to be forming from the night itself.**

 **And high above them, swirling like a gathering storm, was a pitch black sky,. In the center of it was a far distance light, shining brightly and eerily. The position of the storm and the light made it feel like it was an eye and stranger still was the fact it felt like it was watching, judging me.**

" **Beautiful isn't?" Felix said softly, having the nerve to act like he hadn't just tried to destroy everything I loved about my best friend.**

 **I opened my mouth to reply but he didn't wait for my answer "It is the tale of Astrid and Roland. This lovely heated sand depicts their final battle, a 1000 years ago against a powerful and ancient force that threatened Earth...and Mewni."**

 **I felt the world unsteady under my feet "Earth...and Mewni?"**

"We got you now princess"

I peered up fearfully, the imposing guards hovering over me, their smirks sending a chilling spine.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a Butterfly" one guard joked

"S-stay back" I muttered, curling myself into a ball, hoping somehow they would all disappear.

They reached for me, the sight of their gloved hands triggering memories, sensations of my body slipping into unconsciousness, they roughly hauling my sleeping form away to lock me in the machine.

"Woof!" a happy cry shouted out, Pink rushing out of nowhere and landing directly on one of the guards, teeth sinking into his shoulder as he flailed around, trying to shake off my amazing dog.

Pink let out a whine of pain when one of the other guards slammed his fist into her back, forcing her to let go and sink to the floor tiredly.

My eyes narrowed, a rage overtaking fear for the moment. I may be a helpless, horrible wreck who couldn't protect myself at the moment but Pink belonged to me and Marco and I was going to damned if I let someone hurt her!

I leap to my feet, lunging straight at the back of one of guards, rising my fist high before smashing it against his skull, over and over until he slipped onto to floor.

One of the guards came at me but I kneed him in the stomach, tossing him straight into the wall head first while Pink rose to her feet, blasting another off his with one of those beautiful eye blasts.

The last guard tried to rush me but as my foot caught his chin, Pink bit into his leg, causing a loud pained scream to escape his mask before he fell backwards, bumping his head against the floor.

I panted heavily, the adrenaline and protective motherly instinct fading as I sank to my knees once more, Pink limping over and nuzzling against me, comforting me as I hid my face in her soft fur, letting muffled sobs that Pink covered with a loud cry.

" **Yes" Felix replied, still staring forward "Mewni..."**

 **I shook my head in disbelief "But Earth just recently created dimensional scissors! H-how is this..."**

 **Felix chuckled, acting like I was a small child asking an obvious question "Just because something was not known did mean it never existed to begin with."**

 **Felix took a deep, calming breath**

" **I hate you so much Marco. Always ruining my plans, always thwarting my attempts"**

 **I let out a huff of anger "At least you being honest now. I will never let you get Star!"**

 **he laughed, loudly, mocking my ignorance.**

" **No matter how many times we meet, the different situations, you always say the same words. 'I'll never let you get Star' it's quite cute"**

 **I glared at him, trying not to let my confusion show at his cryptic words.**

" **I just said those words for the first time ever! And never any of the other times we met before."**

 **Felix shook his head "You think too small Marco. Much too small but you are human." Half his face turned to me, his eye socket black, full of slithering shadows moving as if they were alive. "Such concepts are far beyond your comprehension."**

 **I involuntarily took a step back while he completely turned to face me, his other eye a swirling void as well.**

" **I..."**

 **Felix stared straight at me, his empty sockets feeling like they were looking straight into my soul.**

" **We have met like this before. We are meeting like this now. We will meet like this in the future." he took a step forward, a thin, far away light shining through the nothingness that once had been his eyes.**

" **Many stories are different. Different cast, different goals, different locations, different languages, ideas, troupes, cliches, rules. List goes on and on"**

 **He took a step forward, the shadows moving with him as if they clung to him**

" **But some things are eternal, universal across all stories."**

 **Felix pointed outside, to the slowly rising sun "The sun...light."**

 **He motioned to himself, an inhuman sneer gracing his face "night...darkness."**

" **I am that constant Marco Diaz"**

 **I felt sick as thick, tendrils of pure shadow crawled out of his back with sickeningly, fleshy wet sound, long stringy arm like with sharp spade like ends flailing around, alive and hunger for blood.**

 **Without warning they came at me, gripping me tightly as they wrapped around my wrists, legs, throat, forcing my to drop my blade as they began digging into my skin, making my brain dizzy as I struggled for air.**

" **And you are about to be fitted for a coffin"**

I tried to clear my tears as Pink flew through the air slowly, fatigue and emotional stress taking its toll on our bodies.

Something was wrong, Pink could feel it and my hearts turned cold, icy against my cheeks as I felt like I was struggling to breath.

I took deep breaths but despite the fresh air coursing through my lungs, the panic desperation for air remained.

I knew in my heart what that meant, a tingling in the back of my head clear and horrifying, why I was feeling like I couldn't breath...

Marco was in trouble. Serious trouble and in my fear, I abandoned him

I felt shame as we made our way down the grand staircase but I shoved it down once I took in the sight of the clashing armies.

We were outnumbered bad. a sea of brown, gray and black Saint Olga's guards crashing against a bright, small trickle of my friends and allies hiding a solid wall of ice, the reform school forces threatening to consume them all.

My friends had been pushed back to the main entrance, trapped between the relentless, mindless force of the reform school and an iron magically sealed gate. There was no exit, no reinforcements able to pour in and each passing second, fatigue claimed another one of those brave souls.

I saw Elsa, weakly clutching at a white head man, struggling to get her ice powers to work but with the gate sealed, the anti-magical barrier had been switched on canceling

any magic that wasn't approved by the school

Anna held onto an unconscious Kristoff, desperately trying to wake him.

Rapunzel and Flynn held each other close, laying against Maximus her horse, Pascal sprawled onto of the white horse's head utterly drained, the four resting before the next assault.

Jackie, Rebecca, Janna and small handful of princesses were doing everything they could to prevent the guards from climbing over the walls They threw chairs, tables, even other knocked out guards. Their efforts aided by Harold, that wonderful troll, shielding everyone with his own body from the torrent of arrows the opposing was trying to rain on them.

Pony Head tried her best to blast as many as she could out of the sky but they were too many, and she was only one magical unicorn.

Ferguson and Alfonso's cries of support and encourage could be heard over the thundering of the approaching feet, their attempts to lift the gate open met with little to no success.

The ice wall held for the moment but as the guards smashed their fists against it over and over, it began to bend, crack. chunks of ice fell off as it struggled to sustain itself under the attack.

My fear was shoved aside for me to deal with later and reluctantly my concern for Marco as well. If we didn't turn this around, Saint Olga's just gain a large amount of very influential political prisoners. They came for me, I had to be there for them.

First I had to save my friends, then save my Marco.

I had to be the leader I was raised to be.

I urged Pink to dive, catching many eyes of the guards towards my direction, their assault on the ice wall lessened dramatically as they began leaping for me, arrows attempting to disable Pink while we flew low.

Pink, that wonderful dog, began blasting who she could with her laser eyes, fire breath and shocking anyone who got to close, the current passing harmlessly through my body.

Pink let out a cry, an arrow skimming past her wing. She began descending, finally having gone too far in her attempts to save me.

I held her tight, whispering to hold on just a little longer, just a bit more as a dozen hands reached up, waiting for me to fall into their clutches.

Pink's stomach crashed against the top of the ice wall, letting out a pain whine as we made it over. I roughly landed on my back as I caught my dog and held her tight in my arms.

She looked at me, disappointment and guilt in her eyes but I couldn't help nuzzle her nose with my own

"You were brilliant Pink! The best! I seriously need to make you a husband.

Pink nodded happily at me before laying her head down, resting. The wound on her wing healed given her magical nature but I knew she was done for now.

Despite the desperate situation, everyone surged over to hug me, hold me, grateful that I was okay.

I felt so loved, so lucky to have so many caring people in life. It helped bury my anxiety for the moment.

Then the next question I wished I had an answer for.

"Where's Marco?"

I looked at my feet, disgraceful and guiltily, the icy cold against my hearts reminding me how much danger he was in.

They looked at each other, their looks of weariness replaced with a grim determination.

"Star Liberation Army!" Ferguson called, I remember how much those words warmed and touched my heart "Let's go get our prince!'

The army of friends shouted as one, stretching and shaking off their weariness in preparation for a final counter attack.

"Ferguson" I grabbed him by the arm gently, eyes darting around at all the people here and the countless more just beyond the gates. "Where did all these people come from?"

"I can answer that B-Fly!" Pony Head called to me, rushing into my arms to embrace me.

We muttered together "HUGS!'

"Pony Head, you got out!"

She nodded, looking oddly subdued "When I got out, I ran straight into Marco. He was coming to see you and already here when we tried to escape."

I felt my heart beat happily in that moment. Marco knew I was in trouble...if I had managed to escape, I would've been in his arms within moments...I...even now that's...

"Where did you get this army?" I questioned.

"Marco, he told me to use a list of favors he had. I used a lot of them to get transportation. When everyone heard you were in trouble, they practically shoved their way here to come and save you.

I smiled, grateful towards everyone who thought so highly of me, enough to risk their safety to help me. And Marco...he gave up his list for me. Years of one sided, unfair favors he planned to help his parents negotiate treaties, and he gave it all up for me, without pausing for a second if I knew him as well as I do...did...

Our little moment was broke when the wall cracked backwards, a huge fist sized hole shoving use the raging army prepared to rush in and attack.

I really wish I had my wand.

 **I struggled against the tendrils but they held fast, squeezing tighter each time I began to resist. Beads of sweat started to line my forehead, my body slipping in and out of a light, feathery feeling, whispering to me to give up. Give in,**

 **Felix stood just inches away from me, his grin wide, monstrous and no longer human.**

" **This is how your story ends Marco." he taunted, the light far away in his sockets winking at me as if taking joy in my pain.**

 **I tried to keep my glare up, my never give up attitude but as the world shifted back and forth between a solid picture and one giant blur, I knew this was it. I was going to die right here and right now. I should just give up...just...**

 **I spotted Star's mark on my hand, pulsing wildly as it had during my search for her. Strength flowed into my body, I could feel her panic, her fear, but the thing I felt most keenly of all was her worry for me. The fact she was scared she would never see me again, that she failed me in some way, that she was about to lose me.**

 **I shook my head. Star needed me and I wasn't about to let this monster take her from me!**

 **I outstretched my hand towards my sword, ignoring the cutting pain and numbing squeezing of the tendrils as I begged, wished, prayed even pleaded for this to work. It had done it before, it could do it again.**

 **Felix laughed, clearly enjoying my pitiful attempts to stay alive.**

" **Go ahead!" he teased "even if you could get your sword, it wouldn't work! I cannot be hurt by mere simple weapons."**

 **He got right in my face, the slithering darkness in his eyes twisting and turning wildly, teeth jagged in a sickeningly smirk**

" **Only two things can hurt me!"**

 **I glanced to the stained glass panel, noticing something strange about the staff. There was a star in the middle of the green gem.**

" **Star's wand" I coughed out.**

 **He shook his head "The little training wand she uses would hurt but can't finish me off, but her mother's real wand on the other hand"**

 **I realized why he really needed to control Star. If he was found out and Star got the real wand, she would be able to kill him and put a stop to him.**

 **My eyes fell on the glass panel sword, realizing the other thing that could harm him.**

 **Felix caught my gaze and laughed, inches away from my face just to really rub it in how helpless I was by making me uncomfortable.**

" **Thaaaaat's right" His face broke into pure insanity "The sword. Roland's sword! I'm not scared of that though."**

 **He pulled back, smiling like he had just won the lottery "That hunk of junk has been lost for centuries! No one knows where it is."**

 **He cocked one side of his head to me, eye wide as madness began to over take his facial features**

" **And once I kill you and get Star, nothing in this universe can stop me."**

 **I shook my head "Star will defeat you!"**

 **he let out a hollow laugh "She's scared of me. She fears me and once I end your little pathetic life, she'll spiral into a survivors guilt. The princess who got her best friend killed! And she'll be completely and utter helpless"**

 **I felt my blood run cold. He was right. Star was scared of him right now and if I died, she would blame herself, falling into despair and unable to defend herself. Plus her parents were still on Mewni, if nothing but Mewni's wand and a sword lost to the ages could hurt him, everyone here was in serious trouble.**

 **I called to my sword, unwilling to just sit here and let him drain the life out of me without a fight.**

 **Felix chuckled "Give it up Marco, it is over. You lost this one."**

 **I shot daggers at him, my raspy voice sounding anything but heroic but I refused to let him get the last word in**

" **T-his isn't over...yet...and I-I'm still breathing!"**

 **I remember shouting in my head, Now! you stupid piece of...**

 **the sword moved for a moment before leaping straight into the air, sailing straight into my waiting hand, the golden light blinding Felix for a crucial moment.**

" **What!?" Felix cried, hand covering his eyes as I swung widely at the tendrils, my blade sinking into them and slicing them in half with ease.**

 **I fell on my side, pain aching through my body as I struggled to fill my strained lungs.**

 **I looked up, Felix shrieking in pain as smoke rolled off the remaining shadowy appendages.**

" **Where..." His face snarled in pure rage "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD!?"**

 **I held onto the sword tightly, unsure what exactly was going on but understanding this was a huge shift in my favor.**

" **I'm going to kill you now" I answered, unwilling to even give the satisfaction of where I got this amazing blade to this monster.**

 **His face snarled, the tendrils sinking into his body with gooey, fleshy thud before rising back out, spade like ends even sharper looking than before.**

" **I am going to kill you DIAZ!" he screamed as the spades came straight for me.**

 **I stepped to the side, twirling on my feet to avoid the incoming attack.**

 **My eye caught sight of a spade racing to me underhanded, ready to pierce itself through my chin.**

 **I leaned my head back, tripping over my feet as the attacking tendril arched upwards, thinking it had succeed.**

 **I steadied my balance and glanced around to see myself in the center of an all directional attack, each one coming at me from a different angle.**

 **Felix looked harried, nervous, scared, his eyes glinted with a gleam only madmen could have.**

 **I twirled my sword, hoping I could replicate my feat with Ludo**

 **With a flick of my wrist, I tossed my blade directly at Felix's heart**

 **Felix screamed at me, murder singing in his eyes as he willed his shadows to go faster, trying to kill me before I got him.**

 **I closed my eyes, the gut churning sound of skin and bone and muscle being torn through cleanly.**

 **I took a deep heavy breath, waiting for the final blow to be dealt but finding a strange sense of curiosity when it never came.**

 **I peeked one eye open, my sword slid in neatly exactly in Felix's heart.**

 **I almost jumped back in fear when I realized I could feel the spades pressing roughly against my face, my body, my heart. Another moment and they would've punctured me right through.**

 **I took a deep breath, the tendrils disappearing into thin air, leaving no trace they had ever existed.**

 **Felix's eyes were wide and empty. Surprise, understanding and terror reflected through them as if the weight of the sins he committed dawned on him.**

 **His eyes caught mine, silver and eyeballs visible. He let loose a single tear as a thick, black ooze began pouring from his wound.**

" **I dark...dark...I..." his eyes became distance, unfocused. He saw me but I don't think he actually saw me.**

" **I...dark...**

 **He slumped forward, drawing my blade deeper into his chest, the black substance forming a little pool underneath that grew each passing second.**

 **I fell onto my butt, trying to calm my racing heart. It was over, I thought to myself, it's over.**

" **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAZ!" a deep, thick roar came out from Felix's body, sending a sense of fear down my spine.**

 **I rose to my feet, utterly thrown off by what I was witnessing.**

 **It still haunts my nights to this day.**

 **Two large, silhouetted hands with razor sharps claws reached upwards out of Felix's back, each planting themselves firmly on either side of Felix's deceased body. I could see thin but muscular arms lifting something out of the body, it's form simmering into a shape I could scarcely remember at the time. The shadow let out a blood cuddling roar as it freed itself from the corpse it had been trapped in.**

 **it hung over Felix's lifeless cadaver, slouching as if it was weakened by its escape. The shades stopped shifting, forming into a body that looked like nothing but a cloak of shadows, the outline of a hood covering its face as two white, far distance star-like eyes stared at me beneath the veil of darkness that was this being.**

 **I could feel the room's temperature rising, a splash orange white light spreading through but failing to pierce the creature's curtain of night.**

 **I realized I was looking at some far older than myself, far older than my planet. Perhaps older than the universe itself. A primal, ancient, eternal being whose existence knew no limitation. A force of pure evil.**

 **It glared, the star-like eyes narrowing and burning with a white hot rage before it melted into the floor, a large inky black pool racing up the nearby steps onto the roof.**

 **I raced over to Felix, turning him over as I drew my side from his chest.**

 **He kept muttering over and over "darkness, darkness, darkness comes for us all..." before staying silent once and for all.**

 **I could feel my stomach tossing and turning, an idea forming my thought that nearly me threw up in shame.**

 **Journal...I think I killed an innocent man...**

 **It haunts me still...had Felix been possessed? like the assassin before him? Or was he just a mindless puppet left to rot and fester away once his use had been fulfilled. Or maybe it was the shadows real form, now lost to my blade...**

 **The worst part is I'll never know**

 **I could feel waves of heat rolling from behind me, the fire that started in the lab finally caught up.**

 **I stood, my stomach uneasily, fatigue coursing through my body. Even if I wanted to run, there was no point to now. I had to move on, move forward and hopefully take out the creature and find a way to escape before the flames consumed me.**

 **I looked at the broken puppet I had killed...his damaged form haunting me, judging me. Reminding me of a question I could never forget and never would be answer.**

 **I feel sick even now...thinking about it. I don't think I'm sleeping tonight. Again...**

 **I remembered trying to install bravery into myself. It fears my sword, I can hurt it. I can probably kill it.**

 **My heart clenched unhappily at that last word. But I shook my head, shoving my fear deep inside where I would deal with it later. Improperly I might add.**

 **I looked at Star's mark, pulsing frantically**

 **Everyone was in danger. Star was in danger and at the moment, I was the only one who could stop it.**

 **I took deep breath, refusing to even glance at Felix as I rushed up the steps after the true monster of this story, not even thinking twice as I let the headmaster's body be eaten by the flames.**


	14. Battle for Saint Olga's Part 2

Hello fanfiction! Author here, finally done with the next chapter of this story. After weeks of being sick, busy, being ambushed by last minute errands, it is here IT HAS ARRIVED! AND I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. seriously, it was like the universe did not want you to have this story. i couldn't even find time to write out ideas and plot points. Thank you soooo much for every single review, favorite and follow.

a special thanks to H mae- I have no idea what wakfu animantion is but it sounds cool. you need to get more sleep when you go back to uni! here's the next part and it might be even worse than the first.

SVTFOEfanatic- We shall never knew what felix was. be him man or devil thank you so much i am so happy you enjoyed the chapter, here's the next one. hope you like this one as well.

Julie- thank you so much for your kind words. i am so sorry it took so long to update this story. Life. I hope you keep on enjoying my stories and keep being awesome!

watermalone- well whenever you get back, you are going to have some epic awesome chapters waiting for you i am very honored and humbled you are a huge fan of mine. thank you so much it means the world to me.

Sugheman- i would love to see this story animated...i'd probably die from pride if it happened though.

wookie- yes a bit confusing then blam roller coaster of doom! i hope you enjoy this next part of the story and the rest of the ride!

flowersfanficition- thank you so much for your kind words i am glad you enjoy them so, here's the next chapter and sorry for the wait.

snowdrop-of course, if you have the time to leave a review, the least i can do is answer it. thank you so much. here's some more awesomeness hopefully.

trekem- Like big boss once said, kept you waiting didn't i? sorry

rayfe- its okay, i forget to review too. Don't worry you arrived just in time for well..i'll explain in a bit. thank you for the review.

and i cannot not forget my guest reviewer. haha it did and its just getting faster and faster from here on out. well next two chapters.

I will keep this short, brief and to the point because you amazing readers waited so long for this. This is the next drop on our coaster of doom, scream shout even throw your hands in the air because its getting more and more intense. and the next chapter, hopefully out by friday, is the big one, the one that this story has been leading up to. the event that broke star and Marco. I'm curious who you think is the person to blame. but for now enjoy this intense chapter. **bold is marco,** regular is star. thank you so much for all the love and support you've given me and for being patience as i dealt with life. please enjoy this chapter (it had me crying) and i own nothign!

* * *

" **UGH" I let out a cry of pain, gripping my hand tightly as I slashed wildly at the slithering shadows that appeared out of nowhere.**

 **I swore I could hear the shadow shriek in pain as I jabbed my blade directly into the inky black surface that covered the stonework of the staircase, my sword scrapping against the wall as the shadows evaporated into thin air.**

 **I took a deep breath, checking out my now angry red palm. It stung like I had pressed my hand against a red hot stove and held it there for a few seconds. I still could feel the burning sensation even all this time later whenever the memory came up.**

 **I remember how fear began gnawing at the back of my brain, inky, blood like darkness seeping through random cracks and windows, draping the wall in pure living shadows. making me feel like I had been swallowed by some unholy creature and I was just venturing deeper within to my end.**

 **I raced up the stairs as quickly as I could, fatigue biting at my weary body as I ascended higher after the true mastermind, all the while wondering why it felt like I've done this before, fought this battle once upon a lifetime I was still confused by what he meant that we met before. We are meeting and we will meet again.**

 **I shook my head, clearing my head of any random thoughts that weren't essential to my survival. The door to the rooftop was smashed open, a pathetic piece of wood swaying weakly in the wind.**

" **Here we go" I muttered under my breath as I made my way to the outside.**

I let out a terrified scream as one of the guards gloved hands broke through the ice wall, grasping at the air wildly. Anna rushed to my aid, smashing the hand against wall before violently kicking it with her boot. I winced at the sound of bone breaking in half but he guard didn't even let out a moan or indication of pain. He just pulled his arm back and allowed another guard to take his place, sliding his hand through the opening and attempting to grab one of the defenders that got too close.

I couldn't help but feel helpless as more and more hands burst through the ice wall, its magic wearing off. The gate was still shut behind us and the guards were getting blood thirsty. They could smell our fear, our hopelessness and they were being whipped into a frenzy knowing victory was near.

How long had we been fighting? I remember asking myself that when I felt my eyes tugging downward as the sweet call of sleep beckoned to me. How long had I been awake? How long has this stupid day been going? It was past midnight when Pony Head tried to free me, I was knocked out for who knows how long and I could feel the rising sun's soft glow warming my back.

I let out a sigh. This is all my fault. All these amazing people were about to be captured, tortured, punished all because they tried to save someone as worthless as me. I didn't deserve to be rescued...

A large chunk of the ice wall broke, guards began piling in, one after another, overwhelming some defenders that were caught unaware.

Anger filled my body as I raced forward, my kick connecting and breaking the jaw of one of the guards. As he reeled back in surprise, a pair of them reached for my arms.

I braced myself to fight off the attack when two metallic thuds echoed comically throughout the hall, the guards knocked unconscious as two frying pans were pulled back to their owners, Rapunzel and Flynn nodded happily at each other before joining the fray once more.

I followed closely behind, tackling another guard to the floor before headbutting a second, the air he let loose tickling my back as I rose to full height and planted my foot directly on his stomach. I lashed out with my leg, kicking the guard into a pile of his brethren, almost letting out a burst of laughter as continued to knock the next one in the line down like a stack of human sized domino

But there was no time for joy as more and more piled in, clearing a large staging area for their attack as we were forced further and further away from the opening. Fear began to course through my body as other parts of the wall began to crack under the intense and relentless assault, each opening growing wider and wider.

I remembered despite everything happening at the moment, how scared I was and how our army was about to be overrun and probably held hostage...i remember how much I wanted to see Marco. How badly I wish I had gone with him. My fear was nothing compared to his. I could feel it. Something horrible had happen, something that left a very deep and ugly mental scar on him...I mean I didn't know how bad it really was until...after _that_ day...I...I wish I paid closer attention and that I wasn't so wrapped up in myself...

Before I could issue the final rallying call to my friends, before I could open my mouth for one last battle cry, I heard the most beautiful noise in the world, one that still lifts my spirit to this day.

The rising of the gates. I could the grinding, crunching noises of the gears being forced backwards as the front gate lifted higher and higher into air. A powerful magic filled the air as Elsa's and the other boy's ice wall reformed at once, trapping anyone who was crossing inside the wall itself. Arms, legs and even heads were caught within its icy grip. Elsa rose to her feet, clearly feeling much better and with a determined look, nodded to the white hair boy. Together, they held their hands against their creation and with a mighty push, the entire wall broke forward, scattering large chunks of thick, heavy and rapidly moving ice towards the army, knocking many of the front line attackers out and scattering the rest, pushing them against walls, columns, each other as an incredible wind raced through their ranks.

The enemy army was temporarily confused and weakened. We decided to go for the throat, many of my friends and allies renewed with a second wind by the sudden reversal of fortune. Before I could rush into the fray, I noticed bearicorn ran past me as he leapt onto one of the guards beginning to get back to his feet, the two headed red skinned monster following his example by landing on another's stomach. I remember how nervous I got as more and more of Ludo's monsters appeared among our ranks: Man Arm, Three Eye Potato Baby, Emnitt (the large minotaur monster who spoke in some gibberish language), Big Chicken, Lobster claws, even Buff Frog were charging forward under the Star Liberation Army banner. I turned around to see Spike Ball holding up the gate with one of his..umm...spike balls, motioning the rest of our forces inside the castle.

And the list of who came to my aid was more heart warming than I could ever imagine: just to name a few Aladdin and Jasmine, Ariel and Erik, A fierce pair of lions with a warthog and meerkat following closely behind, a sea of dalmatian pups, The Robinsons, a group strangely well dressed frogs and a large T-Rex with a bowler hat led by the heads of the family Cornelius and Franny, Dipper and Mabel Pines (great friends of Marco and I) leading an army of unicorns, gnomes and a multi-head bear. I spotted Taran and Princess Eilonwy (two often forgotten but still well loved members of the royal alliance) and far in the distance I could feel the quiet sense of awe and pure respect fill my body as the legendary sorcerer himself Yensid strode down the pathway trailed closely by his two favorite pupils in the world anthropomorphic mouse named Mickey and rabbit named Oswald.

I bowed quickly at the sight of Yensid who simply chuckled a deep yet reassuring laugh as he gently patted my head, a temporary sense of calm and pride washing over me as he joined the battle.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt a small tug on my clothing, staring down to find Ludo looking expectantly at me.

"Ludo" I said simply enough.

"Look Star Butterfly, this means nothing understand?" He told me as straight forward as possible "I can't get your wand if someone else has it. Your little boyfriend convinced it was in my best interest to help and thus I am. So..." he shifted nervously like he was afraid someone was about to pop out of nowhere and scare him "You let him know I was there and that I helped! Please?"

The way looked at me with oddly cute puppy eyes made me wonder for a moment how truly evil Ludo was. I nodded quickly and to my surprise he broke out a smile

"Thank you. But after this, it's back to stealing your wand!" Ludo shouted, racing forward to scold his minions about proper attack positioning.

I hadn't realized that Ludo referred to Marco as my boyfriend but I was too caught up at the sight of Ludo's monsters attacking someone else and it made me realize how vicious and powerful they really were. I mean Marco and I beat them on a constant basis but I never truly understood how dangerous of threat they really were until I saw them wail on the Saint Olga guards. Man we were good.

With new and fresh troopers taking over the attack, Ferguson, Alfonso, Jackie, myself among the other exhausted defenders began moving those too weak or injured to the outside world, the battle within still intense and dangerous.

As I helped Anna carry Kristoff to safety, my heart fell at the sight of swirling, dark, menacing looking clouds that seemed to hover over a single tower. I knew that's where Marco was and I knew he was in terrible danger.

 **I dove to the ground, my forearm scraped against the floor and beginning to bleed a bit as a large shadowy fist narrowly missed smashing my head into a nearby wall.**

" **Stop moving you stupid little insect!" the shadow screamed at me, his distance star like eyes shining a bloody red.**

 **I took as much air as I could, some unnatural force weighing my down like my body was covered with heavy, iron chains. I glanced around nervously, trying to ignore that all across the rooftop, snaking across the four corner columns were nothing but inky shadows, completely surrounding me as I stared faced to faced with the monster.**

 **I held my sword upward, its glow as bright as ever but he no longer seemed to fear it as before. True he kept his distance, his main body far out of reach of my attacks but now he seemed to be toying with me, playing with me like a cat plays with a mouse before he eats it.**

" **I must admit I was quite frightened when you first showed me the blade boy" His voice deep and vibrating through my body "but now I see you cannot properly use it"**

 **I slashed at the air, cutting one of the tendrils attempting to sneak up on me in half before pointing it directly at the creature "Seems like I can use it just fine and all these shadows are you, must hurt huh?"**

 **His silhouetted features seemed grimace in pain but his eyes were a bright white, nearly clashing with his inky figure "It does hurt but sooner or later you will slip boy and I will destroy you once and for all."**

 **I held my sword as steady as I could, trying not to show how tired I was becoming.**

 **I heard something slithering from behind but as I whirled around counter the attack I nearly froze in shock. Directly in front of me was a thick, large snake composed of nothing but darkness. It roared at me, baring two thick, sharp black fangs at me as it lunged directly at me.**

 **I jumped to the side, nearly swept off my feet just by the sheer force of the air it had displaced while its jaw smashed into the floor, crunching and swallowing large chunks of the tile whole. I raised my blade and brought it down onto its neck onto to feel my arms painfully pushed back, my attack nearly slicing the neck off but not enough to remove it completely**

 **I could feel my body tremble at the sight of the snake's neck growing back, shadows surging forward to take place what was lost.**

 **The creature laughed loudly as the snake whirled its head towards me and lunged forward once more. I ran headfirst towards the jaw, sliding under its attack while stabbing upwards, cutting a bit of the jaw off as I rolled and tumbled away from the rest of its body. I remember letting out a groan of disbelief as the jaw regrew its missing piece, its teeth disappearing only to reappear at the other end, closer to where I stood.**

" **I told you boy. You do not know how to wield that blade. It is not some simple child plaything, it is an item of pure magic and just as Star must learn to use that pitiful wand, you should've learned how to use the blade"**

 **I didn't answer, too busy rushing at the snake once more. If it regrows after my attacks, I'll just keep attacking until it stops coming back!**

 **I took another stab at it, the shadows reforming quickly despite my efforts.**

" **Son of a..."**

"The enemy seems to be routed Star, they either scattered or are incapacitated" Ferguson told, a number of the Saint Olga's guards just sitting there, not even resisting as the army began carting them out in restraints.

"Thanks Ferguson" I gave him hug, trying to ignore the panic settling itself into my heart. Marco was in trouble.

"Star, what do we do now?" Alfonso asked me, the pixie queen worn out and tired in his palm.

"We need to make sure no princesses or guards remain, anyone who is able head up stairs and sweep the rooms as fast as you can. Felix started a fire and it could be racing down here any minute.

Elsa, Jack her white hair boyfriend and Yensid nodded, racing up the stairs to combat the fire to buy the army more time in their search. Though I couldn't help but notice Jack fearfully hiding behind his girlfriend as Yensid tossed him a look that screamed dislike but made no mention of anything as they ascended the stairs.

I put my foot forward, fully intending to follow their footsteps to the lab so I could catch up to Marco when Pony Head floated in front of me, a look disapproval written all over her head.

"Where are you going girl?"

I scoffed at her, was she seriously asking me that question?

"Where else Pony Head? Marco's in danger! I need to get to him!" I tried to push past her but suddenly Ferguson, Rapunzel and Anna joined her in blocking me.

"Star, Star wait please!" Anna pleaded with me

"Star you can't walk yourself straight back into Felix's hands!" Rapunzel added

"I did not come back to this freaky ass place and bust you out so you can go getting yourself caught."

"B-But but..." I stammered, my thoughts and fear beginning to overwhelm me. Marco was seriously in some deep trouble and if I didn't help him...I..I...I didn't want to lose him.

"He's a big boy, he can handle anything. He broke into Saint Olga's after all. He's Marco Diaz, he's all kinds of good B Fly"

 **I dove the ground once again, my favorite tactic in this fight. I lashed at everything I could, mowing down dozens of my favorite tendrils, you know the ones with razor sharp spade like ends to them? Yeah those, the best kind.**

 **I swung my body around, the glowing from my sword the only source of light. I couldn't tell if he was becoming stronger or I was just getting weaker. Maybe both. All I knew at the moment is I was in a thick black mist, attacks coming from all directions with only my sword preventing the darkness from consuming me. Literal every second I was in that mist I could feel my strength draining away.**

 **I remember a shade of a skull rushed at me, its jaw cackling in a silent laughter. I swung wide at it but my attack passed harmlessly through it as inched closer, my heart stopping when it opened its mouth wide and disappeared into thin air. Another illusion and they were becoming to feel real each passing moment. I swore I could feel the stench of death on my face when it's jaw was open.**

 **I let out a cry of pain, a spade catching me unaware, drilling into my shoulder blade. I could feel the bone began to crack under the force of the attack. I let my body go limp, allowing the tendril to smash me against the ground, my body bouncing wildly across the floor as I twirled mid-air and cutting it in half as I landed on my wounded shoulder. I cried out even louder, my version blurring for a moment as monstrous, nightmarish shadow creatures shifted through the veil of darkness. They swayed back and forth hypnotically, waiting to pounce. They may have been completely silhouetted but their darkened claws and sharp teeth looked real enough to me.**

 **My eye sight cleared as the mist became more fog like, thick and obscuring more of my view. I didn't know what was real, what wasn't. I even felt disconnected from my body, the pain from my shoulder dully ached despite the fact I was certain the spade manage to pierce straight through my skin and my bone.**

" **Give it up Diaz. I am a pure darkness, older than you by millions of years." the creature's voice echoed all around me "I am a being of pure power, a concept that can not be defined. Even the sun cannot pierce my cloak of night. GIVE UP AND DIE!"**

 **I braced myself, dozen of more spades racing towards me from every angle. But this wasn't like my fight with Felix, there was nothing to strike at, nothing lash towards, nothing to aim for.**

 **I covered any vital part of my body that I could think of, tucking my head into the protective embrace of my arms.**

 **Countless spades struck against every part of my body I hadn't managed to cover, their sharp ends driving directly into my sk...**

 **Sorry, sorry..p...phantom pains. I...I can still feel them once in a while.**

 **I was shoved roughly against the against, tumbling weakly for who knows how long. My body was sore, my breathing was heavy and I was certain I was dying despite the fact I wasn't bleeding at all and there had been no marks on my body.**

 **Another illusion? Or something more. I was beginning to lose my mind. I hadn't realized how much stress this was putting on me mentally. I could feel myself splitting at the seams, feeling like a thin piece of fabric being slowly torn to shreds, losing more and more of myself at the hands of this mysterious beast**

" **Poor, poor Marco" The creature's voice taunted me, the clattering footsteps feeling completely out of place.**

 **I turned to and felt the sick feeling guilt come over me. In front of me was Felix, his eye sockets empty with a far off star within them, an oily, blood like substance down from his eyes like river trails.**

" **Marco Diaz...future king of Earth" Felix taunted me, swaying uneasily back and forth like a puppet commanded by some unknown seen force "nothing more than a murderer"**

 **I could feel bile coming up my throat, the urge to puke my guts out overwhelming everything.**

 **I...I need a moment.**

 **I'm better now...I'm better.**

 **Felix approached my slowly, raising a bloody hand towards my face**

" **You think you are so perfect" he teased "You think you are pure of heart, that you can do no wrong!"**

" **Well" his voice appeared behind me, bits of his charred skin as a bleach white skull began rattling towards me, remains of his suit clearly sticking to him as if they were seared on. "You're not! You're just a little, psychopathic killer" he whispered to me.**

" **All I wanted" voice called from the side, refined and proper as I knew it in life, his appearance normal except for thick, black puppet strings attached to every single one of his limbs "was control. All I wanted was one little Butterfly. But you got greedy. You got so greedy and you wouldn't give her up."**

" **And now" a fourth one appeared, eyes sockets empty with swirling and menacing darkness within, the large spade like tendrils appearing from his back "I am going to destroy you in the worst way possible...I am going to consume your very existence and when I am done with you..."**

 **Each of them stood just a little ways from me, anyone of them could easily grab me. Especially. I was trembling with guilt, fear, my body growing weak and dizzy, the world swirling and swirling in a sea of darkness, the four Felix's beginning to shift and switch on me, their horrifying appearance mixing and match like some sick puzzle.**

 **They spoke as one, their voice sending a chill down my spine "You are going to wish I just killed you like you killed me"**

 **I felt my body go limp, feeling more like wood as I fell to the floor, my sword clanking out of my grasp as the light slowly flickered and died, the blade aging rapidly before collapsing into a pile of dust. I begged to my body to move, to somehow get back up, keep the fight going but nothing happened as the Felix's began to hover over me, their bodies stretch long and tall, looking like giants as they began to reach for me. I tried to scream out Star's name to help me, for someone, anyone but my mouth remained shut as they closed in on me.**

"Marco" I whispered fearfully, my heart beating wildly with fear. Marco was in serious danger. I could feel his hopelessness, his frightened and broken thoughts. He was lost, confused and scared. He needed me but there was no way I could get to him, the flames too hot and too powerful for even the powerful Yensid to conquer. He could only hold them back as we evacuated the trapped princesses on the upper floors.

I was sitting far away from the castle, watching the flames hungry eat everything in their path.

"Marco" I whispered "Please. Get back up. Keep fighting Marco" I closed my eyes and began concentrating as hard as I could...on his face, his smile, his bravery. I thought about all the times he saved me. All the times I saved him.

"I need you Marco, don't die on me now. Please..." I softly murmured,

" **Marco" I heard Star's voice echoing through the darkness "Please" she sounded like she was pleading with me "Get back. Keep fighting Marco" I could feel Star. I.. I don't know how but I could feel something connecting me to her, despite her own fear, her own broke and wild thoughts, she was reaching for me, believing with all her heart I could win, I could fight.**

" **I need you Marco" she whispered softly, like a pray "Don't die on me now. Please..."**

 **My body refused to move still but the fog, the darkness even each of those scary, nightmare inducing Felix's began to become see through, clear as I looked passed them to see...my arms, floating freely with my blade back to its regular steel. Star's heart glowing frantically as if it was trying to awaken me from some deep sleep. The vision was huge, like a big screen television but what exactly was I seeing?**

 **Then the answer hit me like a ton of breaks. I was right. This was an illusion. None of this was real!**

 **I thought I heard glass breaking as my eyes shot open, my lungs choking for air as a thick, water-like darkness surrounded me. I gripped my sword tightly, the light blazing to life once more as I pulled my arm back as wide as I could through the thick, sludge fluid and swung as with every single once of strength I had left.**

 **I could hear the sickening, flesh sound of ripped flash as I was thrown forward, back onto the ceiling a puddle of oily black water washing over the roof tile. I began choking out the liquid from my lungs, the dying shrieks of the giant snake fading away mixed with the shadow beast's own anguished cries were the best sounds I had ever heard.**

 **I remembered now. I was took slow and the snake swallowed me whole. I lost m grip on the blade which turned it off and began sinking within the beast's stomach.**

 **I glanced upwards to see a large, glowing wound on the puppet master's body, the light spreading up his body before stopping, slowly fading away back towards the wound.**

 **I realized I needed to stab him now. I could kill him right here, right now.**

 **I shakily got to my feet, trudging my way closer to him. He seemed to weaken to do anything but weakly struggle to even more an inch**

" **This ends now. You are never touching Star as long as I live" I muttered under my breath, raising my blade high into the air**

" **You win this round but you can't always win!" he screamed at me, his voice dripping with hatred "You can't win them all Marco Ubaldo Diaz! One of these times I will kill you, I will consume your bright beckon of hope and strength and every Star will suffer my wrath! EVERY SINGLE ONE!"**

 **Before I could finish him off, the tower exploded behind me, a wall of heat and force sending me sprawling to the floor, my head connecting with the ground as the shadow was flung far into the sky, laughing manically as he disappeared from view**

 **My eyes began to swirl around, unable to focus as the fire inched closer and then darkness over took me.**

"MARCO!" I shouted, as the crowd grasped, a castle tower exploding in a fantastic explosion I would've loved had it been well safe. The fire spread throughout Saint Olga's but luckily we had gotten most of the people out. Some of the guards remained inside, silent even as the flames ate them alive.

I don't know how but I knew he was up there on the tower, completely and utterly helpless

I raced over to Pink who was under the watchful care of Rapunzel, holding her cheeks to make sure she understood me "Pink? Pink, can you fly? Daddy needs us! We need to save daddy!"

Pink, bless that amazing dog, tried to stand up before letting a pained whine, her eyes downcast in shame upon realize she hadn't recovered faster enough.

"Rapunzel can't you heal her?" I begged frantically.

Rapunzel shook her head sadly "The arrows were coated in some ink. Its blocking my power. A lot of our friends have the same problem. It'll disappear but I'm afraid they have to heal naturally until the ink completely dissolves."

I turned to the castle, took a deep breath as I ran as faster as I could, leaping high into the air, my Mewberty wings fluttering weakly, lifting me up for a moment before sending me crashing to the floor.

I didn't even feel the pain from the crash too caught up in trying to save Marco to noticed "no no no. please I need you to work. Work right now!" I screamed at my back, catching many of my friend's confused gazes but I didn't care.

I never knew how to fly with my Mewberty wings. My mother told me it was absolute confidence, the belief you could fly. That it was your right to fly. I thought that was silly. I always thought I could fly, so I should be able to right? It didn't work that way. No matter how hard I tired, I just...couldn't fly and eventually I stopped trying.

I remember how desperate felt in that moment, I knew I could find Marco if I followed my heart but I needed to get there. Yensid was too busy protecting us from the flames and anyone who could fly wouldn't know where to look and I didn't have enough time to describe how to find him. I couldn't even describe it, it was just a feeling.

I wanted to save my best friend but useless Star fails again.

I remembered Marco cheering me on every time I tried flying at his house, at the palace whenever we hung out. I...I remember how he would always be there to pick me up whenever I fell flat on my face. He always smiled at me and said "Next time Star"

confidence surged through me while I whispered to myself, a dangerous edge to my voice "I am going to fly right now and I will rip you off with my bare hands if I don't."

For one brief moment there was no reaction but I refused to let that waver my authority. Suddenly I felt the large burst of magic coming from my back, my tiny wings transforming into these beautiful, rose colored butterfly wings that were as tall as me!

I didn't even enjoyed the moment, bending my knees as I pushed off the ground, flying high into the sky at a speed I never could've dreamed of.

It felt so natural to fly like I was born to do it. My body knew exactly what to do to move forward, backwards, upwards every direction I wanted.

I could hear the panicked cries of my friends calling my name, concerned what exactly I was doing as I raced towards the burning castle.

I floated there, zipping this way and that, my eyes scanning everywhere for any sign of Marco. I knew he was here but I needed to see him if I was going to save him.

The tower beneath me groaned and creaked against, the sound of its supports giving out rang in my ears. Curiously I looked down and let out a gasp of shock. There was Marco, laying face down, knocked unconscious it seemed.

Before I could fly downward to grab him, the tower snapped, shifting to one side as it began to topple, Marco beginning to slide quickly towards the edge.

"MARCO!" I shouted, diving straight for him as he fell away from the tower, free falling to large and rather menacing fire pit, the flames reaching high into the air ready to eat my best friend.

I pushed myself as hard as I could, gaining more and more speed trying to beat gravity before it had a firm hold on Marco.

I couldn't even hear the cries of "STAR!" as I reached Marco, sliding my arms under him as I began flying as high as I could, fighting against the pull of gravity, the heat becoming unbearable as we scooted closer and closer to the raging flames.

I let out a cry of frustration, my wings finally giving me a burst of speed as I slingshot away from the castle just as the flames licked my shoes, Marco safely in my hands to the cheers of the Star Liberation Army.

 **I remember feeling the sensation of flying, the cold air cooling down my heated and well cooked body. I felt incredibly hot all over and for a moment I thought I died, the sun's rays hitting my face making feel like I was staring some bright, pearly gates.**

 **I remember how much I had to strain to even open my eyes a crack, the dryness of heat causing my eyes to wet themselves, running tears down my face.**

 **I stared up to find myself being carried by Star, a look of relief on her face as the wind blew her hair in the most gorgeous way possible, the glow on her cheeks bright and calming. The sun hit her in the right light and I felt like I was staring at angel. I had to be dead because there was no way this could be happening.**

" **S-Star..."I croaked out weakly "you're f-flying..."**

"S-Star..." Marco's voice tiredly called from my arms, sending a tingle of warmth down my body "you're f-flying..."

I look downward to see Marco with half opened eyes, a weary looked etched into every single line of his face. He looked half dead, pushed to his physical limit and absolutely spent but the knowing and proud smile that graced his face was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

"I knew you could do it" he muttered, closing his eyes as his began breathing softly in my arms, the day finally catching up to him.

I smiled at his sleeping form as I whispered to him "I did it for you..."

 **I woke up screaming, my eyes wild and fear biting at the back of my mind. I couldn't tell you the nightmare I had but it would be the firs of many that would haunt my sleeping self.**

 **I took deep breaths, trying to resist the urge to jump every time something moved out of the corner of my eye.**

 **I tried my calming heart but it was only realized I wasn't alone that finally calmed down.**

 **I was in a medical tent, alone at the moment laying down on a makeshift bed made of ice. No doubt Elsa's work.**

 **When I tried to move, something at my side whimpered and muttered fearfully. I nearly yanked my way in a fright until I realized Star was laying next to me, clutching to my arm like her life depended on it. Her wings reduced to their tiny, normal size.**

 **I glanced around and realized we were both in some pajamas, my charred, ruined and completely destroyed cloths thrown onto a pile, my sword placed on an ice desk on the other side.**

 **I thought I lost it forever but it turns out the sword must really be magic. It fell into what was basically a thousand degree furnace and was found completely unscathed when the flames died down, warm but useable.**

 **My heart grew heavy when I remembered how the shadow got away, his final words. He was out there, weakened but still alive...I failed to protect Star.**

 **I let out a sigh of disappointment when Star began to cry**

"Please don't!" I remember crying, the nightmare feeling so real, the machine over my head, ready to take my very freedom away "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I don't want to be a puppet"

"Star, Star!" Marco's voice called to me, causing the machine fade for the moment, his voice lulling into a warm sense of security.

"Marco" I whispered "Don't leave me...please?" I mewed pathetically, hopelessly.

"I'll never leave you Star. I promise."

I let out a sigh of relief, my body easing against another that felt warm and loving.

 **I teared up at the sight of my best friend thrashing around, gripped in a horrible nightmare, begging not to become a puppet.**

 **I stroked her hair, held her close to me as I whispered I would never leave her. That I promised.**

 **I stayed awake the entire day, stroking her hair, unable to sleep lest we both become plagued by nightmares, calming Star when the shadows of the event came rushing back to her.**

 **Broken people trying to fix each other...**

 **I broke my promise to her not long after. I shouldn't have. She was scared, frightened, the very confidence she faced every day with shaken and destroyed by a madman...I madman I killed. I should've been there for her. I knew her sudden change in behavior was due to the fear that now made itself a home in her heart. But...I was too caught up in my own problems to even began to understand how she was feeling...I'm the worst friend ever, I let my anger get the best of me...**

I feel horrible. A short time later I...I...lost it...and then I lost him. I was so scared, so fearful that I just shut down. I just became...well...what I became...I hadn't realized the horror he suffered through. It was worse than what I had but still like a child I...i lashed out, I let fear control me and it made me lose the most important person in my life.

We were both broken people trying to fix each other. Our burdens too heavy to carry on but...I was too caught up in mine to see him being crushed under his. Too in denial, disillusioned...scared...

 **Sigh. I am not getting any sleep tonight, too many wounds, too many haunted memories. I'll...I'll just watch the sky...maybe that'll lull me back to sleep like it used when Star and I watched them on Earth...on Mewni...together.**

 **Night Journal.**

 **Night Star...I am so sorry...for everything...I don't deserve your love. I should've been helping you more...**

This really did help. But I'm not sleeping tonight. Too many haunted memories...shattered dreams...lost...broken...

thank you inanimate object. But I am afraid there are still some wounds still too fresh to...to properly...heal yet. I'm going to go watch the night sky...maybe...maybe that'll bring me more dreams of Marco...our time together. On Mewni...on Earth...together...

Good night inanimate object.

Night Marco...I'm sorry for...for not being there when you needed me most...maybe if I had...you would still be here with me...I...I don't deserve you...


	15. The day I lost the one I love

Hello fanfiction Author here. thank you so much for everything. thank you for every review, follow and favorite, you readers are the absolute best.

a special thanks to H mae. if you thought that was intense, you might want to hold on tight.

SVTFOEFanatic- sorry it's late but here you are my good reader, the final piece of the puzzle. You keep being amazing "It is darkest before the dawn but the dawn is coming. it always does"

thewookie- well we shall find out soon.

Rayfe- *hands you tissues* you are going to need these

Sughman- well we still got a few more chapters go till the grand finale *Which will blow your mind* but here, reform your heart and here's a net to catch all the scattered pieces

watermalone- yep, im sorry it took so long. too many things at once. thank you so much and i wish you luck as well my dear reader

once again thank you so much for all the love, support and awesomeness you readers have. Please enjoy the story and i own nothing!

alright thank you so much for waiting my dear readers. too much stuff happened and i had to take care of it but here we go, the biggest drop of the story. the moment you've all been waiting for. hope you stick around for the end because there are A few more chapters and we are all done. I hope you have your guesses ready as to whose fault this is and hopefully i shown that perfectly clear. After this we have about 3 4 chapters left, the next one being the legend of Astrid and Roland. well i kept you wonderful people waiting long enough.

So here...we...go!

* * *

Okay...it's time.

 **Dear journal...**

 **I spent the next few weeks under medical care. Turns out I was much worse than I thought. Some minor burns (oh look history repeats), severe dehydration, several bruises, few cuts and scratches, extreme exhaustion, exposure to dark magic, some of the black liquid remained in my lungs (which prevented quick heal). My parents nearly killed me when they discovered what happened. Then they really tried to kill me with their bear hugs.**

 **Star visited me every day, bringing me flowers, chocolate. So many things actually it was kind of suffocating but sweet. But I never could bring up Saint O's. She would freeze up and pretended she didn't hear me, ignoring it until I changed the subject.**

 **I was being stupid. I knew she didn't want to talk about yet. It was too soon.**

 **In reality I was hoping to talk about Felix, my guilt growing each day. I tried my best to ignore it or convince myself he was evil far before whatever possessed him came into his world. But the truth I wasn't so sure. He haunted me every night, appearing my room, staring at me with void eye sockets, far star-like lights deep within as black oily blood ran down his cheeks. I remember feeling like I couldn't breath as he reached for me with his skeleton hands as shadows began to close on me, slowly ready to consume me.**

 **I often woke up in a cold sweat, wildly trying to fend off an attacker that no longer breathed. After a week I just stop sleeping, just stayed awake as long as I could until the doctors began secretly drugging my food allowing me to have dreamless sleep.**

 **But I never felt at ease, rested. I felt like the dark being was watching me from the shadows, planning his next move to take Star away from me and I was helpless, trapped resting when I should've been with her.**

I remember how horrible I felt whenever I saw Marco, guilt tugging at me as the doctor listed off his extensive injuries, each far worse than the next. I...I knew Marco needed to talk about what happened, about Felix and what happened to him but I couldn't. Saint Olga's instilled a powerful fear in me, a terrifying idea, concept that wouldn't leave me along as the days went on. I tried to bury my guilt at hurting my best friend with countless gifts, flowers, treats.

I should've embraced, held him, thanked him for everything he did...

but I was scared.

I was scared he was becoming bitter towards me like everyone else had been growing up. I feared this was the thing that finally convinced him I was no good, I was just a horrible princess and that I wasn't worth all the trouble I caused him. Mewberty, the first night I met Oskar, when Felix managed to trick me with that stupid necklace.

I was scared to lose my best friend, the only person in the entire universe who...who even remotely liked me for me.

And of course I was scared about being a puppet. I mean...I mean if Marco hadn't had come, I would've been the perfect princess. The one everyone always wanted. They wouldn't have cared the old Star was gone, just another amazing case from Saint Olga's.

I like being me. I loved how I am...the idea of not being that...it was too much for me. I began running from my problems, I couldn't face reality and I retreated inward. Anything that threatened to shatter my delusion I just ignored and pushed away...like Marco.

 **The royal council asked me about Felix. I told him I fought him but before I could bring him in, the fire caught up to us and I was forced to leave him behind.**

 **They believed Felix to be dead but they didn't believe me that was all that happened. The cuts that covered my body were not human. There was a dark liquid in my lungs that could not be removed by any type of magic. The amount of damage to my body could not have been done from single sword to sword combat.**

 **I couldn't talk about the shadow without Felix appearing behind them, staring at me with...**

 **I felt like the dark being was listening, waiting for me to admit some weakness so he could strike and finish me off so he could properly take Star from me. I thought I was being self sacrificing, protecting Star from danger.**

 **Turns out I was just being a paranoid nut job.**

 **They decided to leave me alone about the subject, the trauma still fresh and new.**

 **I remember getting worse as the weeks passed by, Felix appearing even while my eyes were opened, haunting, judging...reminding me.**

 **I recall getting weaker, the lack of sleep getting to me as I began to even refuse to eat, forcing everyone to lie when Star visited me. I couldn't bear to let Star get dragged down through my madness. She was doing so well handling everything and I...I...was just so weak. She fed me sweet treats but everything tasted like ash in my mouth and my stomach couldn't hold anything down.**

 **As it turns out the black liquid in my lungs was pure darkness, able to seep into my brain and cause hallucinations but it was another week before they discovered it.**

 **I panicked when they strapped me down, my irrational and tired brain unable to trust anyone. I remember hyperventilating as I stared up towards the operation room ceiling, Felix hovering over me, just...just...**

 **They had to knock me out with a powerful drug before they were able to operate on me and remove the liquid.**

 **I slowly calmed down enough to take food and water again. I healed nicely but I was never relaxed. I never felt safe.**

 **A month later I was discharged and given very specific instructions to speak to King Butterfly.**

 **I was nervous. I liked Star's dad but I never really interacted with him one on one and I couldn't imagine why he would want to talk to me. I mean I might've physically saved his daughter but...I failed to bring her back in one piece. I thought he was going to yell at me...i deserved to be after what I did...**

 **I arrived in Mewni the day after I was released, forced to stay home with my parents who...are just the best**

 **I was shaken, lost, confused, trying my best to play a part for Star when all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and just stay there.**

 **The first thing I did when I entered the castle was ask for Star but Tony had informed she had gone out to the forest of certain death for some monster hunting and she would return shortly.**

 **Star was fine. Still is. She always hunts in the forest for monsters. She was adjusting back to her normal life**

 **I'm happy only one of us was broken. Star wa...is an amazing girl. I'm glad she's doing okay.**

Every moment I wasn't visiting Marco, I was out, doing something. Lost in the thrill of the hunt, helping out Charlie in his shop, taming wild unicorns, trying my hardest to run away from my problems, to forget what happened at Saint Olga's.

Part of me knew I should've talked about it, especially to Marco but I couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to burden Marco with all my troubles, all my reasonless, stupid thoughts of an enemy that's long since passed. He was recovering so well, a smile on his face as he told me the doctors told him he was right on schedule to get out of the hospital in time. Everyone treating him backed up his stories.

I remember feeling useless, weak, worthless. Marco faced against my captor and was perfectly fine, taking his injuries in stride and maturely while I would wake up in the middle of the night, the machine hovering over me ready to take away my freedom, my identity...me.

I ran from problems, I just ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. Then I crawled away from my problems, from everything that made me fear sleep, fear life. I just kept going, unwilling to face the nightmares that haunted my very soul.

" **King Butterfly?" I asked carefully, slowly making my way into the throne room.**

 **King Butterfly turned to me, a small smile on his face as he strode over to embrace, hugging me tightly like I was so sort of hero.**

" **My dear boy. It is so glad to see you. I am happy to see you on your feet again!"**

 **I felt guilt shame at his praise and kind words. I didn't deserve any of it. I was just some cold, heartless killer who took a life. Who failed to destroy the darkness that threatened his daughter. I wasn't fit to be in her presence. Not fit to be Star's friend. Not fit to be the next ruler of Earth. Not even fit to breath and live.**

" **T-thank you sir. I...it's been a long few months."**

 **King Butterfly agreed "I dare say so. Star has been quite busy as of late."**

 **There was an awkward silence as I wasn't sure how to proceed with his request to see me. I mean like I said, never interacted with him one on one.**

" **Come on King, we need to bring this boy up to speed!" A cranky, anicent voice called from behind the throne room.**

 **I looked forward at King Butterfly, unsure if the voice meant that King was King Butterfly's real name or not.**

" **If you won't tell the boy King, I will"**

 **King Butterfly let out a sigh as he motioned for the guards to leave, leaving me alone with Star's dad and a mysterious voice.**

" **You can come on out now" King Butterfly called to the unseen figure.**

 **An old, ancient man came hobbling out of the corner. He looked to be 90 or more even older, his liver spots had liver spots as his blackish gray hair was very thin and wispy. He walked with a limb, his cane supporting his weaker leg as best as it could. He might've been a tall man in his youth but now, his back hunched over with age and time, he barely reached under my chin.**

 **Before I could ask anything, he tugged my sword away from with surprising speed, pushing King Butterfly to block me as I reached for my weapon.**

 **He shook his head disappointingly as he touched the center of the blade, drawing some symbol on the hilt before a dome of light encased us like some sort of barrier. I felt like I had just been cut off from the outside world like this dome was protecting us from time and space.**

" **So this is the boy" he coughed out, shoving the sword back into my hand before circling me as if I was some piece of art. "The wielder of Roland's sword?"**

 **My ears perked up at that. Roland? That was the man from Felix's glass, window painting thing.**

" **wait!" I shouted "What do you know about Roland?"**

 **The old man said nothing as he tapped King Butterfly once more "Should learn to keep his mouth shut eh King?"**

" **He's had a hard few months. Cut him some slack."**

" **Youths" The old man crooned "Too weak and too fragile nowadays though I will admit admit he seems sturdier than the others."**

" **What are you two talking about!" I shouted, unsure what exactly what was going on.**

 **The two older men shared a look at each other, silently arguing against one another. Whatever it was King Butterfly was completely against it but the old man wasn't having any of it.**

" **We're talking about you fighting an evil older than the very stars themselves, an ancient and deadly enemy of pure shadow and darkness. Sound familiar boy?"**

"You what?"

I smiled sweetly at him, trying my hardest on focusing on his face instead of the paranoid fear he was going run away from me the moment I asked.

"I wanted to know if you want to come have dinner with me Oskar."

Oskar looked at me with his green eyes, my heart racing wildly at the idea of finally going out with Oskar.

"Okay, sure. Let me just change princess."

I let out a victory grunt when he made his way back into his house, the sense of pride I felt at finally asking him out hollow but still a little fulfilling.

We went to dinner and he was a pretty nice guy. After dinner we went to the park and began chasing each other around with reckless abandonment. I have no idea what I was doing but Oskar was suppressing my fears, helping me ignore my problems as the world shrunk down to me and him.

I remember being gone all night with him, unaware Marco was in Mewni until the next day.

 **I took a step back, sweat running down my forehead as the old man closed in on me.**

" **I-I don't know..."**

" **Shut it boy" the old man told me, poking me with his cane "I can smell Nox all over you."**

" **N-Nox?"**

" **Nox!" the old man shouted, smacking me in the stomach with the back of his hand "The shadow creature that you fought off with Roland's blade! The true evil mastermind behind Saint Olga's."**

" **Nox is his name?" I asked curiously**

" **Latin for darkness."**

" **How do you know..."**

" **I just do!" The old man waved me off "Just like I know how to use Roland's blade!"**

 **My eyes widen at this new piece of information. Nox's words echoed to me about how I didn't know how to use the sword properly, how I could never hope to defeat him without its true power.**

" **You know how to use this sword!" I said in disbelief.**

 **The old man nodded to me "You must've figured out by now it is no ordinary sword. It is a powerful weapon that predates your time by a thousand years! Form to combat the forces of evil and darkness including the lord of darkness Nox."**

" **You have to..."**

 **The old man hit me with his cane once more "Of course I'm going to show you you idiot! That's why I put up the dome. Nox's ears and sight cannot see through this shield."**

 **I felt cold and clammy "His..."**

" **Ears and sight. He is pure darkness given life. He is everywhere at once and nowhere at the same time. His gaze is endless and his power unstoppable except for two items."**

" **The wand and the sword" I whispered**

 **The old man nodded at me "The wand and the sword."**

" **But why? Only two items can kill him in the entire universe!"**

 **I was hit again.**

" **I said wand AND sword. Both items must deal two separate final blows to properly put Nox to sleep."**

 **Nox's fear at the blade suddenly made sense. If I struck him down with it, he would've been killed.**

" **Wait" I shook my head upon properly letting the sentence sink in "Asleep? As in?"**

" **Sleep yes. Nox cannot be destroy. He is darkness, he is the night but" The old man got close to make sure I understood "He can be put to sleep. For millions of years if both items were used properly."**

" **But Astrid and Roland killed him 1,000 years ago!" I cried out "How is he awake after all this time?"**

" **This is not the time boy, the barrier will soon collapse and you and I must be off"**

" **What?" I couldn't have heard him right. Did he just say him and I?**

" **I am here to train you in the magical ways of the sword Marco Diaz" The old man told me "But it is not safe here or any dimension. Wherever you go, wherever you run to he will know. He is weakened, too far gone to attack you directly now but he can still whisper into your mind, into Star's minds. Into all minds for nightmares are but one of his powers. The powers of the night, of darkness."**

 **I remember my vision, surrounded and helpless as the Felix's closed in to destroy me.**

" **I know."**

" **Good, you understand. I set up defenses against Nox" The old man told me, holding onto my hand carefully while reaching into his pocket "A pocket dimension he does not know exists. We will travel there and begin your training at once."**

" **How long will it take?" I asked curiously**

" **Two years, give or take how quickly your puny Earth body can adapt to magic.**

 **I felt dizzy, ill as I pulled away from him, the shock of what he was saying sinking into my heart**

 **"Two years? I'm going to be gone two years?!" I cried.**

 **The old man looked at me distastefully "This blade is not some simple bow and arrow. You must learn to use its magic, its power. You must harness the power of pure light just as Star harnesses the power of creativity. If you attempt to use it now in your current state, the magic will simply burn your body out! Star's bloodine has had centuries to adapt to magic, you are trying to do it within your life time! The first royal prince of Earth in countless years to wield magic. It isn't as easy as it looks."**

" **Okay, I'll just tell Star..."**

 **Another whack on the head, this time hard enough to make me stars**

" **NO! NO ONE MUST KNOW WHERE YOU HAVE GONE!" the old man screamed at me "If anyone slips up, if anyone reveals your location, Nox will target your love ones! Tormenting them until they break, driven insane by his madness which will break _you"_**

" **How come he hasn't done this before?"**

" **Because you two weren't a threat. You were just pawns in his game, playing your parts until you decided you were going to change the rules! Now you know, now you are no longer ignorant. He fears the sword Diaz but if he does not know where you have gone, if no one knows where've you gone, then he cannot draw you back."**

 **I knew the look on my face was disbelief, was shock. I just promised Star I would never leave her but if I wanted to fight alongside her to face Nox, I had to.**

" **I...I can't just spend all my time in another dimension. What about my family, my friends?"**

 **Star, I said to myself.**

" **I have a friend, Hermes, he delivers letters by pure instinct. He simply needs your name and he will be able to deliver letters to a special machine that will send anything that comes for you to us directly so Nox cannot track it. Good enough?"  
**

 **I wanted to say it wasn't good enough, that this wasn't fair. How could I do this? How could I just...**

" **This is a lot to ask of the boy. Surely there must be..." King Butterfly spoke up finally but the old man cut him off**

" **There is no other way King" The old man shouted "This is the sacrifice that must be made to save both Mewni and Earth. This pales in comparison to what Astrid and Roland gave up to even get us this far!"**

 **I didn't know Astrid and Roland. It was clear they had not succeeded but they bought two worlds 1,000 years. If they could do that, I could train for two years.**

" **I'll do it"**

 **The old man looked at me carefully "I sense a but coming up"**

" **But...could...could I have a few days? To say good bye to everyone?"**

 **The old man glared at me once more, clearly not liking the idea of waiting at all but I couldn't leave without saying good bye to Star.**

" **You have one day boy. I will be back for you then" He told me simply "From here now out you will refer to me as teacher"**

 **I shook my head "how about sensei? Sounds better and means the same thing"**

 **The word pleased the old man as he stroke hairless chin, liking the ring of the word**

" **Okay sensei it is. One day Diaz. Do not waste it. I will be back for you tomorrow at 6 p.m."**

 **The old man pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors, cutting through and disappearing through a portal just before the barrier fell apart**

" **where does he live King Butterfly?" I asked carefully but King Butterfly simply shrugged**

" **I do not know. I hadn't even realized he was still alive after all this time."**

 **"So you knew about the darkness?"**

 **he nodded gravely "Why do you think we were so determined Star master the wand as soon as possible? The training wand is nothing compared to the real wand but we could not wait until she turned of age to wield it. The darkness was foretold to return 2 years from now, on the eve of Star's birthday but it arrived much too early."**

" **and you didn't tell us?"**

" **What" he looked at me angrily "was I suppose to tell my beloved daughter? One day you will face a great, terrible and unstoppable evil who will do anything and everything to wipe you from the face of existent before consuming your planet? You forget we did not know you existed yet or that the Roland's sword had been found! We thought Star would have to fight the darkness all on her own...we wanted her to have happy childhood before we tossed her into the battle for the fate of Mewni."**

 **I put my hand on his shoulder, looking at him with determination in my eyes**

" **She's got me now and I have the sword. I will return and we'll take out that evil together."**

 **King Butterfly nodded "I know...you both alone are powerful enough to face the darkness but together you shall lay it to rest so countless generations shall know peace."**

 **I agreed though I remember feeling hollow. I had a purpose, I had a goal but...how could I get Star to understand what needed to be done. I knew she was doing great but...she still had some issues to work out.**

" **Not a word to where you've gone or why to Star" King Butterfly reminded me.**

" **I know...I'll...I'll break it to her gently. So...your name is king?"**

 **Yes his name really was King. It was the first time I laughed in forever. I felt nervous but at ease. I had way to fight back. I wasn't going to be a helpless victim. I was finally be able to stand next to Star and protect the girl I loved. I mean I didn't realize it at the time and...she...I...**

 **anyway, I remember waiting up all night for Star, pacing back and forth as the clock counted down to when I had to leave her.**

 **But she never came home that night.**

 **I woke up, groggy, scared, annoyed. I nearly freaked out when I realized the clock read noon. In my wait for Star, I had accidentally stayed up too long and now it was almost time for me to go.**

I came back home early, around 8 in the morning, completely confused why the entire castle was abuzz, hurrying about like there was a ball expected. No such thing was on my list and when I asked Tony, he replied it was a very particular occasion but failed to elaborate, commenting that he should let our special guest tell me.

I shrugged my shoulders, too caught up in running from my nightmare to realize who this party was being thrown for. I snuck passed my parents. They had been giving me a lot of slack lately but I knew staying all night out with a son of musicians would've been too far.

I got into my room, changing into some other clothes as Pink tiredly walked over to me, eyes full of excitement and wonder as she barked happily at me.

"Shh, not now Pinkington!" I whispered to her "I'm meeting up with Oskar! Going to explore the forest today!

Pink whined at me, putting her paw on my leg as if she was trying to stop, trying to warn me about the time was about to waste.

I petted her snout, opening my window before sneaking out through the balacony and vines by my window.

Had I known...that...

I need to clear my eyes. I'm crying too much right now...hold on.

 **Hours passed but Star had not arrived. I remember sitting on the roof all day, scared that I was unable to tell her good bye. 2 whole years without Star...I...**

 **Sorry, sorry I'm okay. I'm okay.**

 **5 o'clock rolled around and Tony was sent to fetch me, a special surprise had been done in my own.**

 **He took me to the ball room. I wanted to resist, I wanted to say no, stay up on the roof to wait for Star. I knew she was safe. Content, happy. But...I wanted to be greedy. I wanted to say good bye to her. But Tony insisted as Queen Butterfly herself organized it.**

 **We opened and I was met with a loud blast of cheer.**

 **Streamers fell from the ceiling, the walls were draped with fine curtains, there was a band, a table for food, the servants were moving back and forth serving the party guests.**

 **Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Rapunzel. Ferguson, my parents, Alfonso, Jackie, Rebecca, even Pony head cheered for me. A sea of friends and family waited for me as a large banner was unfurled that read "Good luck Marco!"**

 **I teared up as the sea rushed me, everyone wishing good luck, to be safe, to come back in one piece, hugging me, laughing with me, just having a good time.**

 **My parents came up to me, tears in their eyes as they tightly embraced me**

" **M-mon...dad..."I choked out but they pulled back, a knowing glint in their eyes**

" **King Butterfly told us you had to go. You must leave."**

" **We understand Mijo. Please just promise you will come back to us"**

 **Sensei told me it took countless hours for King Butterfly to convince them this was must be done. I know that seemed like a short and sweet goodbye but there was more.**

 **I got a letter from them a month later...**

 **It said how proud they were of me, how much joy and happiness I brought into their lives. How they wish they could understand what needed to be done, why I had to go, why they could not know but that they were proud of me. They were proud of what I had done at Saint Olga's, the lives I helped saved, the injustices I helped corrected. They said they will miss me terribly and embarrass the hell out of me when I returned. T-they said how much they love me... and...and**

 **and how much I mean to them...they couldn't tell me at the party because hurt too much. They would just cry and brawl their eyes out and they didn't want to embarrass me on my last day.**

 **Still makes me tear up. I read their letter every time I get so lonely, so...overwhelmed. It was the only letter I really got that wasn't junk or the wedding invite from a few days ago.**

 **Pony Head came up to me next, attitude in her eyes.**

" **Seems like your leaving huh?"**

 **I nodded sadly, eyes still searching for Star in the crowd, hoping she would ambush me with one of her hugs. It had been so long since I had one...and it would be even longer before I'd get another one.**

" **Seems so..." I replied weakly**

" **S-she's not here Earth Turd."**

 **I let out a depressed sigh "I know..."**

" **I'll watch out for her Earth Turd"**

" **Thanks Pointy head. You are her other bestie"**

 **Pony Head grinned happily before her eyes opened in surprised, my arms wrapped around tightly as I hugged her for the first time ever.**

" **Take care of her and yourself. I won't be around to do so." I whispered, unable to keep the pleading tone out of my voice.**

 **Pony Head nuzzled against me "I promise Marco. Come back soon okay?"**

 **We parted, sharing a look of understanding before we both said at the same time**

" **That was awkward, never again"**

 **we both laughed out loud before I was dragged off to another set of people who wished me well.**

 **Eventually the doors were thrown open in reckless haste, I remember racing forward, my heart eager and beating loudly. Had Star finally arrived? Was I finally about to...**

" **Marco, it's time!" sensei called to me**

 **I felt my heart drop through at the sight of him, a long white robe and walking staff replacing his cane.**

 **I opened my mouth but I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

 **I found myself staring at Queen Butterfly herself.**

" **I've never liked you much" she started causing me to give her a look of annoyance "Because I love you as a member of this family. You have been so kind to Star, made her laugh, been with her through the toughest times and done so much for her. Even risk your own life to save her time and time again. At first I thought you were bad influence, encouraging her reckless behavior. But as she grew, just as rambunctious as ever but slowly maturing, I realized I was wrong. I know what is happening. And just as I must place a heavy burden on my daughter, I too must place it on you and for that I am sorry. I am sorry at the time you will lose. At the time you must sacrifice, that two bestest and most truest friends must part... and I hope one day you and Star will forgive me. I was only trying to...to prepare her as best as I could."**

 **I hugged her tightly "I forgive you Mrs. Butterfly. I understand. Take care of her for me"**

 **she nodded in agreement, smiling sorrowful at me as I turned to the old man.**

" **We must go away from here. To the town square." sensei called to me**

 **I turned to the others, trying my hardest not to let my sadness overtake me. They all waved goodbye to me but the one person I wanted to see most...wasn't there.**

 **The doors shut behind me as Sensei and I began walking towards the town square. The town was deserted as we made our way pass, no doubt under the royal families orders.**

"What's going on?" I asked confusingly, finally having arrived to my own home to see a million and half people in the ball room, looking like someone just died.

"STAR!" my parents called to me "Where have you been?"

"Out" I muttered softly, not catching their eyes as I looked down at my feet "What's going on here?"

There was an awkward silence that was so obvious it made me snap my head up, the guilt and shame in their eyes something I wasn't used to.

"What is going on?" I repeated, realizing I was spotting a lot of familiar faces.

I glanced upwards and spotted a banner that said "Good Luck Marco!"

"what is going on!?" I shouted, my fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"B-Fly" Pony Head appeared at my side "B-fly, Marco's...leaving"

I felt scared and a deep sense of hurt at those words. Marco promised he would never leave me! Marco promised he wasn't going to leave me alone. He never broke his promises before, why would he break this one! WHY WAS MARCO LEAVING ME!?

I remember my eyes beginning to tear up, the mind control machine popping into my head once more, a sense of dread and hopelessness filling my body.

"Where is he?" I asked "Where is he now?"

"The town square but..."

I didn't wait another second, I pushed opened the doors and race my way over towards the town square.

I could see them in the distance, Marco in his royal suit, looking tired and impassive as a hunched over old man began smacking his body, making wildly motions with his hands.

"MARCO!" I cried out "MARCO!"

 **I turned around, Star running full speed towards me. Sensei tugged me closer to him but I pulled away, my heart beating eagerly and happily at the sight of her.**

 **I could say goodbye to her, I could get that one last hug. I could properly say good bye.**

 **She reached me but before I could wrap my arms around her, she roughly pushed backwards, her eyes blazing with a righteous fury.**

" **S-Star?"**

"S-Star?" his tone was confused

"Why are you leaving me!" I shouted at him, the fear eating at me as my tears began racing down my cheeks "You promised me you wouldn't leave me Marco! And now you're taking off without even telling me! Why Marco! WHY!?"

I couldn't help myself, Felix's laugh began echoing through my head, the machine's whine getting louder and louder in my head. I couldn't handle this, I needed him. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready face this without him. I needed Marco, I needed Marco!

" **Star, I-I have to go" I muttered guilty, her tears telling me she was beyond hurt, beyond angry at finding out this way. I knew I should've gone out to look for her. Why did I think it was a good idea for me to just wait for her? I was so stupid.**

" **You have go? YOU HAVE TO GO!" she screamed at a blind fury "Where do you have to go Diaz!?"**

"You have to go?" You have to go?" I cried, my terror growing at the idea of him finally leaving me, my voice rising and rising against my will. It happened, he finally realized how horrible I am. How worthless I am, How I wasn't worth the trouble. He didn't want to be friends with me "Where do you have to go Diaz?"

"I can't say Star..." He muttered, unable to look at me in the face.

I began breathing heavily, unable to believe he was leaving me. That I was losing my best friend. I didn't want this to happen, this couldn't be happening!

Please Marco don't leave me, please, please I wanted to say but my voice refused say those words.

" **I can't stay Star..." I murmured weakly, each tear in her eyes a dagger in my heart. I was still broken, still haunted. I...I couldn't tell her how horrible these months have been, how bad I really was. She was doing so well I couldn't ruin that for her. She was almost whole but I needed a long way to heal.**

" **Trust me Star, I need to go. I need to leave."**

" **Don't lie to me Diaz!" she shouted at me, backing away me as the tears flowed down her face "DON'T LIE TO ME DIAZ!"**

I couldn't help myself, I screamed at him, my voice a horrifying mix of anger and sorrow "Don't lie to me Diaz! DON'T LIE TO ME DIAZ!"

I could feel the whine and haunting laughter getting impossibly loud, too much to handle. I needed a hug, I needed comfort but I couldn't fight my frightened nerves, the nightmares beginning to form right in front of me.

"You're just leaving me! You always tell me where you go! You never lie to me! Why won't you tell me? Why are you leaving me Marco! Please don't leave me..." I started before my voice gave out, the tears covering my eyes in a watery curtain.

" **You're just leaving me! You always tell me where you go! You never lie to me! Why won't you tell me! Why are you leaving me Marco?" she shrieked at me.**

 **I shifted guiltily. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to tell her why I was going. But I knew the moment I did, I wouldn't be able to leave her. I really didn't want to...I wanted to be by her side. I just wanted to be with Star. But it was coming back for her...and I needed to protect her even if I had to die doing so. But I needed the best chances I could get.**

" **I'm going to protect you Star..." I said softly, unable to keep myself in check**

"I'm going to protect you Star..." he muttered, his voice perfectly controlled.

"How is leaving me protecting me Marco!" I asked confused, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around growing as I struggled to pick up my failing courage.

"How!"

 **I opened my mouth to answer but my Sensei coughed loudly, pointing to the golden dome I failed to notice. He was protecting us from Nox's sight but this wouldn't last long.**

" **Just leave me Marco!" Star shouted at me angrily "JUST GO!"**

" **Star...I'm going to protect you!" my emotions finally cracking "I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU STAR! I'M LEAVING FOR YOU STAR!"**

" **STOP LYING MARCO AND JUST GO!"**

"I'M NOT LYING STAR!" He yelled at me, desperate trying to convince of me but I couldn't hear it. At the sharp and sudden increase of his voice I could feel my walls building, the hurt driving me to try to run away as quick as possible. I couldn't handle losing Marco. I didn't want to but I couldn't voice it, Felix's laugh blocking any and all reasonable thoughts

"STOP LYING MARCO AND JUST GO!" I cried, trying my hardest to keep my fear and courage in check but I couldn't. I...I...i just broke.

"JUST BREAK YOUR PROMISE AND GO!"

I began crying freely, my emotions overwhelming me and just breaking me.

I was still scared Felix, I was scared of being a puppet, I was scared of losing Marco.

Guilt came to me when I saw Marco reach out for me before his sensei opened a portal, his eyes apologetically as he tossed Marco within, the last words out of my best friend's mouth being "wait! WAIT! NOT YET PLEASE! STAR! STAR PLEASE! STAR...!"

His voice was so full of fear, of unsaid fright, of longing, of guilt, the forced conviction.

I realized in that moment...he really didn't want to leave me. He really couldn't tell me...he...he was forced to leave me against his will.

The old man let out a sigh of sorrow before leaping in after him.

"Marco? MARCO MARCO! MARCO I'M SORRY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE MARCO I NEED YOU! I..need...you..."

There was a shattering of glass and I looked up to see a golden dome cracking apart before being scattered by the wind.

"A cloaked dome?" I questioned, realizing that for some reason our conversations was being concealed.

"B-Fly..." Pony Head called from behind me

"I messed up so bad...so so bad...I...I'll apologize when he comes back. It's going to be soon...I know it..." I whispered, unable to believe what just happened.

"Star...he's not coming back for 2 years"

"2...years?" I repeated, feeling empty and horrible, tears reforming in my eyes.

I cried for countless days.

I discovered the truth. How Marco lied to me. How he didn't want me to worry about him as he suffered from insomnia, lack of eating, hallucinations of Felix.

Turns out I wasn't the only broken one...

I found out what happened in Saint Olga's. how he fought Felix before a shadow creature attacked Marco, infecting him with some kind of...nightmare oil. How he spent the last few months completely broke, unable to fix himself but did not want me to worry about him.

I...I can't believe I was so stupid, thinking Marco was okay. I should've checked harder, pressed him till he told me the truth...I...I thought he was doing so well and it turns out he was worse than me...he needed me and I was too wrapped up in my own problems.

I'm the worst friend ever.

I discover he was indeed training, his sword some powerful magical item that he needed to master.

Turns out he really didn't want to leave me...

and...

" **wait! WAIT! NOT YET PLEASE! STAR! STAR PLEASE! STAR...!" I screamed, unable to hold back emotions.**

" **Marco? MARCO MARCO!" I heard her reply, her true emotions shinning through. She was lost, scared, confused, she wasn't really angry at me. Something was terrifying her too much and she needed me, she was just frightened and lashed out.**

 **I lashed back and made her worse.**

 **Turns out I wasn't the only broken one...**

 **I realized she must still be having nightmares about Felix...about the machine. She was lying to me to stop me from worrying.**

 **I'm such an idiot, I should've been paying closer attention, I should've been there for her but...i was just so caught up in ghosts, fearing things that didn't exist, too caught up in my own problems**

 **God I'm the worst friend ever.**

 **And that's the day I lost Star, when I chased my friend away. She must hate me so much. She must think I'm the worst thing ever. Instead of helping her, I...I...**

… **.one year...six months...4 hours...23...24...25 seconds.**

 **That's how long it's been...how long I've...I've...chased my best friend, the girl I love the most away.**

 **I'm so sorry Star**

 **I need to go to sleep I can't...i can't...**

He blames himself...I thought he hated me...and he probably does, but he also blames himself. He had something to do, something he must do...and I lashed out him, I let my fear grow too large and uncontrollable and I just took it out on him

I...I...I'm so horrible...

one year...six months...4 hours...23...24...25... seconds.

That's how long since I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me, how long since I lost my best friend...my love.

But he'll return on my birthday, he'll be back and I won't stop until I apologize. I won't give up until I tell Marco the truth about everything. My fears, my stupidity...my feelings.

6 more months...

good night inanimate journal...

Good night Marco. I will see you again and I will make sure you know everything. Everything I hid from you. How much I really missed you...how much I love you...


	16. The Tale of Astrid and Roland

**Hello fanfiction, author here, thank you so much for every like, review, favorite and follow. they mean the world to me and make me so happy.**

 **a special thanks to H mae. please, stop almost dying! at least finish the story before you do. i am glad i can make you feel an array of emotions. makes me proud as a writer. and thank you so much for your reviews and your kind words. mean the world to me.**

 **SVTFOEfanatic.- I will admit your version is a very excellent way it could've happened as well.**

 **Rayfe- here's more tissues and a super sad story.**

 **fanfictionfordayz- Here's a tissue, and a box because you might need some more. i am so happy you enjoyed this story so much. I owe a lot to this story for without this story and you amazing readers, there's always a star wouldn't have been a thing.**

 **sugheman- thank you, i always try my best to feel what the characters are feeling so i can really capture it in words. all good things must come to an end but when there is an end, there will be a new beginning**

 **and of course my two guest reviewers. haha i can see the teacher being made eye moody as well. just his general attitude and here's a free coupon for feeling fixing.**

 **So the big moment has passed. neither of our heroes are truly at fault, just two broken people trying to protect the other. they were unable to handle what happened and unable to connect with each other and fear drove them to part. but let's reunite them soon shall we?**

 **please keep your hands, feet and starco feels inside the ride at all times as we reach the last hill of this roller coaster.**

 **This chapter is the backstory of the entire story. answering questions. its more a place for my theories just for fun but it also ends up being a fun, and creative ride. i am quite proud of it. and i hope you enjoy it**

 **The tale of astrid and roland has dark and sad moments. just letting you know.**

 **Thank you so much for everything you readers are amazing. please enjoy as we reach the closing chapters of this fantastic ride. i own nothing**

* * *

 **Hello Journal.**

 **I learned some interesting news today. I'll tell you about it. Maybe it'll help me understand better**

 **My sensei called me into the dinning room today. Small place, cozy. Almost feels like home if I was going to be honest. It had a small wooden table, a small but warm fire. Stove the works.**

 **I wondered what we were up to. Everything I do here has a purpose. Even writing in you was for something.**

 **I remembered how surprise I was, sensei sitting at the table, a large, leather bound book on his lap.**

 **He was fondly turning the pages as if relieving some glorious adventures, lost in a time that has not existed for years.**

 **I didn't know much about sensei despite having been with him for the last year and half. He never talked much about his personal life, where he was from, how he knew how to use the magical blade...not even his name. Just questions about me, training and talks about life in general**

 **I wasn't much a conversationalist that first month I was here. I was bitter, hateful towards him...eventually I let it go, realizing we were out of time and could not risk everything for my stupid mistake...**

 **I sat the table, unsure what this was all about. Just like my random trip to Mewni, this was completely knew and sudden.**

 **He looked at me, flipping the book, searching a particular page.**

" **You know..." He began calmly, as if discussing the weather, "Mewni and Earth have always been connected. Their fates mirror each other and directly affect the other. While Mewni and Earth have been separated for a 1000 years now, the history between the two has never been forgotten."**

 **My...mouth may have dropped a bit...okay a lot. I mean countless times of constant questioning, my curiosity never satisfied, always wondering how I played into this, how was this sword created, what the hell was going on and he never responded, never even acknowledged my questions that had been asked...**

 **and now he decides to fill me in on what's going on?!**

" **1000 years ago, a quiet, peaceful dimension was plunged into an endless night." he muttered, his eyes darting back and forth, obviously reading from the great tome he held in his hand**

 **I huffed in annoyance. Seriously, a fairytale? He had to be messing with me. This whole time there was a freaking fairytale about Nox?!**

" **A great darkness filled the sky and with it, the monsters came. Each moment became a desperate fight for life, for survival. However balance is a constant force of the universe, always in check and never shifting to one side for very long. When a great evil rises, a great hero rises with it "**

 **He paused for a moment, his breath still as his eyes became bright and glassy. He took a second to rest while taking a deep breath before looking upon the book once more, the emotion within his pupils gone**

" **In a far, far away world lived a princess named Astrid. She was beautiful woman, with shining blue eyes brighter than the clearest ocean and clearest sky. Her long yellow golden hair was said to be touched by the sun itself. While her twin brother was trained in the ways combat, her mother attempted to train the rambunctious girl in the ways of a lady. But Astrid refused, her blood alongside her mother's brimming with a powerful magic. And so Astrid wandered the land, training and honing both her warrior instinct and magical prowess. She became as skilled with a sword as she did with her magical wands"**

 **I smiled softly, Star flashing into my mind as sensei described Astrid. making my heart race wildly and beat heavily. Of course her ancestor was describe as beautiful as my best friend and just as wild and reckless as her too.**

" **One day, she had vision of a terrible and horrible fate befalling her home, a darkness stood where the planet once was. A voice told her that she must save another world in another time and in another place to prevent this tragedy from unfolding. The voice told her to fight the darkness she must create a wand far stronger than any she had created before. She must create a wand capable of limitless power but it would cost her much and the sacrifice must be willing. Astrid set off at once, determined to prevent the end of times from occurring. She trusted the voice for she sense an ancient and benevolent presence behind it."**

 **Sensei stopped, taking a long drink of water, clearly tormenting me as I scooted for in my seat, eager for the story to keep going. This is what I needed to know. This is what's been bothering me this whole freaking time I was here! He gave me a sly glance before taking an even longer drink and I let out an annoyed gasp**

" **Here, let me..." I motioned to take the book from him but far quicker than I anticipated, he tapped my head with his cane.**

" **Hold your horses. Where was I?"**

" **In the dimension plagued by the night, a lowly farmer named Roland the nameless was tending to his fields. You see during those dark times, during the rule of the darkness, many were killed during the opening invasion and countless more as the darkness settled in. Roland was a name he chose for himself but he had never known his family thus no last name could be given to him. The others treated like he was less than the dirt they stood on for without a last name to pass on, how would anyone known you once lived? And his handsome appearance did nothing to help him, his black hair or his brown eyes failing to cover up his shame of having no last name."**

" **One day, as Roland toiled away in fields, worried and looking for any monsters attempting to catch him off his guard, a voice called to him. The voice told him if he wished to end the long night, he must be willing to fight against it even if he may die doing so. The voice told him to create a blade worthy enough to unite entire dimensions to his aid and then and only then would voice not only bless the blade with its power but also send him the only other person capable of standing next to him against the void."**

 **Sensei took a dramatic pause, staring at me as if to make sure I understood Roland. I understood where he was coming from.**

" **Roland did not think himself worthy and such a task would be impossible! He was but a lowly farmer. He was no hero. He wasn't even a blacksmith. The voice told him strength of body can be trained but strength of will must be forged. "**

 **Sensei took another pause, catching breath but I did not rush him this time. He was far too lost in thought and it was clear he wasn't liking what he was thinking.**

" **Astrid worked countless nights upon her task, resting only to eat and sleep. No one knew how many wands she created but many knew none had been what she was seeking. Astrid, however, never faltered about her task and never lost hope.**

" **Eventually she realized if she focused her magic into the wand, the wand would absorb it. However her power was so great that none of the wands she created could not handle the raw magical might she wielded within her blood. She could think of nothing that could reinforce the wand to be enable it to handle the magic properly without breaking at the seams"**

" **Astrid worked and worked but even she had a limit. She finally stopped any attempts at creating a wand when she had found out her mother was dying. Once upon a time her mother was the most powerful magical being in the dimension but alas that had been a lifetime ago. The two had their disagreements but Astrid loved her mother regardless of their quarrels and their fights. Astrid released her frustrations upon her mother's ears: her failed attempts to create a wand, her fear that this was all for naught and she was simply going insane about a false prophecy or worst of all, it was all true and she was ill prepared for it."**

" **Her mother gave her beloved daughter one last kiss upon her brow before making a last request and forcing Astrid to agree to it no matter how strange. Astrid scoffed. she would do it no matter what for it was her mother's final will. Her mother took a deep breath and asked Astrid to kill her.**

" **Astrid was appalled and fear her mother had gone mad! But as Astrid raged and cursed at her feeble mother, she lovingly waited patiently for her rage to cool. When Astrid had finally calmed down, her mother told the reason behind the strange request. Magic was deep within Astrid mother's blood, far more pure than her daughter's for Astrid was human and her mother, not quite. As her time came, the magic would fade with her. But magic was attracted to magic. If Astrid tempered a wand in her mother's blood while simultaneously pouring her own magic at the same time, the two would fuse and create a wand capable of great power and holding that power for the rest of time. Of course this meant Astrid would no longer be able to cast magic on her own but she would have the weapon she would need to fight back the darkness."**

" **Astrid reluctantly agreed and with great sorrow but a steady hand, Astrid killed her mother and used her blood to create a wand, pouring her own magic within it. The wand did not shatter though Astrid was unimpressed at it's simple design. A useless looking thing barely worth the majestic woman she slain to create it..."**

" **But when she gripped it tightly, it magically transformed before her eyes. To Astrid, the wand had been a staff with a bright green heart on top, the same shade her mother's eyes once were."**

" **That's why the wand is passed down from Mother to daughter." sensei explained. Wiping a tear from his eyes as I could feel a deep sense of loss wash over me. "Anyone could use that power but the wand works best with a bond formed from a mother's love."**

 **Sensei cleared his throat, the story coming alive within the swirling thoughts of my brain.**

" **The voice praised Astrid though it grieved with her. The voice told Astrid she must now cross through time and space itself. Astrid scoffed bitterly: she had just performed a feat once thought to be impossible and now this strange voice commanded her to perform another?"**

" **The voice told her that this time it would perform the task for her in honor of her loss. The voice told her to hold up a pair of scissors Astrid left laying nearby." Disbelieving and angrily, Astrid did so. A powerful and ancient energy flowed through the scissors and the voice commanded her to think of the dimension ruled by the night and cut through the fabric of reality itself."**

" **Astrid closed her eyes, a land she had never known or seen forming in her mind's eye. She raised the scissors high into the air and cut through her reality. A warm, swirling vortex appeared before her but Astrid did not hesitate and leapt in without pause."**

" **Meanwhile Roland attempted to create the blade the voice asked for. He tried for countless days, working as hard as he could. Each time he was met with failure and failure but each time he also grew more and more wise. Each time the blades took less time to create, less time to shape, less time mold. Soon Roland was able to create dozens of swords a day. But none seemed grand, majestic, worthy enough to defeat the darkness that plagued his land. And every night he would melt them down to begin anew the next morning."**

" **One day, he heard a terrible and frightened scream. Roland leapt out of bed and reached for one of his blades only to find a simple and poorly constructed one, the first blade he ever created that somehow escaped his noticed."**

 **"The screams grew louder and more frantic. Roland debated with himself. He was no warrior, he was no hero. He was a simple and humble farmer, barely surviving a world constantly trying to bury him, an unknown in the sands of time. Roland let out a sigh and slowly walked back to bed."**

 **"A voice cried out for a miracle. Roland raced out, gripping the first blade tightly as he saw a small child and his sister surrounded by towering, monstrous shadows, clawing at them, their swipes barely missing them by mere inches. They were just playing with their meal as they always did."**

" **Roland knew what these creatures could do to him. He seen countless brave men, women and even children face them only to be slain at their claws. Very few metals and weapons could hurt the darkness and Roland knew he possessed none."**

" **Roland rushed at the beasts fully intending to die, fully intending to grant those children one more day of life, at survival. The beasts snickered at him, humored by the man's attempt to protect those weaker than himself. They allowed him to approach, even lowered themselves closer to his level to grant him a better attack."**

" **Roland swung wide, putting all his strength, faith and courage he had into that one attack."**

 **Sensei smiled brightly**

" **The blade burst into a golden shower of light, killing he beast effortlessly as his blade cleaved through them. Roland stared at his blade in amazement, the humble weapon had transformed into magnificent weapon, its soft glow filling him with warmth."**

" **The voice congratulated him for he discovered the will to survive, the courage to stand against the darkness and strike back against the unknown."**

" **Roland felt humbled and honored. All his hard work had paid off. His blood, sweat, tears had borne him fruit. Gave him the very thing he needed to save his land from the eternal night."**

" **a swirling portal had appeared and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen appeared forth. She looked stunning, her blue eyes the color of the sky he dreamt of often. Her hair the shade of the sun he wished to see. He could feel his heart racing at the sight of her. He fell in love."**

" **Astrid peered cautiously at Roland. He was very handsome, far handsomer than anyone Astrid had ever seen before, and as a princess she had her share of suitors. His jet black hair was well kept and groomed and his brown eyes endearing for simple shade. Astrid fell in love."**

" **The voice congratulated them on their excellent work but the task was not yet finished. They still must free the land and drive the darkness away."**

" **The two were unsure how to do this. Astrid had never faced the dark beings before and Roland was no warrior. Such a task was impossible."**

" **The voice told them why it had chosen them for they best represented the two needed qualities to face the darkness. Astrid's magic was powerful, versatile, adaptable. These were vital traits when exploring the dark, the unknown for it could be hiding anything imaginable within its night. One must be prepared to face it and be ready for it, whatever it may be."**

" **Roland was chosen for his courage. For others to live in peace and without fear of the night, someone must possess the strength to venture into the inky shadows, venture and dare to strike the light at the center of it regardless with hidden dangers lay within."**

" **The voice told them that Nox enslaved this world but it could be won back. They must find and slay every dark beast they could for each one was a part of their foe and each slain beast would weaken his grasp on this land."**

" **For the next 10 years Roland and Astrid fought the darkness, taking back one piece of Roland's land at a time. At first they stood alone, their feelings for one another hidden away for the fear of death loomed over them always. But as time passed more and more people came to their aid, they found themselves leaders of a rebellion, a revolution of life."**

" **Their foe had been pushed back to a single place, the place from which it had arrived. As Roland and Astrid stared up into the sky the night before the final battle, the inky clouds still blocking sky, Roland admitted he was scared. He was scared and feared his strength would fail him. He was scared of dying."**

 **Sensei looked oddly serious before he took another deep breath.**

" **Astrid held Roland closer before sharing a kiss with him, stunning the man into silence. Astrid admitted she loved Roland since the moment she saw him and vowed that they would end this war against the night and live peaceful lives. Roland kissed Astrid in returning, revealing he too had fallen in love with her at first glanced. He got down on a single knee and asked for her hand in marriage. He stumbled over his words, citing he knew he was but a simple farmer. He could not offer her much but his life, his love. He stumbled on and on about how he wasn't good enough until Astrid silenced him with a kiss. The two were wed the night before their final battle, a single star breaking through the darkness and shining brightly upon them."**

" **The final battle was devastating. Many had been lost, many more injured in too harsh and brutal ways to describe. But each moment the army pushed the darkness until the last moment. Astrid and Roland had been caught off from the rest of their army, their bodies tired after 10 years of fighting. They knew they were not going to live past this day. They knew this was the extent of their life together. And so, they stared into the heart of darkness, a swirling mass of shadows surrounding distance star-like object and they held hands. They shared one last kiss before unleashing all their magic upon their enemies, destroying the darkness in a powerful explosion."**

" **That's...sad' I muttered, slowly wiping my eyes from the small tears that pooled in them "They were so brave...they gave everything to save the Earth and Mewni...they lost so...I'm...I'm so weak."**

 **My sensei looked tiredly at me "That is not the end of the story my dear boy."**

 **I stared at him, unsure what else this story had in store for me. The heroes rose up, the heroes gave up their lives and bought us 1,000 years of peace...that had to be the end of the story.**

" **Roland" Sensei said softly "survived. He survived the blast but his beloved Astrid did not. Roland wept for days, unable to heal his broken heart at the lost of his love. He once feared death but now longed for it. But...alas there was still work to be done for our hero and he knew it."**

" **His first task was appointing a leader to help fix his home of their scars. He did not wish to be the first king of this new and bright age. He wished to return to his simple life, living his days alone. But the people begged him if not to lead, to choose someone to lead them. Roland the nameless granted that honor to another nameless family, the first ones to come to his and Astrid's aid all those many years ago. They fought as hard as they did and never lost faith in them. He gave them Astrid's wand as symbol of their power and authority and named them the Butterfly family, after his love's favorite animal."**

 **My eyes narrowed, the implications of my sensei slowly starting to sink in but my teacher just kept reading.**

 **"Roland returned his beloved to her place of birth, taking the journey alone. He did not weep as he made the coffin they laid her in. He did not weep during the trip through the portal and he did not weep as he told her brother, now king, the news of her passing. He wept as they buried her atop a hill overlooking the ocean, butterflies gently floating over her grave. Roland gave Arthur the blade he created so many years ago. He warned Arthur not to use its power lightly for humans had not yet evolved to use magic safely"**

" **Wait" I interrupted "Wait Astrid was from Earth?! Mewni was the land covered in darkness?'**

 **Sensei nodded carefully "Astrid was a magical human but since she died, her genes did not passed on and thus humans never really learned to pick up magic. Mewians, as you know, are practically nothing but magic. That's why Roland gave the Butterflies the wand. Mewnians could handle the stress magic inflicted on their bodies. You humans couldn't"**

" **But Roland's sword..."**

" **Was created to fight the darkness. Other than that it is a very excellently made sword."**

" **But..."**

" **May I finish the little of the story left?"**

 **I nodded glumly, so much information just...just overwhelming me.**

" **Roland never returned to Mewni. No one knew what happened to him but some say he simply returned to the life he's always known and spent the rest of his days enjoying the peace he so rightfully deserved until he was reunited with his love in the next life. And thus the darkness was gone forever more."**

 **Sensei closed the book with a thud, the crackling of the fire loud and the only noise in the room.**

 **I was still trying to process everything when my sensei let out a bitter laugh.**

" **I always did love that version of the story...I actually died in that one."**

" **You...Wait" I peered carefully at him, his brown eyes shining ironically at me. "You're..."**

" **I" He said calmly "am Roland."**

" **B-but...but how?" I questioned, feeling lost and confused at all this information.**

" **I don't know myself" Roland answered me, staring far off into the distance "I suppose Astrid's desire to keep me alive was far stronger than she thought. I suppose during that last spell the wand granted her desire. To keep me alive."**

 **He smiled sadly, a small tear running down his face "I've spent the last 1,000 years without her...the one person that truly loved me. I wandered the cosmos...searching for a way to bring her back...but alas the dead remain dead. And the living live on. Then I found this pocket dimension and began hiding away from the world, waiting for the day Astrid's spell wears off and I can be with her once more"**

" **Roland I'm..."**

" **Sorry? I'm not. I long for death but in this cruel twist of fate, I was able to pass on the secret of the blade to you. Had I died, the people would've destroyed themselves over power. Had I died, you and all you love wouldn't stand a chance. There would be no Butterfly family and the sword wouldn't have been safe on Earth."**

" **But...the sword was lost."**

" **The sword" Roland explain calmly "Does its own thing. It hides itself away until it is needed once more."**

" **Roland...I'm..."**

" **I don't want pity Diaz" He told me sharply "I don't want your sorry or my apologies. I have lived many lifetimes without my beloved Astrid and I have heard it all. When the darkness returned, I wondered to myself how. But I remembered what the voice told me so many years ago. You must have the courage to venture into the darkness strike the light from within so others may know peace without fear of the dark. I had to strike at the heart of darkness"**

" **I'm sorry Marco" he told me guiltily "If I had done my part all those years ago, you wouldn't have to take up the blade in my place."**

" **You didn't know...we didn't know..."**

" **Marco I have lived a long time, against my will mind you, and seen many things. In all my years I have never seen such a powerful bond between two people that you and Star have."**

" **But I..."**

" **made a mistake" he told me gently "or perhaps it was a misunderstanding. Two broken people trying to fix themselves while protecting the other. What I am trying to tell you Marco Diaz is you can fix this. Your love still breaths...your love still longs to see you..."**

 **He smiled weakly at me, a thousand years worth pain etched onto his face "Your love is within your reach."**

" **Roland..."**

" **Do not dwell in the past Marco Diaz. I have spent a thousand years doing so and I am no wiser now as I was then."**

" **Thank you sensei. In six months, I will say sorry to Star...I will hold her and I will try my best to fix the damage that was done. 6 more months of training and I will see her again.**

" **About that..."**

 **I stared at him, knowing glint in his eye**

" **You were ready two months ago."**

 **My eyes glared at him as I rose to my feet.**

" **Two months? I was..."**

" **Physically ready. You mastered the sword's magic excellently but you were not emotionally ready. You tried to hide it from me but I could see the guilt in your eyes, the heavy burden weighing you down. So I had you write in the journal.**

" **To let go of my guilt..." I muttered weakly "So I could be ready to see her again."**

 **Roland nodded "You two will need each other now more than ever. You two must finish what Astrid and I could not."**

" **But...how, you told me my body had to adapt to magic! How am I already ready?"**

" **Star of course."**

 **he glanced at me, a caring gleam I had never seen before in his eyes**

" **Your constant exposure to Star increased your magical threshold. You've spent so much time with her that you already possessed a pretty good amount of magical resistance. And the fact she marked you just made you even more durable."**

" **She...marked..."**

" **The back of your hand boy."**

 **I glanced, the purple heart appearing before my very eyes.**

" **That mark is a very special and incredible rare thing Marco" Roland told me softly "During Mewberty, Star was no longer a physical being but rather one of pure magic. That is why no one is to go near her during the time she is enthralled in Mewberty. She reacts by pure instinct. When you snuck in to see her, yes we all know that story" I flushed bright red as he flashed me a grin "Star saw you. She cared for you so much she was driven to protect you in any way she could. So...she gave the only thing a being of pure magic could give to a physical being...a part of herself."**

 **I stared at the heart, gently touching it with my hand**

" **You mean this mark..."**

" **Is a part of Star forever linking and bonding the two of you forever. She gave you a magic mark. Like her hearts or her mother's diamonds, a magic mark is a magical beings source of power. It is a catalyst to their magic. It allows a greater control over any magical item and also helps keep their magic focus so they don't burn themselves out. It also allows them to perform the most powerful of spells. For you Marco, it protects you from all sources of magic, especially evil and allows you to wield the sword at all without harming yourself. That is why the darkness took so long to affect you. No magic can stop the darkness but Star's protected you from most of the truly horrible side effects. Without that mark, you would've died long before the doctors were able to remove it from you."**

" **Star..." I whispered softly**

" **Due to your safe exposure to magic, you will get your own magic mark one day but for now Star's will have to do."**

 **Roland stood up, walking over to me**

" **Go get ready Marco."**

 **I looked at him completely and utterly confused**

" **Go pack up" he told me simply "We were invited to a very special event in 2 days time and unfortunately since I sent you to Mewni with those special pair of scissors, they broke and we will have to walk to a nearby naturally occurring portal to get to Mewni on time.**

" **Wait, I don't have to wait 6 months? I'm going to see Star in..." I shouted, unable to contain my excitement or joy**

 **Roland shook his head cheerfully "2 days. Go get ready. We have to leave soon if you wish to make the party on time."**

 **So here I am, packing, ready to head to Mewni.**

 **Thank you so much for everything. I understand now. I get it**

 **Hold on Star, I'm coming back.**

Dear inanimate object

I feel very happy...I feel content.

I feel...eager...

Why?


	17. so umm well you see hi there!

hello fanfiction author here! hope you are all doing great. thank you for everything every single review favorite and follow. They mean everything to me.

a special thanks to H mae- the wait is over. here we go the other big moment we've been waiting for

SVTFOEfanatic- yes my dear reader, the end is rapidly approaching. it is nearly upon us and it has been a fantastic ride. "My purpose in life is to question my purpose in life."

fanfictionfordayz- I am happy you enjoyed the backstory. it was actually created before everything else in the story so i could know where i had to direct the story. here have some more torture haha

ultragamerkitty thank you so much. i am very happy you enjoy the story so much. enjoy the next chapter.

Rayfe- please keep all feels in the ride at all times. i am not responsible for lost feels

sugheman- i am really happy you enjoyed their tale. it took a lot of work to put it together and make it fit inside the Star vs mythos. originally the two were suppose to be across several chapters in between journal entries but i decided against it in the end. the finale is coming up very very soon like next chapter or 2.

watermalone- thank you for leaving a review but make sure you get your sleep. my stories aren't going anywhere. I love my greek myths which alot of them don't actually end well for the hero. I wanted to a character to reflect how lucky Marco is since he pretty much lived through the same events as MArco, even falling in love with a princess from another dimension.

snowdrop- well he did come out nowhere haha

Typicalhypen- yeah i wish i did his reveal better but alas i did what i could. well i have a big thank you for you readers. this was much shorter at 6 chapters and here we are, over 15 or so. it is sad to see it end but its been a fun ride

So here we go, rapidly approaching the end of story. Seriously you readers are the best and made this one of my best projects in years. I thank you. if everything goes according to plan, the end if actually happening next update. so thank you for an amazing ride. Please enjoy this chapter. from this point on there are no more journal entries as everything is happening real time. **Bold is Marco** Star is regular.

So many thanks once more. i hope you enjoy this chapter, this one left me a little drained. enjoy and i own nothing!

* * *

 **I took a deep breath, the wind feeling nice against my skin as we slowly made our way through the forest of certain death.**

 **It's about 8 in the morning, the sun lazily rising to the sky as Roland and I walked side by side, the talk much more comfortable between us now that my training was over and the cloak and dagger aspect of our relationship had been tossed aside.**

" **When was the last time you were in Mewni Roland?" I asked him carefully, wary about opening up old wounds.**

" **I was about 200 years old." he told me, his eyes lost in a time that now was lost "I just returned from my journey trying to..."**

 **He coughed, quickly switching gears "Anyway I remember coming back, a feeling of pride overwhelming me when I saw the palace standing, all that we worked for still kicking and screaming... but I didn't stay long. I never had family when I was a young man, so there was nothing left for me here. I didn't want to form new bonds because well I had no idea when the spell would wear off, if ever. And...and my heart still belongs to Astrid."**

" **Of course" I nodded in understanding, unable to imagine how would I survive without Star for a thousand years.**

" **Even now I'm surprised Astrid fell in love with me" he told me as I frightened off a giant monstrous lobster away from us.**

" **Why sensei? You were a great warrior and a great man"**

 **Roland shook his head "She was this beautiful, magical princess from another dimension, capable of so many things, such power. She could have anyone. She could do anything...and me? I was just a lowly farmer...I could barely defend myself, let alone others. It just seemed impossible for us to be...well...in love and married."**

 **I could feel my cheeks redden, Star sneaking into my thoughts as Roland described Astrid. I felt that way every moment I was with Star.**

" **You must miss her terribly"**

" **More than you can ever know." Roland answered sadly**

" **I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dragging back painful memories."**

" **It's alright my boy" He patted my shoulder lovingly "I made my peace with what happened a long time ago."**

 **We walked for a moment, my heart racing when I saw the spire of the palace far in the distance when it hit me.**

 **I was returning Mewni. I wasn't visiting, I wasn't stopping to pick up something. I was returning to Mewni and staying there.**

 **My heart began pounding in a panic. I was going to see Star. I was going to Star and she must hate me and what was I thinking, couldn't do this! I mean I miss her so much but she..I...oh god why didn't I realize this sooner!**

 **A sudden but soft hand tapped at my head, knocking me loose from my frenzy**

" **Oww"**

" **Boy!" Roland shouted, smacking me across the head once more for good measure "This is not the time to freak out over seeing your girlfriend."**

" **I...umm...she's not..."**

" **And there's no way you can go to the Star Storm party dressed like that."**

" **Star Storm?" I whispered softly, memories of the night I met Star flooding my thoughts.**

" **The cycle repeats itself once more. The very first event you met Star and years later, you have come full circle."**

 **I looked down at my clothes, slightly ashamed at my choice of attire: A white tank top, sweats and my hood.**

" **Why didn't you tell me this was a formal event!" I cried in annoyance at my teacher "Ugh, I can't show up like this!"**

 **Roland gave a good nature laugh, reaching from a small package inside his bag before handing it to me.**

" **Here you are lad. You can change when we get to town."**

 **He sprung ahead of me, looking very chipper as he began disappearing into the distance "Only a few minutes away from Mewni Marco!"**

 **I gulped, my nerves becoming tense each second as I shifted the package in my hand, trying to see if there was any clue to what lay within.**

" **...a few more minutes Star..."I whispered to myself, tearing open the package, my eyes softening at Roland's gift.**

"Uugh..."I moaned weakly, the sun shining directly into my eyes for some reason. I guess I forgot to close the blinds or something.

I tried to shut my eyes to go back to sleep but between the sun invading my personal space, Pink barking like it was Mewmas and the hushed but intense muttering just outside my door, I failed miserably at achieving my goal.

I angrily rose to my feet, purposely stomping my way to my bedroom door to make sure whoever was talking on the other side got the message that this better be important or else.

And telling by how quickly the muttering stopped, they understood completely

I threw open my doors, surprised to see not just a gossiping pair of maids as I expected but the entire staff along with my dad and mom, staring at me as if they heard the best news.

"Umm...hiiii..." I said slowly, still groggy from being woken up so early.

"So..." Tony said, his bored appearance betrayed by the excitement and care in his eyes "Who wants to tell her?"

"Tell me what..."

"Star..." Mom said, a smile on her face "We have excellent news."

"We're having a special visitor!" Dad interrupted but surprisingly, mom didn't seem all to upset at his antics.

"It's not Tom is it?" I huffed angrily.

"No, no. It's..."

"Jeremy? Ugh, I don't have to say hi to him do I?" I rolled my eyes at the idea of being courteous to that little scumball.

"Star, you're not listening, it's..."

"ooooh, is it Pony Head? I miss her. We never finished..."

"Oh for god's sake!" Tony cried, pushing passed everyone before leaning in, whispering into my ear "Marco's coming."

I felt my heart race in equal parts fear and anticipation as I whispered quietly "Marco..."

My parents nodded at me brightly "We just received word that Marco has finished his training. He is accompanying a special guest to tonight's party"

"Marco's training? He's done?" I ran over to my calendar, counting 6 months before his supposed return "He's not due back for 6 months!"

"Apparently" Dad said with a teasing smile "Due to him constant hanging out with a _certain_ magical princess, he was able to finish his training ahead of schedule. He's on his way here now."

"NOW!?" I shouted, my heart heading into overdrive as panic began to fill my body "He's coming now?!"

I slammed the door in everyone's face, nearly tripping over Pink as I threw open my closet door, tossing any and every piece of clothing onto my bed, unsure what to wear for this amazing moment I dreamt but didn't think was going to happen so soon.

Pink whined, staring at my strange behavior with curiosity.

"He's here Pink! Daddy's coming home" I muttered, lifting my sea green dress, not at all liking the look of it on me.

Pink snickered, bark loudly at my heightened state

"Of course this is a big deal Pink!" I cried, falling to my knees as I held onto her head, her eyes reflecting the image of a scared, anxious girl back towards me "Marco's coming back...I...I..."

I closed my eyes, my emotions threatening to drown me in a wave of negative thoughts. What if he hates me? What if he ignores me? What if he just runs away from...what if we could never be friends again...

I felt a soft paw on my shoulder, my eyes opening to see Pink grinning at me, a knowing glint in her gaze.

"Right, I can't fix this if I can't think it can be fixed. Thanks Pink!"

There was a knock at the door, eager but patient

I rose to my feet, carefully making my way over to the door, opening it to see my mom standing alone in the doorway.

"I think" she said with a smile, pulling a package from behind her and handing it to me "this may be what you are searching for dear."

I tore open the bundle, my eyes widening as I laid them upon the most beautiful dress I had ever seen

"Mom I..."

"shh" she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly while stroking my hair comfortingly "I know Star, I know. Besides.."

She pulled away from me, a rare playful grin on her face throwing me for a loop as she teased "You need to wow my future son in law."

I flared horribly at her implication, hiding my face in the folds of the dress while screaming at the top of my lungs "MOM!"

"What? I can't expect to be a grandmother if you don't convince Marco to marry you!"

"MOM!" I screamed, mortified at this new teasing mom "He doesn't...I...I don't even know..."

She held me tight once more, her calm heart soothing and relaxing to hear.

"You will find a way to apologize. And to tell him how you really feel." She pulled back, giving me an encouraging smile

"...I'm scared...I'm scared...he...won't..."

"Star, this is Marco we're talking about. He missed you as much as you missed him. I know it."

"Wish I did..."

"Now look your best dear. You have a boy to impress"

I covered my face, pretty sure I couldn't turn any redder if I tried "Please go mom."

She chuckled loudly before leaving, closing the doors behind her as I turned to the mirror.

"Well Pink, want to help mommy get ready?"

Pink let out an excited bark as she raced to fetch me a brush

"Thanks girl."

" **Hello, hi! Thank you, thank you" I said for the hundredth time, shaking a random citizens hand as Roland and I made our way through the village towards the palace.**

" **Man, it's almost like I'm celebrity or something" I murmured, confused by all the smiling faces around but feeling honored at the attention I was receiving. It wasn't bad just...different.**

" **You're a hero. You managed to save their princess and countless others when you attacked Saint Olga's"**

" **But last time I was here..."**

" **You obviously were keeping a low profile given you were dressed regularly. They were respecting your privacy. But now that you are dressed like a proper royal, they suspect you've finally returned for good."**

 **I flushed at the attention, the gratitude, joy that filled the faces surrounding me as uncomfortably began shifting in my new clothing.**

" **What" Roland stared at me questioningly "Don't like your new clothes?"**

" **N-no I do...it's just...they...they're so fancy and well made. I...I can't accept this"**

" **You can and will. You have a princess to woo" he gave me a subtle wink**

 **I shook my head, trying to ignore the fact the castle was becoming increasingly larger each step we took.**

" **I-I can't..." I muttered softly, actually stopping in my tracks.**

 **Roland peered at me curiously, studying my face carefully before letting out a disappointed sigh.**

" **No...No you aren't ready. Go wander around a bit boy. Enjoy the sights, relax for a bit."**

 **I nodded, making my way passed the countless people who wanted to thank me for saving Star. How great it was to see me again.**

 **I smiled forcibly, trying to ignore how utter lost and confused I felt.**

"Calm down Star. You look absolutely stunning."

"Uh huh, sure dad" I muttered softly, twisting and turning a strain of my blonde hair in my hands nervously. The crowds were cheering very loudly now, their joy evident even through the palace walls.

That must've been Marco. That must've been my best friend. The person I was hopelessly making his way to here. To the castle to m...m...

I let out a calming breath only to find it sped up my heart instead of slowing it down.

There was so much pressure. I couldn't stand the waiting. I mean was I even ready to see him? I wanted to see him so badly but...I...I ruined everything. If I had been more understanding, more caring he would've...well he still would've left. Or maybe he would've stayed for me? I still don't even know if he even likes me! I mean does he? What if he doesn't? What if he met some other cute, snooty princess while he was away?

"I can't do this'" I muttered softly, starting my tactical retreat back towards my room.

"Star, calm down please" dad told me, placing his hands on my increasingly tense shoulders "it will be fine."

"I don't know that! I...I..."

"You need" My mother cut in "Fresh air. Go to your favorite spot. We'll stall whoever it is."

I nodded quickly, trying my hardest not to run away screaming as I headed to the side exit of the palace, my feet taking me as quickly as they could towards the one spot that might be able to calm me down.

 **I finally managed to slip into the back alleys, my memory serving me well as Mewni hadn't changed all that time I was gone.**

 **I began getting lost in a swirl of thoughts as my feet automatically took me to the one spot that could enable me to actually put together my fractured emotions.**

 **I wanted to see Star so bad but I was afraid. I hurt her. I lied to her. I abandoned her when she needed me most. She probably moved on. Dating Oskar or some other lucky guy by now. I stared at the back of my hand, the heart now permanently imposed against my skin.**

 **I mean even if I was marked by Star, that doesn't mean anything...does it? Did it mean something? Roland made it sound like a big deal to be marked but...what did it mean exactly? Well it meant Star was a part of me now...and the heart was able to lead me straight to her...i could even feel her emotions during the Saint Olga's thing. She was trying protect me when she kissed me right...or...maybe did she...**

 **I shook my head violently. This was not helping. I should've asked Roland about all this but alas, I forgot once again,**

 **I climbed the steps towards the hill. It was this beautiful spot Star showed me once. It overlooked the entire village and at the right time, the sun shone with a glow that could not be matched. I've only seen it once when Star and I were 12 but I never forgot it though for some reason I couldn't bring myself to come back here.**

 **And suddenly as the heart on the back of my hand began to softly glow, a pink light emitting from it, I reached the top of the stairs only to find I wasn't the only person hiding away up here**

 **I could feel all the air leave my body, my head light and dizzy as the sun slowly rose into the sky, hanging at the right height to bask the other person in a heavenly, unearthly glow.**

 **And before I could stop myself, the words tumbled out of my mouth with a reckless abandon.**

" **Star..."**

I let out a sigh, cradling my head in my hands as I stared out to the village, a crowd of people trailing after a lone figure completely surrounded by the town.

That must've been Marco. My people loved him, not only because he saved me from a terrible fate but also how kind he was. How caring. How amazing. They kept telling me I should marry him, that they ship Starco whatever the heck that meant. That he would be perfect for me.

I wish I could believe them. I wish I could be down there, facing my fears, telling Marco my deepest feelings for him instead up here on the hill, hiding away like a coward because I'm just too afraid he'll hate me forever...

I let out another sigh, wishing and hoping for the strength to see him again. I couldn't run away forever and I really didn't want to. I...I just...

I look around the little stone benches that fill every corner of the circular stone work up here on the hill

I brought Marco here once when we were 12, shortly after I met him. I told him that his spot was special to my people, that it held an important part in our history.

He asked me what it was but I never told him, opting to instead poke his nose and telling him that he should catch me to find out.

At the time I was teasing about knowledge I knew that he didn't. I retrospect I suppose I was a little embarrassed at the special meaning behind this place.

It was on this hill where the heroes of Mewni Roland and Astrid got married the night before their untimely separation.

I never told Marco about the Mewnian fairy tale, mostly because I didn't want to embarrass him. It was cute, silly but tragic with the warning you should never take your love for granted for once day it may be taken away from you.

Silly at the time but after a year and half without Marco...I realized it was true.

I let out one last sigh for good measure, before standing tall, courage coursing through my veins as I took one last calming breath. I needed to talk to Marco right this sec...

"Star..." A voice whispered quietly behind me, startling me as a gentle breeze began to blow

I whirled around, eyes unable to believe what I was seeing as I muttered, disbelief and wonder in my voice. "Marco..."

 **She's more beautiful than I remembered. I...I stood there, stunned at the sight of her. She...a year and half and so much changed. She...she wasn't the little adventurous girl I grew up with anymore. She wasn't the cute, pretty teenage girl I used to get into trouble with. She was a beautiful young woman that took my breath away.**

 **She grew a few inches though she was still a half head or so shorter than me. Her hair was as long as ever but with her added height made it seemed more balanced as if there was less hair rather than the same amount. Her face lost the baby fat that plagued us during our teenage years, filling out to be womanly and framing her crystal, sky blue eyes and rosy pink hearts (that seemed much pinker than before and pulsing with a gorgeous glow) perfectly. Her figure became more...well...umm..well coughcurvycough as her body began to fill out in a way that made me just want to drool in a way that was totally inappropriate.**

 **The dress she wore was perfect for her. It was split into two colors: a white, sheer fabric top that covered the upper half of her body, covering her neck, shoulders with complex and intricate flora designs that left her arms bare. The lower half was a long, flowing light blue skirt that went down to her knees, her black mary jane shoes and crown resting on the top of her immaculately brushed gold hair but what completed the image of angelic beauty was the small star with butterfly wings necklace hung around her neck, the gift I had given her so long ago.**

" **Marco..." she whispered softly, her eyes tearing up at the sight of me.**

I couldn't stop the pounding of my heart as I took in the first proper image of my best friend in a year and a half. He was incredibly handsome. He was no longer the little, safe careful boy I grew up with. He was no longer the shy teen I always dragged into to trouble. He was a good-looking, breathtaking young man

He was taller than me now, almost half a head or so so I had to stare up a bit to properly see him. His normally short, brown hair was a bit longer now, wavy and messy compared to the normal well kept Marco look (and I loved it). His light brown eyes seemed to reflect the sun itself, making them a caramel color I've never known they could be, his cute mole still intact as his face lost the baby fat that tormented us during adolescence. He had a little trace of hair on the very tip of his chin. I tried not to drool over the clear, well toned muscles that stretched against his clothing, his body lean but obviously developed.

His clothing didn't help either. He wore a thick, military tunic that was red with golden, perfectly straight lines streaking across his side. His jet black slacks had two red lines running down either side of the pant legs and his black loafers just seemed to brilliantly shine.

 **I didn't know what to do. I just froze, standing there like a moron as the most beautiful girl I have ever known stood across from me. I wanted to do so many things but nothing of them seemed like a good idea. Was she mad, sad, hurt, angry? Happy? Did...should I go...did I need to leave? Was this okay for me to be here?**

I didn't even hesitate. I couldn't. I lost so much time I just couldn't stand losing another moment,

I ran towards him, tears trailing down my face as I wrapped my arms as tight as I could around him, sobbing into his chest as I relished in the fact he was here. He was actually here, in my arms. His heart beating under my touch, his warmth against my body

I didn't care if this was the wrong thing to do, I didn't care if this was inappropriate for people with our current relationship

I waited for so long, dreamt of this moment for an entire year that I just buried myself into his arms, unwilling to let go.

And I could feel my heart stop when his arms wrapped themselves around my body.

 **I heard her sobbing, just happy I was here, that I was back. She was squeezing so hard like she was afraid I would vanish into thin air.**

 **She wasn't mad...she missed me. She literally missed me! I...I feel so ashamed. I did this to my best friend. I hurt her so bad...**

 **I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as tight as she held me, tears pooling my eyes as I began stroking her hair.**

I wept, crying loudly as I began rapidly apologizing for everything. I apologized for driving him away, for not understanding what he needed to do, for not being there when he needed me most. I apologized over and over again.

I couldn't stop the words from spilling out: How much I missed him, how terrible I felt for all the horrible things I had done, how I thought of him often, wishing I could just say sorry, how much trouble I've caused him his entire life, how I knew he could never forgive me for everything but I just needed him to know that he was still my best friend and I just...

 **I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Star blamed herself for everything? It wasn't her fault at all! I told her not to apologize, it wasn't her fault I was sick. That I lied to her. That I broke my promise to her. That I left her, that I wasn't there when she needed me most.**

 **I told her everything: How I thought of her often. How terribly lonely I was without her, how much I missed just being with her. How much I wanted to tell her the truth of what was going on, about how I wanted nothing more than to hug her once more.**

 **Star pulled away from me, chuckling ironically as she stared at me with those gleaming eyes of hers**

"We're idiots aren't we?" I told him, laughing at the sheer irony of it all "We were so busy trying to protect the other that we just ended up thinking we drove the other away."

Marco nodded, holding me tighter as he whispered hopefully into my ear "So you don't hate me?"

 **I felt a great weight lifted off my body when she whispered into my ear "I could never hate you Marco...you're my best friend...I waited so long for you come back..."**

 **I could feel my cheeks heating up as she slid her headed into the crook of my neck, wrapping arms around the same area as I felt tears splashing against my exposed skin**

" **And here you are...after everything..I..." She squeezed me, more tears flowing onto me "I...I'm so sorry..."**

" **There's nothing to be sorry for" I told her "I don't hate you Star. You are my best friend. We made mistakes but I could never hate you and...I waited so long for this moment too."**

 **Star drew her head back, her lips inches from mine as she murmured softly "There's one last thing I need to tell you Marco..."**

 **I stared at her, unsure what she was talking about.**

"Marco I..." I began, the hammering of my heart not making this any easier. "Marco...i realized something while you were gone"

"Oh...what is it Star?"

"Marco..." I took a deep breath, unable to handle his soft light brown eyes this close. "Marco I...I...I lov..."

There was a loud crackling far above us as dark, stormy clouds blanketed the sun and the land in an uneasy darkness.

I turned around and let out a gasp. Far above the place was a swirling vortex of clouds, parting the sky perfectly. It looked like the eye of a storm where the center was nothing but a tunnel.

In the distance I could see a star-like object far within the eye but that wasn't was concerning me.

Large, black rock like lumps began falling from the eye, smashing into random parts of the palace though a few of them cut right through the roof, piercing their way within the palace walls.

"Nox..." Marco muttered angrily behind me

I faced him, surprised he knew the name of the villain from so long ago.

"What, Nox? Nox is back?"

Marco nodded, grimly focusing on the falling objects.

I took a deep calming breathtaking

"I need to get to my mother." I told Marco

"The real wand right?"

"How much do you know?"

"The whole story. Learned it while I was away."

"Right. Okay Marco get somewhere safe."

Marco shook his head at me "I'm staying with you."

"Marco" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice "That's sweet but it's dangerous for you to be here."

Marco gave me a sly grin as he grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the place as he muttered something softly

I was too much in a daze to properly register what he was saying. His hand felt amazing in mine.

 **We made it to the throne room only to find several thick, inky oily puddles scattered about, Queen Butterfly posed in a combat ready position.**

" **Prince Diaz! Good to see you old boy" King Butterfly hugged me tightly, actually lifting me off the ground as I struggled to breath.**

" **That's quite enough of that dear" Queen Butterfly motioned for her husband to stop "We have more pressing matters to attend to."**

" **Yes quite" Roland muttered, stepping forward towards me "The time is now. Are you ready Marco?"**

 **I nodded "I thought he was weakened. Too weak to risk an attack"**

" **I drew him out" Roland admitted "He's wanted revenge on me for the longest time. But his anger makes him reckless. This is your best chance to defeat him."**

" **Roland..."**

" **Diaz, I don't care if I live or die. This is our best chance. Let's use it!"**

" **Wait, Roland?" Star muttered, unable to believe what she was hearing "like from the story Roland"**

" **Aye princess, nice to meet you" Roland politely shook Star's hand before turning to me "You know what must be done."**

 **I nodded, knowing full well what I had to do to ensure peace for countless generations. I must strike at the heart of darkness. Whatever the cost**

" **What does he have to do?" Star asked slowly, her eyes glancing between the two of us.**

 **Roland opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud crack and snapping of wood, several large rock things sunk into the palace floor.**

 **The rocks melted into the inky puddle, bubbling and oozing for a moment before reforming as monstrous silhouettes, their claws and fangs sharp regardless of their lack of depth.**

 **I counted a dozen or so of them before us, their movements erratic as they slowly made their way towards us.**

 **I turned to Roland, eyes searching for permission.**

" **What do you want from me boy?" Roland asked, eyes questioning exactly what I was doing "I've trained you to the best of my ability. What you do with that training is now up to you. Though I suspect you may want to show Princess Butterfly what you can really do"**

 **I blushed at his wink, his knowing gaze as Star, who was preparing to strike at the beasts, caught wind of the conversation, turning to us with a confused look on her face.**

" **Marco?" she questioned but I had already taken my first step towards the best, closing my eyes as I prepared to focus.**

I motioned to move forward before Roland, still can't believe I'm meeting the legend that saved my land, held his hand up to stop me, pointing to the now still Marco.

Marco rose his hand, a cute purple heart I never noticed before on the back. It kinda looked like...

I flushed realizing it was the exact same heart as my Mewberty hearts.

I couldn't help but stare in awe as the purple heart began to glow, a brilliant, warm light filling the room as Marco's sword lifted itself from its scabbard, floating weightlessly in front of Marco.

The heart slowly began turning gold as the sword began spinning rapidly in place, slashing the air wildly as it picked up speed, the light becoming more and more intense.

Marco moved his marked hand in front of him, hand wide open as the blade stopped, its sharp edge pointing directly towards the slowly shuffling monsters.

"Well" Roland called from next to me "What are you waiting for boy? Show the princess what you learned"

Marco's head barely acknowledged Roland's demand as he closed his hand into a fist, the heart now a swirling mix of purple and gold.

There was a loud shotgun-like bang as an arrow of pure yellow energy shot forth from the tip the blade.

The attack raced by the shadow creatures, melting them as it streaked by, completely dissolving any monster who remained in its path and when it crashed against the closed doors of the throne room, there was a burst of light that was so bright, I thought the sun itself was trapped in the room with us.

When my vision cleared, there was no trace of any of the shadow creatures. No inky pools, no beasts, not even a little shred of discarded shadow. Nothing remained.

"Marco...the sword...your sword is..." I whispered as his sword floated there, waiting for him to grab it as he slyly looked in my direction.

"Star." My mom's voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see the magical wand in her hands. The real one, not the training one in mine.

"It...is time"

I could feel my nervousness as I looked at her, her reassuring smile the only thing that held my courage together.

I gripped the wand tightly in my hand, the swirling blue and pink surrounding it until it changed shape. It was now a light purple color, two white angel wings outstretched as the star in the middle glowed with a hue that was majestic to see.

I finally understood what my mother meant about how powerful the real wand was. I could feel its power surging through me. My training wand was just a lake compared to the mighty ocean of magic the real wand possessed within itself. I could literally feel the difference between two. I felt like I could take on anything. I would take on anything.

"Make us proud Star." My father told me, my parents hugging me tightly as I handed the training wand to my mother.

I turned to see Marco smiling at me, calm and relaxed despite the fact the end of the world could be upon us.

He held out his hand, offering it to me with the sweetest look on his face.

"So Star" he murmured softly, my hand sliding into his, fitting perfectly together as I took my place beside him, an army of shadow beasts breaking through the throne room doors as our hands became intertwined with one another, holding on as tight as we could to each other, never willing to be separated again. "May I have this dance?"

 **Her laugh was the best sound in the world as she squeezed my hand lovingly, staring in my direction with pure joy as I gripped my sword**

" **Of course Marco. You know this could be our last dance."**

 **I stared at the army approaching, new and dangerous foes I had no way of knowing how to defeat. We still had to take the fight to Nox and strike at the heart of darkness.**

" **Then let's make this a dance to remember huh Star?"**

" **Lead on Marco" she whispered to me.**

 **I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of my hand holding onto hers before I let out a fierce battle cry**

 **and as Star and I raced hand in hand towards the army before us, my sword ablaze with a righteous light, her wand gleaming with a dangerous edge, I finally felt at peace with everything.**

 **I have no idea how this was going to end but I didn't care.**

 **I was going to enjoy this dance with Star and heaven help anyone or thing who tries to ruin it for me.  
**


	18. Nothing's going to stop us now

Hello fanfiction, author here. many thank yous for every single review, favorite and follow. they mean the world to me!

a special thanks to h mae- get your battle music ready, it's time for the big one! hopefully it is the most epic thing i have written. hopefully

SVTFOEfanatic- aww im sorry *mops up your tears* yes it was sweet. but they have work to do. "Judge not others based on what they do. we all make mistakes but they do not define us as people"

Rayfe- i know right, even i was like ugh they didnt kiss. but dont worry about it, ill make it up in this chapter. Let's teach Nox a lesson

fanfictionfordayz- and your stories keep me alive during the lack of official star too.

Typicalhypen- i wanted it to reflect how nervous and unsure they were about meeting each other once more. they obviously wanted to but clearly they had unresolved issues. Nox has waited a long for Marco to return. it was only natural he waited to destroy them both at once. thank you for waiting, let's finish this shall we?

watermalone- thank you so much. here have the ending of the story!

Nick- sorry, it took a while because its the ending. but here it is!

wookie- please make sure your seltbelts are properly in use. its time for the final ride.

sugheman- let's find out if they are.

and of course last but certainly not least, my two guest reviwers. yes they are cute and you found out my secret! dem cliffhangers love them! screw the fact it makes sense plot wise! haha

Here we go, the second to last chapter. that's right you heard me, second to last! haha I am very tired, worked on this all day so i'll jump straight into it. the battle for mewni begins. when Marco and Star get outside, after their talk and as the second wave of the fighting, feel free to put on some music to really capture the mood. i recommend something very epic or fast. I personally was listening to Don't stop me now queen when i was writing this. really helped capture the energy.

 **In case you forgot, Marco is bold** star is regular

Well thank you for all your love and support, keep being amazing you wonderful readers! now hold onto your hats, spleens and body parts as we hit the last few twist and turns of this story. I OWN NOTHING and enjoy!

* * *

As I held Marco's hand in my own, I couldn't stop smiling. I mean the world was ending, Nox a mythical and terrifying legend was not only real but also dropping an army of shadow creatures onto my doorstep in an effort to destroy everything I held close and dear to my heart

But I was holding Marco's hand! I am holding his hand and its even better than I ever thought! I let out a content sigh out as Marco and I rushed towards the towering shadow creatures that forced their way into the throne room.

Marco pulled slightly ahead of me, his shoes shrieking as he sllid his feet across the polished floor, the creatures howling angrily at the squeaking noise while Marco pulled his sword back and took a wide swing, a crescent beam of light that spanned the entire width of the room slicing the creatures in half, the shadows quickly fading into nonexistence from his attack.

"Wow Marco!" I cried excitedly, giving his hand a quick squeeze "That was awesome!"

Marco turned to me, flashing a sly smile with a loving twinkle in his eye that made my heart race against my will "You're not the only magical anymore Star."

 **I felt my cheeks flush when Star replied with a sly grin "I never was the only one _Marco"_**

 **I coughed loudly as we made our way through the main hall, the Mewnai guards locked in deadly combat with dozens of shadows. Before we could move in to assist them, there was a loud shout of pure joy as King Butterfly leapt high over our heads, a brilliantly crafted lance in his hands. He landed directly on the nearest beast, stabbing it over and over with reckless abandon until it succumbed to his assault.**

" **Well at least I know where you get now" I muttered under my breath before there was a dull jab at my stomach.**

"Shut it Diaz" I said playfully, letting out a giggle while my father began shouting at the top of his lungs and began twirling his weapon like a baton, using his height to run in between the beasts easily, striking and separating their legs from their bodies, the facial expression of surprise written all over their faces...if...well do they have faces? They are basically silhouettes. They looked silly. There we go.

There was a musical melody of magic as my mother strode passed me, elegant and refined as ever, using my training wand far better than I ever had. She created razor sharp diamond shaped projectiles, strains of silk like restrains that tugged at the dark creatures, tripping or forcing their attacks to miss the soldiers completely. With a calm hand, she covered the room with dozens of tiny crystal flakes that caused the enemy to hiss in pain when their bodies came in contact with it while our forces made no notice of them.

"My dear!" My dad shouted, using his lance as a pogo stick, taking large leaps as he made his way back to us "Shall we fight as we used to?"

To my surprise, my mother looked very uncomfortable, something I've never seen before. She opened to her mouth reply but my father already had taken her hand in his.

"It may be the end of the world my love. Let's follow the children's example and just have some fun."

I turned bright red, dad motioning to my interlocked hand with Marco, mom's words about Marco being her future son in law echoing loudly in my ears.

My mother shyly smiled at my father, kissing him with such care and tender before shooting me a warning glare that screamed "not a word."

 **I couldn't believe my eyes when King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly let loose twin crazed battle cries, the pair running full speed towards the fight.**

" **Whoa, go mom!" Star cried excitedly as Queen Butterfly began pelting the enemy with exploding cup cakes, firework snakes that wrapped themselves around a large group of shadows before exploding in a glorious display, a large lizard breathing fire to every evil being that dared to stand in his way as the while laughing and giggling like she was having the best time of her life. I had to admit it was strange to see her so relax and carefree.**

" **I can't believe it!" Star pouted cutely, tone indignant "My mom's is having more fun than me!"**

" **Well, we can't have that"**

 **We turned to see Roland standing in the doorway**

" **As fun as this is and all, these monsters will keep coming until Nox is put to sleep, so...GET A MOVE ON!" Roland screamed at us, pushing us forward before reaching for a discarded blade, expertly cutting down an approaching in a whirl of bladework I greatly envied.**

" **Go, we'll hold them off!" King Butterfly shouted, wrapping a beast in a headlock before throwing it across the room.**

" **Come on Star!" Queen Butterfly yelled amidst the chaos, releasing a wave of bubbles as she began dancing her way across to her husband's side "I'm out Starring you, ME!" She threw us a teasing smile as she met up with her husband, the two laughing as they both struck down a rather large creature together.**

I let out a low growl, a flash of annoyance filling my body.

"She is not out Starring me. COME ON MARCO!"

Marco let out a surprised gasp as I ran forward, holding on even tighter while we ducked and weaved through the battle, my parents doing an amazing job at holding off the creatures as we made our way to the front door.

A large, dense shadow beast dropped from the ceiling, blocking our path, his body seemingly thicker than the others and his height was equal to the doorway. It screamed at us, bits of shadow gunk pelting me in the face.

I wiped the stuff off my face, turning to Marco who turned to me and we shared a nod.

Two beams of yellow and pink smashed into the creatures stomach, leaving a massive hole. The being clutched at this new opening in fear as our joint attack traveled down the stairway, the silhouettes melting away into puddles when the beams came their way.

It stared at us in disbelief. I swore I heard it whimper as it stood to the side, letting us pass without any more trouble.

"Thanks!" I told the beast as Marco and I made our way outside.

The entire sky was pitch black, too thick to be considered natural. No doubt Nox was pulling all the stops to ensure his victory.

I remembered the fairy tale of Roland and Astrid. I found my respect grow for Roland who lived his entire life in such conditions and a burst of anger filled my body. No way I'm letting Nox drag Mewni and Earth into the dark. This ends now!

We peered upward only to spot a swirling tunnel high above the palace, a far away bright but menacing star staring down through the opening, surrounding by a sea of slithering shadows.

"Nox" I whispered.

"You know, why didn't he use all this power during the Battle of Saint O's?" Marco questioned, looking too cute with his thoughtful face

"He was trying to fool us. He couldn't give away his secret. As Felix, he wielded way too much power and influence to throw it away carelessly on two people he thought were easy prey. Besides, something like this takes time to build. He must've been waiting the full year and half, drawing every inch of his strength for the big battle"

"...so...you know about Felix.."

I turned to Marco, a guilty look etched deeply into his face.

"Yes." I admitted softly "I found out what you really faced. I...you are amazing"

He stared at me, confusion replacing his guilt.

"I have no idea how you did. it You faced the lord of darkness by yourself...and you managed to fend him off."

"I wasn't good enough: If I was a little stronger, I could've finished him off. I could've ended this before we...before we fought...before losing all that wasted time..."

"Marco" I said firmly, continuing when his eyes fell on me "You didn't know and what you did bought us so much time. You were so brave and you did amazing work. And that's without knowing about the sword...and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"

"I wasn't there for you either. I should've known you had nightmares, it was such a terrifying experience. I can't blame you for acting like you did. I probably would've have...I did..."

I smack his shoulder "and what about you not telling me about your problem?"

 **I shifted uneasily, trying ignore how cute Star looked even when she was scolding me "You were doing so well...I...I didn't drag you down."**

" **Marco..."**

 **"I mean" I cut in "You were so brave, you were safe, you looked happy. it...it was more than I could've hope for. I was so scared for you...that...that I held onto my problems because I couldn't stand the idea of taking your happiness from you.**

" **Marco..."**

 **I stared directly into my best friend's lovely blue eyes as she cupped my cheek with her hand, a soft and tender look in her gaze**

" **No more secrets between us, okay? I...I didn't tell you because I didn't want to drag you down..you were so brave. You gave up so much to save me. I...I didn't want you to be bitter towards me. I didn't want to be a burden to you. All it seemed like I did was give you trouble."**

" **Star, you could never be a burden to me and you were never trouble" I took her cheek in my free my hand, holding her hand even tighter with the other hand "You're my best friend...I wouldn't trade you for anything."**

 **An angry roar shook us out of our moment, a cool rush of wind chilling us as more rocks creature transports fell from the vortex.**

"We need to weaken him!" Marco shouted, his heart racing under my fingers.

"but how?"

We turned to Mewni, the shadows terrorizing my town before us. they looked towards us, staring at our weapons warily while villagers made their way towards the forest of certain death. If people were willingly heading into the forest, it must've been really dangerous in the town.

"We could get rid of them." Marco offered calmly.

"Agreed!" I shouted, twirling the wand in my hand like a gun.

 **We rushed down the stairs, a small group of monsters making their way to intercept us.**

" **Bet I can destroy more than you Diaz!" Star taunted, her wand now a powerful looking battle ax that she embedded into the head of a nearby beast, cleaving it down the middle as it turned into smoke and vanished before our eyes.**

" **Bring it Butterfly!" I replied, my blade taking out three of the creatures at once in a single go.**

 **Star huffed in jealousy, taking a small jump forward, swinging her ax as hard as she could, taking out a few shades in one swing with ease**

 **I laughed loudly, taking a step back, slashing in a wide arc behind us, taking out a few that managed to sneak up on our blind spot.**

 **The wand turned into a hammer, Star lifting it one handed before dropping onto a beast that too slow at getting away, the floor cracking as a puddle of inky oil seeped from underneath the weapon, the world shaking under its weight for a moment.**

 **Star gave me a cheeky smile "Well Diaz?"**

 **I scoffed, pulling her closer to me as I tossed my blade around us, the sword twisting and turning like a boomerang, cutting down a dozen or so shadows that managed to surround us, their limbs falling off their bodies while they disappeared into the air.**

 **I catch the blade, twisting it in my hand, totally showing off while grinning towards Star.**

"Marco!" I shouted, Marco turning us around in time to see a dozen or more falling rocks sailing through the air towards us, the monsters forming mid-air, jagged teeth and claws shining despite the lack of light.

"Mega Stardust storm!" I aimed directly towards the incoming horde, glittering diamond shards hovering before us, the creatures slamming into it at top speed, bits and pieces falling off.

I took a few steps back, pulling Marco's arm backwards. I leapt forward, using Marco as a stand, pulling myself up high into the air, spinning in a circle, my wand charging with power.

"Igniting Diamond Spark!" I struck my wand against the nearest floating diamond shard, a small pink spark emerging from the two met. The diamond was engulfed in a pink flame before Marco's hands wrapped around my waist, catching and steadying me while I came back to the ground.

The air exploded with a force of bomb, flashes of pink, blue and purple smoke clouds covering the area while Marco held me, the power of the attack sending me sprawling into his arms.

The smoke was cleared by a powerful gust of wind, the entire attacking force disintegrated into chunks of gooey darkness

"Awesome! I got to remember that spell!" I clapped my hands happily.

"Heads up Star!" Marco's hand found mine once more. We looked skyward, a wave black tendrils inching closer from the vortex, following us down the staircase far faster than we expected.

We were forced to retreat for the moment.

As one, Marco and I take several small leaps back quickly but carefully down the staircase, the tendrils swiping at us but missing us by mere inches each time.

Without warning, they shifting their focus towards me, swarming my way when we reached the bottom, focusing on taking me out instead of attacking the both of us at once.

It was a bit flattering they considered me the bigger threat.

I rise my wand to defend myself but I let out a surprise gasp when Marco loosens his grip on my hand a bit, tugging me in his direction.

Instinctively, I rise onto my tippy toes, letting Marco twirl me out of the way of the attack. I have no idea what happened but somehow Marco slid his other hand around my waist, spinning with me slowly as he began cutting off the tips of the tendrils in all directions, the rest of their bodies retreating at the loss of their appendage.

We skidded to a stop, Marco holding me close, looking down at me with those amazing light brown eyes that just made me want to melt.

I let out a sigh, staring upwards at him. I know I have a dreamy look on my face while he smiles in my direction.

"Well Miss Butterfly, someone's been getting better at dancing"

I laughed, hitting his chest as he fended off some more of the attacking limbs.

"If you're good" I said mischievously "Maybe I'll show you good I've gotten at dancing later"

"I'm going to hold you to that Star."

 **Star winks at me. I could feel my heart stop at the sight of it as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me before closer to her lips. I could feel the rushing of air, a passing tendril missing me by just an inch.**

" **I'm not distracting you, am I Marco?" she says in a flirtatious tone, the sound of her wand casting a spell, a noise that could only be a rather large narwhal crushing several of the tendrils under its weight filling my ears from behind.**

 **I breath softly in her face, getting more confident in my actions when she shivers shyly.**

" **am I distracting you?" I ask, leaning to see how far I could get away with this.**

 **Star looks at me bashfully, opening her mouth to respond when suddenly the tendrils dig themselves into the ground all around us, burying as far as they could before lifting the ground as one, forcing us off balance.**

 **The stone floor breaks apart but before I could react, I'm sailing through the air, tumbling against the earth as the shadows began to surround Star, taking the form of a shadowy dome to keep her trapped within.**

I lift the wand above my head, yelling at the top of my lungs "Love Heart Cocoon!"

A purplish, pink barrier covered with countless hearts forms around me just in time, the shadows striking at it before roaring in pain, unable to break through my defense. For now.

I glance around, thinking of every spell in my arsenal I could use to get out of the pitch darkness I was now trapped in. the illusion of night nearly filled me with fear but I took a deep calming breath, knowing full well Marco was on his way to save me.

There were a lot of spells that could help break through the shadow's defense but the problem remained that I would have to lower the shield to cast the spell and they were far too quick. They would've overwhelmed me if I had been a second slower in my casting.

I was glad I was using the real wand, the fact I was being under constant attack from every single angle and it refused to even crack yet was testament to its power.

"Star!" Marco's voice called me to, muffled and distant but audible "Get ready! I'm getting you out of there"

I let myself smile, turning to the direction I th...no that I knew Marco was coming from.

A thin beam of light pierced through the night, striking against my shield. The shield gleamed brightly for a moment, as bright as the day before reflecting Marco's attack in every direction almost like the rays from the sun.

The shadows howled in pain, unable to hold on to their current form due to the unexpected attack.

The dome opened with enough room for me to squeeze through, Marco on the other side, arms outstretched towards me.

I broke the shield, my body tense as I ran as fast I could towards the opening, the shadows recovering from the attack slowly, the dome began closing on in me once more.

I dove forward, putting all my strength into a desperate jump.

I sailed through the opening, a slight tug on my foot telling me how close I was to being trapped within again.

I flew my way into Marco's arms, he embraced me in a tight hug as he began to spinning me around in a circle, my legs flying through the air carefree.

I wasn't surprised at all when Marco tossed me upwards, the cool air brushing against my face reminding me how stuffy it was in the trap. I took a quick mid-air spin before flying back to earth gracefully. I held my hand out, Marco's sword flying upwards into my grip. I land on his back, my arms draped around his neck, his arms catching my legs as he bolted forward, giving me a piggyback ride, outracing the angry shadows now chasing us.

 **I have no idea what's going on. How Star and I were so in sync, how perfectly in tune we were with each other even after all this time. I knew where to strike, knowing full well that the shield created would bsorb my attack and amplify it. I even knew there was a shield. Star didn't even look surprise when I tossed her, her face calm and joyful as she fell onto my back.**

 **I didn't even have to worry, the frantic race against the encroaching shadows not even a thought in my mind as I focused on us getting back to the palace, taking back alleys to try to lose the tendrils.**

" **Hey, hey Marco! You're sword is really pretty!" Star shouted excitedly, the shrieking telling Star was having way too much fun slicing and dicing them.**

" **haha you've seen it for years and now you're noticing it Star?"**

" **Well yeah" A grunt of effort, more howling of pain "But now I can really appreciate it. DIE SHADOWS DIE!"**

 **I chuckled to myself, easily leaping over turned carts, discarded tools and other signs of life that were abandoned in the beginning of the battle.**

 **I caught more of the inky black rocks heading straight towards us, Nox finally deciding it was time to combined his attacks into a deadly pincer.**

 **The rocks crashed onto the roofs, knocking over walls, skidding off the floor in front of me in the narrow alleyway, transforming mid-bounce, their fearsome appearance becoming less and less frightening. Seriously, these guys were a joke after everything I've been through. But there was an endless amount of them.**

 **I didn't even need to call to Star, her melodic voice screaming in pure bliss " Crystal Heart Attack!"**

 **Razor sharp red heart projectiles flew over my head, the very air whistling as the hearts cut through the beasts, ripping off limbs off their bodies in a spray of love.**

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEE!" I yelled, a manic edge in my voice as one hand swung Marco's wildly behind me, the tendrils falling more and more behind from my assault as my other hand faced forward, my hearts tearing the creatures into shreds with deadly accuracy.

"Hold on Star! We need to start heading up!" Marco told me, not looking winded or tired despite the intense work out.

My wand hand held onto to his shoulder as I leaned forward, pointing my sword towards the palace off to the side "Let's do this Marco! CHARGE!"

"Yes princess" Marco mocked, his tone taking a bit rascally tone but before I could comment, I could feel his muscles flex, tensing up for something.

I felt my cheeks change colors, my hand gripping tightly onto his tight muscle.

"HOLD ON STAR!" He told me. He began running against the wall, his steps sure and steady, apparently carrying me not affecting him in the least while he climbed higher and higher up.

A creature lunged at us, teeth bared and ready to sink into our necks.

Marco started losing speed but before it was gone completely, he pushed off the wall, extending his body as far as he could as the creature missed us, the sword cutting it in half when I swung in its direction.

Marco hit the opposing wall, planting his feet and hand solidly on it before pushing off it with all his might, propelling us high into the air, gripping onto the edge of the roof tile.

Marco began pulling us upwards but there was a massive of tendrils heading our way. Marco needed some time and I was going to buy it for him.

I aimed my wand, targeting the direct center of the massive, shouting at the time of my lungs "NUCLEAR NARWHAL BLAST!"

The wand buzzed loudly, energy pulsing through it before it stopped completely.

I stared at it in disbelief, there is no way it could be out of power already! I just got it! And its suppose to have more battery than the training wand.

I could practically see Nox *despite never having met him* grinning at our misfortune as the tendrils sped up.

Suddenly a large shadow covered the massive of darkness, the whooshing of air growing loud and loud before...

Bang, boom, blam!

A massive, building sized narwhal crushed the massive of shadows, buildings flat, kicking up a large storm of dust and debris, the world shaking violently at the impact.

I closed my eyes when the dust swept passed us.

I opened my eyes carefully after a few moments, the narwhal having sunk several feet into the ground, no sign that any tendrils survived.

"Whoa." Marco muttered "You might want to be careful what you say when you cast spells."

I nodded, completely stunned what I just did "Agreed. Now let's go kick some Nox ass!"

Despite the fact we must've hung there for a good few minutes, Marco pulled us onto the roof, his speed never slowing while we bolted closer to the palace.

 **I could feel Star tighten her grip on me, the edge of the building inching closer but the fence to the palace still a good 6 feet away.**

" **Marco?" Star quietly asked but I didn't answer.**

" **Maaaarco?" she repeated, the lack of floor starting to worry her.**

 **I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face, mere seconds before we reached the end of the building.**

" **MARCO!" she shouted in a panic.**

 **I jumped, soaring through empty air, enjoy the peace and quiet the moment allowed before I reached out, grabbing onto the bars of the fence without any problems.**

 **I started climbing, Star's body relaxing as she let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding onto.**

" **Wow...what kind of training did you do?" Star asked in complete awe.**

 **I shrugged, running across the inch wide spikes like they were stepping stones when we got to the top**

" **Volcano climbing, out running boulders, wrestling sea dragons, umm locked in a metal box sliding down the side of a mountain. Small stuff."**

 **I could feel Star mouth "small Stuff" skeptically if I was telling the truth.**

 **I looked at the bulbous architecture of Mewnian palace for a moment before my hands found small, nearly invisible grooves to settle into, our climb bringing us closer to our enemy,**

" **How are you doing this?!" Star screamed in surprise "This has to be too smooth!"**

" **Nothing is too smooth. Weather chips away at everything. There hand holds if you look closely enough at them!" I shouted back, basking in Star's wonder daze.**

 **It felt nice to surprise Star for once.**

 **There was a loud, piercing roar, three large bat man like shadows circling high above us.**

 **I bit my lip, not stopping but worried. I still have to save my strength for the final strike and we still had two more of these bulb like structures to get through. I was going to have to speed it up.**

 **I jumped high into the air, my feet hitting the slanted side of the building, running forward as a bat creature narrowly missed us, the wind it brought with him pushing me forward far further than I anticipated to go.**

 **I planted my feet onto the floor, stopping just shy of the other side. One more inch and we would be sliding off the palace.**

I tried blast the stupid things but they were much faster than the ground shadows, tucking in their wings and diving in all directions to make themselves smaller and faster targets

"UGH, they're too wiggly!" I complained, my narwhal missing one by a few inches. "We need to keep climbing but I can't hit any of them."

"Star, rocket bunny"

I glanced at him, making sure I heard he clearly.

He nodded, bracing himself for the attack.

I tossed his sword over his shoulder, his hand snatching it mid-air as I pointed my wand downwards, taking a deep breath before shouting at the top of my lungs "SUPER ROCKET BUNNY BLAST!"

I let out an excited scream, Marco a panicked one. We rocketed high into the air as the wand fired a rainbow beam downward, a sea of rabbits that burst forth from the refractive light beginning to descend to the ground, onto the shadows on the ground, biting into them and causing them all sorts of trouble.

"WOOOOO!" I let out

"OH GOOOOOD!" Marco replied as the wand spurted, the rainbow gone but the momentum still pushing us up skyward.

Then we began to slow down as we reached the middle of the tallest building, Nox and his way into this dimension still a good 50 feet in the air above us.

Marco used the force the attack to begin running up the side, feet and hands digging into the side of the palace, defying the laws of physics but he was with me, so that was to be expected.

We reached the top of the tallest tower, Marco putting me down before turning to face me.

I didn't bat an eye at what was going on when he put his hands on my waist, something that was happening a lot today but I love it.

"Your turn Star!" he shouted, launching me high into the air, my hand catching his as I ascended towards our foe.

I closed my eyes, letting my magic surge through my body, my beautiful rose colored wings growing in size, shooting us across the sky.

"Man you've gotten heavier!" I joked, putting a fake annoyed face, the bat shadows inching closer towards us.

"Muscle weighs more than fat baby."

I turned my head so he couldn't see my reddening cheeks as I spiraled upwards, the creatures closing in from different directions.

"Star, remember to pick me up!" Marco shouted over the raging wind that did not feel like it was caused by natural means.

"What?" I called back to him but before I could fully understand what was going on, Marco slipped himself out of my grip, free falling.

"MARCO!" I cried after him, floating upwards before diving downwards as fast as I could.

 **The bats were chasing me as I free fall towards the ground, their reaction purely instinctive due to my sudden movement.**

 **I twirled the blade in my hands, slashing the air.**

 **3 balls of light shot upwards, trails of light lighting up the sky as my attack twisted and turned, sinking deeply into each of the beasts chest, exploded in a fanastic display of light that caused the vortex to scream in pain.**

 **I took a deep breath, holding my hand upwards, Star coming from nowhere and grabbing it frantically, a pankiced and wild look in her eyes.**

" **Why did you do that Marco? That was crazy!"**

 **I smiled "I was thinking WWSBD"**

" **WWSBD?"**

 **I gave her a sly smirk, winking at her while we made our way towards Nox**

" **What would Star Butterfly do?"**

" **That was absolutely crazy!"**

" **Exactly what you would do!"**

 **Star glared at me "and what happened if I didn't come get you?"**

 **I shrugged, knowing full well she would've came for me no matter what "I guess I'd be screwed but I was reeeeeally hoping you'd come for me"**

" **Don't do that again Marco" she warned, clearly glad I was okay.**

 **My smile faltered. If she hated that, she was really going to hate this next part.**

 **Star rose higher and higher, struggling against the rushing of howling winds that was sucked into Nox.  
**

" **Just a little more." she murmured, careful not to be sucked into the whirling vortex.**

"Okay, here we go!" I cried, my wand charged full blast.

I fired a beam of hearts and rainbows into Nox's opening only to have a pink, glass like substance appear from nowhere, the attack bouncing off it and crashing into a random building below, breaking it down to rubble.

"Wha?"

"WHOA!" I cried, Marco suddenly flying passed me, his body dangling in the wind like a helpless rag doll "Marco!"

He gave me a smile that screamed "I'm sorry"

"Marco Diaz, what do you have to plan?" I asked angrily.

"I have to go Star."

"I think you mean we have to go!"

He shook his head, a defeated and determined look etched in his eyes.

"Nox hasn't been put to sleep yet. Don't you remember the story? Astrid and Roland's final attack?"

"Yeah..." I began uneasily, not liking what he was getting at "What's that got to..."

I felt cold upon realizing what Marco was trying to tell me.

"Nox has to be dealt two final blows to be put sleep...the sword. And..."

"The wand..." I murmured fearfully "that counted as the wands final blow but...why..."

"Astrid's magic was too powerful" Marco explained "it seeped into every aspect of the spell. The combination attack was too uneven. That's why Roland is still alive...Nox was struck down by the wand but now..."

I glanced at his sword... "It has to be the sword..."

"It's like the voice in the story said" Marco told me with a sad grin, his hand loosening itself against mine but it made me hold on tighter "Someone must possess the strength to venture into the inky shadows, to strike the light within..."

"No...no no no no!" I begged, tears flying off my face only to be absorbed by the vortex "Marco please...please...I...we just...MARCO I LOVE..."

My brain screeched to a halt when Marco held my cheeks in his hands, the heart on his hand glowing brightly with a pink gleam as he softly kissed me, gentle but passionate.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close, deepening the kiss I've dreamt of for so long. I felt light than air, I felt so happy, a joy I never knew I could feel. I...felt at peace.

"Goodbye Star" he whispered into my ear, my paralyzed body unable to react quickly as he let go of me.

"MARCO!" I screamed, reaching for his hand, my fingers brushing against his for a moment

Then was a surge of magic, pushing me far away towards the ground, my body frozen in a magical snare.

My tears flew skyward as I regained control of my body just in time to stop myself from crashing into the side of the palace.

"Marco..."I whispered fearfully "MARCO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE...this can't be happening...I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! MARCO!"

I couldn't stop sobbing as he disappeared into the darkness.

 **The world was pitch black Nothing could be seen. It was cold...i felt like I was dying, like my very existent was being erased, one second at a time.**

 **I floated there, hunched over, motionless as I tried to get my bearings.**

" **You are truly foolish." Nox's voice taunted me "It doesn't matter what you thought you were going to accomplish, you are going to die here. Alone, abandoned, and forgotten. And once I claim you, your little Starlight is next."**

" **No...she's not" I muttered, a fatalistic tone tracing my voice.**

" **You will not survive if you harm me" Nox warned "Once you strike me down, the vortex will collapse on itself and trap you in this endless void forever, eternally separated from your love. And no matter, it will just be a matter of time before I return as your existent will disappear off the face of the universe.**

 **I stood up straight, drawing my sword, the glowing from my weapon giving me one last ounce of courage.**

 **Suddenly the shadows shifted all around me, agitated at the sight of my blade.**

" **Think about this boy" Nox's voice dripped with pure hatred "If you leave the sword, I will return you back to Mewni. I will grant you a lifetime of peace, once you die then I will destroy the dimensions**

 **I thought of my friends, I thought of Star. I thought of the children, their lives a nightmare as this creature returned to destroy them once my life had passed.**

 **Assuming Nox would even keep the promise.**

 **I held the sword tightly, pointing its blade directly in front of me.**

 **I closed my eyes, a gold and pink light basking my face in a heavenly glow. Mine and Star's magic combined. Not the wand's, Star's magic.**

 **I could feel the glow of Star's mark becoming more powerful, brighter, cutting through the darkness as the magic strained to get out of my control, a building pressure struggling against a dam that was fated to crack sooner or later.**

" **BOY" Nox shouted but my eyes opened, unwilling to hear one more word from this terrible creature.**

" **I am finished with you Nox!" I shouted furiously into the darkness "You are about to regret threatening Star! No one, NO ONE HURTS MY STAR!"**

 **there was a loud sound of a cannon as my blade shot forth the largest beam of light I ever created.**

 **I screamed in agony, the rush of magic starting to overwhelm my body**

 **Nox screamed, the distance star appearing from nowhere, narrowing at me in pure fury.**

 **I realized it wasn't a star at all. It was Nox's iris**

 **The revelation didn't stop me as I forced my body passed its limit, feeling my body erupting in pain at the use of so much magic.**

 **A swirling, slithering wave of shadows shot forward to counter my magic, perfectly equal power despite my best efforts.**

 **I could feel my body weakening, the light slowly being pushed back towards me as the shadows began creeping in, the end seemingly at hand.**

" **All your talk" Nox said with a smugness that no human could match "And that's all you have. Empty words.**

 **The darkness surrounded me, just inches away from me in every direction, the light sparking and desperate to keep itself going.**

 **I thought my family, I thought of King and Queen Butterfly. I thought Pony Head, Anna, Elsa, Harold, Ferguson.**

 **Star. And the kiss we shared.**

 **I wasn't going to let Nox to hurt them. Not now, not ever.**

" **I REFUSE TO DIE!" I screamed into the darkness, a burning sensation crawling all over my chest though I could feel strength surge back into my weary body. "I REFUSE TO LOSE!"**

 **My chest began glowing with a purple and gold light but I didn't pay it much attention**

 **The sword crackled with pure power, the beam growing into a massive wave of pure light, engulfing the slithering shadows within itself as it began racing towards Nox, his shadows rendered useless at my attack**

" **I WILL RETURN DIAZ!" Nox screamed bloody murder at me "YOU WON'T ALWAYS WIN I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS STAR! I SWEAR IT!"**

 **the wave covered the distance star, surrounding it in a sphere of pure illumination.**

 **The sword shot back into my hand.**

 **I pulled my arm backwards, putting everything into this one last attack.**

 **I threw the blade directly at Nox's eye, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction.**

 **The sword dug deep into Nox's iris, the dark lord screaming in tormented agony as the sphere shrunk into the blade, causing the entire weapon to glow with a brilliant glow.**

" **PREPARE TO DIE HERE DIAZ! ALONE AND UNLOVED YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF! YOU DESERVE THIS! THIS IS YOUR PUN..."**

 **The sword exploded, nothing but a blinding light that quickly covered everything in its energy that was so powerful I was tossed about like a doll.**

 **I let out a cry of pain before everything turned dark.**

The vortex collapsed into itself, a loud, echoing booming all around me as it disappeared, the sky becoming clear as the sun shone brightly once more.

But there was no sign of Marco, no sign my Marco.

I could feel my heart break in half, the idea of him dying too much to bear. It wasn't fair...it wasn't fair...we just...

My cheeks began glowing softly, pulsing every few seconds as if trying to tell me something.

I touched them gingerly, their warmth surprising me

"Marco..."i whispered, unable to stop my hope from rising. "MARCO!"

I began scanning the ruins of my beloved town, trying to figure out where my hearts were trying to point me to.

I turned to a strange pile, my hearts going crazy as I stared at it.

I flew over, practically tripping over air as I landed as close to the pile as I could.

"Marco rescue bubbles!" I shouted, my wand lifting the rubble out of my way

I saw his outstretched hand rising and falling, tears of joy running down my face as I lay my sight on.

The heart mark was no longer on the back of his hand but that wasn't caught my eye.

Splattered across his chest was his own magic mark. It was a fist sized spherical sun, rays of light spreading outward but the one that really amazed me was the small purple star that sat snugly in the center of the sun.

Our two marks, bonded forever.

"S-Star?" Marco croaked out, his eyes slowly opening revealing his gorgeous light brown eyes "...I..."

I fell to my knees, holding him tight in my arms, just happy he was alive.

"Just rest Marco...you earned it." I whispered into his ear.

I looked to the sky, thanking any and everyone I could think of

 **Hours passed, the sun sinking into the distance as we made our way back towards the throne room, a handful of guards remained as the King and Queen gave us a melancholy glance.**

 **I tried my hardest to stand on my own but my body was so weak, I just ended falling against Star once more.**

" **Roland?" I asked, knowing the answer despite my question.**

 **They motioned to the throne.**

 **He laid there before the twine thrones, the rare smile gracing his face. He looked so young in death as if a lifetime of hardship and sorrow had finally been lifted.**

" **He died when I put Nox to sleep didn't he?" I asked, again knowing the answer before it was revealed.**

" **Indeed" Queen Butterfly told me "It seems Astrid linked Roland and Nox together by accident...Roland only lived while Nox was truly awake."**

" **His death is a herald" I told them simply, bowing before my teacher "It means we did it. Nox won't bother us for a very, very long time."**

" **And the sword?"  
**

 **I shrugged, not too concerned at the loss "Roland told me it did it's own thing. It disappeared once it knew it's purpose had been served. It will return if we ever need it again."**

 **I made my way to my teacher, the only reason I could use magic. The only person who knew how to save the world. He gave up countless things so we may know peace.**

" **Good bye my friend" I whispered to him.**

" **We will bury him alongside Astrid. It is such a tragic end for a hero of his caliber."**

" **No" I said simply "He's with his love now. The one thing he's ever wanted. We shall celebrate his life. Like he would've wanted."**

 **The guards took him away, a burial shroud set to be prepared for the fallen hero.**

 **An hour or so passed, Star's family and I sitting there, content and happy despite our losses. We won. We won! Years of fighting and for now, it was over.**

" **So what's with the tattoo old boy, never thought you were the ink type.?" King Butterfly**

 **I looked down at my chest, my magic mark making flush in embarrassment**

 **It looked cool but still, I didn't like the fact it was all over my chest.**

 **There was a moment of silence before an awkward knock broke the calm.**

 **We turned only to see Rapunzel, Eugenie, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Pony Head, Rebecca, Jackie, Janna and countless familiar faces stared nervously towards usm the ruined hall clearly on their minds**

" **Are we early?"**

 **The royal family shared a look before Queen Butterfly shrugged, clearly ready to enjoy the rest of the night.**

" **I like the new look of the castle. We shall keep it for one night." She said with a sly smile.**

The party went on as planned, the scarred, partial destroyed walls of my home stood proudly, unfixed as to show proof our victory against Nox, his sleep granting countless generations peace.

I could hear the lovely music, a beautiful waltz that made me sigh in contentment, the smells of the food making my mouth water with anticipation, the happy and cheerful chattering of the people filling me with a quiet pride.

Of course I wasn't inside but somewhere infinitely more important.

We changed out of our battle torn outfits, wearing our pajamas as we sat on the roof.

I leaned my head against Marco's shoulder, the two of us sitting cozily against the palace wall as we stared into the sky, the star storm even more beautiful than it had been 6 years ago when I met Marco. Met the love of my life. Met my prince.

And as the stars danced across the sky, bright shining lights streaking this way and that way, up and down, crisscrossing each other in a glorious display that just simply breathtaking, I looked down to the small space between, having finally given Marco his gift from when I visited him during that whole cult fiasco.

It was small, hand made plushies of a 14 year old Star and Marco, him in his trademark hoodie and clothing and mine in my sea green dress, the cute little octopus smiling directly in the center.

I thought it looked bad, they were a bit on the chubby side, there were exposed stitches here and there and they looked poorly made.

" **It's perfect Star" I told her, wrapping my arm around her and drawing her closer to me, the quiet but visually loud star storm making me feel all sappy and lovey.**

" **R-Really? You really like it?"**

 **I nodded eagerly "I love it"**

 **Star let out an excited cheer, picking up the Marco doll, 14 year me staring me in the face.**

" **And, and I figured we can each take the others. I'll keep the Marco plush with me and you keep the Star one!"**

 **She smiled brightly at me, like this was the best idea ever, making tiny Marco's hands clap his hands.**

" **No"**

I stared at Marco, shock and confusion seeping into my body, unsure what he meant with that no.

 **I laughed lightly, leaning closer towards her, the glowing of her hearts along side with her wide eyes giving me a clear view of her crystal blue irises just making my heart sigh in bliss.**

" **We are never separating them." I told her matter of a fact, taking the Star doll and having her hold onto the Marco's hand as my hand held onto Star's "Not now, not ever again."**

"Marco..." I whispered, my heart ready to leap out of my chest.

 **I didn't wait. I couldn't any more as I kissed her once, the softness of her lips haunting me all day.**

 **We let the dolls fall to the floor, our arms wrapping around each other, drawing each other closer and deepening the kiss.**

"I love you Marco" I muttered softly, placing my forehead against his, smiling like an idiot.

" **I love you Star" I told her, unable to stop the dopey grin from forming on my face.**

 **And as we shared a smile, I knew the future was bright for us. And I couldn't wait to see where it took us next. As long as I had my Star, I could handle anything.**

We shared a smile. I have no idea what was on the horizon but I couldn't wait to meet it head on! Hand in hand with my Marco. Now and forever.


	19. Once more, from the top

And here we are, the final chapter of this epic awesome story. please enjoy. a lot of hard work was put into this. and prepared for a wide array of feels! Just a warning it gets intense :) please enjoy and i own nothing. extra nothing in this chapter.

* * *

"and they danced the night away, lost in the love they held for each other as the star storm raged on." Star whispered, turning to see the sleeping child that lay next to her.

"She's cute when she's asleep huh?" a voice called from the doorway.

Star turned to see her husband Marco Diaz standing there, in his blue jam jams, grinning at the two loves of his life.

Now at 30 years old, Star and Marco had been married for 12 years, the union of Earth and Mewni finally settling from the chaos that came with opening two dimensions to one another. Travel between two was possible, working similar to an airport.

At the moment the royal family was in Mewni though they switched between their two homes every other week to ensure no one dimension felt more favored than the other.

"Yeah" Star replied, standing up, straightening out her blue sleep dress as she made her way to her husband, tucking the story book underneath her arm "but you should've seen her a few minutes ago. Was fighting me tooth and nail."

"Honey Novas's 11"

"And" Star countered "She loves hearing the story how we met. Especially with a certain cosmic event coming up in a few days."

Marco groaned as the pair made their way to their room.

"You don't think my little Nova is going to find her love at the star storm do you?"

Star put a finger on her lips thoughtfully "Well she is the cutest girl with long, light brown hair and the prettiest sky blue eyes, those pink hearts on her cheek almost as pink as mine and that one little mole just above the left heart. Yep, I bet the boys will be dying to meet her"

Marco groaned in defeat, falling backwards onto the bed as Star placed the book on the mantle above them.

"It's not Christopher is it?"

"Anna and Kristoff's kid? I doubt it."

"What about Flynn?"

"Rapunzel and Eugenie's sweet boy? He wouldn't be that bad"

"Staaaar"

"goodnight Marco" she teased, pecking his lips as her husband smiled brightly towards her.

Star turned back to the mantle, feeling so happy as her eyes fell upon her most treasured items.

To Marco's side was a red and black, well kept book, having not been used in 12 years with elegant words scrawled underneath the property of sign that read Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

To Star's side, a pink and purple book that was more battered and less taken care of than Marco's but also it had served its purpose 12 years ago, Star Butterfly written sloppily on the front, with an array of creatures covering every inch of free space of the book.

In the middle of the two journals was the book Star brought to her daughter's room, their wedding picture hung over the thick, majestic looking red and pink volume which was also surrounded by the Marco and Star plushies Star made countless years ago. Within the book itself were countless pictures, entries and of course, stories. The title of the book simply read "Our Story"

Star smiled mischievously in the mantle's direction, having recently written another journal entry that her dear husband did not yet know about.

"I am the luckiest Star ever" she muttered to herself, patting her stomach gently with a soft smile "I can't wait to tell daddy about you. He'll be dying to meet you my little Sol"

* * *

Meanwhile, across the multiverse

* * *

Marco's face didn't change as he blasted a nearby butterfly with his wand, transforming it into a monstrous, horrifying large version of itself that roared loudly at the two before snatching a nearby teen and taking off into the air with him, his screams fading into the distance.

Star peered cautiously at Marco who seemed mildly impressed by his spell casting. "Who..are you...exactly?"

Marco let out a cool laugh as he clicked his tongue and pointed directly at Star "I'm Marco Diaz, magical prince from another dimension"

Marco snapped his fingers, a rainbow shot out of the wand and arched above him with cute and cuddly rabbits, squirrels and pups sitting on top.

Marco chuckled nervously "I-I didn't d...do that. The wand li...likes to makes rainbow..stiiiiiilll working out the...umm kinks...of that..."

Star opened her mouth the moment the rainbow caught ablaze, the sweltering heat of the fire very real and drying the air around them. The animals scattered, making various frightened noises

Star took a deep calming breath, eyes unfocused as she tried to block out anything that could be called upon for eye witness testimony "That is it for today's tour, I'm going home now. It was nice meeting you Marco"

Star pulled her hood over her head, quickly walking away from Marco who cheerfully waved goodbye to her

"Bye new friend! See you soon!" he gave her a wide smile as the school burned behind him, Star nervously good bye in return before sprinting out of the area.

* * *

The door creaked ever so slightly as the boy pushed it open to peek outside.

"Star?" His voice was soft in the cold night, and he almost thought it didn't reach the girl's ears.

But her sudden frozen stature and sniffle said otherwise. She was sitting on the front steps with her back turned to him.

"Star? Are you -" he reached out his hand as he talked but was cut off.

"No, I'm not." The princess furiously wiped her face with the back of her hand before turning on her heel to meet her best friends gaze. "Lets just go inside and call it a night."

Marco didn't move from his spot in front of the door.

"Come on Marco." Star said tiredly trying to go around him only to be blocked again.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He looked down at her from his height.

Its been 3 years since Star Butterfly had started living on earth. Slowly with Marco's help she became acquainted with knowledge relating to this particular dimension. She found out that hot dogs weren't actually made of dogs, but it still eluded her as to why it was called that. Until she researched it on her very own purple laptop only to realize some things are better left unknown.

Competitions and sports were much more mundane compared to Mewni. There were no monsters involved, and no possibility of death. But she still found it entertaining, even if it was just a ball being passed around. She even got her dad into it, and now something similarly related to it was being implemented in her home country.

She learnt a lot of things, and excelled quite well for someone who had to learn everything from scratch. One thing she never learned to do though was lie to Marco.

"It's nothing." The 17 year old princess brushed it off and almost got into the house but the boy had gotten hold of her slim wrist.

"Its not nothing if you're crying about it." He stated.

She sighed. This was getting them nowhere. She might as well confess now and save them the trouble.

"I was stood up." She picked up a couple of slang phrases too, and this wasn't one of her favorites..

A wave of anger surged through his body. Marco didn't even notice his grip on her wrist tightened. "But... Its your anniversary." He said trying to calm down.

Star laughed bitterly at that. Yes, the princess of Mewni finally got her dream boy, Oskar, and they were dating for a year now.

Well everyone could see it was one sided. Star was doing most of the things from planning dates and booking reservations. But they didn't have the heart to tell her. And secretly, she knew.

"I knew he wasn't interested in me but I-" her voice failed her and she broke down all over again. "I hoped..."

Marco felt all the anger dissipate when he saw the tears spilling out of his best friend's eyes.

Without hesitation he pulled her into an embrace.

Star buried her face at the crook of his neck and continued to cry. She knew it was a fruitless relationship, but she thought that maybe if she put a lot of effort into it, he would finally look her way. Of course she was met with the floor to her face. Her expectations were smashed to bits and now all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and stay there.

"Tell me where he is. I'll go teach him a lesson." Marco hissed as he pushed her away gently.

The princess clutched his hand. "N-no. Please don't. He's not w-worth i-it." She said between hiccups.

"But he hurt you!" The young Latino nearly growled, fury evident in his eyes.

Star shook her head. "Please, don't."

She rested her head once again on his shoulder.

Marco sighed and tried to calm himself.

"We were supposed to have dinner and a movie. And maybe go out dancing before calling it a night." Star said.

Marco slid a hand through her soft blonde locks and thought for a moment. "Well, I could whip up some nachos. And we can put on your favorite movie."

This earned a melodious laugh from the princess. "I'd like that."

"As for the dance..." He started to sway them slowly on the porch. The subtle movement caught her attention.

"What are you doing?" She raised a brow at him but didn't do anything to stop him.

Marco chuckled. "What do you think princess?" He asked with a tone that seemed almost sarcastic.

"But why?"

He shrugged. "Just enjoy it."

Marco twirled her around once and caught her again this time his hand resting comfortably on her waist.

Star laughed as he did this, but she played along. Her own hands respectfully where they should be. One on his shoulder, the other in his hand.

"There's no music." She playfully complained.

The boy rolled his eyes but sent a sweet smile her way making the girl feel all giddy inside. Has she always felt this way when he smiled at her this way?

He fished out his cellphone and put on a slow song. "There."

"Perfect." She giggled amusingly as they resumed their position.

They moved back and forth, making lazy circles in the same spot in front of the main door. Star told him how silly they must look, but he just brushed it off and told her if anyone wanted to stare, then let them.

It didn't help that Marco had a playlist of slow songs on shuffle, and so as the minutes ticked by, her hands found their way around his neck and his on both sides of her hips. They gazed into each others eyes, completely lost. Star just knew something was happening, besides the dancing, there was definitely something going on between them. She didn't know if Marco felt it. But it made her heart quicken its pace, and her mind go all foggy. That feeling she got when he shot her one of his trade mark smiles was still making her stomach twist in knots. What did they call it on earth again...Butterflies? But why?

"Star." Marco said her name in such a way that made the young girl shiver. Why...

"Yes, Marco?" was her face heating up? She hoped it wasn't, but why did it feel so hot in a cold night?

"I-" but he was cut off again.

The two monster fighting teens peered into the dark living room to find Mr. and Mrs. Diaz holding onto a video camera, no doubt recording what the two were currently doing, with a huge grin plastered on their faces.

"Oh jeez..." Marco groaned.

"Carry on sweetheart." Mrs. Diaz urged. "Just pretend we aren't here."

"Kinda hard when you're right there." Their son said.

"Well you were doing quite well in the past 15 minutes." Mr. Diaz stated, still holding the camera.

"15...!" Marco flushed a deep scarlet red before running after his parents to delete the footage.

* * *

 _Never be fooled by a summer's evening. While the skies may reign clarity like a stellar cesspool, the cold atmosphere will 'most always steal your breath. The darkness consumes, the shadows follow._

Muffled clicking could be heard echoing around the empty streets of the Echo Valley metropolis. The normally busy and bustling life of the downtown avenue now lay to rest by the heat of a summer's day.

Star was alone. All she brought were the clothes on her back, a couple of keepsakes, and a few belongings, neatly tucked away in her spiked turtle shell schoolbag.

Perhaps she didn't think this through too well. Shrugging to herself, she trudged onwards.

 _"No turning back."_ She muttered to herself. _"I can do this."_ A spike of raw guilt struck her.

What exactly _was_ she doing? There must have been an easier way. There must...

Shaking herself out of this trance, she forced herself to keep moving.

One... Two... Three... Fourteen.. Twenty seven...

She was at least thirty blocks away by now. Definitely out of range.

Sighing, she set down her bag next to the base of a tall skyscraper. It must've been midnight by now, and she was exhausted. Beneath the light of a streetlamp, she examined her bag's content once more. Wallet, check. Extra change of clothes, check. Unicorn head stuffed plushie, check. Phone...

She gave one good look her cell, and threw it to the ground, stamping an angry heel through the fragile glass screen.

Phone, check. No one was going to find her now.

Inhaling deeply, she sat down next to her belongings. She probably needed a better place to rest than this, perhaps under a bridge or something of the sort.

All of a sudden a figure stepped into the light. "Excuse me... Miss?" She jolted at the sound of the voice, clutching tightly onto her belongings.

With clear difficulty in masking her fear, she responded. "W-what do you want?"

"I'm lost and was wondering if you had a phone I could-"

Star bolted as fast as she could. Was he following her? How did he know she was there? Who sent him? There was no time for answers. As fast as her legs could carry her, she sprinted far and wide. It didn't matter who that person was, she needed to get away from them.

 _No one could be trusted._

Then her eyes saw it. Just ahead was the train tracks used mainly to transport cargo between Echo Creek (a small neighboring town known for its farm folk), and Echo Valley. And right below the tracks was the highway for the main road that ran beneath. Perfect shelter for the night!

Thunder rolled in the distance. Good timing too, she noted.

Her sprint slowed to a jog, jog to a walk. Finally, she reached the underbelly of the bridge.

"Home sweet home, I guess." She murmured quietly to herself.

There was no way she could fall asleep this night. The slanted concrete slab near the internal edge of the bridge was cold and a bit to hard on her back. In retrospect, it probably would've been smart to bring a sleeping bag...

She sat down on the freezing sidewalk. Rain began to patter the streets, drenching the roads outside.

At least she was safe from the rain.

"Hey check it out! Who's the blondie?" Star whirled around. There, beneath the shadow of the bridge, stood two figures.

"Dunno Luther." The taller figure with the lower voice turned to face Star. "Hey there girlie, what's a fine piece of ass like you doin' out this late?"

Star shivered in disgust at his remark.

"Maybe she's got a present for us Tommy." She could see the faint outline of a toothy grin etch the facial region of the first silhouette.

Lightning flashed across the sky, providing her a brief glimpse of both of the men's faces.

The taller, more scraggly looking one, had wily straggly hair that grew in a cloud shape. He wore a scrappy brown overcoat with tears and patches strewn across the surface of the fabric. The second one had a lot more of a greasy look. He was shorter, stubbier and had hair that looked like it had been dipped in a deep frier. His evil grin was missing a few front teeth, and his face was dirty and menacing.

Her study didn't last long as she bent down, tightly gripping the strap of her backpack, and spun on her heel, ready to face the rain. Her legs felt weak and heavy running again, but she knew she couldn't stay. She almost made it out before-

 _*click*_

Star froze, her blood running cold. She may have been new to this whole "street life" thing, but this was one sound she understood all too well.

"Sorry blondie, that wasn't an invitation." The raspy voice spoke with such malice it made her shudder in fear. "Now you're gonna hand over all you got, and then leave while your blood ain't spilling down with the rain."

She gulped, what a way for this to end. First night, and she's found dead. Imagine the laughs the folks at home would have. Their twisted, haunting images reflected in her mind.

 _So incompetent._

 _You should have listened._

 _I knew she couldn't do it, didn't I tell you?_

 _That's one mess of hers we don't have to clean up._

 _Good riddance._

 _We told you so._

She shut her eyes, a single tear escaping from her eyes. They were right, she wasn't ready for this.

Footsteps shuffled closer. Here it comes, the end.

Her attention drew from fear to surprise when a yelp of shock came from behind.

"Tommy! Shit!"

Star turned around to see the shorter man, facing his partner, gun still raised.

Beneath the pale lighting, she couldn't quite discern exactly what was going on. Behind the taller man, however, she could tell there was another figure.

"Let the girl go or your buddy here gets a one way ticket to hell!"

This voice sounded... different. It was ironically calm and soothing to hear, he certainly sounded a lot younger than the other two.

"Damnit Luther, just do what he says!" The thug known as 'Tommy' cried out in fear.

What was going on? Was this other guy... helping her? Saving her? Why?

"Grrr... Fine, fine!" Luther motioned for Star to move towards the other two. She complied without another word.

"Now let my buddy go!" Up close, she could see exactly what had happened. Barely glinting in the darkness was a flash of silver, pressed against the throat of Tommy.

Reluctantly, the taller figure was shoved towards his accomplice.

Star studied the shaded image of her savior. He couldn't have possibly have been much older than him! His face looked hardened, his features chiseled, his soft brown hair in a bit of a tangled mess, and his eyes were a deep brown. The boy, yes he might as well still have been one, wore a bright red hoodie.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" His voice shaking her back to her senses. "Let's go." Stern and commanding, yet with a caring undertone. Quite the perplexing character.

Star blinked twice. She wasn't sure whether to thank him or slap him. Sure he saved her, but what did he want from her?

"Didn't you hear me? Or would you rather prefer to fuck around with tweedle dum and dumber over here?"

If it weren't for the fact he could still be considered hostile, and he was holding a knife, she would've slapped him.

He sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. C'mon I know a good hideout." While under normal circumstances she would've just ran, there was a certain softness in his tone that made her more willingly compliant.

He began walking, Star hesitantly following along, the rain lightly drizzling their skin.

"Um, I'm Marco by the way, nice to meet you." He extended a hand in offering.

Star looked at his rough calloused hands with concern. Taking his finger between her index and thumb, she shook it. Marco stared at her with utmost confusion.

"First night out?"

She nodded.

"Sheltered life?"

Another nod.

"Not gonna say anything? Not even a name?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She nodded instead.

"Right. Well.. whatever." She felt bad not telling him anything, but it was miraculous that she trusted him enough to follow him to an unknown location.

"At the very least I should let you know, this isn't the best neighborhood to start your... Vendetta from... It can get a bit shady and threatening if you aren't careful. Personally, I'm a bit of a veteran at this sort of thing but you..." He scanned her up and down. "You might wanna stick to playgrounds and school zones."

"I'M EIGHTEEN I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She covered her mouth as abruptly as she blurted out the words.

"Woah... I guess I struck a nerve there..."

"Ughhh.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap there..."

Marco's eyes lit up brilliantly upon hearing her voice for the first time. "It's okay, we all got something biting our rears."

"Oh yeah? What's on yours?" He couldn't have been much older than her. In fact he actually looked a bit younger! What could possibly be worrying him?

"Mmm personal stuff." He mumbled.

"Like what?"

"PERSONAL STUFF ALRIGHT?" Those once soft eyes became glaringly scary, inducing her mind into a panic stricken state.

He noticed the fear in her expression and instantly corrected himself. "No augh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. It's just... I don't wanna talk about my life... Okay?"

He spoke with tenderness in his voice. If it was false, then he was really good at masking it. There was something he was hiding, but it very well could've been pain.

"Um... It's okay. I didn't mean to strike a nerve there... heh." She looked up at him. His eyes reverted back to the caring ones that she endeared much more than the cold ones.

Marco smiled. "It's cool." They walked a few blocks in silence.

"So... Eighteen huh? What happened?"

His brusque question was a bit unspoken for. But his intention seemed kindly enough, even after his previous outburst. Maybe, just maybe she could trust him.

"Parents." She huffed.

"Let me guess. Overbearing mother, overprotective father, too many expectations, too little time, doesn't wanna grow up, doesn't feel accepted, can't keep up the grades, didn't want to disappoint, wanted to be free, needed to be independent." Star's jaw dropped. "Am I somewhere in the ballpark here?"

She was speechless. "How... How did- WHAT?" Who did this guy think he was?

"I'll take that as a yes. And believe me, it's not too difficult to tell. You don't seem spoiled enough to be ungrateful, and you don't dress rebellious enough to be a runaway. You're just a bit misguided and afraid, by the looks of it."

That was the last straw. Her hand whipped across his cheek before she could stop herself.

"OW! What was that for?" His pain brought her a bit of satisfaction. "That was a compliment!" Oops.

"Sorry sorry! I-I... That just-"

"It's fine. I know I'm a loudmouth. I didn't mean to intrude..." He was right. That was pretty intrusive on its own.

"But if it helps any, you should know that your parents probably really care about you... Take it from me, you don't know how lucky you are... to have parents..." His voice quieted eerily.

"Um..." Star wanted to change the subject. "So how far are we from your... place...?" Considering he was probably homeless, that sounded relatively awkward.

"My 'hideout' is just in this alley." He gestured to his left. A little less of an alleyway, it was rather just a corner. It's only contents were a dumpster, a few pieces of garbage laying around, and a large brick wall that towered above them.

"Is it..." She gulped. "The dumpster?"

"Heck no! You think royalty like me sleeps in a dumpster?" Sarcastic _and_ intrusive. Could he be more charming? She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, then what are we looking at?" In reply to her question, Marco reached for a small handle below the two and yanked upwards, a small wooden hatch revealing a deep, dimly lit chamber. A thin ladder leading down towards what looked like a space heater, an old worn mattress and a small lamp powered by a series of extension cords everywhere.

" _Mi casa es su casa!_ " His words made her smile internally. Marco just always seemed to make her feel... happy.

Suddenly, his pupils dilated. His eyes widened in shock and horror. All she could hear was ringing, but her screams echoed into the night long before she could register what had happened.

Marco's hand reached for his chest, the deep red dye camouflaged well with his hoodie but even in the night, one could tell that the red liquid was saturating the fabric, staining it.

He fell to his knees, and collapsed on the cold wet ground.

Much to Star's terror, she recognized the two faces in the pale light of the moon, the smell of gunpowder emanating from the smoking barrel of the pistol she remembered even better.

"That'll teach you and your little bitch to mess with us, punk!"

"Let's get out of here Luther before the cops show up."

Star was delirious. Her mind flashed red and pink. She needed to save Marco! But those two must see justice for what they did! The wounds must be closed. HE'S JUST A BOY. Call 911. KILL THE TWO BASTARDS! DO SOMETHING!

She dropped down next to him, sobbing uncontrollably. What could she do?! Rolling his body over she checked for a pulse. Yes! He was holding on! Now if only she had... her... phone...

"No, no no NO NO NO!" She shouted in agony. "Please, please don't die on me!"

Marco coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. "S-shit. Th-they got me... Damn them..."

"I'm sorry Marco! I-I'll get you he-help!" She frantically searched for a payphone, a passerby, anything at all.

"No... I'll- URGH- I'll be fine... Just promise me... Promise me..."

"Star." She spoke flatly, trying to hold back the tidal wave of feelings she had thrashing about her mind. "M-my name.. Is Star Butterfly."

Marco smiled, not without difficulty. "S-star... that's... a beautiful name..." He inhaled sharply. He was clearly losing the battle of mortality. "Promise me... Star.. that you'll go back.. back to your family..."

"Wh-wha..?" His hand reached up to caress her cheek. Instinctively, she nuzzled against it. The only person in this entire world that seemed to care about her was being taken away from her as quickly as they had met. While it was true that she had never seen him before she couldn't help but feel safe with him. Like they had been close... once upon a time...

"An amazing girl... like you... doesn't deserve... this..." He was fading fast.

Sirens wailed from behind her, and not a moment too soon. Some medical attention, a couple patch-ups and he would be good as new! Right? RIGHT?

"Star... Star listen... leave... me... go home..." His whispers became raspy and forced.

"NO! Marco I can't leave you! A-and you can't leave me! Please! You understand me... I... I..." She choked back strained tears.

 _"I need you."_

A tiny smile curved his lips. "Go... go home... run... leave..." His eyes closed. His last breath escaped into the air, a small wisp, floating aimlessly, carrying the last cracked piece of his soul to the heavens. His hand fell limp in Star's lap.

The sirens drew near. Police, they were after the assailants.

He.. he couldn't be gone right? There was no way... he didn't... Any second now... he would spring back up, laughing with that adorably flashy grin telling her off about how she was gullible and... trusting... and...

* * *

She joyfully mushed his face around then switched to rubbing her face against his. Occasionally, she would plant a few kisses on the top of his nose which caused her to be slightly embarrassed but decided that since Marco wouldn't find out, it was alright.

"So cute!" she squealed in delight. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his face under her hands.

"Star... what are you doing?"

Surprised by the familiar voice, she quickly opened her eyes to find a very red faced Marco staring at her in confusion as she held his face.

She quickly pulled her arms back and shot away from him in surprise.

OH NO! He's awake! How is that possible?! The spell should've- she thought.

She gasped in realization. In her excitement, she had forgotten to cast the spell.

Marco sat up on the couch and looked at her for answers. He had been sleeping peacefully when suddenly, a strange feeling came across his face that woke him up. He had realized someone was moving his face and decided to keep his eyes shut and let the person continue moving his face to find out what they were up to. He heard excited, girly giggles come from the person which indicated that Star was the one doing whatever it was to his face. He thought she was doing some weird Mewni thing until he felt her face rub against his. He tried his very best to hide the severe blush that was creeping up to his face and tried not to enjoy it too much. However, when she tarted to plant little kisses on the top of his nose, it became too much for the guy to handle as the blush illuminated his cheeks. Fortunately for him, Star had not noticed this in her excitement. After another face rubbing, he couldn't take not knowing what she was doing anymore and had decided to reveal that he was awake.

Star bit her lip nervously and fiddled with her wand. It was going to take some serious explaining to tell him what she'd been up to.

"Starrr?" Marco said expectingly.

She sighed in defeat. There was no way out of this. She had been caught red handed and there was nothing she could do about it other than to tell him the truth. Or in this case, show him.

She got up from the floor and sat right next to him. She looked straight into his eyes, prepared for whatever he might do.

...and grabbed his face.

She just couldn't resist not doing it anymore. She very much enjoyed playing with his face and found out that him being awake didn't change the fact she still wanted to hug, kiss, and squish his face.

Marco's cheeks bursted into a deep shade of red at the sudden gesture.

"Star!" he yelped as he grabbed her wrists before lightly pulling her hands away. Honestly, he actually enjoyed the feeling of Star holding his face like that, but he wanted to know first what the heck was going on.

"What are you-"

Before he could finish his question, she tackled him into a bear hug. He fell backwards from the impact and landed lying down on the couch beside Star, trapped in her hug.

She then began to violently rub her face against his with a smile as she forced him to snuggle with her.

Marco was at a lost for words. He would never have dreamed that something like this would have happened. Sure, he had a tiny (large) crush on Star which Ferguson somehow managed to find out and constantly tease him about, but he just assumed he never had a chance considering all the guys that Star crushed on.

Or at least the guys he thought she was crushing on.

His mind tried to find any reasonable explanation to why she was doing this but to his confusion, he couldn't think of any. He just could not process that a girl like Star might actually like him.

Confused and dazed by what was happening, he started to pull his hands away from Star to break the hug when suddenly, he heard her wand buzzing with energy from behind him.

"If you stop hugging me I'll turn your arms into marshmallows," she threatened him in a very non threatening way. Apparently, it was very hard to sound threatening to someone when said person was also the same one you're affectionately snuggling with.

Marco still got the point however, and hugged her a little tighter. It was best not to anger a princess from another dimension that could incinerate you with a few words and a blast from her wand.

Star sighed contently as she continued to rub her cheek against Marco's face.

"I have a confession I have to make," she said happily. "Every time you take a nap, I like to play with your face."

In reality, this should've sounded very creepy but to Marco, he found it actually very adorable.

"But now that you knowwww," she said. "I can just do this to you when you're awake now!"

"But Star-" Marco started.

Her wand started glowing with energy again. "I can can't I?" she asked subtly threatening him as she asked for confirmation.

He gulped. "Y-yeah s-sure!" he stuttered. He had never seen Star act this way, not to say he didn't enjoy it.

The wand stopped glowing as Star relaxed a bit.

"Good," she said satisfied. "Now hold still!"

For the next 20 minutes, they laid there on the couch, Star comfortably nestling Marco.

He felt a little unsure of how to react but eventually, he decided to just relax and pray that it wasn't a dream. Every time she mushed his face around, he compliantly let her do so. Every time she rubbed her face against his, he slowly began to feel the need to rub his face against her's back. Every time she gave him a little kiss on the nose, he felt tempted to give her a kiss on the lips.

At the end of their cuddling session, Star sat up and pulled Marco up with her. She gave him a big smile which made his face blush into a deep red. He couldn't believe that just happened, and was extremely happy that it did.

* * *

Star looked to the retreating figure of Marco, letting out a tense breath when his footsteps echoed loudly down the staircase to make her the nachos she requested (More like demanded)

She pinched her hearts, her white silk gloves feeling soft against her cheeks which really helped in pointing out how warm she feeling.

She almost lost it! A sudden and powerful longing coiling in her stomach when she caught of Marco looking amazingly and incredibly handsome in his suit.

Star's face flush worsened when she recalled their dance, basked in the light of the Blood Moon Ball.

She remembered how the mysterious managed to sweep her off her feet, knocking into a dazed and loving stupor as they twirled back and forth under the moon light, a hauntingly but beautiful waltz giving the atmosphere an almost surreal feeling.

Star felt it. Star could feel her heart yearning for the boy hidden beneath the mask, drowning her in a powerful snare that could only be called love. She felt like she finally found her other half, feeling closer to this boy than she ever did with Tom or even with Oskar.

And the world shifted suddenly when Marco pulled off the mask, gleefully staring her way with a loving glint in his eyes.

Star turned, leaning against the railing, covering her eyes while muttering to herself "I can't be in love with Marco, I can't be in love with Marco., I can..."

Star peered upwards, the Blood Moon glowing softly in the night sky, its gentle color soothing the young princess's heart.

"I'm in love with Marco..." She whispered, unsure why she was hiding it.

"Marco doesn't feel the same way...I...I'll just hide it from him!" she nodded, not completely on board with that plan "I'm sure I can make it subtle enough so no one can figure it out."

"Star!" Marco's voice called to her, sending chills down her spine at how unexpected it was in the silence of the night "Nachos are ready and I got a movie set up"

"Ooooh a movie! COMING MARCO" she shouted taking a step forward before turning her gaze skyward towards the cosmic event once more, recalling the legend behind it she discovered just this night.

"Basked in the Blood Moon's light, bonded for all eternity." Star let out a small scoff "Marco and me? Bonded forever? Don't I wish..."

Star raced down the stairs, ready to enjoy a night with her best friend.

The wind rustled the world outside the Diaz house as a voice soft and hidden underneath the moaning air whispered in response

"It is done. Two lovers bonded across time and space. Forever"

* * *

and, that my dear readers, is the end of our story. A million, million humble thank yous to H mae , watermalone and fanfictionfordayz. I wrote the first, second and last story of this chapter. H mae and watermalone personally created the 3rd and 4th story for this chapter with fanfictionfordayz kindly letting me borrow a passage for their amazing story You're My Wish Come true for the 5th

Thank you so much all of you, words cannot express how much this means to me.

So this was the ending hinted at several parts in the story. I always intended to end it this way, different little snippets of different Starco events, stories etc. that's why my little pet project always a star and hoodie was originally created for before it became a fun playground for stories. At first I was racking my brain on how I was going to connect the stories together but luckily the show provided the canon blood moon ball. Seriously I am so lucky this lined up as well as it did. And as you amazing readers became more and more invested in my story, I decided I wanted to give a little something back. Something to show you all how important each and every single one of you were to me. And so I asked a few of my favorite writers for help with a special project which was this ending. I hope you enjoyed the surprise. If you readers have not, please go check out their work. Their writing are beyond phenomenal and I highly recommend all themas well as Axis24 and Pftones. And Unluckywrites, and golfalplpha. Actually there are so many great writers on FF. And of course You readers, this community is beyond amazing and I am honored and humbled to be a small part of it. If you were wondering about the clues, the author notes below explain the 3 major clues I left behind. Other than that keep being amazing readers and thank you for one fun ride.

* * *

So there were three major clues that hinted at this ending. The first occurs during Mewberty when Glossaryck says "if you are _that_ Marco, I suppose _this_ Star is..." hinting at the multiverse. H mae actually noticed this in her review.

The second major clue was during Marco's confrontation with Felix where Felix mentions "No matter how many times we meet, the different situations, you always say the same words. 'I'll never let you get Star'" along with his more cryptic "We have met like this before. We are meeting like this now. We will meet like this in the future" It wasn't Felix talking to Marco, it was Nox. Nox is darkness and no matter what universe you live in, there are constants that always exist. In this case, Nox is a singular entity actually exists across all the universes, He doesn't always try something in every single universe and he doesn't always run into Star and Marco but he considers them his biggest threat because no matter how hard he tries, they always end up meeting and falling in love. The meeting lines stem from the fact that it doesn't matter what age the heroes are, they often run into Nox. He isn't taking about this universe, he's actually talking about every universe at once, commenting if Nox tries something, not matter what age or whenever the two meet, Star and Marco always rise up to oppose him.

Of course the last hint actually stems from Nox raging against Marco when our young hero meets him, commenting how Marco can't win them all *and our duo doesn't always win, just mostly* and Nox tells Marco "One of these times I will kill you, I will consume your bright beacon of hope and strength and every **Star** will suffer my wrath! EVERY SINGLE ONE!" this one was harder to catch because I tend to make a few mistakes but that capital on star is on purpose.

Well that's it for this story. Thank you a million times over. It was so much fun! and now i can use Nox for my other stories! AWESOME!


End file.
